Seduciendo al enemigo
by Bala-2006
Summary: Desde que puso un pie en su casa, Kagome Higurashi ha buscado la forma de echar al novio de su hermana mayor, quien se ha convertido en su peor enemigo. La idea de verlos juntos, de saber que él es justo su tipo, le resulta tan insoportable que se ha propuesto deshacerse del invasor a toda costa. Por eso, alentada por su mejor amiga, inicia un plan infalible para seducirlo.
1. Prólogo

**Al final, he terminado por publicar a la semana siguiente. Como ya sabéis, este fanfic es el remake de _Seduciendo al enemigo_. No es perfecto, pero me resulta más aceptable que el anterior. Para quienes ya lo hayan leído, igual notais que algunas escenas han cambiado o que he omitido otras que de repente he notado inncesarias. También he juntado capítulos, ya que eran muy cortos algunos. Sobre el día de publicación, no puedo deciros nada fijo. Como es un fanfic ya publicado, intentaré publicar más de una vez a la semana aunque puede ser menos en alguna semana especialmente atareada para mí. De momento, por hoy, os dejo el prólogo y el primer capítulo.**

 **PRÓLOGO:**

— ¡Kagome, cógela!

La niña con el cabello despeinado y la cara manchada de tierra corrió velozmente hacia el muro que delimitaba el campo de béisbol, y saltó sobre una caja para atrapar la pelota al vuelo en un magnífico salto.

Por todas partes se empezaron a oír los gritos de los demás niños. Algunos la felicitaban, otros del equipo contrario la abucheaban. Desde la zona de los bancos, donde se sentaban las chicas a mirarles jugar con sus muñecas entre los brazos, se escuchaban algunas quejas hacia ella. Las niñas nunca la consideraron demasiado femenina. Ella tampoco se sentía femenina si eso significaba sentarse toda la tarde a ver jugar a los chicos mientras competía por contar el chisme más jugoso. Ella prefería la acción, le gustaba jugar, moverse, y ganar. ¡Adoraba ganar!

Le dio la vuelta a la gorra para dejar al descubierto su rostro manchado, y sonrió descaradamente a las otras niñas. Algunas gritaron horrorizadas. ¡Menudas idiotas! — pensó. A continuación, consultó el reloj de muñeca de Mickey Mouse que su padre le había regalado, y apretó los dientes hasta que se escuchó aquel desagradable sonido provocado por la fricción de las premolares. Tenía que regresar a casa. Su madre dijo que ese día debía volver antes, que iba a suceder algo importante. Se perdería lo mejor del partido.

Lanzó la pelota al campo, y se despidió con una mano antes de salir corriendo, ignorando los lamentos de sus compañeros de equipo.

* * *

— Estoy segura de que le encantarás a Kagome.

— Espero caerle bien. — coincidió — No me gustaría llevarme mal con quien puede ser mi futura cuñada.

— ¿Debo tomarme eso como una proposición?

Kikio soltó una suave carcajada, y agarró el brazo de su novio. Estaba en su segundo año de carrera en la universidad cuando conoció a Inuyasha por casualidad en la cafetería. Al principio, solo eran amigos. Empezaron a salir a los cuatro meses de conocerse. Actualmente, hacía dos meses que se habían hecho novios oficialmente. Todavía les quedaban dos años de universidad a ambos, dos maravillosos años, y, luego, podrían hasta casarse.

Inuyasha le dirigió una suave sonrisa en respuesta, y se volvió hacia la puerta del salón que daba al pasillo al escuchar el inconfundible sonido de una puerta que acababa de cerrarse.

— ¡Ya estoy en casa!

La madre de Kikio se disculpó, y salió al pasillo a buscar a su hija.

— ¡Cómo te has puesto Kagome! — exclamó enfadada — Siempre vuelves llena de barro… No sé por qué te comportas como un niño. — suspiró tan fuerte que se escuchó hasta en el salón — Deberías sentarte con las demás niñas y evitar mancharte. No sabes el trabajo que me das.

— No me gustan las muñecas. — se quejó una voz femenina más infantil.

— Bueno, ya tienes once años jovencita. — le regañó — Podrías encontrar otros pasatiempos como leer, bailar, comprar ropa… lo que sea menos practicar deportes tan violentos.

— Leer es aburrido, bailar es para niñas pijas y comprar ropa… ¡Puaj, qué asco!

Inuyasha y Kikio intercambiaron miradas divertidas ante la discusión madre e hija que se producía en el pasillo, y decidieron salir al pasillo a saludar. A ese paso, Kagome jamás llegaría a poner un pie en el salón. A juzgar por el enfado de su madre, Sonomi Higurashi estaría a punto de lanzarla dentro de una bañera.

Kagome dejó de atender a su madre cuando Kikio e Inuyasha entraron en escena. De repente, todo cambió a su alrededor. Dejó de escuchar a su madre y de ver a su hermana. Solo estaban ella y él. No lo había visto en su vida, pero podía jurar que ese era su príncipe azul. No era la clase de niña que soñaba con los príncipes de las películas Disney, no creía en el amor a primera vista, ni en todas esas tonterías por las que suspiraban sus compañeras de clase. Sin embargo, al verlo a él, algo cambió. Alto, musculoso, impresionantemente bien proporcionado, con el cabello plateado brillante y sedoso, unos magníficos ojos dorados, la piel bronceada y la nariz más perfecta que había visto en toda su vida. ¡Él era perfecto! Y era de su hermana mayor.

Gruñó al ver como ella agarraba su brazo posesivamente. ¡Y que se lo fueran a quitar! Nadie podía competir con Kikio para quitarle un novio, ella era la más guapa. Alta, delgada, de medidas 90, 60, 90, cabello largo negro siempre bien peinado, ojos oscuros, tez blanca, labios finos y facciones delicadas. Era la top model del barrio. Desde que podía recordar, había visto a cientos de chicos perseguirla tratando de llamar su atención.

— Kagome, mira. — su madre le señaló a Inuyasha — Este es el novio de tu hermana. Se llama Inuyasha. — le dio un empujón cariñoso — Anda, salúdale.

Inuyasha se acuclilló en el suelo para quedar a su altura, y la miró sonriente. Al instante, Kagome se sonrojó intensamente, y bajó la mirada. Si ese hombre era novio de su hermana, lo odiaría con todo su alma costara lo que costase.

— Mira, te he traído un regalo. — le extendió un paquete de brillante envoltorio — Cógelo.

Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, Kagome cogió el paquete, y se quedó mirando el envoltorio sin abrirlo.

— Kagome, ¿qué se dice cuando te hacen un regalo? — le preguntó su madre en lo que sonaba como una orden más que como una pregunta.

— ¡Kagome! — le llamó la atención su hermana.

Kagome levantó la vista, harta de escuchar cómo todos repetían su nombre para atosigarla. Su mirada se tornó gélida hacia el hombre que acababa de irrumpir en sus vidas para sembrar la discordia. Si tenía que odiar, odiaría.

— Se dice… — sonrió, sintiéndose malvada — ¡Vete al infierno!

Entonces, sin previo aviso, le estampó con todas sus fuerzas el regalo en la cara a Inuyasha, y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1:**

Habían transcurrido cinco años desde el día en que conoció al novio de su hermana, Inuyasha Taisho. Desde entonces, él estaba integrado en cada aspecto de sus vidas. Todas las mañanas desayunaba en su casa, a veces se quedaba a comer, pasaba casi todas las tardes en la casa, y también había días en los que se quedaba hasta a dormir, especialmente los fines de semana. Tenía su propio apartamento, ¿por qué pasaba tanto tiempo en su casa? ¡Cada vez le odiaba más y más!

Se ató la corbata del uniforme escolar tan bruscamente por el enfado que se le cortó la respiración. Rápidamente, se llevó las manos a la garganta, y aflojó el nudo hasta que sintió que volvía a permitirle respirar. Sentía tanta rabia hacia ese hombre que en muchas ocasiones terminaba causándose daños a sí misma. Seguro que de verla tan patosa, Inuyasha se burlaría de su torpeza. Frente a su madre se hacía el santo, pero ella sabía la verdad. Un hombre que amara a su hermana, quien era uno de los seres más egoístas que conocía, no podía ser buena gente.

Suspiró, y se miró al espejo. Todo estaba en orden, tan perfecto como siempre. Aunque seguía siendo una gran forofa de los deportes y su concepto de diversión aún estaba muy alejado del que parecía ser el del resto de sus contemporáneas, se había vuelto algo más coqueta con la edad. Procuraba no mancharse tontamente, se arreglaba, cuidaba su melena, y se compraba trapitos de vez en cuando. ¿Qué tenía eso de malo? Lo importante era no perder su verdadera identidad. Siempre sería esa niña sucia y desgarbada en su interior; solo había maquillado el exterior para pasar desapercibida, y por vanidad, claro. Debía admitir que recibir cumplidos de los chicos era de lo más agradable, sobre todo cuando decían que había superado a su hermana mayor. ¡Kikio se ponía tan rabiosa! Doña perfecta no soportaba la competencia.

De todas formas, el uniforme no era particularmente bonito, ni podría decirse que a la moda. Quizás, esperar que un uniforme escolar fuera menos insulso era demasiado pedir. Las medias negras hasta la mitad de los muslos con unos mocasines marrones, era tan típico que casi podía considerarse un cliché. La minifalda verde, por otra parte, podría haber mejorado considerablemente si en vez de ser de ese horrible color verde lima hubiera sido verde pino y con estampado escocés. Aquello era de todo menos sexi. Su trasero parecía una manzana. La camisa blanca, la corbata granate y la chaqueta azul marino ponían el punto y final a ese horrible atuendo. Ni Lady Gaga habría podido combinar peor los colores. Parecía un arcoíris.

Al menos, ella podía fardar de que le quedaba mejor que a sus compañeras del instituto. Siempre se habían burlado de ella por su especial devoción por los deportes. Luego, con el transcurso de los años, todas se habían muerto de envidia al ver lo rápido y lo bien que había desarrollado. Por fin podía fardar de tener unos pechos más grandes que los de su hermana y un buen culo. Al principio, no le gustaba en absoluto su desarrollo físico. A los catorce años, todos los chicos la miraban como si fuera comida. Nunca le había resultado tan incómodo hacer deporte, su pasatiempo favorito. Con el tiempo, logró acostumbrarse y acostumbrar a los chicos de su entorno a respetarla. Por otra parte, le encantaba poder fardar de no haberse convertido en una pija redomada a pesar de su nuevo aspecto. Ella siempre sería Kagome Higurashi.

— Bueno, — se colocó bien los lazos que adornaban su cabello — es hora de enfrentarse a ese imbécil.

Salió de su dormitorio, y bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia la cocina con su mochila cargada a la espalda de un solo asa. Dejó caer la mochila en el vestíbulo, y caminó hacia la cocina. Como de costumbre, en la mesa estaban ya sentados su madre, su hermana e Inuyasha.

Gruñendo por lo bajo un saludo, se sentó junto a su madre, sin mirar tan siquiera a Inuyasha. No quería que se le cortara la digestión antes incluso de haber empezado a comer. Echó un vistazo a sus tostadas y a su café, y tomó la mermelada para untarla velozmente. Cuanto antes se marchara de allí, mejor. Quería evitar problemas tan temprano para no estar enfadada el resto de la mañana.

— ¡Kagome, come más despacio! — exclamó su madre.

— Tengo prisa. — mordió su tostada.

— Me da igual, compórtate como una dama. — insistió.

— Sí, mamá.

Masticó con delicadeza, tal y como le gustaba a su madre. Eso de ser una dama era un rollo. Necesitaba algo de zumo para bajar la tostada. Estiró el brazo para tomar la jarra de zumo de naranja justo al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha. Ambos se detuvieron al percatarse de que sus intenciones eran las mismas. Eso era lo más incómodo de desayunar juntos.

— ¿Quieres que te sirva el zumo? — le ofreció.

Inuyasha no fue el único que la miró sorprendido por su gesto. Todos sabían que ella odiaba a Inuyasha. Su madre la miró muy orgullosa, con los ojos brillantes, creyendo que ella había enterrado el hacha de guerra. Su hermana, más avispada que su madre, le lanzó una mirada suspicaz a la espera de que hiciera algo para estropear la paz de la casa. No, esa vez no. Solo por no darle el gusto a su hermana.

Se levantó, y se inclinó con la jara en mano para rellenarle el vaso. El plan era muy sencillo o eso creía ella hasta que se percató de que él se fijaba más de la cuenta en la forma de sus pechos. ¡Él no podía mirarla de esa forma! En un impulso, apartó la jarra aún inclinada del vaso, y la movió hasta alcanzar el espacio entre la mesa y su cuerpo con el único fin de mojar sus pantalones. Necesitaba que lo enfriaran un poco.

Al sentir el líquido empapar la tela de su pantalón justo en la entrepierna, Inuyasha se levantó de un salto.

— ¡Ay, lo siento Inayasha! — se disculpó — ¡Ha sido sin querer!

Corrió hacia la encimera para coger un trapo húmedo y secarlo, interpretando su papel de damisela arrepentida. Kikio, mientras tanto, ayudó a Inuyasha a quitar el exceso de humedad con unas servilletas.

— Kagome, no hagas teatro. — farfulló su hermana — Lo has hecho a propósito.

— Admito que no me llevo bien con Inayasha, pero nunca se me ocurría algo así. — contestó inocentemente.

— Me llamo Inuyasha. — intervino el novio de su hermana.

— Claro, Inayasha. — volvió a pronunciarlo mal para hacerle rabiar.

Inuyasha suspiró frustrado. En cinco años, Kagome no había pronunciado su nombre bien ni una sola vez. Eso por no ponerse a hablar de las cientos de trastadas que le había hecho. Hasta ese momento, se había contenido de darle unos azotes en el trasero porque era una niña pequeña, y porque no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. No era su padre, ni nadie con verdadera autoridad en esa casa para poner en cintura a Kagome. El verdadero problema había llegado cuando ella se hizo mujer. En esos instantes, le estaba costando una infinidad hacer algo más tentador con ese trasero.

— ¡Kagome, estoy harta de tus niñerías! — exclamó su madre — Pídele perdón.

— ¡Acabo de hacerlo! — se quejó.

— Pídele perdón de verdad.

Kagome hinchó los mofletes, disgustada, y le entregó a Kikio el paño húmedo.

— No sé porque eres tan mala con mi novio. — refunfuñó Kikio.

— ¿Todavía sois novios? — preguntó con sarcasmo — Yo en tu lugar me preocuparía, Kikio. Si no te ha pedido matrimonio después de cinco años, es porque te la pega, y tú no te haces más joven con el paso del tiempo.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó Inuyasha.

Sonrió burlona por su ingeniosa salida, y se apartó de la mesa de un salto antes de que su hermana le echara el café encima. De verdad que intentaba ser amable, comportarse, ser una dama, pero se lo ponían tan fácil para ser traviesa. Se despidió con una mano, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— ¡Idiota!

Le sacó la lengua a Inuyasha, y echó a correr hacia el vestíbulo para coger la mochila y salir antes de que su madre y su hermana pudieran intentar perseguirla tan siquiera. Era tan difícil ser una Higurashi marginada.

* * *

— ¡Buenos días, Kagome!

— Buenos días, Yuka.

Yuka Tomoe se había convertido en su mejor amiga cuando llegó como estudiante nueva al instituto. Las otras chicas la ignoraban. No estaba segura de si era a causa de su antigua forma de ser machista y desgarbada o por su nueva forma de ser femenina y muy bien cotizada por los chicos. El caso era que Yuka se convirtió en su primera y mejor amiga. Ya no podía vivir sin ella.

— ¿Qué tal hoy en el desayuno con tu peor enemigo?

— Le he tirado la jarra de zumo sobre el pantalón. — se jactó.

— Eres muy mala, Kagome.

— ¿La mala soy yo? — hizo pucheros.

Yuka suspiró mientras escuchaba con todo lujo de detalles lo que le contaba Kagome. Hacía dos años exactamente que escuchaba atentamente su disputa con el novio de su hermana. Estaba más que claro que Kagome estaba enamorada de él, y no quería admitirlo. Una vez se lo insinuó, y se puso como una fiera. ¡Casi se la come! Era una chica con un carácter muy fuerte y con una sensibilidad oculta que muchas personas ni siquiera imaginarían.

— ¿Y qué trastada tienes planeada para esta noche?

— Aún no lo he pensado, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Miró al cielo en busca de una buena travesura para esa noche. Justo en ese instante, una imagen de Inuyasha se cruzó en su mente. Quería sacárselo de la cabeza, olvidarse de que existía tan siquiera, pero no había manera de bloquear semejante belleza. Ni después de cinco años se había vuelto más feo. Al contrario, cada vez estaba más sexi. Preferiría que se tratara de uno de esos hombres que tenían canas, se les caía el pelo de forma temprana y echaban barriga cervecera. Así, sería mucho más sencillo no pensar en lo atractivo que era. Tenía que pensar que todo era meramente físico. Ella lo odiaba, lo que no quitaba que él estuviera como un tren.

* * *

Estaba completamente seguro de que Kagome le iba a causar problemas. Kikio le había llamado esa mañana al trabajo para pedirle que recogiera a Kagome al salir de clase y la llevara a casa. Al parecer, Sonomi se había desmayado en el trabajo, y le estaban haciendo unas pruebas en el hospital. La pobre madre estaba muy preocupada por lo que pudiera pensar su hija de llegar a casa y encontrarse sola cuando se suponía que tanto ella como su hermana estarían. Seguro que Kagome querría ir derecha al hospital en cuanto supiera lo que le había sucedido a su madre. Sin embargo, Kikio dejó muy claro que bajo ningún concepto debía ir al hospital. Pondría nerviosa a su madre, y no querían que la viera en ese estado.

Aparcó el coche frente al instituto unos minutos antes de que sonara el timbre que daba fin a las clases. Llovía a cántaros, así que se quedó dentro, a la espera de que la joven saliera de clase. Las negociaciones con Kagome iban a estar reñidas. Esa chica era cabezota como ella sola, sobre todo cuando se trataba de él. No se lo pondría nada fácil. De hecho, desde que la conoció, nunca se lo puso fácil. Le gustaría decir que su madre la había mal criado, mas estaría mintiendo. Sonomi era una madre maravillosa. El padre era otro asunto. ¿Qué podía decir del padre? Apenas lo conocía de unos pocos encuentros. Aunque de todas formas, Kikio también tenía lo suyo cuando se la conocía. La rivalidad entre hermanas era muy fuerte. Y pensar que él creía que su hermano y él tenían problemas para relacionarse entre ellos.

Tan pronto como sonó el timbre, empezaron a salir estudiantes del instituto. Todos se detuvieron durante unos instantes bajo la zona cubierta, sorprendidos y molestos por la repentina lluvia. No era en absoluto previsible que fuera a llover ese día. La mayor parte de las chicas llevaban paraguas plegables y los compartían con algunos chicos. Otros directamente salían al exterior para hacer el tonto. Unos pocos corrían hacia sus cosas mientras que otros se quedaban bajo la zona cubierta esperando a que amainara.

Divisó a Kagome con un paraguas rosa junto a otra chica entre todo el gentío. Esa debía de ser la famosa Yuka. La mencionaba tanto cuando hablaba con su madre que se le había quedado grabado el nombre. Tocó la bocina del coche para que lo viera en cuanto se despidió de Yuka. Kagome buscó la procedencia del sonido hasta ver su coche. Entonces, compuso su mejor mohín de enfado, y le dio la espalda para continuar su camino, ignorándolo.

— Será perra… — murmuró enojado.

Kagome aceleró el ritmo cuando sintió que Inuyasha la seguía con el coche. Cuanto más se acercaba, más de prisa andaba ella y más se esforzaba por ignorarlo. Finalmente, Inuyasha bajó la ventanilla del coche, y sacó la cabeza.

— ¡Kagome, métete en el coche! — le ordenó.

— ¡No me da la gana!

Eso ya era el colmo. Había aguantado demasiadas vejaciones, groserías y travesuras de esa mocosa durante los últimos cinco años. Ya era hora de que empezara a comportarse como una persona adulta y madura. Hacía lo que podía. No se cruzaba en su camino, no le hablaba si no era absolutamente necesario, no la entorpecía, no tocaba sus cosas, su dormitorio era zona de experimentación nuclear para él. ¿Por qué la tomaba siempre con él? ¿Acaso estaba tan ciega que no podía percatarse de que intentaba agradarla por todos los medios? ¡Pues se acabó lo que se daba!

Furioso, frenó el coche, levantó la palanca del freno de estacionamiento, y se bajó. Si no se subía por su propia voluntad, él la subiría.

Kagome, al percatarse de que se paraba el motor, se detuvo, y volvió la cabeza. Al verlo salir del coche hecho una furia, descubrió que no había hecho bien en enfadar tanto a Inuyasha. Al parecer, después de cinco años, la paciencia de Inuyasha había llegado a su límite. ¿Qué pensaba hacer? ¿Y qué haría ella? Su madre no estaba allí para ser la voz conciliadora que terminara con el conflicto. No había nadie allí que le impidiera a Inuyasha vengarse por todas sus trastadas.

— ¡Me tienes harto!

El paraguas de Kagome salió volando cuando ella fue bruscamente empujada contra la pared de cemento. Inuyasha sujetó sus muñecas sobre su cabeza, y la miró furioso. ¿Qué iba a hacerle?

— Llevo cinco años aguantando tus trastadas… He aguantado toda clase de humillaciones porque eras una niña y creía que solo eran cosas de niños, — le espetó — pero creo que ya eres lo bastante mayorcita como para poder reprimirte un poco.

— ¡Suéltame! — exigió.

— ¡No pienso soltarte! — le contestó de forma cortante — Cuando te diga que te subas al coche, te subirás sin protestar y punto. ¡No me extraña que tu madre esté en el hospital! — exclamó — ¡No haces más que darle disgustos!

— ¿Qué le pasa a mi madre?

¡Maldición! No quería decírselo hasta que llegaran a casa. Prefería que estuviera en su hogar al recibir la noticia para que se sintiera más segura. Por su culpa, ella estaba empapada, temblando, y se mordía el labio inferior en lo que era un vano intento por ocultar que estaba reprimiendo un sollozo.

— Kagome, no llores… — intentó calmarla — No quise decir que fuera tu culpa…

— ¿Qué le pasa a mi madre? — preguntó ignorando su disculpa.

— Solo le están haciendo unas pruebas, no creo que sea nada grave…

Quería decirle algo más, hacer más preguntas y saber de su madre cuando Inuyasha se inclinó, y juntó sus labios con los suyos en lo que era su primer beso. Aquello no era como ella lo esperaba, ni como lo imaginó. ¡Se suponía que Jhonny Deep le daría su primer beso! Estaba tan sorprendida que entreabrió los labios para soltar una exclamación de asombro, sin percatarse de que eso alentó a Inuyasha a profundizar el beso. De repente, su lengua estaba en su boca, la acariciaba, húmeda y exigente, buscaba algo, quería algo de ella.

No debería corresponder a ese beso. Tenía que pararlo cuanto antes, hacer como que no había pasado nada. Cualquier cosa menos corresponderle. Aquello estaba mal, muy mal. Inuyasha era su peor enemigo, el primero en la lista de gente que odiaba. Además, aunque su relación con su hermana fuera nula, quitarle al novio estaba muy feo. No obstante, su cuerpo no obedecía a su cerebro. A medida que sus labios iban amoldándose al movimiento de los de Inuyasha, su capacidad para razonar perdía fuerza y se iba disipando hasta desaparecer por completo.

De repente, estaba de puntillas, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Inuyasha. Al mismo tiempo, los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha rodeaban su estrecha cintura, y la apretaban con fuerza contra su tórax. Gimió de placer al sentirse tan cerca de él. ¿Eso era lo que se sentía al ser amada?

* * *

Al otro lado de la calle, Yuka corría bajo la lluvia, cubriéndose con un paraguas amarillo. Contra su pecho abrazaba un cuaderno tamaño agenda que compartía con su mejor amiga. Dobló la esquina, y se paró en seco. Su paraguas salió despedido, y se quedó bajo la lluvia estudiando sorprendida aquella inesperada escena. ¡Kagome e Inuyasha se estaban besando!

Apretó con fuerza el cuaderno contra su pecho, y se apresuró a esconderse tras un poste para evitar que pudieran verla. No quería estropear el momento.

— ¿Qué habrá ocurrido entre ellos dos?

Yuka observó disimuladamente cómo continuaban besándose. Cuando se había percatado de que ese día le tocaba a Kagome llevarse el cuaderno de los secretos que compartían, se apresuró a seguirla para entregárselo. Ese día, le tocaba a Kagome exponer sus reflexiones e incógnitas del día para discutirlo a la mañana siguiente. Lamentablemente, entregárselo supondría interrumpir tan agradable escena. Sacó su teléfono móvil, y buscó la cámara. Necesitaba una prueba para interrogar a Kagome sin que intentara huir de ella.

* * *

Justo en el momento en el que Inuyasha tomó conciencia de que estaba besando a la hermana pequeña de su novia, sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que lo apartó de ella. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla al sentir el escozor. A continuación, miró a Kagome sorprendido. ¡Ella acaba de abofetearlo!

— ¿Te has vuelto loca?

— ¿Y me preguntas tú eso? — le recriminó.

Inuyasha tragó hondo al escucharla. Tenía razón al abofetearlo y al decirle eso. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando la besó? Claramente, no pensaba. De ser medianamente inteligente, no le habría puesto un dedo encima a esa adolescente que no hacía más que buscar excusas para deshacerse de él. Se acababa de servir en bandeja.

— Se lo voy a decir a mi hermana…

— ¡No, espera!

Lo tenía justo donde ella quería. Si se chivaba a Kikio, se acabaría todo de un plumazo. Lo peor de todo era que no sabía decir qué le afectaba más: romper con Kikio o no volver a ver a Kagome. Estaba harto de sus trastadas, pero también se había acostumbrado a ellas, a su forma de ser tan despreocupada y alegre. ¿Qué haría sin Kagome? De una forma u otra, ella había acabado convirtiéndose en alguien muy importante para él. ¿Cómo podía remediarlo?

Kagome se sonrojó intensamente, y cerró los puños a los costados. No sabía decir qué le dolía más: el haber besado a su enemigo como una tonta enamorada o la reacción que él tuvo al decirle que se iba a chivar. Cerró los ojos durante unos instantes para meditar, y notó como se le iba frunciendo el ceño. Estaba furiosa con él. Sin embargo, a no ser que los pillara con las manos en la masa, Kikio no la creería si él no admitía haberlo hecho de verdad. Pensaría que estaba intentando librarse de Inuyasha una vez más, y solo conseguiría que se cabreara con ella. Solo se creería que Inuyasha la había besado de verlo con sus propios ojos.

— No se lo diré por esta vez, idiota… — musitó — Pero a la próxima, te denunciaré por abuso de menores.

Pasó de largo a su lado con la cabeza bien alta, y se metió en el coche, esperando que Inuyasha la llevara al hospital. El novio de su hermana montó en el coche en silencio, y arrancó. Poco después, se escuchó una suave melodía durante unos instantes. Kagome reconoció inmediatamente el tono que de aviso de su móvil para los mensajes, y sacó el aparato bajo la atenta mirada de Inuyasha. Era un mensaje de Yuka.

 _Pillina, no sabía yo eso de ti. Ahora mismo te llamo y me cuentas._

Al principio, no entendió a qué se estaba refiriendo Yuka. Al pulsar la tecla para bajar el mensaje, se encontró con una fotografía de Inuyasha y ella besándose. Se apartó como un rayo de Inuyasha. Apretó su cuerpo contra la puerta dentro del espacio reducido del coche para evitar que él lo viera, y estudió extasiada como él la estrechaba entre sus brazos. Parecía la escena de una película, era perfecto. Inuyasha la besaba y la abrazaba como si la amara de verdad. No parecía un simple arrebato fruto de la excitación del momento. Era mágico.

La imagen desapareció, la pantalla se quedó en blanco, y sonó su tono de llamada a la vez que aparecía el nombre de su mejor amiga. Despertó de su ensoñación, y contestó a Yuka.

— ¿Me estabas espiando? — miró la calle a través de la ventanilla del coche — ¿Es tu nuevo pasatiempo?

— Yo solo he sido una inocente espectadora de vuestra ardorosa pasión. — dijo inocentemente — No tienes que culparme.

— Solo ha sido por el momento, yo…

— Eso no ha sido por el momento y lo sabes, Kagome. — replicó su amiga — Os estabais devorando el uno al otro, y estoy segura de que es algo que se va a repetir.

— ¡Ni de coña!

Al exclamar aquello tan malhumorada, Inuyasha giró la cabeza, interesado. Se encogió de hombros por su gesto de interés e intentó aparentar normalidad.

— Solo es Yuka. —fingió una sonrisa.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza, y volvió la cabeza hacia el frente, atento de la carretera.

— Kagome, ve a por él. ¡Aprovecha! — la instó.

— No me interesa… — mintió.

— Sí que te interesa, pillina. — rió — Además, imagina que Kikio le pilla haciendo manitas con su hermanita pequeña. Te desharás de él para siempre.

Eso era exactamente lo que ella pensó minutos antes, cuando consiguió apartarlo y recuperar la cordura.

— ¿Tú crees? — disimuló.

— Pues claro, lo único que tienes que hacer es seducirlo.

Se le cortó la respiración ante la respuesta de Yuka. ¿Seducir a Inuyasha? ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? ¡Lo odiaba! La sola idea de volver a besarlo… ¡No, mejor no pensar en eso!

— Estás de broma, ¿no?

— Piénsalo, amiga. — le aconsejó — Te doy mañana nuestro cuaderno para que apuntes, estoy segura de que tienes mucho que contar. ¡Bye!

— Oye, espera…

Apartó el móvil de su oreja al oír aquel molesto pitido que señalaba que se había cortado la comunicación. Intentó volver a llamarla para seguir hablando con ella, pero no hubo manera de contactar. Yuka había apagado el móvil, no tenía cobertura o intentaba darle intimidad con Inuyasha, algo por la que la odiaría.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — le preguntó Inuyasha al notarla tensa.

— Nada que te importe, Inayasha.

Suspiró al escuchar que lo llamaba así de nuevo. Después de cinco años, aunque odiara admitirlo, se había acostumbrado a aquel apodo tan horrible.

Le echó un último vistazo a la fotografía que Yuka le envió, y la guardó en su carpeta de imágenes para poder volver a verla. Sería suficiente con enseñarle esa fotografía a su hermana para que rompiera con su novio. Ahí tenía la prueba que necesitaba, la salida a sus problemas. Sin embargo, no se sentía a gusto con eso, le parecía juego sucio. ¿Estaba dispuesta a echarlo de su vida a cualquier precio? ¿Quería echarlo de su vida?

El otro plan era permitir que Kikio los descubriera. Al final sería lo mismo, aunque requeriría enamorar a Inuyasha. Lo miró de reojo, y le ardieron las mejillas de solo imaginarlo enamorado, besando el suelo que ella pisaba. ¡No! Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esa idea. Seducir a Inuyasha, ¡qué estupidez!

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2:**

Pensaba que Inuyasha la iba a llevar al hospital. ¿Por qué si no fue a recogerla al instituto? Estaba completamente equivocada. Al parecer, su madre ordenó que se quedara en casa a la espera de novedades. Eso podrían habérselo dicho con una simple llamada telefónica o un mensaje de texto. No era en absoluto necesario que Inuyasha la recogiera, mucho menos que la besara.

Se terminó de abrochar la blusa color crema que le regaló su padre en su último cumpleaños, y se ajustó la minifalda azul marino frente al espejo. Estaba muy preocupada. La información que Inuyasha le dio sobre el estado de su madre era muy escueta y no había logrado contactar ni con su madre, ni con su hermana desde su teléfono móvil. ¿Por qué su madre no la llamó a ella? ¿Por qué a Kikio? Ella también era su hija. A no ser que Inuyasha tuviera razón al decirle que ella era la culpable. Esa mañana, cuando se marchó tras haber vuelto a fastidiar a Inuyasha, su madre estaba enfadada. ¿Fue culpa suya que se desmayara? ¿La llevó al colapso?

Nada más llegar a casa, se duchó para intentar despejarse la cabeza de todo lo sucedido. Su madre en el hospital, Inuyasha la había besado, y su mejor amiga le propuso seducirlo para deshacerse de él. Sin duda alguna, tenía en lo que pensar en esos momentos. Inuyasha estaba duchándose mientras que ella le daba vueltas a todo en su dormitorio. Seguro que desnudo estaría todavía más guapo. ¡Dios santo, se lo estaba pensando! Empezaba a tener ideas de cómo seducirlo, y lo peor era que la perspectiva de obtener su respuesta la excitaba. ¿Estaría bien seducirle? ¿Sería capaz de separar su propósito de sus sentimientos? ¡Claro que sería capaz de separarlos! Ella no estaba enamorada de Inuyasha; odiaba a Inuyasha.

Bajó las escaleras para llegar a la planta baja y se dirigió al salón, donde quedó rezagada en la penumbra. El cielo estaba encapotado por la lluvia, muy gris y triste. Apenas entraba luz en la casa a través de las diáfanas cortinas. Escuchaba el armonioso e incesante sonido de la lluvia en el exterior en contraposición con el ruido que emitía la ducha en el piso superior. En verdad era un día triste.

Cogió la manta en la que siempre se envolvía su madre cuando se acurrucaba en el sofá por las noches para ver su programa favorito, y se tumbó en el sofá. Estaba frío. Se envolvió con la manta, y sonrió al percatarse de que olía igual que su madre. Ojalá volviera pronto, igual de sana que siempre. ¡Dios, que solo fuera estrés o una bajada de tensión! Podía ser mejor hija para ella, pero no podía enfrentarse a la clase de enfermedad que arrastraría a su madre lejos de ella. ¿Cuánto tenía que esperar para hablar con ella?

Cerró los párpados con la promesa de que solo reposaría la vista unos instantes. Poco después, al sentir cómo el sofá se hundía ligeramente en la zona donde se encontraban encaramados sus pies, los abrió abruptamente. Vio a Inuyasha con tan solo una pequeña toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura. Su cabello estaba húmedo y algunas gotas resbalaban sobre su piel sensualmente. Parecía un dios griego, reclamando a su concubina.

— ¡Inuyasha! — se incorporó velozmente — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Yo… — la miró con sus doradas orbes brillantes — Te deseo, Kagome…

Las mejillas le ardieron al escucharle. ¿Estaría hablando en serio o solo bromeaba? Después de lo acontecido esa misma tarde, no sabía qué pensar. Él la besó, sería por algo más que para cerrarle la boca, ¿no? ¡Y qué beso! ¡No! Debía detener aquello antes de que terminara haciendo algo de lo que se iba a arrepentir. Inuyasha era el enemigo, el novio de su hermana. Tenía que cortar por lo sano.

— No digas tonterías… — musitó.

— No son tonterías, preciosa.

Aquel cumplido fue más que suficiente para cerrarle la boca. ¿Inuyasha creía que ella era preciosa? No era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de que resultaba atractiva, y sabía de muy buena tinta que, en más de una ocasión, Inuyasha la había admirado en silencio. No obstante, oírlo de sus labios era mucho mejor, más mágico. Se lo habían dicho varios chicos del instituto antes, mas nunca le sentó tan bien como ese día. Así que ella era preciosa para Inuyasha. Tenía ganas de dar brincos como las tontas princesitas de Disney que siempre había repudiado.

Se arrulló en la manta avergonzada, y lo espió discretamente. Inuyasha era tan guapo, tan fuerte y tan sexi. Él sí que era un hombre de verdad; no como los chicos tontos e insustanciales del instituto que le decían "tía buena" y se creían los reyes del universo. Inuyasha iba más allá, era más intenso. En realidad, no le extrañaba en absoluto que su hermana estuviera tan colada por él. No era otro hombre que pensaba con las pelotas en vez de con el cerebro. Y, en el caso de serlo, siendo tan atractivo se lo podía permitir.

Inuyasha se volvió hacia ella, impacienter. Gateó sobre el sofá cual depredador con la mirada fija en sus ojos anhelantes hasta quedar sobre su cuerpo. Tragó hondo ante la sensación de tener todo su cuerpo sobre el de ella, disponible y preparado. Muy preparado a juzgar por el duro bulto que se apretaba contra su vientre. Se rindió ante él. Jadeó de placer por el nuevo mundo de sensaciones que estaba descubriendo, y se relajó sobre los cojines, feliz y entregada.

Los labios de Inuyasha tomaron los suyos al igual que esa tarde para compartier otro ardoroso beso que duró para Kagome menos de lo deseado. Gimió en una queja que rápidamente fue respondida por los labios de Inuyasha, mordisqueando en esa ocasión su sensible cuello. Se le estaba poniendo la carne de gallina por todo el cuerpo de solo imaginar lo que se avecinaba.

— Inuyasha…

— Llevo cinco años deseando oírte decir bien mi nombre…

El hombre agarró las solapas de su camisa y de un tirón, arrancó los botones hasta dejar descubierto su torso. Emitió un jadeo de pura sorpresa al percatarse de que no llevaba sujetador, sus senos estaban al descubierto. Un momento, ¿no llevaba sujetador? ¡Juraría que se lo había puesto!

— ¿Kagome?

Al abrir los ojos, Kagome se encontró con los de Inuyasha estudiándola. Él estaba vestido, no desnudo con sus genitales apenas cubiertos por una minúscula toalla. No, él llevaba puestos unos pantalones de chándal y no una fina toalla. Aunque sí que estaban a la vista sus ondulantes músculos. Pectorales grandes y duros sin un solo gramo de grasa, hombros anchos, bíceps fuertes, abdominales marcados… Había visto sin camiseta a Inuyasha en tantas ocasiones que no le resultaba en absoluto difícil soñar con él. Eso sí, para sus piernas tuvo que echar imaginación. No sabía si eran tan musculosas como las soñó. Ni siquiera sabía si sus piernas eran velludas. El torso se lo depilaba, pero las piernas…

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Mente fría! — se dijo — Solo son músculos, nada más. En el gimnasio, muchos hombres eran como él e incluso más impresionantes. Suspiró en un vano intento por quitarse de la cabeza aquella maravillosa imagen, y se incorporó sobre el sofá. No estaba desnuda, menos mal. Además, notaba la presión del sujetador. Todo estaba en su sitio. Lo único que no estaba bien era su cabeza. Había tenido un sueño erótico con Inuyasha Taisho. Quizás, fuera hora de encerrarse voluntariamente en un manicomio.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Lo miró de reojo, estudiando su expresión. No parecía teatro el deje de preocupación que había notado en su voz. Él estaba preocupado por ella de verdad. Nunca lo hubiera dicho. Aunque nunca había permanecido el suficiente tiempo a su lado sin insultarlo o intentar humillarlo como para intentar conocerlo realmente. ¿Qué sabía de Inuyasha? Sabía qué había estudiado, dónde, quiénes eran sus padres, su hermano mayor, a qué se dedicaba y toda esa clase de cosas sin importancia que de nada le servían para determinar la personalidad de Inuyasha. ¿Cómo era él en verdad?

— ¿No me has oído, Kagome? — repitió — ¿Estás bien?

— Sí… — musitó al fin.

— Si sigues preocupada por tu madre, puedes llamar a tu hermana… — bajó la vista avergonzado, demostrando claramente que sabía hasta qué punto era tirante la relación entre hermanas — o puedo llamarla yo. Sé que te llevas tan mal con Kikio como conmigo.

Kagome abrió los ojos lo máximo que pudo al escucharlo. Era normal que Inuyasha fuera consciente de la tensión que había entre ellas, no era ningún secreto. No obstante, no esperaba que lo aireara tan abiertamente. Su madre siempre trataba de evitar esos temas. Decía que no era cortés hacer alusión a ello, que estaba fuera de lugar, y que solo provocaba más peleas sin sentido. Sonomi Higurashi siempre prefirió guardarse su sufrimiento para sí misma.

Frunció el ceño, disgustada. No le gustaba esa renovada relación amistosa entre ella y el novio de su hermana. ¿Acaso había olvidado quién era él? Por su culpa, había sufrido lo indecible durante los últimos cinco años. Él era… era… ¡Era un fastidio!

— ¿He dicho algo malo?

El tono lastimero de Inuyasha consiguió que regresara a la realidad, a su vida y a ese momento. Se acabaron los miramientos.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa, Inayasha? — se levantó de un salto — Voy a llamar por teléfono a una amiga. — le dio la espalda — Prefiero esperar a que mi madre vuelva antes que confiar en lo que me diga esa estúpida.

Se cruzó de brazos, y salió del salón sin volverse, sin flaquear. Por ese día, ya había hecho el ridículo más que suficiente permitiéndole a ese hombre que se tomara tantas libertades.

— ¿Qué he hecho?

Inuyasha se rascó la cabeza, donde sus dedos rozaron la humedad de su cabello. Todavía no se había secado el cabello tras la ducha. Estaba tan preocupado por el comportamiento tan sorprendentemente dócil de Kagome que bajó como un rayo a ver cómo seguía, y tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse con una ninfa durmiendo la siesta. Se veía tan bella y tan inocente envuelta en la manta de su madre que casi no parecía la misma persona que él bien conocía. Ella nunca se había mostrado tan vulnerable ante él. Por un momento, pudo rozar su corazón con los dedos, pero fue efímero. En seguida volvió a alzar las barreras contra él, y le recordó que una tregua entre ellos era algo sencillamente imposible.

Agarró la toalla que había posado sobre sus hombros y comenzó a secarse el cabello con movimientos lentos. No entendía a esa chica. Nunca la había entendido y, a ese paso, estaba seguro de que nunca la entendería. Por más que la conociera, ella siempre conseguía sorprenderlo. Cuando creía que la tenía calada, ella le daba la vuelta a la tortilla y lo dejaba sin palabras. ¿Qué tendría reservado para él más adelante? ¿Y por qué él estaba tan impaciente por saberlo fuera bueno o malo? ¡Dios! Aunque odiase admitirlo, la pequeña Higurashi despertaba un sentimiento muy profundo e incomprensible dentro de él.

El día en que se conocieron, cuando ella lo golpeó con el regalo que le había dado, pensó que algún día cambiaría, que solo era una niña. Con el paso de los años, había descubierto que su batalla con Kagome no hizo más que empezar el día que fueron presentados. Para colmo, la hermana pequeña de su novia se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer de lo más hermosa y tentadora que había logrado superar el encanto de su predecesora. Eso empezaba a ser un verdadero problema para su propio autocontrol. Cada vez era más difícil aguantar el impulso. Mientras que Kikio perdía terreno velozmente, Kagome se abría paso a grandes zancadas hacia él. ¿Cómo podía detener su avance?

— Kagome…

* * *

Kagome marcó en el teléfono inalámbrico de su casa el número de la casa de Yuka mientras subía hacia su propio dormitorio. A esas horas, Yuka ya debía haber llegado a casa.

— Hola señora Takeda, ¿se encuentra Yuka en casa? … sí, espero…

Kagome entró en su habitación mientras esperaba. Cerró la puerta a su espalda y echó el cerrojo por si acaso. Colocó ella misma ese cerrojo en la puerta por desconfianza, mas no creía que Inuyasha intentara propasarse o hacerle daño. ¿Se protegía de él o del extraño brillo que había en la mirada de su hermana mayor?

— ¿Sí?

La voz de Yuka la sacó de sus pensamientos de golpe.

— Yuka… — apretó el teléfono como un salvavidas — He estado pensando en lo que me propusiste antes…

— ¿En serio? Así que por fin has cedido a tus instintos más primarios, ¿eh? — contestó con picardía — Seguro que ese súper hombre, novio de tu hermana, no ha sido capaz de resistirse a tus encantos, y ha vuelto a intentar levantarte las faldas.

— ¡Yuka, no seas descarada! — le riñó — No ha pasado nada de eso… Simplemente, quiero deshacerme de él de una maldita vez…

O eso creía. ¿Cómo sería su vida sin Inuyasha?

— Lo que tú digas, cariño… — rio — Tú te lo tiras, encuentras la manera de que Kikio lo descubra, y él se tiene que marchar. Además, eso que ganas acostándote con Inuyasha. Parece un hombre… — jadeó buscando la palabra adecuada hasta dar con ella — potente.

Pensar en Inuyasha de esa forma provocaba que le ardieran las mejillas. Un beso y un sueño erótico ya eran suficiente adrenalina para una chica como ella en un día. Además, el plan de tirárselo con ese propósito le hacía sentirse como una prostituta.

— Es una manera un tanto hiriente de decirlo… — confesó en voz baja.

— Bueno, es la pura verdad.

— ¿Y cómo voy a seducirlo, Yuka? Él es un hombre adulto, no es un compañero de clase con menos cerebro que un chimpancé.

Al otro lado del teléfono, Yuka se quedó callada durante unos instantes. Su plan no estaba tan bien trazado como creía. Ese era el momento para echarse atrás y acabar con todo ese asunto. En unas semanas, se reirían por la tontería que habían estado a punto de cometer. Como si ella tuviera algo que hacer para robarle el novio a su perfecta hermana. Kikio siempre había conseguido cuanto deseaba, nadie le había quitado nunca un novio. Todos se arrastraban para suplicar su perdón cuando ella los dejaba.

Se escuchó una exclamación de triunfo al otro lado del teléfono que la desconcertó. Debió ser más rápida.

— ¡Gánate su confianza!

Eso sí que tenía gracia teniendo en cuenta que a cada oportunidad que tuvo para que él le diera un voto de confianza, le jugó alguna trastada. Inuyasha confiaría antes en un centenar de hienas rodeándolo que en ella.

— ¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso?

— Hazte amiga de él, que piense que has enterrado el hacha de guerra. Así, podrás acercarte a él sin que sospeche nada.

— No va a colar, — auguró — llevo demasiados años haciéndole la puñeta.

— Tú hazlo, y, cuando lo tengas totalmente ganado, comenzará la seducción. Caerá más rápido ante una amiga que ante una enemiga.

No estaba segura de que eso fuera a funcionar, ni de todo el plan en general. Ganarse su confianza, engañarlo, seducirlo, traicionarlo, humillarlo y dejarlo sin pareja después de cinco años de relación. No creía odiarlo tanto, ni a su hermana. Aquello era demasiado.

— Bueno Kagome, me voy. — sonrió — Chao.

— Yuka…

Le rechinaron los dientes al escuchar de nuevo el pitido del teléfono que indicaba que la comunicación se había cortado. Yuka tenía que aprender a no colgarle de esa manera tan brusca.

* * *

Yuka entró de nuevo en su habitación, suspirando, y agarró un cuaderno rojo decorado con brillantina de una estantería. Tomó una pluma de _Tous_ que le regaló su padre por su último cumpleaños y abrió el cuaderno. En la portada se leía:

 _`` Proyecto Kagome´´_

— Supongo que esto es un gran avance en el proyecto, ¿no?

Sonrió para sí misma, y comenzó a escribir:

 _13-9-08_

 _Kagome empieza a dudar sobre sus sentimientos hacia Inuyasha tras un apasionado beso bajo la lluvia derivado de un momento de excitación, de ira. Ella cree que el plan de seducirlo tiene como único fin echarlo de su vida, pero, en realidad, lo único que hará es unirla más a él, concienciarla de lo enamorada que está. Entonces, ella luchará por él contra una figura familiar cercana, su hermana._

 _A partir de ahora, comienza el proceso de seducción que será explicado paso por paso en el próximo capítulo. A continuación, se expondrá todo el proceso de aceptación de sus sentimientos hacia su "peor enemigo". Finalmente, el colofón final será la lucha entre hermanas._

Yuka asintió satisfecha por el resultado de su última anotación. Kagome sería la protagonista del proyecto que le abriría el camino hacia la facultad de psicología en la universidad de la Todai.

* * *

Soltó un bufido de decepción, y dejó el teléfono en su lugar junto al vestíbulo. Iba a tener que ser muy convincente con Inuyasha para que se lo tragara. Nunca había tenido vocación de actriz. No era tan peliculera como su hermana mayor. Iba a desconfiar de ella desde el primer instante, le iba a notar el nerviosismo, sabría que esa jugarreta estaba destinada a ser la definitiva. ¿De verdad estaba dispuesta a jugársela? ¿Y si él no sucumbía y en su lugar la descubría ante su hermana y su madre? Kikio no diría, ni haría nada que pudiera sorprenderla teniendo en cuenta su relación habitual, pero su madre se sentiría muy decepcionada con ella.

Abrió lentamente la puerta del salón, en busca de su presa. Él estaba sentado en el sofá, viendo la televisión. Eran las noticias del canal seis, la sección financiera. Claro, Inuyasha había estudiado Administración y Gestión de Empresas; ese tipo de cosas debían de interesarle aunque a ella le sonaran de lo más aburrido e incomprensible. Kikio estudió derecho económico, eran tal para cual. ¿Qué podía hacer una chiquilla de cuarto de secundaria que lo impresionara?

Rodeó el sofá hasta quedar en la parte derecha del salón, junto a la puerta que daba a la cocina, y se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó sin apartar la vista de las noticias.

Sí, ¿qué pasaba? ¿Qué pensaba decirle? Había actuado sin detenerse a pensar. Bien, ya había llamado su atención, ¿qué le diría? Necesitaba una idea. ¿Sentarse a ver las noticias con él? No, esa no era una opción. Aquello era demasiado aburrido. ¿Llamar a su hermana? ¡Si no quiso llamarla anteriormente cuando tuvo la oportunidad! ¿Y qué tal la cena? Había escuchado muchas veces que a los hombres se les conquistaba por el estómago.

— Me preguntaba si querrías cenar. — tragó hondo — No me apetece cenar sola…

Inuyasha la miró sin poder creer lo que oía. ¡Kagome le estaba ofreciendo que cenaran juntos! Aquello tenía que ser una encerrona, una cámara oculta, algo. Se levantó del sofá de un salto y corrió hacia ella. Kagome reaccionó dando un paso hacia atrás, como si temiera que él tuviera intención de hacerle daño. ¿Acaso no comprendía que jamás la lastimaría? Colocó una mano sobre su frente precariamente por temor a que ella lo apartara de un manotazo. No parecía que tuviera fiebre.

— ¡Eso es ofensivo! — le recriminó Kagome — Te he ofrecido cenar amablemente, y mira lo que haces… — se enfurruñó — Luego, te extrañará que me porte mal contigo…

Inuyasha apartó la mano de su frente y la miró sorprendido. ¿Insinuaba que él anteriormente la había provocado a comportarse de esa forma tan díscola? No creía haber hecho nada por el estilo hasta aquel día al menos. Tocarle la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre fue en verdad descortés con la dama. Si Kagome iba en serio con su propuesta, aquella podría ser la rama de olivo que siempre había esperado. Eso o su completa perdición. ¿Estaba preparado para dejar de ser su enemigo y pasar a ser su amigo?

Pues tendría que decidirlo pronto. A medida que transcurría el tiempo, Kagome estaba más enfadada con él. Fruncía tanto el ceño que sus cejas perfectamente delineadas estaban por juntarse.

— Lo siento. — se disculpó — Sí quiero cenar contigo.

Sentía ganas de decirle que a ella no le daba la gana cenar con él en ese instante, pero eso sería contraproducente.

— Voy a hacer una ensalada, unas patatas fritas y pescado. — se dio la vuelta para ir hacia la cocina — Aunque si hay algo que quieras especialmente…

— Me gusta mucho el solomillo… — murmuró — No tienes por qué hacerlo… solo es una sugerencia…

Ella entró en la cocina sin decir una sola palabra al respecto. Estuvo allí dentro cerca de una hora sola. No quiso entrar para no molestarla. Kagome estaba cocinando para él, era un momento único. Escuchó decir en alguna ocasión a su suegra que Kagome era muy buena cocinera aunque nunca tuvo oportunidad probar nada suyo. Esa iba a ser la primera vez. Estaba nervioso, impaciente. Nunca se había sentido de esa forma hacia una mujer. ¡No, mujer no! Kagome todavía era una niña. Viéndola como una niña resultaría más sencillo resistirse.

Cuando al fin tuvo permiso oficial para entrar en la cocina, Inuyasha se quedó con la boca en forma de o por la sorpresa. ¡Qué buena pinta tenía todo! La ensalada parecía fresca y brillaba por el aliño. Las patatas estaban apiladas en un plato sobre una servilleta para quitarles el aceite y parecían crujientes, como más le gustaban a él. Finalmente, en lugar de pescado, Kagome había cocinado con pimientos y champiñones unas suculentas tajadas de solomillo para ambos. Cambió el menú porque él se lo pidió. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Se quedó traspuesto en el sofá y aún no se había despertado? Aquello parecía demasiado perfecto, demasiado idílico.

No lograba salir de su asombro. No podía creer que Kagome hiciera algo semejante por él. Se sentía agasajado. A pesar de todo, desconfió durante un instante. ¿Qué probabilidad había de que hubiera echado lejía o cualquier otro tipo de veneno en la comida?

— No tiene veneno. — dijo la azabache a su espalda, como si le hubiera leído la mente — Como dijiste que preferías solomillo…

— ¿Por qué me has complacido? — no pudo evitar preguntar.

— Porque creo que ha llegado el momento de que deje de hacerte la vida imposible.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Kagome proponía enterrar de una maldita vez el hacha de guerra? ¿Por qué en ese momento? ¿Por qué cuando ellos estaban solos? Sin testigos no tenía demasiado sentido. No… ¡Estaba hecho un lío!

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Inuyasha, quiero que nos llevemos bien, — sonrió tímidamente — que seamos amigos.

Inuyasha dio un paso atrás, impresionado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Esa no podía ser Kagome, no la Kagome que él conocía. ¿Se podía madurar en un intervalo de tiempo tan corto? Además, le estaba sonriendo. ¡Kagome nunca le sonreía! Tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

— Deja de mirarme como si fuera un alienígena.

Se lo ponía difícil para no hacerlo. Aquello era algo que nunca pudo llegar a imaginar tan siquiera, sobrepasaba los límites de su imaginación. ¿Qué debía hacer en una situación como esa? ¿Desconfiar o confiar?

— Por favor, dame una oportunidad…

Kagome rodeó la mesa hasta quedar frente a él y le miró suplicante.

— Perdóname. — repitió — Déjame compensarte por todo lo pasado, Inuyasha.

— Has dicho bien mi nombre…

Si había dicho bien su nombre, tenía que ir en serio. En cinco años, esa era la primera vez que Kagome pronunciaba correctamente su nombre. ¿Aquello era una señal, una auténtica señal de paz? No podía arriesgarse a dudar de ello.

— Está bien, Kagome. — sonrió cómplice — Seamos amigos.

Kagome le pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura, emocionada, y lo abrazó. Quedó tan sorprendido que por unos instantes no reaccionó. Después, rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos, y la estrechó, sintiendo por primera vez la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo y la suavidad de sus curvas. Otro abrazo como ese lo mataría. ¡Ella encajaba a la perfección con él! Parecían hechos a medida. Su mente divagó tanto en esa cuestión que tuvo que girar las caderas para evitar que ella se llevara el susto de su vida al notar el bulto de su entrepierna rozando su bajo vientre. Esa amistad sería peligrosa.

Mientras tanto, Kagome sonrió entre sus brazos, dando por comenzado su plan. Primero, se ganaría su confianza. Luego, él sería suyo.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3:**

— Entonces, tu madre tiene artrosis.

— Ajá. — asintió Kagome — Lleva muchos años trabajando duramente para poder pagarnos los estudios a mi hermana y a mí, y, al parecer, también se ha estado callando el dolor durante demasiado tiempo.

La noticia fue de lo más inesperada. Inuyasha le contó que su madre se había desmayado; jamás habría esperado ese resultado de semejantes síntomas. No le dijo ninguna mentira, claro. Su madre fue transportada al hospital por un desmayo en el trabajo. Tras hacerle unas pruebas y ratificar que su tensión estaba por los aires, en sus gestos y sus achaques descubrieron que algo más pasaba. Por eso, continuaron haciéndole pruebas hasta dar con el verdadero problema. El exceso de trabajo físico de su madre había desembocado en artrosis.

— ¿Y no podría ayudaros tu padre? —le preguntó Yuka — Si le explicarais la situación…

— Ni en mis mejores sueños. — suspiró — Mi madre no aceptará nunca el dinero de mi padre. Cuando se divorciaron, prácticamente le prohibió volver a verla. — miró al cielo — Las pocas veces que le vemos al año mi hermana y yo, tenemos que quedar en un sitio lejos de casa.

— Pero tu padre es millonario… — le recordó Yuka.

— Y mi madre muy orgullosa.

Kagome abrazó contra su pecho el cuaderno de los secretos que compartía con Yuka mientras recordaba aquel fatídico día en que su padre se marchó de casa para no volver. Era navidad, nochebuena, altas horas de la noche. Hacía tiempo que sus padres tenían acaloradas discusiones que intentaban ocultarle en balde, pero nunca imaginó que aquello pudiera suceder. ¿Separarse? Esa posibilidad no existía para ella.

Por aquel entonces, tenía seis años, y nunca podría olvidar aquel sentimiento de vacío que embargó su corazón. Fue la primera vez en su vida que se sintió de aquella forma.

— _¡Lárgate! — exclamó — ¡Vete con tu estúpida amante, y déjanos en paz!_

— _Sonomi, no saques las cosas de quicio. — le suplicó — Además, vas a despertar a Kagome. — señaló a Kikio después — ¿Es que no tienes suficiente con exponer a nuestra hija mayor a esto?_

— _Kikio ya tiene dieciséis años, es lo bastante mayor para afrontarlo, — lo miró con odio — y quiero que sepa qué clase de hombre es su padre._

 _Sus padres estaban equivocados en una cosa. La hija menor, Kagome, no estaba en la cama. Apenas podía dormir por la emoción. Esa noche, Santa Claus le traería todos los bonitos regalos que pidió porque había sido muy buena. Permaneció en la cama a la feliz espera hasta que escuchó el primer grito. No quería levantarse porque le dijeron que esa noche lo más importante era que permaneciera en la cama mientras Santa Claus hacía su trabajo, pero, en vista de que continuaba la discusión, terminó por salir de su dormitorio. Descubrió que los gritos procedían de la planta baja._

 _Bajó unos cuantos escalones, y sacó la cabeza por entre los barrotes de las escaleras para espiar. La luz del salón estaba encendida. Podía distinguir la silueta de sus padres y la de Kikio. Su madre gritaba, ¿por qué? Agarró la pata de su osito de peluche al escuchar otro grito e infló el pecho. No entendía nada de lo que sus padres estaban diciendo. Lo único que tenía claro era que si Kikio estaba allí, ella también quería estar._

— _¡Vete! — volvió a gritar la madre._

— _¡Sonomi, no voy a abandonar a mis hijas!_

— _No me hagas tener que repetirlo o te juro que los vecinos tendrán que llamar a la policía para impedir que cometa un homicidio._

— _¡Sonomi, maldita sea!_

 _La madre estaba a punto de volver a gritarle cuando la imagen borrosa de una pequeña silueta colándose por la puerta la distrajo. Al volver la cabeza, se encontró con su hija menor, abrazando su osito de peluche favorito, mirándolos sin entender nada._

— _Kagome, ¿qué haces aquí? — Sonomi intentó sonreír para distraerla — Si no te vas a la cama, Santa Claus no te traerá nada._

 _En ese momento, lo que menos le importaba era Santa Claus y sus dichosos regalos. En lo único que podía pensar era en que su madre estaba gritándole a su padre que se fuera._

— _¿Papá se va? — fue la única pregunta capaz de formular._

 _Sonomi, sintiéndose incapaz de contestar a su hija, desvió la mirada hacia el árbol de navidad que colocaron días antes mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas. El padre de Kagome, en cambio, dio unos pasos hacia la niña, y se acuclilló a su lado sin perder el buen ánimo._

— _Mira lo que tengo para ti…_

 _El padre de Kagome le señaló un paquete bajo el árbol._

— _Ese regalo no es de Santa Claus, es de tu papá. — acarició su cabello — Te prometo que volveré a verte pronto._

— _¡Yo no quiero que te vayas! — sollozó._

— _Kagome, cariño… — acarició su mejilla húmeda por las primeras lágrimas inocentes — Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer lejos de casa. Lamento tener que macharme._

 _Kikio soltó un bufido al escuchar a su padre. Inmediatamente, fue reprendida por una seria mirada de su madre, quien por todos los medios intentó no ensuciar la inocencia de su hija menor. Aquello no estaba planeado, no era lo que esperaban, ni lo que deseaban, pero estaba sucediendo._

 _El padre abrazó a su hija como si fuera la última vez en su vida que iba a volver a verla. Soltarla fue la tarea más difícil que había realizado en años. Tras darle un suave beso en la mejilla de despedida, agarró la maleta que Sonomi le había preparado con pesar. No quería marcharse, y Kagome tampoco quería que se fuera para siempre. Se volvió hacia su otra hija, quien de repente parecía estar en su contra. No le extrañaba, mas hubiera deseado que estuviera lo bastante receptiva como para darle un abrazo sin rechazarlo._

 _Lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin saber qué hacer para impedir que se marchara. ¿Por qué Kikio no decía nada? ¿Por qué su madre lo echaba? ¡No entendía nada! ¿No se suponía que las mamás, los papás y sus hijos debían estar juntos?_

— _¡Papá! — gritó._

 _Intentó correr tras él, detenerlo o marcharse con él. Sin embargo, su madre la sujetó a tiempo, y, con la ayuda de su hermana mayor, impidió que lo siguiera bajo la nieve._

Su padre no tenía una amante; tenía cientos de ellas. Cuando había sido lo bastante mayor como para entenderlo, había descubierto que su padre no era hombre para una sola mujer. Él las quería a todas a su manera. Se salvaba de que ella tuviera tan baja consideración de él como la tenían su madre y su hermana por el hecho de que era el único miembro de la familia que la respetaba, escuchaba y mimaba. En su padre siempre había encontrado la comprensión que le había faltado en su casa.

Le gustaría pedirle ayuda, comentarle la situación y ver cómo reaccionaba. Sabía que él ayudaría a su madre, que no la dejaría en la estacada. Takeo Higurashi apreciaba a Sonomi más que a ninguna otra mujer, y no le deseaba ningún mal, al contrario. En más de una ocasión le comentó que desearía que ella encontrara a alguien especial, alguien menos cabrón que él al menos. Admitía sus errores, cargaba con las culpas y perdonaba el pasado. No obstante, aun siendo un reconocido millonario, no colaboraba con la economía para mantener el hogar de sus hijas y su ex mujer. Eso era algo que jamás entendió.

Sugirió hablar del tema con él, exponerle sus problemas económicos, pero tanto su madre como su hermana se pusieron echas unas fieras. No querían tener nada que ver con él. Su madre, además, alegó que no era de su pertinencia meterse en sus asuntos financieros y que jamás le perdonaría que pidiera ayuda a su padre. No le quedó otra que callar y aguantar. En esa ocasión, tendría que hacer lo mismo.

* * *

— ¡Ya estoy en casa!

Se quitó los zapatos como de costumbre en la entrada, y se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde sabía que su madre, su hermana e Inuyasha estarían tomando el té, como todas las tardes. Para ser Inuyasha un importante magnate de la informática e hijo del dueño de uno de los mayores consorcios de todo Japón, tenía mucho tiempo libre. Ella, al menos, lo veía pasar más tiempo en su casa que en su trabajo o en su propio apartamento. ¡Si dormía casi todos los fines de semana allí!

Entró en la cocina en busca de uno de sus batidos. Tuvo sospechas de que algo sucedía en cuanto vio la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de su madre y su hermana. Algo estaban maquinando.

— Ahorraros el teatro, y decidme qué queréis.

Sonomi y Kikio soltaron una risita tonta al ser descubiertas. Al final, Inuyasha había estado en lo cierto cuando les dijo que Kagome se daría cuenta al instante.

— Hermanita, — empezó Kikio — mamá se tiene que ir el fin de semana a un retiro para tratarse sus problemas de musculatura.

— Vale, me parece bien. — contestó muy de acuerdo con la idea — Mamá necesita descansar. — algo extraño pasaba a juzgar por su semblante — ¿En qué me influye a mí eso? — añadió al fin.

— No puede ir sola.

— ¿Quieres que yo la acompañe?

La idea la atraía tanto como la horrorizaba. Un retiro podría tener sus pros y sus contras. Los pros eran claramente disfrutar de un SPA y de buena comida. Los contras sería que seguro que habían escogido un lugar repleto de gente mayor y aburrida. Además, tenía deberes que hacer. No terminaba de verlo con buenos ojos.

— Ese no es el meollo de la cuestión. — suspiró — Tú no puedes acompañarla porque eres menor de edad e Inuyasha tampoco puede porque no es familia directa, así que tengo que ir yo.

— Vale. — contestó aliviada.

— Creo que no estás pensando bien lo que te estoy diciendo, Kagome.

Kagome se quedó verdaderamente intrigada. Sí que había entendido perfectamente lo que Kikio había dicho, no era tontita. Se suponía que su madre se iría con su hermana a ese retiro y ella se quedaría… ¡Se quedaría sola! Se le ocurrían tantas cosas, tantas posibilidades: una fiesta, una pijama party a lo grande, su plan de seducción. Podría hacer cuanto quisiera.

— Por tu expresión, debo suponer que lo has entendido.

Por fin se quedaría sola. Después de tantos años teniendo que pasar los fines de semana rodeada por la hueca de su hermana y su estúpido novio o pasando frío en la calle, tendría un lugar tranquilo, un entorno pacífico donde llevar a cabo la mayor fiesta de todos los tiempos. Sería recordaba por dar la primera fiesta del curso, y marcaría un antes y un después. Quien daba la primera fiesta era… Realmente, a ella no le importaba demasiado. Solo por darle en las narices a la insustancial de Sakura, merecería la pena. Ella siempre organizaba la primera fiesta, la invitaba por compromiso social, ya que se quedaría sin muchos invitados masculinos sin ella, y se dedicaban a despreciarse durante horas. Ese era su momento para la venganza.

— No le causes muchos problemas a Inuyasha. — comentó su madre de repente.

— ¿Qué?

¿Había escuchado bien a su madre? Estuvo a punto de caerse de rodillas al comprender del todo lo que su hermana había estado diciéndole en clave. No se iba a quedar sola, se iba a quedar con Inuyasha. Adiós a sus planes de organizar la madre de todas las fiestas. Por un año que podría darle en las narices a esa víbora. Un momento, ¿los dos solos? ¿Cómo que los dos solos? ¿Cómo iban a quedarse ellos dos solos? Inuyasha era un hombre adulto que ni siquiera era familia directa suya, solo el novio de su hermana. ¿Y si…?

Sintió que le ardían las mejillas a medida que diferentes escenas de alto contenido erótico se cruzaban por su mente. No tenía por qué suceder eso, ¿o sí? ¡Estaba echa un lío! Ni siquiera sabía lo que quería.

— Inuyasha, cielo. — Kikio deslizó las manos sobre la mesa para sujetar las de él — Si Kagome te hace alguna de las suyas, no dudes en llamarme.

— Tranquila, no creo que me dé problemas. Recientemente, ella y yo hemos hecho las…

Se calló cuando la mano de Kagome se posó sobre sus labios para acallarlo.

— Si no te importa, — murmuró en su oído — tengo una reputación que proteger.

Inuyasha asintió, mudo por su gesto. No le dio tiempo a decir nada más, ni a que su madre o su hermana comentaran lo sucedido antes de salir como una bala de la cocina. Los dedos le ardían tras haberlos posado sobre los labios de Inuyasha. Acudió a su mente la escena del beso, la sensación del contacto de sus labios, cómo le ardió todo el cuerpo en ese instante. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Necesitaba hablar con Yuka urgentemente.

Buscó el número de su mejor amiga en el directorio mientras subía las escaleras, y la llamó. Yuka tardó dos eternos y tortuosos tonos en contestarle.

— ¿Qué ocurre ahora, Kagome? Hemos hablado hace un momento…

— ¡Me voy a quedar sola con Inuyasha durante todo el fin de semana! — optó por decirlo de golpe.

— ¡Es tu oportunidad, Kagome! — exclamó su amiga emocionada al otro lado de la línea — En estos dos días antes del fin de semana, hazle creer que eres muy vulnerable y, sobretodo, cariñosa… caerá como las moscas con la miel.

— ¿No es un poquito pronto?… — se frotó nerviosamente el brazo — Creo que es muy precipitado hacerlo ya…

Era muy precipitado para ella. Apenas había asimilado que tenía un plan carente de ética para echarlo de su casa, ¿cómo iba a dar ese paso?

— No te hagas la virgen, seguro que ya has tenido a más de un musculitos para ti sola… — se produjo un silencio — Kagome, no eres virgen, ¿verdad? — siguió en silencio — ¡No me lo puedo creer!

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es que es tan extraño que esté esperando el momento adecuado?

El sexo por el sexo no era su estilo. Después de ver de lejos el "puterío" de su padre, había descubierto que ella no podría vivir de esa forma. Era mujer de un solo hombre, y no aceptaría que su marido se fuera con otras, al igual que no lo aceptó su madre. En eso, le daba toda la razón del mundo.

— No, pero yo me esperaba que un bombón como tú… bueno…ya hubieras mojado… — suspiró — Si al final te he ganado hasta yo, y eso que soy la fea.

Kagome se sonrojó al escucharla, y se mordió el labio inferior. Falta de oportunidades no hubo nunca para su desgracia, mas ella no lo veía como una competencia. Tenía que ser algo más importante.

— Kagome, mejor descansa y hablamos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Te noto tensa.

— Sí, adi…

Se interrumpió a sí misma en su despedida al escuchar aquel familiar pitido del teléfono cuando la comunicación había sido cortada. Odiaba que Yuka le hiciera aquello.

* * *

 _14/9/08_

 _Este dato podría ser muy significativo para el proyecto. La pequeña y seductora Kagome Higurashi, la cual tiene a todos los chicos del instituto detrás de ella y causa furor por donde pasa, aún es virgen. Ahora bien, ¿Kagome estará dispuesta a sacrificar esa virginidad que está reservando para el hombre de su vida solo por echar a Inuyasha de su casa?_

— Esto es perfecto. — sonrió — Si no se acuesta con él, tendré en cuadro depresivo perfecto, y, si se acuesta con él, habrá historia de amor apasionada con dos posibles finales.

Yuka se recostó en la silla de su escritorio, y se colocó el bolígrafo en la oreja mientras pensaba.

— Ahora bien, ¿con quién se quedará Inuyasha? — se preguntó a sí misma — Con su novia de toda la vida: Kikio. — suspiró — O con la chica que atormenta sus sueños: Kagome.

* * *

Volvió a suspirar durante la clase de matemáticas. Normalmente, le resultaba muy amena esa clase, le gustaban las matemáticas. No obstante, ese día se sentía demasiado soñadora como para seguir la clase de otra forma que no fuera menos mecánica. No podía dejar de pensar en que iba a pasar un fin de semana entero sola con Inuyasha. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Él estaría allí absolutamente todo el tiempo? Tenía que pensar en la ropa que iba a ponerse, el menú, organizar su tiempo libre para…

¡Un momento! ¿Estaba tan emocionada por quedarse sola con Inuyasha? Sacudió la cabeza en una brusca negativa, y frunció el ceño mientras estudiaba el bolígrafo que bailaba entre sus dedos. Inuyasha estaba muy bueno. Era cierto que cualquier mujer con ojos se lo querría comer entero, pero ella no estaba enamorada de él. ¡Ni de coña! Era su peor pesadilla hecha realidad. La idea de quedarse con él la horrorizaba de todas las formas posibles. No concebía nada peor que ello, y era la mejor oportunidad que se le había presentado para alcanzar sus objetivos. La verdadera pregunta era, ¿hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar?

— ¿Higurashi?

Kagome se levantó de un salto de la silla al escuchar su nombre. A continuación, tomó su cuaderno de ejercicios entre las manos, y empezó a recitar.

— Para calcular la hipotenusa entre la pared y el hombre, guiándonos por las medidas de la sombra del edificio…

— ¡Higurashi! — volvió a repetir el profesor.

— ¿Sí?

No entendía qué había hecho mal. Juraría que su planteamiento del problema era prácticamente perfecto.

— Ese problema ya lo resolvimos hace un buen rato. — el profesor se ajustó las gafas — ¿Por qué no sale al pasillo hasta que se le despeje un poco la cabeza?

Asintió con la cabeza, consternada porque era la primera vez que un profesor le reñía, y salió al pasillo con la cabeza gacha. ¡Estúpido Inuyasha!

* * *

— ¡No pienso ponerme un tanga! — dejó bien claro.

— Uno no, muchos. — le ordenó Yuka —Tienes un hombre al que seducir, ¿recuerdas? Sería conveniente que empezarás por atraerlo físicamente. — le recordó — Además, también tendrás que comprarte pijamas y camisones sugerentes.

— Yo no uso pijamas. — admitió con las mejillas sonrojadas — Duermo con una camiseta de tirantes corta y las bragas.

— Mejor quédate así. — sonrió pícara — Eso provoca más que cualquier otra cosa. — se detuvo — Aun así, necesitas conjuntos sexis.

Kagome también se detuvo y estudió el escaparate de la tienda de lencería que Yuka miraba tan atentamente. No sabía si sería capaz de llevar esa clase de ropa interior.

* * *

— ¿Es necesario que yo valla? — volvió a quejarse.

— Sí. — le respondió su madre — Tenemos que ir en familia a comprar.

— ¿Entonces por qué viene Inuyasha?

— Porque ya es de la familia.

No, no lo era. Todavía no se había casado con Kikio, y no lo veía con intenciones de hacerlo a pesar dela cantidad de años que llevaban siendo pareja. Además, se negaba a aceptar que él algún día pudiera convertirse en su familia. Eso sería tan extraño, tan antinatural… No lograba imaginarse designando a Inuyasha como su cuñado oficialmente.

Suspiró en una clara rendición, y subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Esa era su ocasión para estrenar la ropa recién comprada y seducir a Inuyasha, o, al menos, comenzar a seducirlo. Para ese propósito, se puso unas sandalias blancas de tacón, unos piratas vaqueros bajos de cadera muy ajustados y una camiseta blanca de tirantes anchos y escote de barco. Debajo se colocó el primer conjunto de sujetador y tanga de color rojo. La tela de la camiseta reflejaba a la perfección en un sombreado sugerente la forma de su ropa interior. ¿Era demasiado escandaloso?

Se cepilló el cabello frente al espejo sin poder dejar de moverse. ¡Qué raro era eso de llevar tanga! Decidió dejarse la melena suelta, era como más le favorecía.

— Esto tendrá que ser suficiente.

Salió de su dormitorio y bajó al vestíbulo. En la entrada esperaba Inuyasha mientras que su madre y Kikio se encontraban en el salón. Yuka le había dicho que no perdiera la oportunidad de exhibir su ropa interior delante de Inuyasha así que…

— ¿Me permites?

Inuyasha le sonrió tímidamente sin apartar la mirada de su pecho marcado con esa camiseta, y se apartó, dejándole paso. Tragándose todo su orgullo y la poca dignidad que debía quedarle, se agachó e hizo como que buscaba algo en el mueble de la entrada. Cuando consideró que ya se había permanecido demasiado tiempo agachada moviendo las caderas, se irguió. Inuyasha no podía ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas, ni el hecho de que un segundo antes la había estado mirando como un hombre mira a una mujer que desea.

Pensó en una de sus picantes bromas para romper el hielo, para lanzarle una indirecta, pero su madre y su hermana escogieron ese momento para interrumpir.

— ¿Nos vamos ya?

¿Lo habrían visto? Ellas ya estaban en el vestíbulo, por lo que salieron de salón antes de que ella se incorporara. ¿Habrían visto su tanga? ¿Sabrían que Inuyasha la miraba y que ella se dejó? De repente, toda la confianza y el valor de los que se había armado desaparecieron, dejándola echa un matojo de nervios. Necesitaba salir de allí.

— Antes quiero hacer una llamada.

Agarró el teléfono de la entrada sin escuchar las protestas de su hermana y de su madre, y corrió hacia la cocina para tener algo de intimidad. Marcó el número de Yuka con dedos temblorosos.

— ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora?

— Yuka, no puedo hacerlo. — sollozó — No puedes ni imaginarte lo mal que lo ha pasado. Mi madre y mi hermana se han dado cuenta o casi lo hacen… ¡Dios, ha sido horrible!

— No llores, mujer. — le suplicó — Dime, ¿qué ha pasado?

— Me he puesto la ropa interior nueva con los vaqueros bajos de caderas y me he agachado delante de él… ¡qué vergüenza he pasado! — exclamó — Mi madre y mi hermana han aparecido justo en ese momento o poco después, no estoy segura. No sé si habrán visto algo o no. Temo que…

— Tranquilízate, Kagome. — le pidió — Si quieres seducirlo, tendrás que seguir con esto… — la informó — o abandonar el plan. Corres el riesgo de que te descubran, tienes que aceptarlo.

— ¡No quiero abandonar el plan!

— Entonces aguanta, cariño. Intenta que parezca natural y casual para que piensen que no te das cuenta o que solo estás cambiando por la edad… No sé, cosas de esas. Ya sabes que los adultos piensan que las adolescentes estamos locas.

Kagome asintió y estaba a punto de colgar cuando lo hizo Yuka. Se apartó el teléfono de la oreja disgustada, y gruñó.

* * *

Mientras que su madre y Kikio compraban en el supermercado todo lo que necesitarían para comer el fin de semana que pasarían solos, ella, por la más remota de las casualidades, había terminado con Inuyasha, buscando un sitio donde tomar algo. No estaba dentro de sus planes, ni lo buscó, surgió por propuesta de su madre. A Kikio le disgustaba la idea, claro. Decía que le daría problemas a su querido novio. Si ella supiera…

En fin, aquella era otra oportunidad de avanzar en su plan que no pensaba desperdiciar. Desde luego, no repetiría la táctica del tanga, pero tenía que hacer algo para llamar la atención de Inuyasha. Al pasar junto a una tienta de tatuajes donde además ponían piercing, llegó la oportunidad que tanto había estado esperando. Se detuvo frente al escaparate y vio en los piercing una oportunidad única de atraer la atención de Inuyasha.

— ¿Pretendes ponerte un piercing? — le preguntó Inuyasha a su espalda — Tu madre no te dejará.

— Eso es lo de menos… — le restó importancia con un ademán — Mmm…

Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, y se levantó la camiseta hasta la cintura, dejando a la vista su vientre plano. No le importaba mostrarle esa parte de su cuerpo, puesto que era algo que él ya había visto en numerosas ocasiones. No creía que estuviera mal admitir que lucir vientre plano era algo que a ella le sentaba bien.

— ¿Cómo crees que me quedaría aquí?

Los piercing en el ombligo tenían una razón de ser. Una mujer se ponía un piercing en esa parte de su cuerpo para enseñarlo, y la mirada de un hombre se desviaba a esa zona inmediatamente en cuanto notaba el brillo de la joya. Los piercing en el ombligo eran sexis. No le gustaba en particular la idea de agujerearse el cuerpo, pero por ponerse uno en esa parte de su cuerpo, podría hasta meditarlo.

— Sería muy sexi. — admitió el novio de su hermana.

No esperaba que se lo dijera tan abiertamente. Menos todavía que esa respuesta le sirviera de aliciente para decidirse. ¿Quién le iba a decir que terminaría poniéndose un piercing ese día?

— Eso me gusta. — sonrió — Tal vez, me haga uno. — señaló una esfera de oro — Me llega el dinero.

— Si te permitiera hacerte un piercing, tu madre me mataría. — suspiró — Anda, vamos a buscar ese pub.

— ¡Pero ahora se me ha antojado!

Inuyasha se volvió a girar hacia ella sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. A juzgar por su mirada y su semblante serio, verdaderamente se le había encaprichado el puñetero piercing. Si le contestaba con una negativa tajante, la estaría empujando a hacérselo. Los adolescentes tendían a meterse en problemas cuando se les decía que no lo hicieran. Tenía que usar otro tipo de táctica. Echó un rápido vistazo al encargado de la tienda, y tomó una decisión. Estaba claro que la única manera de convencerla para que no lo hiciera sería llevarla dentro para meterle miedo.

Le agarró la muñeca, y la arrastró al interior del establecimiento haciéndole creer que estaba de su parte, que la apoyaría. Lamentaba engañarla, pero era por su bien. Cuando fuera más mayor, se arrepentiría de hacérselo en ese instante presa de un impulso. La dejó en un asiento a la espera, y se dirigió hacia el dependiente con decisión.

— Le doy el triple de lo que gana al mes si consigue asustar a esa chica. — señaló a Kagome — Necesito que no quiera volver a ver un piercing en su vida.

El dependiente lo miró sin poder creer su suerte ante semejante oferta. Perder una clienta no significaba nada por ganar el triple de su sueldo con ello. Por eso, aceptó sin dudarlo un solo instante. Inuyasha volvió junto a Kagome con una sonrisa de triunfo. A continuación, el dependiente se dedicó a explicarles cómo se ponían los piercing, cuáles eran las posibles reacciones de la piel, protocolos de actuación, peligros, historias de clientas que sufrieron accidentes por ellos.

Minutos después, cuando el dependiente le enseñó la máquina y le pidió que se levantara la camiseta, Kagome estaba pálida, y se levantó a duras penas para dirigirse hacia la salida. Sin duda alguna, su plan había tenido éxito. Solo esperaba que Kagome no se pusiera a vomitar su almuerzo. No esperaba un efecto tan devastador.

— ¿Se te han quitado las ganas de ponerte un piercing?

— ¡No quiero volver a ver un piercing en mi vida!

Sonrió satisfecho por los buenos resultados de su plan, y la guio hacia el pub al que se dirigían antes de aquel desvío. Su renovada amistad con Kagome le resultaba tan excesivamente cómoda que se sentía angustiado. Kagome había cambiado mucho; también había madurado. Seguía siendo una adolescente, mas notaba algo muy diferente en ella. La veía más mujer, y no lo decía solo por su evidente atractivo físico. Ella era otra de repente. Quizás, era ese momento lo que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando.

Entraron en el único pub decente del centro comercial. Los otros le parecían demasiado juveniles para alguien como él. No le apetecía verse rodeado de críos, ni encontrarse con que todos ellos babeaban mirando a Kagome. Se sentía más cómodo en un lugar repleto de parejas y gente adulta que apenas alzaron la vista cuando entraron en el establecimiento. Hicieron su pedido: cerveza para Inuyasha y tónica para Kagome. Desgraciadamente, cuando tomó su cerveza, alguien le empujó, y terminó cayendo por accidente sobre la camiseta de Kagome.

— ¡Dios mío, Kagome!

Dejó el vaso sobre la barra para coger unas servilletas y ayudarla a secarse, pero, cuando se giró y vio que un sexi sujetador rojo se le transparentaba, se quedó sin aliento. Sin duda alguna, algo había cambiado entre ellos.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4:**

Se quedó embobado, como aturdido, en estado de shock. La visión que le estaba regalando la camiseta mojada era más de lo que nunca había llegado a soñar tan siquiera. ¿Por qué tenía que tratarse de la hermana menor de edad de su novia? Aquello estaba mal, se estaba saliendo de madre, no era adecuado. Tenía que encontrar la forma de quitarse de la cabeza a esa muchachita traviesa y respondona o le traería auténticos problemas. Estaba actuando como un completo idiota.

— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado como un bobo — lo despertó Kagome — o vas a ayudarme?

Las palabras de Kagome lo sacaron bruscamente de sus pensamientos para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Su "cuñada" menor de edad lo miraba como si fuera un corruptor de menores. Tomó unas cuantas servilletas de papel y se las pasó.

— Lo siento. — le tendió las servilletas.

— Eres un pervertido. — se tapó los pechos con los brazos como si se estuviera protegiendo de él — En verdad no conocía esa faceta tuya.

— Kagome, no piensos mal de mí, yo… — se empezaba a agobiar.

— Me pregunto si Kikio sabrá algo de esto. — sonrió con malicia — ¿Cómo se lo tomaría?

— No seas mala, Kagome. — le suplicó — Solo se me han ido un poco los ojos… — admitió.

El fruncimiento de ceño de Kagome le indicó que su excusa no terminaba de convencerla.

— Créeme, si estuvieras en mi lugar, lo entenderías. — sonrió para quitarle hierro al asunto — Anda, perdóname.

— Bueno, te perdonaré porque quiero que nos llevemos bien.

Inuyasha sonrió aliviado por el peso que acababa de quitarle de encima, y le siguió pasando servilletas para que se secara la camiseta. Nada parecía hacer efecto, no había servilletas suficientes en toda la cafetería para secar esa camiseta. Juraría que hasta se veía más transparente que minutos antes. Las miradas a su alrededor se iban intensificando. No había hombre dentro del pub que no se hubiera fijado en la camiseta mojada de Kagome. Eso le molestó muchísimo, tanto que hasta se sintió abrumado por tan apasionada respuesta.

Agarró la mano de Kagome y tiró de ella para sacarla de allí. No podía permitir que se quedara ni un instante más en el pub para que una panda de babosas se vanagloriara de la visión de sus pechos. Aunque él mismo se había comportado de forma similar unos instantes antes, se sentía asqueado ante la idea de que otros hombres la miraran de esa forma. ¡Era una niña! ¡No, era una mujer! Era una maldita mujer de los pies a la cabeza. ¿Quién le iba a decir que la niña crecería tan bien? Ya no sabía cómo mirarla, cómo hablarle, cómo tratarla. Había cambiado en tantos aspectos que estaba completamente perdido.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? — preguntó Kagome a su espalda.

— A una tienda de ropa.

— ¿Me vas a comprar ropa?

Sonaba como una niña con una piruleta recién comprada. No había nada de malo en comprarle alguna cosa, ¿no?

— Necesitas cambiarte de camiseta… — le recordó — pero si quieres algo más…

Kagome quiso casi toda la tienda. Nunca hubiera imaginado que fuera tan fanática de la ropa. Tardaron una hora completa en salir de la tienda, más o menos lo que Kagome tardó en probárselo todo. Entonces, Kagome salió con una camiseta diáfana de tirantes con forma de lazada verde lima, y él cargado de bolsas. Debía recordar para un futuro que darle carta blanca a una mujer en una tienda de ropa no era precisamente una buena idea. No sabía decir si había sufrido más su cartera o él intentando parecer divertido. Aunque Kagome a buenas pudiera ser una magnífica compañía, nada podría hacer que le gustara ir de compras. Era algo superior a sus fuerzas.

Ese día había descubierto el único rasgo en común que Kagome y Kikio debían tener: las dos eran de gustos caros. La única diferencia era que Kagome miraba la etiqueta y se retractaba mientras que Kikio echaba la ropa sobre el mostrador sin mirar. Nunca se imaginó a sí mismo convenciendo a una mujer para que tomara una prenda hasta ese día. No era multimillonario, pero sí disfrutaba de una posición bastante acomodada gracias a las empresas familiares y a su propio trabajo. No lloraría por unos trapitos. Su cuenta bancaria quedó mucho más resentida cuando Kikio decoró su apartamento con ese mobiliario moderno de tan malo gusto.

— Espero que Kikio no se tome a mal que me hayas comprado toda esa ropa. — comentó Kagome casualmente mientras caminaban.

— ¡Feh! — exclamó — Me paso el día comprándole todos sus caprichos… — rememoró en voz alta — No tendría por qué decir nada…

— Pero tu novia es ella, no yo…

Lo murmuró para sí misma, no para ser escuchada. No obstante, Inuyasha pudo escucharlo, y continuó caminando con el corazón golpeando contra su pecho con fuerza, decidido a hacer como que no había escuchado nada. Kagome había dicho aquello como si le doliera que él estuviera saliendo con otra. No creía estar hiperventilando en exceso al haberlo sentido de esa forma. ¿Acaso ella estaría enamorada de él? Nunca había oído decir a su madre que saliera con algún chico de su edad, y, eso, una madre, de una forma u otra, lo sabía. Una chica tan guapa como Kagome no tendría ningún problema para encontrar novio.

Definitivamente, estaba enfermo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar que Kagome estaba enamorada de él? ¡Si le había hecho la vida imposible desde que se conocieron! Había conseguido ganarse su amistad después de muchos años gracias a su recién adquirida madurez, pero su amor era algo imposible. Al último hombre al que Kagome amaría en el mundo, sería a él. ¿Y eso qué importaba? Él estaba saliendo con Kikio, él amaba a…

Se detuvo abruptamente, consternado. ¿A quién amaba él? ¿De quién estaba enamorado?

— ¿Inuyasha?

Giró la cabeza hacia la adolescente a su lado, y la miró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Esa chica ya no era la niña traviesa, metomentodo e inquieta con las rodillas peladas y llenas de moratones que él recordaba. Ya no le resultaba tan entrañable como entonces. Siempre la vio como algo parecido a una hermana pequeña a pesar de que ella no lo aceptase a su lado. De repente, la veía como una mujer; una mujer por la que merecía la pena jugársela.

— Allí están mi madre y Kikio esperándonos.

Fue como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima. La sola mención de su verdadera novia le hizo volver a la realidad de la forma más violenta para mirar hacia donde Kagome señalaba. Tal y como ella había dicho, Sonomi y Kikio estaban esperándolos en la entrada del supermercado. Estaban cargadas de bolsas; y su novia fruncía el ceño. Algo le decía que discutirían más tarde.

— Ahora que lo pienso, a lo mejor mi madre se enfada por la ropa… — musitó Kagome.

— ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

— Antes de volver a casa, de vuelta del instituto, también compré algo de ropa con Yuka… — meditó — ¡Vaya lío!

Lío en el que estaba metido él con su hermana mayor.

Kagome corrió hacia su madre y le enseñó la ropa nueva que le había comprado Inuyasha. Aunque al principio se mostró reticente y disgustada por el gasto, terminó tomando las prendas en sus manos para aconsejarle sobre cómo podía combinarlas con otras cosas y para qué ocasiones servían. A Sonomi Higurashi también le encantaba comprar ropa y estar a la moda aunque no tuviera ni el tiempo, ni los medios económicos para vestir como a ella le gustaría.

De vuelta hacia el coche, se percató de que Inuyasha y Kikio se habían separado de ellos y caminaban más atrás. Cuando intentó llamarlos, su madre se lo impidió, y tiró de ella para que no interfiriera. Un rápido vistazo a su espalda le indicó por qué. Inuyasha y Kikio estaban discutiendo. Bueno, Kikio estaba discutiendo con un Inuyasha que no abría la boca, ni levantaba la vista del cemento del suelo del parking. ¿Por qué estaba su hermana tan enfadada de repente? ¿Sobre qué estaban discutiendo?

Tras volver a casa, se decidió a averiguarlo. Se cambió de ropa y esperó hasta que escuchó a Kikio entrar en su dormitorio, sola. Entonces, a sabiendas de que su madre también estaba en su propio dormitorio, salió de puntillas de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras. Inuyasha estaba en el salón, podía ver su coronilla apoyada contra el respaldo del sofá. Suspiró tan sonoramente que podría haberla tumbado.

— ¿Qué le pasaba a Kikio?

Volvió la cabeza al escucharla y percatarse de que ya no estaba solo. Parecía muy cansado cuando poco antes había estado fresco como una rosa. Supuso que discutir con su hermana debía ser así de cansado, especialmente cuando no le daba oportunidad ni de justificarse. Su hermana siempre fue demasiado dominante con todos, no daba pie a que los demás pudieran dar la cara tan siquiera. Comprendía que Inuyasha se sintiera tan exhausto. ¿Cómo un hombre tan bueno como ese se las habría apañado para soportar durante tanto tiempo a Kikio?

Inuyasha señaló el sofá para indicarle que podía sentarse a su lado. Una oferta tan inocente hizo que se le calentara el corazón en el pecho. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué empezaba a sentir esa clase de cosas por él? Juraría que eso no estaba antes allí, que él nunca… bueno… que no le interesó en absoluto.

— Kikio estaba enfadada porque no estábamos esperando en el lugar en el que habíamos acordado.

Casi acabó con el trasero en el suelo en vez de en el sofá al escucharlo. ¡Menuda estupidez!

— Eso es una tontería, no te agobies por algo así. — le quitó hierro al asunto.

— El problema es que se ha enfadado más cuando ha visto todo lo que te he comprado. — suspiró — Dice que yo nunca le compro tantas cosas.

— ¡Pero si le traes casi siempre regalos! — exclamó Kagome.

¿A qué jugaba Kikio? Ella no tocaba ni un céntimo de su sueldo mientras que Inuyasha se lo debía gastar casi entero para satisfacerla mes a mes. No había semana en la que no le regalara varios carísimos regalos de diseño. ¡Era una demencia! Tenía mucha suerte de que Inuyasha fuera rico porque no había sueldo normal que mantuviera a su hermana.

— Según Kikio, debo hacerle regalos solo a ella. — se relajó en el sofá — Ella es mi novia, no tú.

Sabía que eso no lo decía Inuyasha, que estaba repitiendo lo que Kikio debió decirle, pero le dolió en el pecho. Claro que ella no era su novia. Su maldita novia era la dichosa de su hermana, una mujer que lo mal trataba y abusaba de su buena fe. No podía explicarse que alguien como Inuyasha terminara dorándole la perdiz a la sinvergüenza de su hermana mayor. ¿Qué tenía Kikio que le faltara a ella? Cuando la miraba, solo podía encontrar defectos ocultos bajo una máscara de perfecta belleza neoclásica. Ella era tan falsa…

— Eso es muy egoísta por su parte…

Prefirió no hacer ninguna alusión a aquella frase que tanto le había molestado.

— Lo sé.

Se removió incómodo en el sofá sin dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Últimamente, se había concentrado mucho en el trabajo debido a una fusión con otra empresa, y había estado trabajando hasta las tantas de la noche. El resultado era que estaba exhausto, lo suficiente como para que una de las ya repetitivas rabietas de su novia lograra tumbarlo. Si aquello se repetía, si ese día volvía a buscarle las cosquillas, se desmayaría o la estrangularía. Ojalá no se le volviera a acercar. Quizás, debiera marcharse antes de darle a Kikio la oportunidad de reagrupar sus ideas. A pesar de que Kagome estaba resultando ser el punto de apoyo que necesitaba en ese instante, no se sentía en absoluto con fuerzas para batallar más, y era justamente lo que sucedería de no darse prisa.

— Deberías ponerle un límite a Kikio. — después de decir eso se sonrojó — Bueno, ya sé que yo no soy la persona más indicada para decir eso, pero… como tu nueva amiga, — tragó fuerte — te aconsejo que no dejes esto de lado. — sonrió — Las pequeñas peleas siempre son las peores.

— Hablas como una experta. — la miró — ¿Tienes acaso algún novio secreto?

Perdió de la forma más repentina el interés por marcharse. La idea de que Kagome pudiera estar saliendo con alguien lo atormentaba. ¿Y si se las había ingeniado para ocultarlo tan bien como para que ni su madre lo notara? ¿Y si alguien la acosaba o la estaba forzando? Un millón de ideas le cruzaban la mente, cada cual peor que la anterior.

— La verdad es que no, aunque no significa que me falten proposiciones. — se volvió a sonrojar — Lo que pasa es que llevo peleándome contigo durante cinco años enteros… — le recordó — sé de lo que hablo.

— Y dime, ¿qué hacía yo para provocarte? — curioseó.

— Respirar.

Nada más decirlo, Inuyasha comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Ninguna mujer le había hecho reír tanto en su vida. Desde que la conoció, le había parecido que era una pequeña y tentadora pícara. Además, tenía un sentido del humor de lo más inteligente y una mente prodigiosa. Cuando recordaba todas las trastadas que le había hecho, no podía evitar reír y pensar a la vez que debía haberlas planeado una mente verdaderamente prodigiosa. Kagome no era la clase de chica que pasaba desapercibida.

— Siempre me has parecido muy alegre… tu alegría es contagiosa. — se volvió a acomodar en el sofá — No tienes ni idea del bien que me harías en el trabajo.

— ¿Estás incómodo? — preguntó aún sonriendo por su comentario.

— Solo me duelen un poco los hombros, nada importante.

— ¡Déjame darte un masaje!

Kagome se levantó tan rápido del sofá que no tuvo tiempo de pronunciar un solo monosílabo antes de que sus manos se posaran sobre sus hombros. Notó su piel cálida a través de la tela de la camisa y unas manos pequeñas y delicadas que masajearon con decisión sus doloridos hombros. A decir verdad, no lo hacía nada mal, sabía cómo realizar el movimiento para no provocarle molestias. De repente, sentía que podía relajarse y olvidarse del resto del mundo. Solo él y Kagome, ¿qué más podía pedir?

— Si lo llego a saber, te habría pedido un masaje antes… — musitó.

— Unos días antes, no te lo habría dado. — murmuró en su oído.

— ¿Quién te enseñó? — se le ocurrió preguntar.

— Una amiga mía, Yuka. — sonrió — Su madre es terapeuta, y le ha enseñado a dar masajes. Yuka, a su vez, me ha enseñado a mí.

— ¡Qué suerte!

¡Y qué alivio! Mentiría si dijera que no había llegado a pensar mal sobre lo que esas manos pudieran haber hecho con otro hombre. Le alegraba saber que él era el único al que Kagome daba masajes.

Tenía los hombros muy duros, Inuyasha estaba muy tenso. Se inclinó más para mover bien sus manos sobre sus anchos hombros justo en el preciso instante en que Inuyasha giró la cabeza para darle más accesibilidad. Su rostro masculino quedó a pocos centímetros del suyo. Tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento contra la piel y podía ver el nacimiento de su barba. ¡Qué guapo era!

Abrió los ojos al sentir que ella detenía el movimiento, y se quedaron mirando durante unos instantes. Podría quedarse así toda la vida si se lo permitieran.

Se besaron. Ni siquiera pudieron predecir que eso sucedería. Fue tan natural que nada podrían haber hecho para impedir que sucediera. Sus labios se unieron y sus lenguas se fundieron en un beso que les hizo olvidar quiénes eran y dónde se encontraban. Inuyasha la obligó a intensificar el beso colocando una mano en su nuca, y ella empezó a desabotonar uno a uno los botones de su camisa para acariciar la suave piel de su dura musculatura. Tenía miedo, mas eso era justamente lo que quería, lo que deseaba. Estaba harta de retener sus impulsos, de hacer como que él le era indiferente.

— Mmm… — gimió Kagome — Inu… yasha…

— Ven aquí… — murmuró él contra sus labios.

Estaba a punto de obedecerle cuando la voz de Kikio llegó hasta sus oídos. Acababa de bajar las escaleras y estaba a punto de entrar en el salón. Era su oportunidad de descubrirlo, de… ¡No podía hacerlo! Se apartó de él de golpe y dio un paso atrás, aterrorizada. Si los descubrían, ella ya no podría estar con Inuyasha. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes?

Kikio entró en el salón con una agenda en la mano.

— Aquí está apuntado el número de teléfono del retiro y de los abuelos por si ocurre algo. — miró a Inuyasha — ¿Qué haces medio desnudo delante de mi hermana?

Inuyasha se incorporó como un rayo ante la recriminación de Kikio, y se llevó las manos aún temblorosas a las solapas de la camisa para volver a atar lo que Kagome había desabotonado. Aquel segundo beso lo había dejado mucho más afectado que el anterior. ¡Dios, si no los hubieran interrumpido…!

— Voy a hacer los deberes… — se excusó.

Se apartó del sofá haciendo apego de toda su fuerza de voluntad, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras mientras escuchaba cómo Kikio volvía a chillar a Inuyasha. No quería que eso pasase, el pobre ya había tragado bastante por ella. No entendía por qué estuvo tan enfadada con Inuyasha durante esos años. El auténtico monstruo de película de terror era su hermana.

— ¿Acaso pretendes engañarme con mi propia hermana?

— Kikio, ¿te has vuelto loca? — contestó con el único ápice de calma que le quedaba.

Odiaba esas escenitas de celos que Kikio le montaba injustificadamente. Generalmente, al menos, eran injustificadas. En esa ocasión, a decir verdad, no podría estar más justificado si los hubiera visto, mas no los vio. Se suponía que no sabía nada. ¿Por qué sospechaba de él? ¿Qué le hacía pensar que la engañaría? ¿Por qué esa maldita desconfianza desde el primer día? Estaba harto de tragar, de hacer como que no pasaba nada y conformarse. Kagome lo apreciaba mucho más que Kikio. Ella sí que lo entendía.

— ¡No! — volvió a chillar furiosa al sentirse insultado — Simplemente, empiezo a pensar que sería mejor dejar a Kagome con los abuelos en vez de contigo.

— Kikio, estás sacando las cosas de quicio. — intentó convencerla.

No funcionó. Kikio cada vez parecía más furiosa, y él menos paciente.

— ¡No eres más que un cerdo! ¡Es solo una niña! ¡Es mi hermana! — continuó la testaruda morena — Si vuelvo a verte…

— ¡Ya basta! — al fin perdió la calma — Voy a cuidar de tu hermana, nada más. Espero que cuando vuelvas del retiro con tu madre, te encuentres más calmada y dispuesta al diálogo o nuestra relación termina aquí.

— No puedes hacer eso… — se retiró al fin, acongojada.

— ¡Oh, sí que puedo!

Agarró su chaqueta y salió de la casa dando un portazo. ¡Diablos, no era más que un mentiroso!

* * *

Consultó por décimo octava vez la hora en su teléfono móvil. En una hora, su madre y Kikio se marcharían a ese retiro. Entonces, ella se quedaría a solas con Inuyasha en su casa durante todo el fin de semana. Creía que se marcharían el sábado por la mañana. Nada más llegar del instituto a casa se enteró de que en realidad partían el viernes por la tarde. Dos noches completas fuera de casa. No podía dejar de pensar en ello. ¿Qué haría durante esas tres noches? Aquel beso…

Antes de que pudiera percatarse de lo que sus dedos hacían sin su consentimiento, estaba marcando el número de Yuka y la llamaba. Le contestó a los pocos segundos.

— ¿Qué ocurre ahora, Kagome?

— Mi madre y Kikio se van en una hora…

Una maldita hora que se le estaba haciendo eterna. No hacía más que juguetear con los bolígrafos, dar vueltas por su habitación y recolocar sus cosas para ocupar el tiempo. Ojalá pudiera concentrarse en sus deberes de matemáticas de esa forma.

— ¡Por fin! — exclamó Yuka — Ya estaban tardando mucho. — rió — ¿Y qué planeas para esta noche, pillina?

— Yuka, por favor, no pienses cosas raras… — suspiró — Yo no quiero hacerlo solo para deshacerme de él. Es inmoral…

— No me digas que eres de esas que están esperando al hombre de su vida… — la interrumpió — Kagome, está claro que reaccionáis el uno al otro, y, además, tú te quieres deshacer de él. Date el gustazo y échalo.

¿Deshacerse de él? ¿Quería deshacerse de él? Ya no sabía lo que quería, lo que necesitaba o lo que era correcto tan siquiera. Desde que ungió ese horrendo plan con su mejor amiga, habían sucedido cosas que la habían cambiado por completo. Ya nada era como antes. El mundo ya no era blanco o negro, tenía matices. ¡Odiaba esos matices! Era tan feliz en su maldita ignorancia, inmersa en aquella guerra sin sentido para deshacerse del que podría terminar convirtiéndose en su cuñado. Todo por culpa de un beso bajo la lluvia que lo cambió todo.

— Sigo sin tenerlo claro… — musitó — Seducir a Inuyasha solo para echarlo es muy rastrero…

— Yo no digo nada, es cosa tuya. — le dejó espacio.

— ¡Yuka!

Otra vez sonó aquel molesto pitido que indicaba el fin de la llamada. La próxima vez le colgaría ella, y se aseguraría de dejarla con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Yuka dejó el móvil sobre el escritorio, y cogió de la estantería el cuaderno rojo decorado con purpurina. Agarró su pluma estilográfica favorita, buscó la página que le tocaba escribir y tomó nota.

 _16/9/08_

 _Kagome sigue mostrándose reacia a seducirlo solo para echarlo de su vida. Ese método le parece rastrero, vil e inmoral. Eso mismo pensaba al principio, pero cambió de opinión. De nuevo, está experimentando otro cambio de parecer. ¿Será que Kagome empieza a concienciarse de que quiere más que sexo? ¿O es simplemente el típico miedo irracional a sufrir durante la primera vez? ¿Qué impide a Kagome consumar el plan que la alzará victoriosa ante el hombre que tanto dice odiar y una competitiva hermana mayor?_

 _Este fin de semana, será definitivo para el proyecto. Si Kagome se acuesta con Inuyasha, luchará por él contra su hermana. Si no se atreve, puede que ya nunca lo haga._

Dejó sobre la mesa la pluma, y estudió su última anotación con atención. Se sentía culpable por utilizar de esa manera a Kagome para su proyecto de entrada a la universidad, pero, en el fondo, le estaba haciendo un favor, ¿no? Le estaba dando la oportunidad de luchar por lo que más amaba en el mundo.

* * *

— Bueno, nosotras nos vamos ya.

— ¿Tan pronto? — preguntó Kagome — Si aún falta un cuarto de hora para…

— Preferimos tomarnos el viaje con calma. — contestó su madre — Es una travesía muy larga, y nos gustaría hacer alguna que otra parada para descansar.

Para su sorpresa, Kikio le dio un enorme abrazo de oso que la dejó muda. ¿Qué le pasaba a Kikio? Su hermana nunca la abrazaba, bajo ningún concepto. La miró desconcertada por esa muestra de cariño tan poco habitual mientras que la otra agarraba a Inuyasha y lo arrastraba hacia el salón. ¿Por qué no se despedía de él frente a ellas? No iría a besarlo, ¿verdad? ¡No quería que lo besara! ¡No podía permitir que Kikio la besara después de que ellos…!

Cualquier intento de seguirlos al salón fue suprimido por la severa mirada de su madre, quien parecía poseer información privilegiada que ella desconocía. Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de salir corriendo y esperar. Después de unos minutos, la pareja salió del salón con cara de haber discutido. Eso, en cierto modo, la alivió aunque sintiera lástima por Inuyasha.

Salieron a la entrada para despedirse de ellas tras haber montado en el coche.

— Cuida bien de Kagome. — le pidió Sonomi desde el coche.

— No te preocupes. — sonrió — La cuidaré como si fuera mi hermanita pequeña.

Kagome se giró para mirarlo cuando escuchó su respuesta. ¿Eso significaba ella para él? ¿Solo la podía ver como a una hermanita pequeña de la que encargarse? Agachó la cabeza para ocultar lo infeliz que le hicieron esas palabras mientras su hermana arrancaba el coche. Antes de que salieran de la propiedad tan siquiera, volvió a entrar en la casa. Tenía ganas de esconderse, de meterse en su cama y ocultarse durante el resto del fin de semana. Su hermanita pequeña… ¿Su hermanita pequeña? ¡Su hermanita pequeña! ¿Quién demonios se creía que era? Tenía hombres para elegir a patadas, no necesitaba a un cerdo insensible como él.

El teléfono de casa escogió ese momento para ponerse a sonar junto a ella. Lo cogió antes de que volviera a sonar, y estudió la espalda de Inuyasha desde el vestíbulo. Estaba de espaldas a ella, despidiéndose. ¡Qué espalda tan ancha! Pocos chicos en el instituto podían fardar de tener una espalda como la de Inuyasha. Era tan fuerte…

— ¿Kagome? ¡Kagome! — escuchó — ¿Me oyes?

— ¿Sí?

Se había quedado embobada mirando a Inuyasha. ¡Qué tonta!

— Kagome, ¿te apetece jugar un partido de béisbol?

— Hace un montón que no juego… — murmuró.

Aquello era justamente lo que ella necesitaba para animarse después del bajón que acababa de darle. ¡Era perfecto!

— ¿Dónde y a qué hora?

— A las seis, donde siempre. Por cierto… — continuó — nos falta un jugador, ¿conoces a alguien que pueda hacerlo?

— Pues… — desvió la mirada de la espalda de Inuyasha hacia sus fuertes brazos y sus largas piernas — puede que conozca a alguien. — sonrió.

— Entonces, cuento contigo. ¡Adiós!

— Chao.

Colgó y dejó el teléfono en su lugar. Lentamente, a paso felino, se fue acercando hacia Inuyasha sin perder de vista su objetivo. Parecía un muy buen deportista. Nunca antes se había preguntado si él practicaría algún deporte. Al percatarse de que el coche ya se había perdido de su vista, cogió la suficiente confianza como para abrazarse a su brazo.

— ¿Inuyasha?

No le gustaba nada ese tono. Conocía muy bien a Kagome, y sabía que cuando hablaba así de melosa era porque quería algo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Sabes jugar a béisbol?

En ese instante no la entendió. Dos horas después, cuando se encontró rodeado de adolescentes, inmerso en un auténtico partido de béisbol, entendió.

— ¡Fuera!

Se limpió el sudor de la frente y se posicionó en la base que le tocaba cuidar. Kagome se encontraba en el centro del campo, a punto de realizar el siguiente lanzamiento. Tenía que admitir que Kagome era una muy buena jugadora de béisbol. Si lo hubiera sabido, se habría pasado antes por el campo para echar un vistazo a uno de sus partidos. A decir verdad, aquello tenía un nivel muy profesional, era de liga superior, no un simple partido para entretenerse.

Kagome flexionó la rodilla mientras pegaba su mano sujetando la bola al pecho para dar inicio al lanzamiento. Luego, estiró el brazo hacia atrás, tomó una curva, y lanzó. El bateador dio de lleno a la bola, tal y como estaba planeado. La bola salió volando bien alto, directo hacia su base. Kagome sabía cómo lanzar para conseguir que las bolas se dirigieran hacia donde ella quería. No era la primera bola fácil que le enviaba. Asimismo, le había visto lanzar unas bolas con efecto que los bateadores no habían podido ni oler. Esa chica tendría que jugar profesionalmente.

Flexionó las rodillas, y saltó para coger la bola en el aire una vez más.

— ¡Cambio!

Al haber cogido la bola al vuelo, había marcado el cambio. A continuación, ellos pasarían a ser los bateadores y encargados de marcar puntos.

— Nunca me habías comentado que supieras jugar tan bien al béisbol.

Inuyasha se giró al escuchar la dulce voz de Kagome, y le sonrió. Él también había hecho sus pinitos en el instituto y en la universidad. Lo dejó por falta de tiempo y se dedicó únicamente al gimnasio, pero empezaba a cogerlo el gustillo otra vez, especialmente, en tan buena compañía.

— Tú tampoco me habías contado nada de tus cualidades como lanzadora.

— Gajes del oficio. — le guiñó el ojo — Espero que seas así de bueno bateando.

— La verdad es que hace mucho tiempo que no lanzo.

— ¡Suena a excusa por si fallas! — lo desafió.

Cinco minutos después, en respuesta al desafío de Kagome, Inuyasha marcó el primer Hound Round del partido. A Kagome se le cayó el bate de béisbol de entre las manos, y se le desencajó la mandíbula por la impresión. Segundos después, los miembros de su equipo lo alzaron sobre los hombros y lo vitorearon. Hacía años que no se divertía tanto. Kikio le había chupado la vida durante tanto tiempo que había olvidado por completo lo que era divertirse.

A los pocos segundos de salir Kagome a batear, comenzó a llover a cántaros. En un caso normal, lo hubieran dejado, pero, teniendo en cuenta que ese sería el último juego, iban a terminar. Kagome agarró con fuerza el bate mientras trataba de distinguir algo con la lluvia. A decir verdad, el pitcher andaba en la misma situación que ella tratando de atisbar a ver algo a través de la cortina de lluvia. Instantes después escuchó el sonido de la bola cortando el aire y bateó siguiendo una corazonada. El bate dio a la bola. Instantáneamente, sin saber en qué dirección fue la bola, si llegó lejos o si alguien estaba en camino de cogerla, comenzó a correr por las bases resbalando de vez en cuando con el barro, sin llegar a caerse. Le faltaban tres bases por recorrer cuando descubrió por los gritos que ya tenían la pelota y se la estaban pasando para hacerla llegar hacia el lanzador. No le quedó más remedio que meterse prisa. Al aproximarse a la última base, se lanzó por el suelo, y se deslizó hasta alcanzar su objetivo.

— ¡Juego!

Sonrió al percatarse de que, afortunadamente, acababa de marcar el último tanto de su equipo. Fue levantada del barro hasta volver a quedar de pie como si no pesara nada. Al volverse, sorprendida, se encontró con Inuyasha sonriéndole; él se lo estaba pasando tan bien como ella. Tras unos cuantos gritos de victoria, recogieron los materiales y cada uno partió hacia su casa.

Ella corrió junto a Inuyasha por las calles de su barrio en busca de su casa. Ambos estaban mojados y sucios, pero se lo habían pasado mejor que nunca. Inuyasha parecía feliz, y aquel era su mejor partido de béisbol con diferencia.

— Si lo llego a saber, te habría invitado antes a un partido. — confesó mientras corrían.

— Si lo llego a saber yo, te habría seguido cuando ibas a jugar. — sonrió — Me he divertido contigo en un día más que con Kikio en cinco años.

No podría haber recibido mejor elogio que aquel, especialmente después de ese decepcionante "hermanita pequeña" de horas antes. Le encantaba cuando Inuyasha alababa su compañía. Había pasado cinco años odiándolo, y, de repente, se daba cuenta de que era mucho más perfecto de lo que imaginaba, mucho mejor persona. Por más que odiara admitirlo, no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar que él le gustaba como nunca le había gustado ningún hombre.

Bajó la vista avergonzada al notar que le ardían las mejillas, y miró asqueada sus propias playeras llenas de barro. Estaba hecha un asco. Los mini shorts blancos se habían vuelto negros y la camisa de manga larga rosa no solo estaba manchada sino que además rota. Le consoló en cierta medida comprobar que Inuyasha no tenía mucha mejor pinta que ella: unos vaqueros viejos llenos de agujeros y barro y una camisa azul repleta de manchas. Sonrió para sí misma, y se echó la visera de la gorra hacia atrás para dejar al descubierto su rostro.

De repente, Inuyasha se detuvo como si acabara de ver un fantasma. Lo imitó, y lo miró sin entender.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Tienes la cara llena de barro.

Notó como se sonrojaba. ¡Qué vergüenza! No quería que él la viera como una chica sucia y descuidada que no se preocupaba por su imagen. Intentó darse la vuelta para limpiarse, pero Inuyasha puso las manos sobre sus hombros, impidiendo que se moviera.

— Deja que te ayude.

Metió una mano en el bolsillo de sus viejos vaqueros, y sacó un pañuelo de tela que, sorprendentemente, aún estaba limpio. Con paciencia y cuidado le limpió todas las manchas de tierra de la cara.

— Así, estás mucho más bonita.

— Yo no soy bonita. — dijo enfurruñada.

— Tienes razón, no eres bonita. — afirmó — Eres preciosa.

Antes de que pudiera predecirlo, Inuyasha se inclinó, y atrapó sus labios con los suyos. Tanto el cumplido como el beso fueron una total sorpresa para Kagome, pero eso no impidió que se pusiera de puntillas y rodeara el cuello de Inuyasha con sus brazos para corresponderle.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5:**

Se echó un poco de champú en las manos mientras el agua caliente de la ducha calaba su cabello y calentaba su cuerpo. Estaba helada por haber permanecido bajo la lluvia todo ese tiempo. Ojalá no se resfriara por ese contratiempo, no le venía nada bien perder el tiempo convaleciente en la cama en esos instantes. Tenía un plan que cumplir, un objetivo, una meta. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho, muchísimo más bien. Había llegado a un punto de inflexión, sin retorno. Ya solo le quedaba continuar hacia delante.

Se llevó las manos al cabello, y frotó para lavarse bien el barro que se le había adherido a la melena. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se ensuciaba tanto. Desde luego, no debió deslizarse por el suelo hasta la última base. Ese fue su gran error. Bueno, de no haberlo hecho, no habrían ganado o por lo menos no con una diferencia tan marcada. Hacía años que no jugaba un partido tan excepcional y todo el mérito era de Inuyasha. Había convertido uno de sus pasatiempos en una de las mejores experiencias de su vida. Aquel era un partido para recordar. Sus amigos también parecían estar de acuerdo. De hecho, le pidieron que volviera a llevar a Inuyasha en alguna otra ocasión. Lo haría encantada.

Se enjugó el cabello, y apartó ligeramente las cortinas de la ducha para comprobar por octava vez que el pestillo permaneciera en su lugar todavía. Sabía que estaba siendo paranoica, pero, desde el segundo beso, se había cerrado aún más ante la idea de perder su virginidad. Le asustaba tanto ese momento que su mente empezaba a desvariar con escenas de lo más violentas e impactantes para ella.  
Temía que Inuyasha abriera la puerta del cuarto de baño mientras se duchaba, que saltara a su balcón, que se metiera en su cama por la noche. ¡Era tan estúpido! ¿Por qué temía algo que deseaba tanto?

Suspiró, sintiendo la frustración recorrer todo su cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido tan tensa tras un partido de béisbol. Agarró su esponja vegetal y la untó de gel de ducha de Aloe Vera. Seguro que eso la calmaba.

— ¿Estará esto bien? — murmuró — Robarle el novio a mi hermana solo para echarlo… — reflexionó — ¿O es que yo quiero algo más?

Dejó caer la esponja sobre el suelo de la ducha, confusa. Después, apoyó la espalda contra la pared mientras dejaba que el agua que aún caía caliente de la ducha resbalara por su cuerpo. Como había dicho anteriormente, algo había cambiado entre Inuyasha y ella, ya nada volvería a ser como antes. Se habían besado en tres ocasiones, cada cual más estremecedora que la anterior. ¿Qué sucedería si se besaban una cuarta vez en la intimidad de su casa ese fin de semana?

De repente, escuchó el familiar sonido que indicaba la llegada de un mensaje. Salió de la ducha, disgustada, y se enrolló el cuerpo con una toalla. Antes de coger el teléfono, se secó las manos con otra toalla.

 _¡No pierdes ni una, eh! Había salido a comprar huevos y leche para un bizcocho, y os encuentro a ti y a Inuyasha llenos de barro compartiendo el beso más ardiente que he visto nunca. Atte: Yuka._

 _PD: ¡llámame!_

Kagome siguió bajando la barra de dirección del mensaje hasta encontrar la entrada de un vídeo. ¡No habría sido capaz! Le dio al play con dedos temblorosos, y se encontró a sí misma comiéndole la boca a Inuyasha en el sentido literal de la palabra. No sabía dónde empezaban sus labios y los de él. ¡Estaban completamente unidos! ¿Así se veían cuando se besaban? En cierto modo era realmente hermoso. Poder estar así con una persona, compartiendo algo tan íntimo y tan especial.

Efectivamente, algo íntimo. ¡Yuka los había visto de nuevo! Las mejillas le ardieron imaginando la cara que se le debió quedar a Yuka al descubrirlos. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió grabarlos? Buscó su número en el directorio y la llamó inmediatamente.

— Sí que eres rápida, ¿eh?

— ¿Es que estás en todas partes? — exclamó Kagome — ¿Cómo es posible que nos hayas visto en dos ocasiones?

— Tengo buena intuición. — sonrió — Es curioso que podría haber ido antes de que empezara a llover a comprar, pero no me había apetecido salir hasta cinco minutos antes de que os encontrara en semejante posición.

— ¡Eres una bruja!

Definitivamente, solo una auténtica bruja podría tener tanta maldita suerte.

— Jajaja… — rió — Por cierto, Inuyasha te ha acariciado enterita. El pobre hombre estaba deseando arrancarte toda la ropa.

— Encima dices pobre. — protestó — ¡Si es él quien mejor se encuentra!

— No lo creo, cariño. — dijo con picardía — Si estás hablando conmigo, queda claro que no le has dado al pobre hombre la satisfacción que necesita.

— ¡Ni pienso hacerlo! — juró.

— Dale un poco de tregua. — agarró su cuaderno rojo — Oye, Kagome, tengo cosas que hacer y…

En esa ocasión, no se lo consintió. Antes de que Yuka pudiera terminar de hablar y cortar la comunicación sin darle tiempo a despedirse, lo hizo ella. Sonrió triunfante tras haber acabado la conversación ella por primera vez. ¡Por fin era ella quien colgaba! Estaba harta de escuchar ese horroroso sonido que le indicaba que le habían colgado.

Se escuchó el teléfono fijo abajo. Antes de que sonara por tercera vez, el timbre se detuvo, lo que le indició que, probablemente, Inuyasha lo había cogido. Supuso que serían su madre y Kikio para informar de que ya habían llegado, así que agarró su toalla, y comenzó a secarse el cuerpo para ponerse al teléfono si era necesario. Poco después escuchó los pasos de Inuyasha subiendo las escaleras. Lo siguieron unos toques en la puerta del cuarto de baño.

— ¡Kagome!

— ¿Qué pasa? — se volvió hacia la puerta sin abrir.

— Es Yuka, — dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta — quiere hablar contigo.

Se enroscó de nuevo la fina toalla blanca alrededor del cuerpo, y abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para sacar un brazo. Palmeó en el aire hasta que la mano de Inuyasha por fin le entregó el teléfono, y gimió por lo bajo. ¡Qué incómodo era aquello! Si fuera solo un poco más valiente, habría abierto por completo la puerta y se habría lucido frente a él. ¿Y con qué propósito? ¿Un polvo? Ella no quería ser solo eso para un hombre, no quería que la vieran de esa forma.

Cerró de nuevo la puerta, se apoyó en la madera y se llevó el auricular al oído.

— ¿Sí?

— Era solo esto…

Gruñó al escuchar aquel monstruoso pitido al otro lado del teléfono. ¿Cómo podía tener el descaro de llamarlo solo para ser ella quien colgase el teléfono?

* * *

Antes de entrar en la cocina, se detuvo para colocarse el cabello tras la oreja y ajustarse la falda de nuevo. Esa minifalda azul marino de tablas se la había regalado Inuyasha el día anterior, le encantaba. Había decidido combinarla con una blusa color crema que tenía un lazo a modo de adorno en el cuello. Se sorprendió a sí misma percatándose de que quería estar guapa para él.

Al entrar en la cocina, quedó sorprendida de ver un par de bandejas repletas de Susi de calidad sobre la mesa.

— ¿Y esto?

— Acaba de llegar, yo lo he encargado. — contestó Inuyasha a su espalda — Ambos estamos muy cansados para cocinar, y, en vistas de que hace mucho que no comemos Susi…

Bajó la mirada avergonzada al percatarse de que tenía la camisa abierta, se la estaba abotonando mientras le hablaba.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — preguntó haciendo círculos con un pie en el suelo para no mirarlo.

— ¿Acaso no ceno en tu casa todos los días? — preguntó retóricamente.

Sí, todos los días desde hacía cerca de cinco años.

— Te he pedido zumo de melocotón para beber.

— Mi favorito… — murmuró.

— Y de postre he pedido helado de strachatella — sonrió.

— ¡Me encanta!

No tenía ni idea de que Inuyasha supiera tanto sobre ella. Durante cinco años, había buscado incesantemente la manera de deshacerse de él, sin ver nada más allá de ese mezquino deseo. ¿Cómo no pudo fijarse antes en lo atento que era? Siempre tan considerado a pesar de su mal comportamiento, tan cuidadoso, tan dulce. No era en absoluto el monstruo que ella se había inventado tiempo atrás. Era mucho más.

Se sentía avergonzada por haberse comportado como una cría durante tanto tiempo.

— ¿Empezamos? — sugirió él refiriéndose a la cena.

— Claro.

Apenas habían empezado a cenar cuando Kikio llamó por teléfono para informar de que ya habían llegado al retiro. Pudo hablar durante unos instantes con su madre antes de que Kikio exigiera hablar con Inuyasha. Sin comprender por qué su hermana debía estar tan enfadada con su novio, le pasó el teléfono a Inuyasha y regresó a la cocina para darle intimidad. Todo tenía un límite dentro de su plan. Espiarles le parecía de mal gusto, molestarle mientras hablaba aún más. Además, no parecía que la cosa fuera bien. De vez en cuando, escuchaba a Inuyasha alzar el tono aunque no lograra entender lo que decía. Ya llevaban quince minutos hablando. Evidentemente, discutían.

Agarró su vaso de zumo, y dio un largo trago, sintiendo como el frescor la invadía desde la garganta hasta las puntas de los dedos de sus pies. De repente, la puerta de la cocina se abrió abruptamente, y entró un Inuyasha de lo más tenso gruñendo por lo bajo. Aquello no tenía buena pinta.

— ¿Ya has terminado de cenar? — le preguntó.

— No, te estaba esperando… — musitó en respuesta.

¿Cómo iba a empezar a cenar sin él? Eso era de muy mal gusto. La nueva Kagome ya no lo haría.

— Pues sigue sola. — recogió su plato — Yo ya no tengo hambre.

— Pero…

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Inuyasha había salido de la cocina para dirigirse hacia el salón.

— Inuyasha…

Se levantó de su asiento para comenzar a recoger. De repente, ella tampoco tenía nada de hambre. El cansancio tras el partido, la lluvia, todas las emociones, Inuyasha… en verdad se le había despertado el hambre minutos antes hasta que Kikio llamó. Su hermana, estuviera donde estuviera, siempre encontraba la forma de aguarle la fiesta.

Estaba metiendo los platos en el lavavajillas cuando se le ocurrió que tal vez debiera acompañar a Inuyasha en el salón. Estaba de un humor de perros tras la llamada telefónica, pero necesitaba estar con alguien, no solo. Sabía muy bien lo cruel que podía llegar a ser su hermana con tal de llevar la voz cantante en una discusión. Nunca se podía predecir por dónde iba a saltar, pero sí que iba a hacer mucho daño. Por su propia experiencia sabía que no estaba de más contar con una voz amiga.

Se secó las manos con el paño de la cocina, y abrió la puerta que daba al salón. La habitación estaba ligeramente iluminada por los rayos de la luna que se filtraban a través de la ventana. Localizó a Inuyasha sentado en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada sobre las palmas de sus manos. Parecía totalmente derrotado. ¿Dónde estaba ese Inuyasha enérgico y optimista que la había acompañado una hora antes? Era impresionante el poder destructivo que poseía su hermana. Solo de pensar que a pesar de todo eso, Inuyasha aún no la había dejado…

— Inuyasha…

Salió de sus labios sin pensar, sin haber planeado decirlo tan siquiera. Estaba tan enfadada de saber que él siempre se lo perdonaba todo a su hermana que musitó su nombre.

— Vete a dormir, Kagome.

— ¡No!

La negativa tan rotunda sorprendió tanto Inuyasha como a ella misma. Él alzó la cabeza para mirarla como si tuviera antenas en la cabeza; ella se quedó paralizada en el sitio durante unos instantes. ¿Qué le tocaba hacer entonces? Después de decir no, ¿cuál era el siguiente paso? ¿Acercarse? ¿Ofrecer palabras de consuelo? ¿Besarlo? ¡Dios, si no sabía ni por dónde empezar! Nunca había tenido que consolar a otra persona, no una mayor que ella al menos. Se sentía tan patosa como una niña intentando cocinar su primera tarta.

Inuyasha se impacientaba; estaba claro que tenía que actuar. Infló el pecho, armándose de valor, y anduvo a paso decidido hasta el sofá. Allí, se quedó unos instantes mirándole desde arriba sin saber qué hacer a continuación. ¿Qué tal un abrazo? Se sentó a su lado, inclinó el cuerpo para apoyarlo en su costado y se abrazó a su espalda lo mejor que pudo aprovechando que él continuaba inclinado. Ojalá no le pareciera ridícula.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con Kikio?

La miró durante unos instantes antes de apartar la cabeza bruscamente. ¿Qué le sucedía?

— Tu hermana cree que estoy abusando de ti.

No, de eso nada. Podría decir cientos de cosas, pero nunca que Inuyasha había abusado de ella, eso sí que no. Inuyasha jamás haría algo semejante, ni aunque su mente asustadiza hubiera sido capaz de maquinar sobre ello. Él no era la clase de hombre que forzaría a una mujer.

— Pues desmiéntelo.

— ¡Es verdad! — exclamó.

Se vio apartada de su espalda por sus manos, las cuales sujetaban sus hombros y la zarandeaban.

— Me fastidia tanto porque tiene razón.

— Tú no me has hecho nada… — aseguró.

— ¡Dios, eres tan inocente! — la soltó — ¿Es que no eres consciente de cómo te he besado? ¿De cómo te miro?

— Yo…

Kagome desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, avergonzada. Claro que había notado todo eso, desde el primer instante, mas no esperaba escucharlo de los labios. Sus labios. Con el rabillo del ojo estudió sus labios carnosos y sensuales, listos para ser besados por ella. Le encantaría besarlo en ese instante aunque eso significara una completa paradoja teniendo en cuenta su tema de conversación.

Se acurrucó contra él sin apartar la vista de sus labios. Las facciones tensas de Inuyasha se suavizaron al ver el reflejo de lo que estaba pensando en su mirada. No podía ocultarle que deseaba besarlo, y tampoco quería ocultárselo. Quería que fuera muy consciente de que eso era cosa de dos. Acarició su mentón y le apartó el cabello de la cara con dulzura. Entonces, aprovechando la quietud de Inuyasha, se acercó y lo besó. Normalmente, era él quien iniciaba sus besos, pero, en esa ocasión, era ella quien no lo podía resistir.

De una rápida sacudida, Inuyasha la tumbó sobre el sofá, y se situó entre sus piernas, clavándole el atormentado miembro en su mismo centro descubierto tras haberse enrollado la minifalda en la cintura. Eso le hizo reaccionar, la asustó. Un beso era un beso, pero aquello… ¡Era muy pronto para ella! Le dio un empujón y se levantó del sofá a trompicones mientras se colocaba la falda de nuevo. Habían ido demasiado lejos.

— Lo siento… — retrocedió unos pasos — Yo no estoy preparada para eso…

— Kagome, no pretendía…

— Déjalo, ¿vale? — intentó sonreír — Me voy a dormir por hoy.

No se le ocurrió nada que decir para evitar que ella se marchara o que dejara de temblar frente a él. La había asustado. ¡Menudo idiota! Primero lloriqueaba porque Kikio tenía razón el echarle en cara que intentaba abusar de su hermana, y, luego, hacía justamente eso. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Kagome era maravillosa, un auténtico ángel y una niña. Debía dejar de pensar en ella en esos términos.

Esa noche, le costó conciliar al sueño. No dejaba de recrear aquel momento en el sofá con Inuyasha y la cara que se le quedó cuando lo rechazó. ¿Lo habría decepcionado mucho? ¿Acababa de perder su única oportunidad con él? De verdad que lo intentaba, que quería hacerlo, pero no se sentía preparada todavía. Cuando llegara el momento, estaba segura de que ella lo sabría la primera. Sin embargo, esperar a que llegara le podría costar algo más que un plan; podría costarle el único hombre al que había amado en toda su vida.

A la mañana siguiente, se encontraba más calmada tras los sucesos de la noche anterior. Su única duda era la de cómo enfrentarse a Inuyasha. Estaba claro que ya no eran enemigos, ni amigos. ¿Qué demonios eran? Necesitaba que alguien se lo aclarara porque aquello era de lo más embarazoso. Decidió que aparentar normalidad era lo más inteligente. Inuyasha, por su parte, hizo exactamente lo mismo. No hubo mención alguna a la noche anterior, ni siquiera cuando recogieron los restos de la cena que nunca llegaron a tomar.

Se sentó en la mesa con una jarra de zumo en la mano, y le sirvió a Inuyasha antes de hacerlo a sí misma. Llevarse bien con Inuyasha tampoco estaba tan mal. Si Yuka jamás le hubiera sugerido aquel descabellado plan, pasar ese fin de semana a solas con él sería algo muy diferente. Seguro que a esas alturas ya se estarían tirando de los pelos. Ella trataría por todos los medios de simular que su cercanía no le afectaba mientras le hacía la vida imposible; él soportaría sus trastadas con una sonrisa torcida y la vena del cuello hinchada, tal y como hacía siempre. ¡Pobre Inuyasha! Había sido un poco mala con él.

Agarró una tostada bien dorada de la bandeja. Tras echarle un poco de mermelada de frambuesa, se la metió en la boca y la masticó muy lentamente para disfrutarla. Nunca le había gustado comer demasiado de prisa aunque por necesidad se hubiera visto en la necesidad de hacerlo en numerosas ocasiones. La comida había que disfrutarla. Igual que la compañía. — se dijo a sí misma sin dejar de mirarlo.

— Te vas a acabar mordiendo. — le advirtió Inuyasha, refiriéndose a la tostada.

— No creo…

Siguió masticando la tostada con las mejillas sonrojadas, y agarró su vaso de zumo. Inuyasha la había estado observando. Levantó la mirada tímidamente y lo vio, sin apartar los ojos de ella, casi sin pestañear. La miraba como si ella fuera una princesa de cuento de hadas. Nunca imaginó que algo así pudiera llegar a gustarle. ¿Ella también lo miraba como si fuera un príncipe?

El timbre de la puerta escogió ese momento para interrumpirlos. Ambos levantaron la vista, y miraron hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo del hall. ¡Qué raro! Juraría que ese día no esperaban visita. Fue Kagome quien dejó la media tostada que aún estaba comiendo sobre el plato para dirigirse hacia el vestíbulo mientras se limpiaba la frambuesa de los labios con una servilleta. Dejó la servilleta sobre el mueble de los zapatos, y abrió la puerta. Al otro lado de la puerta, la esperaba un repartido con un precioso ramo de flores silvestres. ¡Eran preciosas!

— ¿Señorita Higurashi?

Había dos señoritas Higurashi en la casa. ¡Dios, odiaría tanto que ese ramo fuera para Kikio!

— ¿Kagome Higurashi? — preguntó.

— Sí, — sonrió — es un regalo para usted.

Kagome agarró el ramo que le ofrecía con mucho cuidado, y firmó los papeles.

— ¿Quién me lo envía? — se le ocurrió preguntar.

— No ha dado ningún nombre.

Kagome le dio unas monedas de propina que había tomado del frasco que tenían en la entrada para esas ocasiones, y cerró la puerta de nuevo. Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta, se inclinó, y olió las flores. ¡Qué maravilla! Eran unas flores preciosas con un olor maravilloso. ¿Quién se las podría haber enviado? ¿Inuyasha? Revisó el ramo como en las películas hasta dar con la tarjeta.

 _Para la chica más especial de todas, de uno de tus muchos admiradores. Solo quería que supieras que eres la razón por la que me levanto cada día. ¡Te amo!_

Las mejillas le ardieron al leer la bonita dedicatoria. Se apartó de la puerta de golpe, y caminó por el vestíbulo sin poder estarse quieta. No lo enviaba Inuyasha; él habría firmado, y habría escrito otra cosa. Aun así, el detalle seguía siendo maravilloso. Nunca le habían regalo flores, ni la habían elogiado de esa forma. ¿Quién sería él? ¿Un chico de clase? Aunque el ramo no parecía excesivamente caro, no cualquiera podría haberlo comprado. Tenía que ser un chico con trabajo. ¿A cuántos así conocía en el instituto? Tal vez, ¿Houjo Akitoki? Sabía que trabajaba en la tienda de sus abuelos.

Escuchó un gruñido sobre su cabeza que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró, y descubrió a Inuyasha detrás de ella. ¿Desde cuándo caminaba a su espalda? Y lo más importante, ¿había leído la dedicatoria?

— Inuyasha….

— Tardabas mucho. — le arrebató la tarjeta — ¡Qué cosa más empalagosa!

Eso la enfadó. Un chico acaba de abrirle su corazón para decirle algo maravilloso. Inuyasha no tenía ningún derecho a burlarse de él.

— Dices eso porque tú no eres tan romántico. — recuperó la tarjeta de un tirón — Ya me gustaría verte a ti haciendo estas cosas.

— ¡Yo soy muy romántico! — intentó defenderse.

— Claro. — rió — Eres tan romántico como la lija de un taller de mecánica.

— Una lija también puede ser romántica…

No contestó, ni él intentó rectificar o continuar hablando. Ambos sabían que con su nefasta contestación le acababa de dar el tanto a ella. Satisfecha por su reciente victoria y orgullosa por su gran éxito con los hombres, se giró, asegurándose de darle en la cara a Inuyasha con su larga melena y regresó a la cocina para colocar las flores y terminar de desayunar. Decidió ponerlas en un jarrón sobre la mesa, justo en el centro. Así, podría verlo en cualquier momento durante todo el día y disfrutarlo. Inuyasha también lo vería, y tendría que morderse la lengua por ser tan poco detallista.

Una hora después, se encontró a sí misma bajando de nuevo a la cocina para disfrutar del aroma de las flores. Empezaba a arrepentirse de no habérselas llevado a su dormitorio. ¡Le encantaban!

— ¿Puedes dejar ya de olor el puñetero ramo?

Se apartó bruscamente del ramo, sin perder la sonrisa, al escuchar a Inuyasha. La había vuelto a descubrir disfrutando del aroma de las flores silvestres, y ella no se iba a avergonzar. Un chico que estaba enamorado de ella se lo había regalado, estaba en su derecho a olerlo. Inuyasha podía enfadarse cuanto quisiera, no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle nada por muy celoso que estuviera.

— Yo no tengo la culpa de tener muchos pretendientes. — dejó caer jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello — No como otros… — soltó la pulla.

— Menos mal que no tengo pretendientes. — contestó recalcándolo para que se sobrentendiera a la perfección que se refería al género — Solo tengo cientos de hermosas mujeres persiguiéndome a todas horas.

— Más quisieras.

— Te las puedo presentar cuando quieras. — sonrió — Una de ellas está aquí mismo.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de a quién se refería. ¡Sería descarado! Acababa de devolverle la pulla con creces. ¿Cómo podía contestar a eso? Gruñó como una niña pequeña y derrotada, lo empujó para apartarlo de su camino, y salió al pasillo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan creído como para insinuar que estaba colada por él? Solo le parecía sexy, nada más. O, bueno, quizás si hubiera algo más, algo que no admitiría delante de él.

De repente, sintió la vibración de su teléfono móvil contra la tela vaquera de sus mini shorts. Antes de que empezara a sonar la melodía, lo sacó y presionó la tecla para hablar.

— ¿Sí? — contestó mientras subía las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.

— ¿Te ha gustado el ramo de flores? — le preguntó —  
En principio, iba a mandarte rosas, pero pensé que era demasiado formal.

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua bien fría.

— ¿Me lo has mandado tú?

— Claro, ¿no te habías dado cuenta? — rió — Si te he puesto detrás de la tarjeta la ``Y´´ de mi nombre.

No había mirado la tarjeta por detrás. Corrió lo que le quedaba hacia su dormitorio, entró, y cogió la tarjeta que había colocado sobre su escritorio para leerla y releerla como una tonta. Efectivamente, la letra inicial del nombre de su mejor amiga estaba escrita por detrás. Se le cayó el mundo encima. No era esa chica maravillosa que la tarjeta definía. Todo era mentira. Lo peor era que se había comportado con insoportable prepotencia y chulería delante de Inuyasha. Si él se enteraba de la verdad, le haría burla de por vida.

— Sí, cierto. — mintió — Solo estaba bromeando…

— ¿Y cómo ha reaccionado Inuyasha?

— Está hecho una furia…

Por su culpa, obviamente. Se mordió el labio inferior, y se dejó caer sobre la cama. ¡Qué tonta!

— ¡Perfecto! — exclamó — Eso significa que está muy celoso, y nos conviene tenerlo así. Con un poco de suerte, en un ataque de celos, te arrancará la ropa y te hará mujer.

— No digas eso por favor…

Segundos después escuchó aquel odioso pitido. Tendría que darle lecciones de educación a Yuka.

* * *

Yuka agarró de nuevo su cuaderno para el proyecto y comenzó a escribir aprovechando ese momento de inspiración.

 _17/9/08_

 _Inuyasha y Kagome cada vez son más cercanos. Los límites de la amistad ya han sido sobrepasados, y comienza a surgir un sentimiento de amor hasta ahora redimido. Ambos se siguen negando a admitirlo aunque el sujeto masculino parece más receptivo a este nuevo sentimiento, y se ve incapacitado para detener sus impulsos, tanto sexuales como personales. Hoy, los celos han surgido a cuenta de un pretendiente de Kagome que ni siquiera ha dado la cara; simplemente, le ha enviado un ramo explicándole sus sentimientos. ¿Podrá Inuyasha soportar otro ataque de celos? ¿O tratará de demostrarle a Kagome que él es mucho mejor? Comienza una competencia entre machos de una misma especie. La pregunta es: ¿cuál es el macho alfa y cuál el omega?_

En realidad, estaba mintiendo un poco respecto al proyecto, metiéndole fantasía para volverlo más impactante. Al fin y al cabo, el misterioso pretendiente de Kagome era imaginario, pero, ya que iba a jugar un importante papel, ¿por qué no darle vida? No había manera de que se dieran cuenta en la facultad.

— Ten valor, Kagome.

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando al fin Kagome se atrevió a bajar de nuevo las escaleras para ir al salón. Estaba tan avergonzada por su comportamiento que ni siquiera había bajado a comer al mediodía. Inuyasha había golpeado la puerta para que bajara, pero ninguno de sus intentos por convencerla tuvo éxito. Se sentía tonta e inmadura. Menudo espectáculo había dado esa mañana. Si Yuka se enterara de que se lo creyó todo, se reiría durante días enteros.

Inuyasha la esperaba de pie en el salón. ¿La habría oído bajar? No parecía enfadado, pero sí más alicaído de lo que nunca lo había visto. Todo por culpa del dichoso ramo de flores, ¿Debería decirle la verdad?

— ¿Te gusta bailar?

Se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta. ¿Para qué quería saber aquello?

— Depende…

Inuyasha meditó durante unos instantes, como si se estuviera planteando una cuestión de vida o muerte muy seriamente, y, luego, se dirigió hacia la cadena de música. Trasteó durante unos instantes ante su expectante mirada hasta que dio con la canción que buscaba. ¿Era la banda sonora de _Casablanca_?

Se volvió hacia ella con la mirada decidida. Parecía que al fin había tomado una determinación. Estiró el brazo, y le hizo una caballerosa reverencia, suplicándole en silencio que bailara con él. La dejó de piedra. No esperaba en absoluto que eso sucediera. De hecho, ¿cómo no pudo predecirlo en los últimos segundos? No obstante, no era una invitación que estuviera dispuesta a rechazar. Agarró su mano con inocencia, y se dejó lleva al centro del salón para poder bailar. Los muebles habían sido apartados, estaba todo preparado.

Inuyasha rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos mientras que ella rodeaba su cuello con los suyos. Nunca había bailado de esa forma con nadie. Era tan íntimo que el corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho, y se le nublaba la vista. Lentamente, según iba avanzando la música, apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro y cerró los ojos, hipnotizada por tan romántico momento. No necesitaba flores, joyas o ropa. Solo lo necesitaba a él.

* * *

Gruñó una vez más, enfadada, y volvió a llamar a Inuyasha. No entendía por qué no le contestaban al teléfono de casa. Había llamado como unas ocho veces sin éxito. Pensó que llamándole al móvil conseguiría algo, pero estaba claro que Inuyasha no debía querer hablar con ella, que la ignoraba. Frustrada, sin más opción, marcó el número de su hermana pequeña para conseguir exactamente el mismo resultado. Le carcomieron las dudas y la furia por dentro cuando tuvo que colgar al saltarle el contestador automático. Estaba segura de que Inuyasha intentaba seducir a su hermana. Quería creer que el odio de Kagome era real, que se desharía de él inmediatamente, mas algo en su interior le gritaba que todo aquello era más que simples fanfarronadas. Kagome e Inuyasha…

— Mamá, tenemos que volver a casa. — terminó diciendo muy a su pesar.

— ¿Por qué, hija? — su madre dejó la taza de té que tomaba sobre la mesa — ¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez, Kagome?

Lamentaba de verás sacar a su agotada madre de ese retiro que tanto necesitaba.

— Ni mi hermana, ni Inuyasha contestan a mis llamadas.

— No estarán en casa, hija. — se relajó en respuesta.

— ¿Y por qué no contestan al móvil? — insistió.

— ¿De verdad estás tan preocupada?

— Sí, mamá.

Sonomi suspiró, y miró a su hija. Estaba verdaderamente angustiada por lo que podría estar pasando en casa. Si no se fiara de Inuyasha, no lo habría dejado solo con Kagome por muy novio que fuera de su otra hija. ¿Qué madre dejaría a su hijita pequeña sola con un hombre? Sin embargo, conocía muy bien a sus dos hijas, y sabía que los celos de la una hacia la otra las cegaban en muchas ocasiones. Aunque odiara tener que marcharse, la única forma de tranquilizar a Kikio sería demostrarle lo equivocada que estaba.

— Está bien, volvamos a casa.

Kikio se levantó triunfante de la silla, y se dirigió hacia la cabaña que ocupaban para hacer las maletas.

— ¡Os vais a enterar cuando os pille!

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6:**

Aparcó ansiosa en el garaje de la casa. Habían madrugado muchísimo para poder llegar a casa a media mañana. Lamentaba de verás haber interrumpido el bien merecido descanso de su madre por culpa de un mal presentimiento. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que no fantaseaba respecto a su novio y su hermana pequeña. Siempre supo que a Kagome le gustaba Inuyasha, no podría ser más evidente. La primera vez que lo miró, tenía la mirada deslumbrada de una niña. Desde entonces, se había comportado exactamente igual que cualquier adolescente enamorada. Como Inuyasha no dio jamás señales de corresponder a su amor juvenil, decidió no preocuparse. Al fin y al cabo, su hermana manchada de barro con las rodillas peladas nunca fue competencia para ella. No hasta que creció, empezó a preocuparse por su aspecto y su novio empezó a fijarse en ella.

Podía engañar a sus amigas, a su madre, a Inuyasha e incluso a sí misma, pero no a ella. Veía sus intenciones a distancia. El problema era Inuyasha. Si se volvía demasiado pesada, él se enfadaría con ella en lugar de alejarse de Kagome. Había comprobado de muy buena tinta que su agresividad solo servía para enervar a Inuyasha. No, otra escenita de celos no le daría lo que ella necesitaba. Tenía que ser mucho más sutil que eso, más astuta. Kagome le ganaba terreno por momentos. ¿Quién le iba a decir que terminaría peleándose por un hombre con su desgarbada hermana menor?

Decírselo a su madre sería la forma más rápida de cortar por lo sano. En cuanto supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, castigaría a Kagome de por vida. Puede que la enviase con su padre… No, no haría eso. Su madre estaba lo bastante cabreada con su ex marido como para pedirle que se encargara de una de sus hijas. Si por ella fuera, ni siquiera podría verlas. Aunque para el caso, él solo veía a Kagome. Él… ¿Por qué todo el mundo prefería siempre a Kagome? Ella era la mayor, la más bella, la más inteligente, la más educada, la más refinada… ¡Era superior en todo! Se había preparado desde niña para ser perfecta sin éxito. Su zarrapastrosa hermanita con sus trastadas se llevaba toda la atención siempre. No imaginó que su impecable comportamiento terminara haciéndola invisible.

Se negaba a perder contra Kagome; era una cuestión de principios. Sin haber apagado tan siquiera el motor del coche, abrió la puerta, y saltó del coche. La puerta de la entrada estaba cerrada con llave, así que tuvo que regresar al coche para recuperar su bolso. Mientras tanto, su madre vaciaba el maletero con tanta calma y parsimonia que se quedó anonadada. Esa falsa tranquilidad no la engañaba ni un poquito, algo rondaba por su cabeza.

Presa de la impaciencia, olvidó por completo la actitud de su madre, y corrió hacia la casa para abrir exitosamente. Lo primero que hizo fue subir las escaleras para acceder al segundo piso. Si la puerta estaba cerrada, a lo mejor estaban durmiendo todavía. Era domingo, ¿por qué madrugar? Al entrar en su dormitorio, lo encontró exactamente igual que como ella lo recordaba. No había nadie. Lo siguiente que hizo fue correr hacia el cuarto de baño para asegurarse de que no estuvieran haciendo guarradas en la ducha. Volvió a equivocarse. Consternada, se volvió hacia el dormitorio de su madre también vacío, y tragó hondo al percatarse de que tan solo quedaba por revisar la habitación de Kagome.

Escuchó un ruido que provenía de ahí adentro, algo que había caído al suelo. Rozó con una mano el frío metálico del pomo, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le disparaba contra el pecho, y abrió de golpe.

— ¡Os pillé!

No había nadie. Al ver al gato subido sobre el escritorio de Kagome y un libro de texto que había caído a su paso tirado en el suelo, se dejó caer de rodillas. La cama estaba hecha, los peluches perfectamente bien colocados en su lugar, los libros sobre el escritorio a excepción de aquel que el gato acababa de tirar. ¿Inuyasha tendría razón? ¿Estaba paranoica?

— ¿Qué haces ahí Kikio?

Su madre ya había subido con su maleta para organizar el equipaje.

— Estoy pensando que he sido muy dura con Inuyasha…

— Kikio…

Sonomi se acuclilló junto a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente. A continuación, echó un vistazo al dormitorio de su otra hija con el ojo crítico de cualquier madre, y entró. Recogió el libro que se había caído con un mohín, cogió al gato entre sus brazos para sacarlo de allí y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

— Están desayunando, ¿no? — preguntó Kikio agotada por el viaje.

No le vendría nada mal una siesta.

— La verdad es que no. — sonrió — No hay nadie abajo.

— ¿Qué?

Sus celos regresaron al instante golpeando con fuerza. ¿Cómo que no había nadie abajo? ¿Dónde demonios estaban? Esperó hasta que su madre desapareció con el gato y la maleta en su dormitorio para entrar en el cuarto de su hermana pequeña. Inuyasha y Kagome no contestaban cuando les llamaba a su número de móvil, así que tendría que tomar medidas más drásticas. No perdería, no dejaría que le quitaran a su novio y futuro marido.

Tomó su agenda telefónica de una estantería. No le costó demasiado encontrar el número de teléfono de la mejor amiga de Kagome. Seguro que podía ayudarle a encontrar al bicho traidor de su hermana. ¿Acaso no sabía que los novios de las amigas y las hermanas eran sagrados? Le enseñaría el código a base de golpes si era necesario.

— ¿Sí? — le contestó una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Eres Yuka?

— Sí, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

— Soy Kikio, la hermana mayor de Kagome. — se apoyó en el escritorio — Me preguntaba si sabías dónde está ahora… — se enrolló un mechón de cabello en un dedo — Acabamos de llegar a casa y mamá quiere hablar con ella.

La amiga bien podría estar en el ajo. Lo mejor era hacerse la modosita para que cooperara y para futuras pesquisas. A lo mejor volvía a necesitar su ayuda.

— Ha ido a jugar al baloncesto con Inuyasha y unos chicos del instituto. — contestó — De hecho, yo me dirigía hacia allí ahora, también voy a jugar.

— Te importaría si voy contigo.

— En absoluto. — aceptó — Tu casa me pilla de camino así que te llamaré cuando pase.

— De acuerdo, gracias.

Kikio estaba por despedirse cuando escuchó el pitido del teléfono que indicaba el fin de la llamada. ¿Le había colgado?

* * *

— Deberíamos haber dejado una nota o algo en casa.

— Tu madre y Kikio no llegan hasta la noche… — jugó con el balón de baloncesto entre sus manos — Llegaremos antes que ellas. ¿Quién va a leer la nota?

— Cierto…

Sin saber por qué, había tenido el presentimiento de que su madre y su hermana regresarían antes de lo previsto. Tal vez, más que un presentimiento, se tratara de un temor de lo más razonable. ¿Cómo reaccionaría su hermana de saber que habían salido juntos? Podría pensar cualquier cosa, y, aunque ella no fuera la víctima de sus ataques, lamentaba que Inuyasha se estuviera llevando tan mala racha por su culpa.

— ¿Y dónde quieres que te lleve a comer?

— ¿Con estas pintas?

Miró a Inuyasha y a sí misma de forma inquisidora en respuesta. Él vestía unos pantalones azul marino de Adidas, unas playeras estropeadas por el tiempo y una camiseta de tirantes anchos de color gris con el logotipo de Nike. Ella unas playeras blancas con manchas que ya no podían quitarse, unos mini shorts grises, y una camiseta de tirantes rosa con escote de barco. Su melena de leona había sido indomable esa mañana. No hubo peine, cepillo, secador o espuma lo bastante potente como para domarla. Por eso, decidió llevar una coleta alta. Además, para hacer deporte era lo mejor.

— Nos echarían de un restaurante…

— ¿Te gusta la pizza?

— Me encanta. — contestó Kagome emocionada.

Había pasado una noche estupenda con Inuyasha. Bailaron suaves baladas hasta altas horas de la noche. Después, se sentaron en el sofá y se besaron, olvidándose por completo del mundo que existía fuera de la casa. En ese momento, eran solo ellos dos. Le encantaría que fuera exactamente así siempre. No se había sentido tan cómoda con Inuyasha o con cualquier otra persona hasta ese momento mágico. Perdieron por completo la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Ni siquiera sabía hasta qué hora permanecieron así. Solo sabía que por la mañana despertó tumbada en el sofá entre los brazos de Inuyasha. Nunca fue tan agradable despertarse como ese día.

Se sonrojó de solo recordar la visión de Inuyasha dormido, completamente relajado bajo su cuerpo. Por un momento, había sido plenamente consciente del cuerpo de Inuyasha contra el suyo y ya no sintió la repulsión inicial que le causaba el sexo. Al contrario, se sintió preparada. No pudo evitar sonreír, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago. Nunca había sido tan feliz en toda su vida.

De repente, sintió que algo se cargaba sobre su hombro. Al volver la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que era la mano de Inuyasha. Había pasado su brazo sobre sus hombros con total naturalidad, tal y como haría un novio. Dejó que la acercara más hacia él y lo siguió hacia el parque feliz y entregada. Lamentablemente, siempre sucedía algo que estropeaba su felicidad. En ese caso, la visión de un cartel publicitario que ofertaba una estancia en un lugar de retiro. Al momento, se le vino a la cabeza su madre y su hermana. Kikio e Inuyasha aún eran…

— ¿Qué pasará cuando vuelva Kikio?

Después de preguntar se arrepintió. Se había dejado llevar por sus instintos, sin pensar antes de hablar. ¿Estaba celosa?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Había decidido que era mejor dejar pasar el tema hasta que él dijo eso. ¿Era tonto o qué? Evidentemente, se refería a que le estaba poniendo los cuernos a Kikio con su hermana pequeña. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto, ¿no?

— ¡Me refiero a nosotros, cortito!

Inuyasha gruñó, y la miró con desagrado por el insulto. Al instante, Kagome se encogió algo asustada por su sorprendentemente agresiva reacción, y miró hacia otro lado, sintiéndose avergonzada. Su bocaza siempre encontraba la forma de estropear el momento. Inuyasha no iba a contestarle porque no existía ese "nosotros". Todo había sido imaginación suya.

— La verdad es que no sé qué haré con Kikio…

— ¿Eh? — articuló sorprendida, pues no esperaba respuesta.

— Hace mucho que dejó de gustarme… — suspiró — Además, últimamente, no nos va demasiado bien, ya lo sabes…

Entonces, ¿si existía ese nosotros? ¿O ella era una aventura pasajera? ¡No! No iba a volver a meter la pata con comentarios de ese tipo. Le seguiría la corriente y punto. Si Inuyasha quería darle la respuesta que ella deseaba por su cuenta, pues bien; en el caso contrario, pues nada.

— Pero Kikio se pondrá furiosa si se entera de que tú y yo…

— Lo sé. — la acercó más a él, hasta casi pegarla contra su cuerpo — De momento, disfrutemos del día. Tú no debes preocuparte por nada, ¿vale? — le dio un beso en la coronilla — Yo me ocuparé de todo.

Eso era cierto. No tenían por qué amargarse aquel maravilloso día solo por la idiota de su hermana mayor. Si había una única cosa que podía agradecerle a Kikio, era que trajera a Inuyasha a su vida. Por lo demás, no había hecho más que humillarla, insultarla y restregarle su supuesto éxito profesional y amoroso. Ya estaba harta de esa situación. No pensaba permitir que Inuyasha desapareciera de su vida descubriéndolos ante Kikio; ni soñarlo. El plan acababa de cambiar. Se lo robaría a Kikio para luego restregárselo en toda su jeta extra maquillada. No pensaba permitir que Inuyasha se fuera, lucharía por él aunque él no quisiera que lo hiciera.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que apenas fue consciente de que habían llegado a las canchas de baloncesto hasta que sus amigos le gritaron. Inuyasha dejó la bolsa de deporte con sus cosas en un banco, junto a las bolsas de sus compañeros. Luego, corrió hacia ellos para tomar parte en la toma de decisiones sobre el juego.

— ¿Quién hace equipo? — preguntó Kagome.

— Mmm… — Bankotsu los miró a todos — ¿Qué tal Inuyasha y yo?

— ¡Perfecto! — exclamaron al unísono.

Como era de esperar, Inuyasha la escogió a ella primero. No conocía a nadie más, así que escogió a ojo a Houjo, Ayumi y Nobunaga. En el equipo contrario se encontraban Bankotsu, Yuka cuando llegara a la cancha, Kouga, Sae y Shippo. Cada equipo se posicionó en su campo, y establecieron unas normas básicas antes de comenzar.

El balón fue lanzado a lo alto en mitad del campo para que le recogieran los líderes. Inuyasha, quien era más alto y más veloz, agarró el balón, y se lo tiró inmediatamente a Kagome. Tomó el balón en sus manos y corrió hacia el otro lado del campo sin dejar de botar el balón para evitar hacer pasos. Consciente del duro marcaje al que la estaban sometiendo, le lanzó el balón a Houjo, quien esperaba cerca del área. Este entró en el área dando un solo paso para impulsarse lo suficiente para saltar. Encestó limpiamente. A continuación, el equipo contrario tomó el balón para continuar el juego.

* * *

— Buenos días.

— Buenos días. — contestó Kikio mientras salía de la casa — Hace mucho que no nos vemos, Yuka.

Tanta amabilidad, sonrisas y cordialidad por parte de Kikio la pusieron más en alerta. La llamada de Kikio fue cuanto menos extraña, su petición sospechosa, y esa actitud despreocupada tan calculada de lo más inquietante. Algo estaba pasando. Por lo que sabía de Kikio, era la típica mujer presumida y arrogante a la que le encantaba que le hicieran la pelota. Quizás consiguiera que le contara sus verdaderas intenciones de esa forma.

— Sí, desde el cumpleaños de Kagome si mal no recuerdo. Me encantó el vestido que llevabas, era fantástico. — sonrió.

— Un auténtico Valentino.

Justo lo que esperaba.

— Se notaba. — aseguró — Kagome me ha contado lo de vuestra madre, espero que esté bien.

— Sí, solo está un poco cansada por el trabajo. El retiro le ha sentado muy bien.

— ¿No duraba hasta la noche?

— Sí, pero lo hemos adelantado todo por ciertas razones. — sonrió — Digamos que me apetecía ver a mi novio.

Kikio recalcó tanto la palabra que no pudo engañar a Yuka sobre sus verdaderas intenciones. Entre las posibilidades que barajaba mientras se dirigía hacia la casa de Kagome, esa era una. Los celos habían arrastrado a Kikio de vuelta antes de lo previsto para pillar a los amantes _in fraganti_. Debió llevarse una auténtica decepción al encontrar la casa vacía, y seguía buscando guerra para saciar su sed de sangre.

Sacó el teléfono móvil discretamente para escribir un mensaje de forma disimulada mientras escuchaba a Kikio. Debía avisar a Kagome cuanto antes. ¡Dios, qué conservación más aburrida tenía Kikio! ¡Menudo camino le esperaba! No le extrañaba que Kagome no la soportara. Era la típica que exageraba las historias para perfilarse a sí misma como una líder nata encarnada en un cuerpo perfecto. Lo peor era que no le quitaba el ojo de encima. No era la única que sospechaba de la otra, al parecer. Claro, Kikio no sabía si podía fiarse de la mejor amiga de su hermana pequeña.

Tuvo la suerte de que alguien llamó a Kikio. Aprovechó ese instante para revisar lo que había escrito, corregirlo y enviarlo.

 _Tu hermana va hacia allí, prepárate para una huida. ¡Sospecha de vosotros! Iros de prisa. Besos_

— ¡Perfecto!

Marcó el botón de enviar, y rezó para que Kagome lo leyera a tiempo.

* * *

Kagome bebió un largo trago de agua bien fría sin apartar la vista del campo. No había lugar para descanso, así que no debía demorarse demasiado. Tras secarse el sudor de la frente, salió corriendo de nuevo hacia la cancha. Le pareció escuchar el tono de su móvil cuando se dirigía hacia el juego, pero el sonido había sido tan corto y tan bajo que se imaginó que se trataba un mensaje, así que lo ignoró. Un mensaje podía esperar. Seguramente, se trataba de una oferta de la compañía telefónica, como de costumbre.

Ayumi tenía el balón. Corrió hacia el otro lado del campo, y levantó los brazos para indicarle que nadie le estaba marcando. Ayumi la divisió en seguida y, aunque no era demasiado diestra jugando a baloncesto, consiguió un buen lanzamiento. Agarró el balón, y entró al área. Dio dos pasos, saltó hacia la canasta, y encestó. El problema fue que, una vez más, se quedó agarrada a la canasta. Un día de esos, se haría daño por su afán de fardar. Por suerte, Inuyasha se puso justo debajo de ella para recogerla.

Se soltó confiada. Cayó un instante al vacío antes de que los brazos de Inuyasha la sujetaran.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¡No podría estar mejor! — exclamó Kagome sonriendo.

Inuyasha la mantuvo entre sus brazos igual de contento. Se lo estaba pasando tan bien ese fin de semana. Diría sin temor y sin tapujos que no se había divertido tanto desde hacía años.

— ¡Inuyasha!

Su sonrisa se esfumó como un rayo de su rostro al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar. No podía ser quien él creía. Regresaban por la noche. Seguro que aquello se trataba de una alucinación, una pesadilla. Uno de los mejores momentos de su vida no podía terminarse antes de lo previsto, tan abruptamente. ¿Acaso no podía tomarse un descanso tan siquiera?

Dejó a Kagome con los pies en el suelo de nuevo, consternado. Esa voz volvió a llamarlo una segunda vez. Kagome se volvió para mirarlo como si se hubiera quedado sordo, y echó un vistazo a su espalda. Indudablemente, la expresión de Kagome le indicaba que la voz de Kikio no era parte de una alucinación suya. Le gustara o no, Kikio, su novia, estaba allí presente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que estropearlo todo? No la esperaba hasta la noche, aún no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a ella y a lo que tenía que decirle.

Se veía incapaz de enfrentarse a la realidad, se sentía atrapado en cierto modo. ¿Qué quería Kikio? ¿Por qué había regresado antes? ¿Por qué se había tomado tantas molestias por encontrarlos? Estaba seguro de que no debía haber adivinado su paradero fácilmente. No dejaron ninguna pista en la casa sobre sus intenciones. Aunque claro, Kikio siempre había sido de lo más mañosa para salirse con la suya. ¿Cómo le pudo gustar una vez? Siempre había sido egoísta, envidiosa y manipuladora; no era nada nuevo en su personalidad.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Kagome — ¿No volvíais a la noche?

El indudable sonido del taconeo de Kikio le indicó que estaba bien cerca de ellos.

— Lo hemos adelantado al final… — se detuvo a su espalda — ¿Es que no te alegras de verme? ¿O acaso interrumpo algo?

Era el momento de dar la cara. Impidió que Kagome contestara a su provocación con una severa mirada, y se volvió hacia aquella que oficialmente era su novia.

— No interrumpes nada. — se interpuso entre las dos a modo de mediador.

Iban a discutir de nuevo. Le gustaría poder hacer algo para impedir que su hermana llevara a Inuyasha al límite, pero no creía poder aportar nada que disminuyera la sensación de tensión entre los dos. Al contrario, su intervención, probablemente, enardecería más a su hermana mayor. Lo mejor que podía hacer por Inuyasha era apartarse, y dejarle defenderse por su cuenta.

Así pues, le echó un último vistazo a su aparentemente calmada hermana, y corrió hacia su mejor amiga, quien lucía una palidez enfermiza desde que llegó.

— Lo siento mucho, Kagome. — se encogió de hombros — Ella me pidió por teléfono que la llevara donde estabais. Me di cuenta tarde de su plan, y no pude negarme…

— Sigue sospechando…

No era nada que su hermana no hiciera evidente. Su comportamiento y su presencia allí lo decían todo.

— Te mandé un mensaje, no has debido oírlo.

Se quedó de piedra al escucharla. Sí que escuchó el mensaje justo antes de regresar al campo de baloncesto, pero lo ignoró creyendo que era publicidad. De allí en adelante, sería más atenta con los mensajes.

— No se lo voy a permitir Yuka. — apretó los puños.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Voy a luchar por él… ¡no permitiré que se valla! — decidió — ¡Quiero a Inuyasha para mí!

Yuka se quedó boquiabierta en respuesta con la mandíbula totalmente desencajada. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿De verdad estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a Kikio por Inuyasha? ¿A su propia hermana? El plan no era ese. El plan era seducir a Inuyasha para echarlo, sin amor, sin sentimientos. Ella, por supuesto, sabía lo que Kagome ocultaba en su corazón realmente, era parte de plan que lo descubriera. No obstante, no esperaba una determinación semejante y en tan poco tiempo. ¿Qué se había perdido ese fin de semana?

— Kagome… — dejó caer al suelo su bolsa de deportes — ¿Tú amas a Inuyasha?

Dejó de parlotear por su cuenta acerca de cómo iba a conquistarlo, y se volvió hacia Yuka. La verdad era que todavía no se había planteado de esa manera lo que estaba empezando a sentir por su "enemigo". ¿Amaba a Inuyasha o solo lo deseaba? Su orgullo y su dignidad le impedían tan siquiera el imaginarse enamorada de ese hombre, pero una parte de su corazón le pedía a gritos que lo admitiese. Sacudió la cabeza negándoselo a sí misma. No podía amarlo, a él no. Solo era… ¿Qué era?

— No lo amo… — miró hacia otro lado — Solo…

— ¡Si solo estás encaprichada con él, déjale! — le ordenó Yuka.

Era la única manera de hacerle ver la verdad. Kagome, con su indecisión, solo conseguiría dañarlos a los tres más de lo estrictamente necesario. Tenía que espabilar de una maldita vez por el bien de todos o ese triángulo amoroso terminaría en auténtico desastre.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tu hermana está loca por Inuyasha. — dijo aunque no estuviera al cien por cien segura — Si tú provocas su separación solo por capricho, no te lo perdonará nunca. — la señaló con el dedo índice para que fuera consciente de la gravedad del asunto — Además, Inuyasha te odiará por despreciar así sus sentimientos.

— Yo…

— Piénsatelo muy bien antes de destrozar una relación, Kagome. — le suplicó — Con este plan te juegas algo más que la permanencia de Inuyasha en tu casa. Te estás jugando tres corazones.

Agachó la cabeza y juntó las manos delante de su pecho en posición de rezo. Yuka tenía toda la razón del mundo al echarle semejante sermón cargado de moral y absoluta sinceridad. Probablemente, lo que más le dolía en su corazón era saber que había dado justo en el clavo. ¿Debería seguir con el plan de seducirlo? ¿Debería amarlo? ¿Debería renunciar a toda aquella locura y apartarse de su camino? Sentía que una voz en lo más profundo de su ser gritaba a pleno pulmón intentando decirle algo de vital importancia que ella no lograba escuchar.

Se miró las manos, las mismas con las que había acariciado el rostro de Inuyasha por la noche, y se sintió sucia, ruin y rastrera. Había traicionado a su hermana, a Inuyasha y a sí misma desde que inició aquel condenado plan. ¿Qué era lo mejor? ¿Qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal? Y lo más importante, ¿sería capaz de renunciar a Inuyasha después de haberlo conocido realmente?

— ¡Kagome!

Se giró al sentir la mano de Inuyasha sobre su hombro, apremiándola.

— Nos vamos. — suspiró con cansancio — Kikio no quiere esperar a que termine el partido.

No era nada que la sorprendiera a decir verdad.

— Claro…

— ¿Te pasa algo? — preguntó consternado — ¿Te sientes mal?

Negó con la cabeza, y pasó a su lado sin decirle nada, sin despedirse tan siquiera de Yuka. De repente, le dolía hasta hablarle.

El resto de la mañana se convirtió a un ritmo vertiginoso en otro especial de Kikio donde ella era la gran protagonista y los demás simples extras en la parodia. Habían tenido que visitar las tiendas de diseño que a ella tanto le gustaban. Consecuentemente, Inuyasha se estaba viendo obligado a invertir una fortuna en ella, como ya era costumbre. ¿Aquello era un castigo para él? ¿O era su simple rutina? De tanto sacar la cartera se le iba a desgastar. No comprendía cómo Inuyasha podía darle todos sus caprichos sin rechistar. ¡Ella tenía un trabajo! Si quería todo eso, que lo pagara de su bolsillo.

La última tienda en la que entraron fue ni más ni menos que una joyería de Swarovsky. Los precios eran tan desorbitados que se le aceleró el ritmo cardíaco. Kikio no parecía nada sorprendida. Al contrario, parecía sentirse tan cómoda como en su propia casa. Por primera vez desde que los arrastró con ella esa mañana, se fue por su cuenta en busca de más cosas que cargar en la cuenta de Inuyasha. Mientras tanto, a pesar de aquellos precios asesinos, no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por un conjunto especialmente bello.

— ¿Hay algo que te guste? — susurró Inuyasha en su oído.

Esa muestra de intimidad pública le hizo sonrojarse. Se encogió de hombros, y asintió con la cabeza tímidamente.

— Entonces, pídemelo.

— No quiero agobiarte más…

— Pídemelo.

No pensaba pedírselo, ella no era de esa clase. Simplemente, señaló el conjunto para que él también pudiera admirarlo. La pieza central del colgante representaba una gota de cristal rosa cálido que lanzaba destellos bajo la luz que iluminaba el establecimiento. El anillo chapado en rodio según la etiqueta presentaba un cristal rosado que hacía juego con el colgante decorado bellamente con otros cristales transparentes alrededor. Finalmente, los pendientes tenían una silueta de gota alargada en cristal rosado tallado con un estilo exclusivo.

Inuyasha llamó al dependiente antes de que ella pudiera predecirlo. De repente, el conjunto estaba fuera de su vitrina frente a ella. Desearía no estar tan sudorosa por el partido y llevar la vestimenta adecuada para la ocasión.

— Vamos a comprobar si el anillo es de tu medida.

Dejó que Inuyasha le sujetara la mano y le pusiera el anillo en el dedo anular. No fue hasta que escuchó las risas y los cuchicheos de otros clientes que se dio cuenta de que parecía que le estaba pidiendo matrimonio. Le ardieron las mejillas ante esa idea, y se apartó sutilmente de él para abrir espacio. La verdad era que el anillo le quedaba perfectamente. Todo el conjunto era precioso.

— Parece que te está bien. — comentó él.

— Sí.

— Entonces, te lo compro.

Inuyasha se apartó de ella, ignorando completamente cualquier intento de queja por su parte, y se dirigió hacia la caja para pagar el conjunto. No pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta mientras le veía pagarlo. Había criticado a su hermana anteriormente por permitir que Inuyasha le pagara todas esas cosas que no necesitaba. ¿En que la convertía a ella hacer exactamente lo mismo? No, era completamente diferente. A diferencia de Kikio, ella no necesitaba pedirle nada porque él lo hacía porque quería.

De repente, tras haber terminado de pagar, Kikio se lanzó sobre Inuyasha, y le arrebató la caja. La abrió como una niña pequeña para lanzar una exclamación de pura admiración semejante a la suya propia instantes antes. Ya se temía lo que quería.

— ¿Lo has comprado para mí?

Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta aunque lo hubiera formulado a modo de pregunta. Conocía a Kikio lo suficiente como para saber cómo actuaba en ese tipo de situaciones. Inuyasha la miró durante unos instantes sin saber qué contestar. Al igual que ella, debía saber que Kikio no les quitó el ojo ni un solo instante, que ella conocía a la verdadera propietaria del conjunto. ¿Qué haría Inuyasha? ¿Calmar a su hermana cediendo a su capricho? ¿O iniciar la pelea negándole lo que deseaba?

— No, es para tu hermana.

— ¿Y para mí qué? — se quejó — A mí no me has comprado nada, y ese conjunto es muy bonito.

La pelea se avecinaba. Lo más fácil y lo mejor para Inuyasha sería que interviniera en favor de su hermana para evitar la catástrofe.

— Si te gusta, puedes quedártelo, Kikio. — ofreció sintiendo una punzada en el pecho.

¡Diablos, no quería dárselo!

— Tranquila, Kagome. — sonrió — No necesito tu permiso para quedarme con todo lo que compra Inuyasha.

— ¡No te lo quedas! — Inuyasha la apartó de golpe — Lo he comprado para tu hermana, y se lo va a quedar solo ella, así que deja de hacer estupideces. — le entregó la caja bruscamente a Kagome — No te atrevas a volver decir que todo lo que yo compro es tuyo. — le advirtió — ¡Nunca más!

Inuyasha salió hecho una furia de la tienda seguido por una Kikio de lo más consternada por ese genuino ataque de furia por parte del peliplateado. Los hubiera seguido para regresar a casa, era lo que ellos esperaban, pero estaba segura de que iban a volver a discutir. Sentía que sobraba. Sentía que… ¡Dios, era un monstruo! Todo lo malo que estaba sucediendo su casa era culpa suya y de nadie más.

Esperó a verlos desaparecer al otro lado de la calle para salir corriendo en la dirección contraria. Estaban tan enfadados que ni se fijaron en ella.

Media hora después, al fin consiguieron llegar a la casa familiar de las Higurashi sin bajas. Desde que salieron de la tienda de Swarovsky, no hicieron más que discutir. ¡Estaba harto! ¿Por qué no podía parecerse un poco más a Kagome? Ella jamás pedía nada, jamás exigía, no tenía envidia de nadie, no maltrataba a nadie. ¿Con qué derecho Kikio se apoderaba de esa forma de sus propiedades? Gastaba su dinero sin ningún control, se comportaba en su apartamento como si fuera suyo, decoró su apartamento con horribles muebles modernos que él odiaba. No tenía por qué aguantar más.

Los gritos y los insultos por parte de ambos no faltaron. Los de Kikio más incoherentes que los suyos, por supuesto, ya que carecían de fundamento. La única cosa con verdadero sentido que dijo fue que él no la amaba. Decidió no entrar en ese punto en medio de la calle a pesar de que le brindara tan magnífica oportunidad, mas era algo que no pensaba dejar pasar. Kikio tenía razón; no la amaba o ya no la amaba, al menos. Además, mentiría si dijera que Kagome era la única causante. Su creciente atracción hacia la hermana pequeña había influido mucho en ese cambio aunque no era el único factor. La mutación de Kikio, de la Kikio que él conoció en la universidad a ese monstruo, fue determinante.

Sonomi los recibió en el vestíbulo. Se alegraba de ver que tenía mejor aspecto respecto a la última vez que la vio el viernes anterior. También lamentaba la discordia que estaba creando entre sus hijas. Sonomi era muy buena mujer y mejor madre; no se merecía eso. Por eso, tomó la determinación de marcharse por ese día. Necesitaba pensar, reagruparse y estar bien lejos de Kikio.

Consultó el reloj de la entrada y gruñó al descubrir que eran más de las cuatro de la tarde. Ni siquiera había invitado a comer a Kagome, tal y como prometió, la tenía vagabundeando por las calles con el estómago vacío tras el partido de baloncesto. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Por otra parte, recordó que le había prometido a Kagome que le ayudaría con los deberes de dibujo técnico aprovechando que él había estudiado esa materia en bachiller.

— Voy a ayudar a Kagome con sus deberes.

— Kagome no está. — dijo Sonomi a su espalda.

— ¿Cómo que no está?

— Todavía no ha vuelto.

No había vuelto. ¡Un momento! Se volvió de golpe, consternado por su respuesta. Kagome no acababa de entrar en la casa tras ellos, tal y como él imaginaba. Kagome no estaba con ellos, no recorrió la ciudad con ellos. Sí que hubo una baja. ¿Cuándo se marchó? ¿Por qué demonios él no se dio cuenta? Estaba tan absorto en su banal discusión con la morena que ni siquiera… ¡Dios, la había herido! Estropeó su plan para ese día por completo. No fue Kikio la responsable, fue él. Por su culpa, ella podría estar en cualquier parte, sola, triste, desamparada. Cualquier hombre mal intencionado…

Sin escuchar las quejas de Kikio y las sugerencias de Sonomi, echó a correr hacia la calle mientras marcaba el número de Kagome. No contestaba. Llamó otra vez y otra y otra sin obtener ninguna respuesta por su parte.

— ¿Dónde estás, Kagome?

Aunque no contestaba a sus llamadas, tenía el móvil encendido. ¿Estaría lo bastante enfadada como para no querer leer un mensaje? Tendría que arriesgarse. Se detuvo para escribir un breve SMS. Ojalá ella lo leyera, necesitaba disculparse.

 _Kagome, ¿dónde estás? Contesta a mis llamadas, por favor._

* * *

Dio otro sorbo a su batido de fresa sin prestar atención a la incesante sucesión de llamadas que recibía. Inuyasha no paraba de llamarla una y otra vez. ¿Por qué entonces? Tuvo tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que ella ya no estaba con ellos. Según sus cálculos, ya debía haber llegado a casa. No, no debía reprochárselo. Ella se marchó de mala manera para evitar un mal mayor. No era en absoluto justo que le reprochara nada.

A su alrededor, la gente la miraba. Claro, el sonido de su móvil debía empezar a molestar, y presentía que en seguida se acercaría el encargado para pedirle que quitara el sonido, contestara o se marchara. Por ello, se dispuso a bajar el volumen del aparato justo cuando sonó un tono diferente. Esa era la melodía de los mensajes. Sintiendo curiosidad por ese nuevo acercamiento y más cómoda con ese medio de comunicación, abrió el mensaje. ¿Por qué Inuyasha querría encontrarla a toda costa?

Hincó los codos sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos mientras meditaba sobre él, sobre ella y sobre ellos. Esa era su oportunidad para acabar de una maldita vez con ese peligroso juego que ella misma inició. Podía liberar a Inuyasha, dejarlo respirar libre al fin. Él no había hecho más que sufrir desde que ella empezó a interponerse entre él y Kikio. Merecía algo mejor por su parte, más consideración. Finalmente, a pesar de los incesantes gritos de la voz de su conciencia, terminó cayendo en la tentación de sus impulsos más primarios. Agarró el móvil de nuevo, y comenzó a escribir un SMS.

 _Si de verdad quieres que nos veamos, quedamos dentro de diez minutos delante de tu casa._

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesa de la cafetería y echó un vistazo a la calle por la ventana. En el edificio de enfrente era donde vivía Inuyasha. ¿Por qué acudió a ese lugar?

* * *

Corrió como un diablo cuando leyó el mensaje de Kagome. Quería que llegara a su casa en un tiempo récords y así lo haría. Le demostraría que ella le importaba, que no estaba jugando con una adolescente, que no era ningún adulto aprovechado. Si para ello tenía que convertirse en campeón de atletismo, que así fuera. Lamentablemente, el clima parecía jugar en su contra. No estaba ni a medio camino cuando escuchó un trueno, cayó un relámpago y comenzó a caer el maldito diluvio universal.

Se puso una mano sobre los ojos a modo de visera para evitar que el agua lo cegara, y aceleró la marcha.

— Espérame, Kagome…

Llegaba unos minutos tarde. Por más que lo había intentado, había sido incapaz de cumplir el plazo. Ojalá ella aún lo esperase. Asustado ante lo contrario, aceleró aún más el ritmo hasta dar la vuelta a la última esquina. Allí, se detuvo, anonadado. Kagome estaba esperándolo bajo la lluvia, frente a su edificio.

— Kagome…

Estuvo por caerse al suelo cuando se dio cuenta de que ella llevaba puesto el conjunto de bisutería que le había comprado. Aunque estuviera empapada y despeinada, le quedaba genial, como a una auténtica princesa. Solo una persona tan especial como ella podría lucir así de hermosa bajo la lluvia, en ese día, en ese momento, tras todo lo transcurrida. Inevitablemente, echó a correr hacia ella, y no se detuvo hasta estrecharla entre sus brazos como si el mundo se estuviera acabando a su alrededor.

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7:**

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — la estrechó entre sus brazos — ¡Estás empapada!

No contestó a su pregunta. Se limitó a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro en busca de su calor. Cerró los ojos y sonrió reconfortada al sentir al fin la tan familiar calidez del hombre. Había imaginado ese abrazo antes. Lo imaginó como un imposible desde que se separó de ellos en el centro. Estar en brazos de Inuyasha era un sueño hecho realidad en esos instantes. Al fin conseguía lo que tanto había ansiado. No pensaba soltarlo, ni cedérselo a nadie. Jamás permitiría que se fuera de su lado por la simple razón de que lo amaba.

Amaba a Inuyasha tanto que le dolía el pecho. Unas semanas antes, habría golpeado a cualquiera que osara insinuar que ella sentía algo tan profundo por su "cuñado". Ese día, no existía otra persona en el mundo que no fuera él. Ya lo sabía; ya entendía sus propios sentimientos. Se acabaron las niñerías, las trastadas de adolescente y las inseguridades. Estaba decidida a luchar por Inuyasha, por su amor, aunque eso supusiera perder a toda su familia. ¿Qué pensaría su madre de ella por quitarle el novio a su hermana mayor? ¿Qué venganza prepararía Kikio para ellos? ¿Cómo la miraría su padre, el eterno infiel, al enterarse?

Se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. Nunca había estado tan asustada, ni tan segura de sí misma. Kikio ya podía prepararse porque le iba a hacer la guerra.

— ¿Kagome? — volvió a preguntar Inuyasha al no recibir respuesta alguna.

— Estoy bien. — echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo — ¿Y tú?

— Kagome, yo no soy el que ha desaparecido…

Solo había desaparecido durante una hora más o menos, no era para tanto. O quizás sí. Inuyasha la miraba como si acabaran de reencontrarse tras una semana secuestrada por un grupo terrorista. ¿Cómo podía ser tan dulce? ¿Acaso no comprendía su propia situación? Tenía demasiado por lo que preocuparse en esos momentos como para perder el tiempo con ella.

— No me refiero a eso… me refiero a Kikio… — musitó concentrada en la camiseta empapada de Inuyasha adherida a su piel — Ella es tan cruel contigo…

Su comentario logró sorprenderlo. Kagome comprendía a la perfección lo que estaba sucediendo entre Kikio y él. No esperaba tanta madurez por su parte después de esos últimos cinco años de lo que parecía eterna discordia. No obstante, tenía que admitir que en los últimos tiempos, la azabache había madurado muchísimo en un corto período de tiempo. Había dejado de parecer totalmente una niña para convertirse en una bellísima, atenta, dulce y comprensiva mujer capaz de embrujar a cualquier hombre. Era justo la clase de mujer que conseguiría que un rey se arrodillara ante ella. Tan perfecta…

No era de extrañar que Kikio estuviera desarrollando esa animadversión hacia su hermana pequeña. De repente, ella era cuanto cualquier hombre habría de desear. Ella lo comprendía y lo reconfortaba de una forma que iba más allá de su propia comprensión. Se preocupaba por él, quería lo mejor para él. Hacía mucho tiempo que una mujer que no fuera su madre se preocupaba por él de esa forma. ¿La amaba? Todavía no lo tenía claro, presentía que era algo que aún estaba por descubrir. Lo que sí tenía claro era que estaba ganando terreno en su corazón a pasos agigantados. Había surgido un fuerte sentimiento que lucharía por mantener, pues algo en lo más hondo de su ser le gritaba que ella era su futuro.

La apartó de su abrazo, y le frotó los brazos en un vago intento por calentarlos. No obstante, bajo la lluvia, cualquier gesto por reconfortarla perdía su efecto. Tenía que ponerla bajo techo cuanto antes o enfermaría.

— Vamos a subir a mi casa, ¿vale? — sugirió — Será mejor que te pongas algo seco antes de llevarte a tu casa. — señaló su bolsa — ¿Llevas ropa de repuesto ahí?

— Sí…

Inuyasha le arrebató la bolsa de un tirón, se la colgó al hombro, y le pasó un brazo protector sobre los hombros para guiarla hacia el edificio. El portero les saludó al pasar con una sonrisa a pesar del temporal. Aunque sonara estúpido, le reconfortó comprobar que el mundo seguía exactamente igual que como estaba antes de que Kikio regresara para intentar separarlos. Subieron en uno de los dos ascensores e Inuyasha no la soltó ni un solo instante mientras el ascensor ascendía hasta el vigésimo cuarto piso. Allí, Inuyasha la guio por un corredor enmoquetado de color beige hasta la última puerta de la escalera derecha.

Los dedos le hormiguearon por los nervios mientras Inuyasha giraba la llave. Esa era la primera vez que entraba en su apartamento. A pesar de haber recibido invitaciones para comer o cenar allí, su estúpida actitud previa con él la había obligado a rechazarlas hasta ese día. Al fin se encontraba allí, junto a él, los dos solos. Curiosamente, ya no tenía miedo. El miedo inicial que la había atenazado minutos antes, desapareció por completo. Sabía que él nunca le haría daño, nunca la traicionaría.

Tras abrirse la puerta, entró tímidamente siguiendo a Inuyasha. A decir verdad, no era la clase de apartamento que ella esperaba ver. Resumiendo, era un apartamento caro y extremadamente moderno. Las paredes del salón lucían una pintura gris metálica, el sofá rectangular negro de cuero parecía de lo más incómodo, los dos divanes a juego con el sofá tenía una forma retorcida terrorífica y la televisión plana de sesenta pulgadas reposaba sobre un mueble blanco rectangular sin ningún encanto. En las paredes había cuadros abstractos también en blanco y negro.

Los colores estrella de la casa, al parecer, eran el blanco, el negro y el gris; justamente los colores favoritos de su hermana. Algo olía a cuerno quemado en todo eso. Demasiado moderno y futurista. No pegaba nada con el estilo desenfadado de Inuyasha. A él le pegaban los colores cálidos, no el frío.

— Tú no has decorado esto, ¿verdad? — se atrevió a decir.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— No pega contigo…

Kagome sí que lo conocía. Claro que nada en esa casa pegaba con él. Odiaba la decoración de su propio apartamento.

— Tienes razón, lo decoró Kikio.

Tal y como imaginó. Aquel apartamento insulso e improvisto de vida era resultado del toque personal de su hermana, quien se creía la versión moderna de Lady Di.

— Si es tu casa, ¿por qué…?

— Porque no me apetecía discutir más. — le interrumpió — Seguro que tú habrías llenado la casa de colores alegres.

Kagome se sonrojó en respuesta y asintió. El hecho de que Inuyasha hubiese mencionado, aunque fuera hipotéticamente, la posibilidad de que ella ocupara el lugar de Kikio, le había sacado los colores. Entonces, si ella fuera su novia, ¿le dejaría hacer cambios en la casa? No, ella no era de esa clase. No impondría su gusto sobre el de Inuyasha aunque claramente coincidían al rechazar el estilo de su hermana mayor. Revisarían juntos los catálogos para llegar a un acuerdo.

Inuyasha se apartó de ella con una sonrisa, y se dirigió hacia su propio dormitorio en busca de una toalla. Como de costumbre, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta impresionado por el cambio que suponía respecto al resto de la casa. Su dormitorio era lo único que él había decorado, y, aunque a él le encantaba, francamente, desentonaba con el resto de la casa. Las cortinas de color agua marina, la cama de matrimonio con una colcha azul marino con un estampado de rombos dorados, las paredes en beige, la alfombra de ricos colores traída de la India y el robusto armario de madera de roble contrastaban con el exterior. Ese era su rincón, el lugar en el que más cómodo se sentía.

Abrió la puerta del armario, y cogió de una estantería una toalla rosa palo para Kagome. Ni siquiera sabía por qué compró un juego de toallas rosa que él nunca usaría y que jamás le ofreció a la que se suponía que era su novia. ¿En quién estaba pensando cuando decoró su dormitorio? ¿Para quién compró esas toallas? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Kagome inserta en su pensamiento?

Se quedó de piedra al regresar al salón. Kagome se estaba desnudando. En el suele había caído su pantalón, sus calcetines y sus zapatillas. Su camiseta los siguió, y vio consternado como se desabrochaba el sujetador. ¿Sabía que él estaba detrás de ella? ¡Dios, claro que lo sabía! Tenía que saber que en algún momento regresaría. ¿Qué pretendía Kagome provocándolo? No podía tocarla, no estaba bien. ¡Pero lo deseaba tanto!

Desplegó la toalla, y en cuanto Kagome se quitó el sujetador, la abrazó desde atrás para cubrirla.

— Cariño, ¿por qué no te cambias en el cuarto de baño? — le preguntó sonrojado — El salón no es un lugar adecuado para eso.

— ¿Tan fea te parezco?

— ¡No he dicho eso! — se apresuró a negar — Eres preciosa y lo sabes. — la empujó hacia el pasillo — Pero mejor date una ducha caliente y ponte algo encima.

En respuesta a su súplica, Kagome soltó la toalla, y se volvió hacia él con tan solo unas bragas puestas. Inuyasha dio un paso atrás sin poder apartar la mirada de su cuerpo. De haberse tratado de otro hombre, se habría lanzado sobre ella cual bestia, aceptando su provocación, mas él no era capaz de hacerle algo así a Kagome. No era capaz de pensar únicamente en su propia satisfacción, mucho menos cuando estaba tratando con una adolescente. ¡Dios! ¿Kagome era verdaderamente consciente de lo que le estaba pidiendo?

Apenas podía pensar. Solo mirarla lo estaba volviendo loco. ¿Cómo podía ser tan sumamente perfecta? Sus piernas eran mucho más largas de lo que parecían y estaban bien torneadas, sus caderas no eran excesivamente anchas ni huesudas, la cintura estrecha tenía una forma perfecta, los pechos grandes y bonitos con los pezones rosados hinchados y listos, y la perfecta forma de su clavícula se marcaba en su piel nívea, tentándolo a morderla. Aquello no eras justo. Lo estaba distrayendo de su deber para con ella y con Sonomi, a quien le prometió cuidar de su hija menor. Eso no podía estar bien.

De repente, Kagome corrió hacia él, y se abrazó a su cintura con ambos brazos. Hundió la cabeza en su pecho en una silenciosa súplica.

— Kagome…

Tenía que detener aquello antes de que llegaran demasiado lejos.

— ¡Inuyasha, no me lleves a casa! — suplicó — Me quiero quedar contigo…

— Pero yo…

¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?

— ¡Por favor!

— No hace falta que supliques.

Finalmente, su propia naturaleza, sus impulsos sexuales, vencieron la batalla contra el honor. Al día siguiente, se preocuparía de eso; en aquel instante, tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer. Como por ejemplo, besarla. Agarró su mentón, le obligó a levantar la cabeza, y bajó la suya para fusionarse con ella en un apasionado beso. Kagome gimió contra sus labios, y se relajó en sus brazos al fin, dándole a entender que estaba dispuesta a entregarse. Entendiendo el silencioso mensaje, la levantó en vilo, y se dirigió con ella hacia su dormitorio.

Ni siquiera se molestó en encender las luces. En ese momento tenían más urgencia por conocerse el uno al otro más íntimamente. A la mañana siguiente, con más calma, podría mostrarle que había una habitación en esa casa que había escapado del nefasto gusto de su hermana mayor. Apartó el edredón y las sábanas, y metió a Kagome dentro con cuidado. A continuación, se irguió, levantó los brazos, y se sacó la camiseta por encimad de la cabeza. Los pantalones y sus calzoncillos la siguieron. Luego, apartó las sábanas, y se arrodilló entre las piernas de Kagome.

Un relámpago fruto de la tormenta que acababa de comenzar en la ciudad iluminó la habitación durante unos instantes. La vio tumbada sobre su cama, casi desnuda, preciosa llevando las joyas que le regaló ese mismo día. Ascendió por sus muslos en una caricia hasta alcanzar la tira de las bragas, el último obstáculo que protegía su virginidad de él, para tirar de ellas. Un último vestigio de cordura lo asaltó en ese instante.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? — le preguntó — Si quieres, aún podemos parar… — le advirtió — Tú mandas…

Si ella se lo pedía, por muy ansioso que estuviera, se detendría. Jamás le pondría una mano encima sin ser poseedor de su pleno consentimiento.

¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de rechazar a ese hombre? ¿En qué estaba pensando? En toda su vida, jamás había estado tan segura de algo. Amaba a ese hombre, y quería ser suya esa noche. Nadie iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión, ni su hermana.

— Sí quiero hacerlo, pero… — recordar a su hermana le hizo reflexionar — Apaga el móvil por favor... — le suplicó — No quiero que…

— Está bien. — la interrumpió — Nadie nos va a estropear la noche.

Inuyasha soltó la tira elástica de su ropa interior, agarró el móvil de la mesilla, y, pulsando la tecla para colgar, apagó el móvil. Después, estiró el brazo y arrancó el cable del teléfono fijo que había en su habitación. Esos teléfonos estaban diseñados para funcionar juntos. Si una señal no llegaba correctamente a uno, el otro tampoco funcionaba bien. Nadie podría interrumpirlos.

Lentamente, se volvió hacia ella, y la besó de nuevo. Era tan deliciosa que perdía el control. Quiso ser dulce, la clase de hombre respetuoso y cuidadoso que merecía, pero no pudo serlo por mucho tiempo. En pocos segundos, aquel tierno beso se convirtió en la definición de pura naturaleza salvaje, puro instinto. Todo su cuerpo ardía con anticipación. Luchaban por succionar la lengua del otro mientras se abrazaban fuertemente, quedando pegados, piel contra piel, sudando, intentando coger aire sin dejar de besar al otro. Era una batalla que ninguno podía ganar, pero tampoco podían perder.

Fascinado por tal entusiasmo, descendió por su cuello lentamente, mordisqueando su piel mientras lamía la zona para evitar que se inflamara. Trató de ser lo más delicado posible con el fin de evitar hacerle algún tipo de marca que pudiera delatarlos. Para ello, necesitaba una distracción lo bastante potente como para hacerle centrar la atención en otra cosa. Sus pechos servirían a la perfección. Volvió a besarla, y aprovechó su renovado entusiasmo para abarcar con las manos aquellos pechos que había deseado acariciar desde que comenzaron a crecer y a torturarlo. ¡Por fin eran suyos! Los masajeó de forma circular, fascinado por cómo rebosaban sus manos. La idea de abandonar sus deliciosos labios le resultaba dolorosa, mas la recompensa que lo esperaba más abajo, aquella dulce miel, merecía la pena. Volvió a descender hasta alcanzar uno de sus pechos.

Al instante, Kagome arqueó la espalda, y gimió extasiada. Jamás había podido imaginar tan siquiera que el sexo fuera así. Ella apenas sabía nada. Solo lo que decían los libros, algún cuchicheo del instituto y las escenas censuradas de las películas. Parecía que se divertían; recién comprendía que iba más allá. Más allá de aquello que podía explicarse con palabras. ¿Por qué había esperado tanto para sentirse tan bien? Era fácil de contestar. Porque aún no había encontrado al hombre que le haría sentirse de esa forma. No hasta entonces.

Sin dejar su labor con sus pechos, sintió que una mano de Inuyasha se deslizaba sobre sus costillas, su abdomen, jugaba con su ombligo y alcanzaba sus bragas. Tembló por un instante por la sorpresa. ¿Qué era lo siguiente? Odiaba ser tan ignorante.

— Relájate, cariño. — murmuró — Confía en mí…

— Yo…

— Te gustará… te lo prometo…

Asintió con la cabeza, confiada. Si él decía que le gustaría, sería verdad. Dejó que le quitara las bragas y le abriera las piernas hasta quedar totalmente expuesta para él. Aunque estaban oscuras, se sentía más desnuda de lo que lo había estado nunca. Entonces, Inuyasha la tocó como nadie la había tocado nunca, como nunca soñó que sería posible. Agarró la almohada, apretó los dientes, intentando reprimir sus propios gritos, y se arqueó contra su mano exigiendo que continuara, que le diera de una vez aquello que le estaba pidiendo su cuerpo. En respuesta a su súplica, Inuyasha descendió a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, lamiendo cada centímetro de piel que recorría, y abrió la boca para abarcar todo su centro. Kagome se volvió a arquear y se retorció ante la intromisión de su lengua al no poder soportar el placer.

Segundos después, creyó alcanzar el cielo. Había sido tan placentero y tan intenso que todavía sentía palpitaciones y unos escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Así que eso era un orgasmo. No era algo fácil de olvidar. De repente, sintió la necesidad de hacerle sentir a él lo mismo que acababa de regalarle.

— Inuyasha, quiero tocarte…

Aquella tentadora proposición en tono de súplica lo sorprendió. No podía negarle nada. De hecho, mentiría si dijera que él no lo deseaba. Se pusieron de rodillas sobre la cama, el uno frente al otro. Kagome comenzó a acariciar sus pectorales mientras él la sostenía por la cintura, impaciente y deseoso. Era tan bonita que le robaba el aliento. Sus manos descendieron hasta rozar sus abdominales, su ombligo, la marcada línea de su ingle. Estaba tan condenadamente cerca que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho por la impaciencia. Más, más abajo. Al rozar la punta mojada de su hinchado miembro, apartó la mano insegura, pero Inuyasha se la volvió a agarrar y la guio. Al principio, lo acarició con miedo y timidez; más tarde, su masaje le hizo doblarse de placer. Era demasiado, iba a reventar.

De un rápido movimiento, la tumbó sobre la cama, y se colocó entre sus piernas. Había llegado el momento; los dos estaban más que listos.

— Después de esto, no habrá marcha atrás, Kagome.

— Lo sé…

— ¿Seguro que quieres…?

— Seguro.

Inuyasha se impulsó hacia atrás e introdujo su pene dentro de ella en una rápida y potente embestida para terminar cuanto antes con la barrera de su himen. Se arrepintió en cierta medida al escuchar su gemido de dolor, pero pensó que más le habría dolido ser excesivamente lento. Por suerte, no debió de dolerle tanto como él imaginaba porque en seguida comenzó a mover las caderas contra las de él en busca de placer. La besó, acallando sus gemidos, y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Primero despacio para ir acelerando más el ritmo hasta que ambos alcanzaron su propia cima casi al mismo tiempo.

Tardaron unos instantes en recuperar el aliento. Al sentirse recuperado, se dejó caer al lado de la joven y la abrazó contra su costado, más feliz de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo.

— Ahora, descansa. — besó su cabello — Debes estar agotada…

— Gracias…

Su respuesta lo confundió.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por ser como eres.

No supo que responder a eso. Se limitó a abrazarla contra él y a acunarla hasta que se durmió. Él tardó mucho más en conciliar el sueño, sin dejar de pensar en ella, en lo que hicieron y en lo que ella le dijo. ¿Kagome estaba enamorada de él?

Gimió entre sueños al sentir cómo se filtraba la luz del sol a través de las cortinas. Agarró con ambas manos la almohada bajo su cabeza, y, arqueando la espalda, se estiró. Sintió un ligero escozor entre las piernas. Se incorporó de golpe al sentir esa pequeña molestia, y recordó lo que hicieron la noche anterior. Entonces, lo que sintió fue que le ardían las mejillas. Estaba desnuda, en la cama de Inuyasha. ¡Habían hecho el amor! Por fin había perdido el miedo, y de qué manera. Jamás podría olvidar esa primera experiencia sexual. Había sido tan perfecto que se le saltaban las lágrimas. Quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a Inuyasha.

Se cubrió el pecho con las sábanas, avergonzada. Nadie que no fuera su madre la había visto desnuda hasta entonces, y de eso hacía ya unos cuantos años. ¿Qué opinaría Inuyasha de su cuerpo? Eso le hizo percatarse de que estaba sola en el dormitorio.

— ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

Se frotó bien los ojos al notarlos pesados, y estudió la habitación apenas iluminada. Esa habitación le gustaba mucho a diferencia del resto de la casa. Estaba completamente segura de que su hermana no tuvo que ver con esa decoración tan zen. Para un dormitorio era perfecto. El salón quedaría mejor con colores cálidos, con madera y tonos blancos de contraste. ¿Cómo se pudo dejar convencer por su hermana para que ella lo decorara? ¿Tan importante era Kikio para él? Se había acostado con ella, con la hermana pequeña de su novia, ¿en qué lugar las dejaba a ambas?

Sacó las piernas de la cama para salir. Su ropa no estaba por ninguna parte, así que tiró de las sábanas hasta sacarlas, y se enrolló una de ellas entorno al cuerpo. Abrió con cuidado de no hacer ruido la puerta, y se aventuró al oscuro pasillo. La puerta que daba al salón estaba entre abierta. Podía escuchar la voz de Inuyasha manteniendo una conversación con otra persona a la que no escuchaba. Inmediatamente, sintiéndose extrañamente atraída por su voz, se acercó hasta percatarse de que hablaba por teléfono. Esperó en el umbral de la puerta sin ser vista hasta que el terminara.

— Tranquila, Sonomi. Kagome se encuentra perfectamente. — le aseguró — Anoche, cuando la encontré, no se encontraba muy bien, había estado bajo la lluvia, y no me pareció adecuado moverla… No se preocupe, por favor. En cuanto se levante, se la llevo a casa. ¿El instituto? Bueno, si está enferma, no pasará nada por un día, ¿no? Bien, se lo diré. — prometió — Adiós.

Se apartó el teléfono inalámbrico del oído y pulsó un botón. Ya era el momento de hacerle notar su presencia.

— Acabas de mentir a mi madre.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Kagome a su espalda. La encontró preciosa recién levantada, cubierta con tan solo una de las sábanas de su cama.

— ¿Habría sido mejor contarle lo que ocurrió anoche? — dio un paso hacia ella.

— Podrías haber probado. — dio también un paso hacia él.

Dejaron de avanzar cuando estuvieron tan cerca el uno del otro que sentían su aliento en la cara. Kagome creyó por un momento que no soportaría mantenerle un segundo más la mirada después de lo ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior. Para su sorpresa, su propio cuerpo era mucho más inteligente y valiente que su cerebro. Se puso de puntillas, y lo besó tal y como había deseado hacerlo desde que despertó.

En respuesta, Inuyasha la estrechó entre sus brazos, y acarició la piel desnuda que quedaba al descubierto en la parte superior de su espalda. Desearía que todas las mañanas fueran exactamente así.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

— La verdad es que sí… — murmuró Kagome en respuesta.

— Voy a preparar el desayuno. — la soltó — Vístete mientras tanto.

Se volvió para ir hacia la cocina con tanta calma y buena disposición que se sintió tentada a chincharle. Odiaba que le hiciera tan poco caso después de que hicieran el amor. ¡Tenía que ser irresistible para él!

— Y que estuvieras deseando verme con algo puesto… — murmuró simulando que no esperaba que la escuchara.

— A decir verdad… — giró la cabeza para devolverle la pulla con una pícara sonrisa — Si por mí fuera, no llevarías ni esa sábana.

Sonrió al recibir la respuesta que ella deseaba. En algunas cosas, los hombres eran demasiado evidentes. Luego, se agachó para recoger su bolsa de deportes del lugar en que cayó la noche anterior. No tuvieron tiempo para nada entonces. El amor era tan delicado y tan descuidado al mismo tiempo. Por la noche, no había sido consciente de nada que no fuera Inuyasha. El mundo a su alrededor desapareció. Alguien, como su hermana muerta de celos, podría haber incendiado la casa y no se habría dado cuenta. De hecho, diría que ellos mismos incendiarion el dormitorio en cierto modo.

De vuelta en el dormitorio, esparció el contenido de la bolsa sobre la cama. Necesitaba su teléfono móvil para hablar con Yuka. Cerró la puerta, marcó su número, y esperó hasta que cogió.

* * *

— ¡No te lo vas a creer!

— Kagome, estoy en el instituto. — se inclinó haciendo que recogía un bolígrafo que se le había caído — Llámame más tarde.

— ¡Tienes que saberlo! Será solo un momento… — insistió — ¡Me he acostado con Inuyasha!

— ¿Qué? — inclinada como estaba, se dio un golpe en la cabeza contra la mesa por la impresión — ¿Y cómo ha sido?

— ¡Genial! — se sonrojó — Me ha encantado, ha sido maravilloso. ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? — rió — ¡Le amo!

— Te felicito, Kagome. — sonrió — Ahora, te permito destruir una relación sin reproches.

— Me alegra oír eso. — rió — Por cierto, Yuka… ¿no estabas en clase?

— ¡Mierda! — exclamó — Luego hablamos.

Colgó el teléfono al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba. El profesor la esperaba frente a su pupitre con cara de pocos amigos. Extendió la palma abierta de su mano frente a ella en una orden silenciosa: tenía que entregar su teléfono móvil. Su madre se pondría echa un basilisco en cuanto la llamaran del instituto para recoger por quinta vez en lo que llevaba de curso el teléfono de su hija.

* * *

Se apartó el móvil de la oreja a tiempo de no tener que escuchar el molesto pitido. Se sentía más segura si Yuka le daba su apoyo en lugar de sus reproches. De no ser por ella, nunca habría sido posible todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Le debía que le abriera los ojos respecto a Inuyasha. Sería toda una lástima haberse perdido todo aquello por su cabezonería.

Le gruñeron las tripas en ese instante. No había comido nada consistente desde el desayuno del día anterior. Sería mejor que se duchara y se vistiera cuanto antes para poder ir a desayunar. Con ese propósito en mente, corrió hacia el cuarto de baño. Se duchó en tiempo récord, y sacó su ropa para el día anterior. Por suerte, cuando hacía deporte, también se cambiaba la ropa interior. Sacó el conjunto rosa de encaje, y lamentó no haberlo llevado el día anterior. Después, se vistió con unos pantalones pirata vaqueros, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y una chaqueta vaquera de corte en la cintura.

Ojalá su cabello se arreglara tan fácil como su atuendo. Su melena estaba hecha un desastre. Tomó el cepillo de su bolsa de deporte, y comenzó a desenredarse la maraña de rizos, gimiendo por los tirones. Estaba desenredándose otro nudo cuando sintió que le era arrebatado el peine. A través del espejo pudo ver a Inuyasha deshaciéndole todos los nudos.

— Me siento como una niña pequeña. — se sonrojó avergonzada — ¿Tienes que peinarme?

— Está claro que necesitas ayuda. — rio — Además, me siento responsable. Anoche, en vez de permitir que te arreglaras el pelo, contribuí a enredarlo más.

Recordó una vez más las maravillosas embestidas mientras le revolvía el cabello. Su pasión le pertenecía.

— Ya está. — le entregó el peine — Péinatelo como quieras.

Asintió contenta por sus palabras. Aquel era el mejor día de su vida o podría haberlo sido de no tener que volver a su casa. Desgraciadamente, quedarse más tiempo en el apartamento de Inuyasha sería ponerlo en una situación de lo más comprometida. Él todavía no había roto con Kikio; y ella era menor de edad. El asunto era en verdad delicado. Por eso, se propuso no causarle más problemas o demoras. Desayunó sin remolonear como hacía otras mañanas y estuvo lista para salir en seguida.

Al llegar a su casa, les esperaban más problemas de los que había previsto. Su hermana, furiosa, los esperaba en el vestíbulo con los brazos cruzados y mirada asesina. En cuanto aparecieron por la puerta, empezó a soltar todo el veneno que les tenía reservado.

— ¿Has pasado la noche en el apartamento de mi novio?

— Estaba enferma…

Esa era la cuartada que se inventó Inuyasha, no podía destaparlo.

— Me da igual. — decretó — Si las piernas te dieron para ir hasta su apartamento, también debieron darte para volver a casa.

— Estaba más cerca de…

— ¡Ya vale de excusas! — le advirtió — Además, no pareces enferma.

— ¡Ya basta Kikio!

Aunque se calló, Kikio miró indignada a su novio cuando le ordenó callar. Desde hacía ya algún tiempo, Inuyasha se estaba volviendo muy quisquillosa con ella. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él siempre había sido un mandado, era perfecto. Si la cosa seguía así, se lo quitaría su hermana pequeña, la cual ocultaba muy mal lo enamorada que estaba de él. Se marcharía con todos sus millones de no andar más lista. Tantos años esperando el momento de casarse con él para divorciarse y quedarse con una o dos de sus empresas familiares para que su hermana pequeña se lo robara cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo. ¡De eso nada!

— Kikio, estás llegando a mi límite. — le advirtió — Como sigas así, atente a las consecuencias.

— Inuyasha… — Kagome le agarró el brazo tratando de calmarlo.

Le enfureció presenciar la escena. Había bastado eso para que Inuyasha se relajara y mirara a Kagome como si fuera la única mujer del mundo. ¡No! ¡Ese no era el plan! ¡Su futuro brillante! ¿Por qué el cielo la castigó con semejante hermana? Soltaría a Inuyasha por las buenas o por las malas. Le demostraría quién estaba por encima, poniéndola en su lugar. Con ese propósito en mente, esquivó a Inuyasha para llegar hasta ella y la abofeteó.

— ¡No lo toques! — gritó a su hermana pequeña mientras la abofeteaba.

— ¡Kikio!

Inuyasha le agarró la muñeca, furioso, y se la retorció para hacerle retroceder. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a abofetear a Kagome? Se volvió hacia Kagome, preocupado. Ella se había llevado una mano a la mejilla golpeada y contenía las lágrimas con esfuerzo. Sabía de su experiencia en esa casa que una confrontación tan directa entre las dos hermanas jamás había tenido lugar. Nunca llegaron tan lejos.

— Kagome, ¿estás bien?

Ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Pasó a su lado y corrió escaleras arriba hacia su dormitorio.

— ¡Kagome!

Estaba decidido a salir corriendo tras ella cuando Kikio lo abrazó por la espalda, y hundió la cabeza entre sus omoplatos.

— Tenemos un tema pendiente, ¿no crees?

En otra situación, probablemente, la habría mandado a la mierda, pero, teniendo en cuenta cómo se había comportado con su hermana y que Kagome no parecía desear hablar con nadie ene se instante, decidió darle lo que quería. Era verdad que tenían un tema pendiente; cuanto antes lo resolvieran mejor para los dos. No sabía si entre Kagome y él iba a funcionar una relación, a decir verdad; ella aún era demasiado joven. Sin embargo, sí tenía muy claro que entre Kikio y él ya no quedaba nada por lo que mereciera la pena luchar.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó hoscamente.

— ¿Vas a dejarme?

Su tono de voz lastimoso no lo engañaba. Conocía la oscuridad que residía en ella.

— Es muy posible…

— ¡Pero yo te amo! — sollozó — Si me dejas, no sé qué haré…

Lentamente, Kikio se deslizó por la pared hasta caer de rodillas al suelo. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lloró tan fuerte que temió que la oyeran los vecinos. Odiaba que las mujeres le lloraran.

— Kikio…

— ¡Te juro que me suicidaré si me dejas!

— No digas eso…

Asustado por la sugerencia de la morena, Inuyasha se arrodilló frente a ella, y le apartó las manos de la cara. Tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas. ¡Dios, no era un maldito farol! Kagome… Kikio… ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba claro que bajo esa amenaza no podía romper con ella. Hasta que encontrara una solución al problema que no pusiera en riesgo su vida, tendría que aguantar a su lado aunque eso lo alejara de Kagome.

— No te voy a dejar, ¿vale?

Kikio sonrió, y se lanzó a abrazarlo, contenta de escuchar aquello. Inuyasha la abrazó al mismo tiempo, suspirando con frustración contenida, y le acarició suavemente la espalda. Ya no sentía nada por Kikio, pero, si dejaba que se matara, no podría perdonárselo nunca.

— Te amo, Inuyasha.

— Yo también. — mintió.

Kikio le abrazó más fuertemente, y sonrió satisfecha. Después de todo, ni su hermanita podría con ella y su astuto plan.

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8:**

Entró en su habitación con la fuerza de un vendaval furioso. Dio un portazo que hizo chirriar las bisagras, y, tras echar el cerrojo, movió una cómoda para asegurarse de bloquear bien la puerta. No quería que nadie la molestara, en ese momento de debilidad no. Su hermana la había humillado e Inuyasha lo había permitido después de lo que hicieron, después de que ella se entregó. ¡Bastardo! Pensó que la dejaría, que haría lo correcto. ¡Qué estúpida!

Se sentó frente a su escritorio desolada. Se suponía que tendría que estar en clase. Ojalá hubiera ido a la escuela para no tener que pasar uno de los peores ratos de su vida. Ya no pudo contenerlas más. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, recordándole que se había convertido en una de esas princesitas lloronas que tanto repudió antes. La pubertad era una mierda. El amor un auténtico asco. Tener a Kikio por hermana, no obstante, era lo peor. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a abofetearla? Era su hermana mayor, no su madre. No tenía ningún derecho, no debió permitírselo.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el escritorio, e inclinó la cabeza para apoyarse sobre ellos en una posición más relajada. No era eso lo que ella esperaba.

— Inuyasha… — murmuró — ¿No sientes nada por mí? — sollozó — ¿Solo he sido un juguetito para una noche?

Levantó la vista consternada por sus propias palabras. A través de la neblina de sus propias lágrimas que le emborronaba la vista, vio su tío vivo de juguete. Aquel juguete era el único que conservaba de su infancia. Aquel fue el regalo que le hizo su padre aquella noche años atrás en la que se marchó de casa. Aquella magnífica pieza era una muestra de derroche y lujo que haría patalear de envidia a un príncipe. Un tío vivo de oro con caballos de marfil y diamantes engarzados. Sin duda, debía costar una auténtica fortuna, nada que su padre no pudiera permitirse. Ahora bien, no era su precio lo que tanto la había enamorado. Lo que más le llamaba la atención de la pieza era el maravilloso diseño. Las formas eran realmente exquisitas. Realmente adoraba aquel juguete y su valor sentimental era aún mayor.

— Papá…

Agarró su teléfono móvil, y buscó en el directorio el número de la oficina de su padre. Deseaba escuchar la voz de su padre, que él le dijera que todo estaba bien, que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse. Aunque tampoco podía confiarle lo sucedido entre ella y su "cuñado", sentía con él una cierta complicidad en determinados aspectos que no tenía con su madre. Amaba a su madre, y era un gran apoyo, pero nunca se entendieron del todo.

— El señor Taisho se encuentra ahora mismo reunido. Si desea algo puede…

— Soy Kagome. — la interrumpió.

— ¡Kagome! — exclamó la secretaria — Espera, tu padre te atenderá ahora mismo, solo está descansando.

Sonrió, recordando el aspecto de la simpática secretaria, y esperó. Sabía perfectamente que ella y su padre eran amantes, que había sido contratada por su físico más que por sus cualificaciones, pero no le guardaba rencor. Era muy simpática y su padre estaba divorciado. Ojalá su madre encontrara una persona con quien compartir su vida.

— ¡Buenos días, princesa!

— Buenos días, papá…

— ¿A qué se debe ese tono de voz, pequeña? — preguntó aún animado — Hoy hace muy buen día, tienes que estar alegre. — consultó la hora — De hecho, ¿no deberías estar en clase?

— Anoche no me encontraba muy bien… — repitió la excusa de Inuyasha.

— ¿Ya estás mejor?

— Sí — sonrió — Papá…

Iba a contarle lo de Kikio, por eso le llamó. Sin embargo, en el momento de la verdad, dudó que fuera una buena idea. Su padre se preocuparía mucho si se lo contaba.

— ¿Qué ocurre, princesa?

— No, no es nada.

— No pasa nada si no quieres contármelo. Estaré aquí para cuando me necesites. — le aseguró con voz tranquilizadora — Princesa, me acaban de traer una montaña de papeles, te prometo que te llamaré por la noche cuando llegue a casa, ¿vale?

— Vale. — sonrió — Te quiero mucho, papá.

— Yo a ti también, princesa.

Aunque no hubieran podido hablar tanto como a ella le gustaría, al colgar se sintió mejor. Hablar con su padre siempre había conseguido renovarla. Dejó el móvil sobre la mesa, y estaba punto de tumbarse cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. Volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta a la espera de que se repitieran para estar segura de que no fue imaginación suya. Un rato largo después, se repitieron desde otro lugar. No provenían de la puerta, más bien del lado contrario. ¿De la ventana?

Sorprendida, se volvió hacia la ventana y saltó del sitio. Tuvo que agarrarse al borde del escritorio para mantener el equilibrio y no caer al suelo. Inuyasha estaba al otro lado de la ventana, golpeando el cristal. ¿Habría saltado desde el balcón de la habitación de Kikio hasta el suyo? Bueno, la distancia no era tremenda, si se caía se rompería algún hueso como mucho. Tampoco tenía que preocuparse por él, ¿no? Además, estaba enfadada con ese idiota.

A decir verdad, su primer impulso fue el de cerrar las cortinas e ignorarle, pero supuso que él insistiría a juzgar por cómo continuaba golpeando el cristal. Tendría que limpiar los cristales más tarde por su culpa. Se levantó, y caminó hacia la ventana decidida a no perder los nervios. No quería que él fuera consciente de su debilidad, de lo vulnerable que se volvía a su lado, del daño que le había hecho. ¡Le entregó su virginidad! ¿Eso no le decía nada?

Abrió la ventana para dejarle pasar. Inuyasha metió una pierna dentro de la habitación y se quedó sentada en el alfeizar. Al parecer, no tenía pensado quedarse demasiado.

— ¿Por qué te has encerrado? — le reprochó — Por un momento creí que te había sucedido algo malo…

Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado en respuesta, avergonzada. No quería que le afectaran sus palabras después de lo ocurrido, no quería creerse de nuevo esa patraña de que se preocupaba por ella. Ya no era la misma estúpida con la que se acostó la noche anterior. Algo había cambiado en su interior.

— Siento lo que ha sucedido con Kikio. Se ha pasado de la raya, pero ya está arreglado, ¿vale? — intentó tranquilizarla — No te preocupes.

Inuyasha consiguió justo el efecto contrario en ella. Si quería calmarla, consiguió enfurecerla.

— ¡Es muy fácil decirlo para ti! — exclamó — Antes de que tú llegaras, ya me llevaba mal con Kikio, pero, cuando tú apareciste, empezó a repudiarme prácticamente. ¡Tú eres el culpable de mi mala relación con mi hermana!

— ¡No puedes acusarme de eso, Kagome!

— Sí que puedo… — se cruzó de brazos — Claro, como ya te aprovechaste de mí anoche, te doy exactamente igual…

No era su intención enojar a Inuyasha, solo pretendía que comprendiera que la había traicionado. Desgraciadamente, él lo entendió de otra forma. Se levantó de golpe, entró en el dormitorio y tomó sus hombros con tanta fuerza que le hizo gemir. Después, la aprisionó entre la cama y el armario, en un lugar del que no podría escapar de su agarre.

— ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? — bramó — Para mí no fue solo una noche. Espero que te quede claro… — la miró furioso — Y que sepas que fuiste tú quien me sedujo.

— ¿Tendré yo la culpa de que tengas menos contención que un animal en celo?

— ¡Eres imposible!

— ¿Por qué no me haces un favor y te largas de mi habitación?

Esperó a que la soltara en respuesta a su orden indirecta. Él no se movió ni un solo centímetro. ¿Acaso iba a obligarla a amenazarlo? Solo quería estar sola, pensar, reflexionar y odiarlo en silencio por ser un maldito cabrón sin sentimientos.

— O te largas ya, o me pondré a gritar que estás abusando de mí. — terminó por amenazarlo — Teniendo en cuenta que la puerta está bloqueada, no vas a tener muchas excusas.

La amenaza de Kagome lo dejó helado. No esperaba que Kagome le dijera algo así nunca, creía que ellos estaban más allá de eso. La soltó como si le quemara su mero contacto. En realidad, ella prácticamente lo había quemado. ¿Qué le pasaba? Comprendía su enfado hasta cierto punto. Se le ocurrió una idea al respecto. Los adolescentes tendían a exagerarlo todo, debió pensarlo antes de liarse con una. No podía esperar que razonara como un adulto por más que lo deseara o lo necesitara. Abordar a las hermanas Higurashi era lo más difícil que le había tocado hacer en toda su vida.

Dio media vuelta despacio, y salió por la ventana al balcón, esperando que ella lo llamara. Antes de saltar al balcón de Kikio, se giró para mirarla, suplicándole sin palabras que recapacitara. Kagome se limitó a fruncir el ceño y dejar de mirarlo. Su respuesta había sido muy clara.

* * *

Yuka se tumbó sobre la cama nada más llegar a casa. El día había sido agotador. Su madre no había dejado de echarle el sermón mientras volvían a casa por la llamada del profesor. Recuperó su móvil bajo amenaza de confiscárselo si volvían a llamar a casa. El profesor había exagerado, era la primera vez que contestaba a una llamada en clase, y la ocasión bien lo merecía. Kagome se había acostado con Inuyasha finalmente, admitía estar enamorada de él. ¡Se alegraba tanto por ella! Además, todo ese material le vendría de perlas para su trabajo de ingreso a la facultad de psicología.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes para descansar justo cuando empezó a sonar el timbre de su teléfono móvil. Alguien le llamaba. Después de la tarde que le dio su madre, debía admitir que había perdido parte del aprecio que le guardaba al aparato. Lo cogió sin mirar la pantalla y habló sin ceremonias.

— ¿Diga?

— Yuka, soy yo.

¿Quién más que Kagome Higurashi? Quedaron en hablar más tarde, lo había olvidado.

— Debí suponerlo… — bostezó — ¿Qué ocurre?

— Mi hermana me ha abofeteado…

— ¿Se ha enterado de que le has robado el novio? — se incorporó de golpe — Es terrible…

— No se ha enterado, creo… Solo sabe que he dormido en el apartamento de Inuyasha.

Kikio no era estúpida, seguro que suponía muy acertadamente lo que estaba sucediendo entre su hermana pequeña y su novio. Le tocaba mover ficha. ¿Qué haría Kikio? Temía por el bienestar de Kagome.

— ¿Y con Inuyasha qué tal? — intentó cambiar de tema.

— Peor que nunca. Él no me quiere…

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— No corrió detrás de mí cuando Kikio me abofeteó, ni siquiera hizo nada por reprenderla.

— Kagome, lo mejor es que te relajes y descanses un poco. — sonrió — Ya verás cómo mañana te sientes mejor y lo ves todo de otro modo. — miró su cuaderno sobre el escritorio con ansiedad — Te tengo que dejar, llámame si hay novedades. ¡Chao!

Cortó la comunicación, y se levantó de la cama con energías renovadas. Dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y abrió el cuaderno de su proyecto. Tenía la sensación de que se le estaba yendo las manos.

 _19/9/08_

 _El amor entre ambos ha sido por fin consumado en una maravillosa noche, pero, al día siguiente, han surgido las dudas y los arrepentimientos. Inuyasha no se ha mostrado demasiado amoroso con ella. Al parecer, Kagome tiene la horrible sensación de que solo la ha utilizado para obtener placer de ella. Mientras tanto, la hermana de Kagome, Kikio, muerta de celos porque la menor haya dormido en el apartamento de su novio, y, "supuestamente", desconociendo lo ocurrido entre ellos, se ha atrevido a abofetearla, rompiendo por fin los límites entre ellas. La guerra entre las hermanas Higurashi acaba de dar comienzo._

Yuka cerró el cuaderno y dejó su bolígrafo favorito de kukuxumusu sobre el escritorio al finalizar.

— Espero que las cosas no empeoren…

* * *

No le quedó más remedio que bajar por la noche a cenar con la familia. Había pasado todo el día en su habitación, sola, sin comer. Su madre estaba preocupada, y, aunque fue permisiva a lo largo del día creyendo que tenía un mal estar estomacal, no le permitió librarse de la cena. Al parecer, esa no era la única razón de su insistencia. Su hermana quería anunciar algo. Si se trataba de que había ganado el concurso a la más idiota, no necesitaba que lo anunciase, ya era consciente de ello.

Tomó asiento en su lugar habitual, frente a Inuyasha. ¿Por qué tuvieron que colocarlo frente a ella de por vida? Ni siquiera levantó la vista para mirarlo una sola vez, deseando que la cena terminara cuanto antes. Con el paso del tiempo, se dio cuenta de que había exagerado por la mañana. Inuyasha no se merecía toda la basura que le echó encima. Él no era el responsable de que su relación fraternal fuera un auténtico asco. De eso solo eran responsables su hermana y ella. Además, no estuvo bien amenazarlo de aquella forma. Se suponía que estaban por encima de eso.

Cogió su tenedor y se dedicó a mover de un lado a otro los guisantes, sin hambre. Ni siquiera el suculento chuletón de ternera era capaz de tentarla.

— Kagome, todavía no has comido nada.

Su madre seguía preocupada. Odiaba que no le quitaran el ojo de encima mientras comía. De pequeña, cuando le echaban la bronca por no comer o por jugar con la comida, era lo peor.

— Pensé que te gustaban las chuletas. — insistió.

— Aún no he probado esta…

— Pues empieza a comer.

En respuesta, terminó cortando un pedazo de carne para llevárselo a la boca ante la satisfecha mirada de su madre. No estaba mala; de hecho, estaba deliciosa. Sin embargo, su estómago no se encontraba en condiciones para digerir la comida en ese momento. Tenía demasiadas preocupaciones y muy poco apetito. Necesitaba beber algo. Estiró el brazo para coger su vaso de agua con tan mala suerte que terminó encontrándose con la mirada de Inuyasha. Inconscientemente, había alzado la cabeza para mirarlo.

Él tampoco comía con su habitual hambruna. Parecía mucho más desolado que ella. ¿Y si se había equivocado? ¿Y si de verdad había reprendido a Kikio? ¿Y si de verdad no había sido solo una noche para él? No tenía motivos para pensar que él era un mentiroso; la clase de mentiroso que jugaría de esa forma con los sentimientos de una adolescente. ¿Cómo pudo pensar algo así de él? Tenían que arreglarse cuanto antes.

Estaba a punto de hacerle una señal para que hablaran tras la cena cuando su hermana empezó a dar unos golpecitos con el tenedor en su vaso para llamar la atención.

— ¿Acaso eres tonta?

No pudo evitarlo, había nacido para pelarse con su molesta hermana mayor.

— ¡Kagome! — le reprendió su madre.

Su respuesta fue un gruñido casi animal. No pensaba disculparse, mucho menos después de que la había abofeteado. Ojalá su madre lo hubiera visto para que comprendiera de una vez que Kikio la odiaba.

— Quería anunciaros a ti, mi querida mamá — miró a su madre — y a mi repelente hermana — miró con asco a Kagome — que Inuyasha y yo hemos decidido casarnos.

Antes incluso de asimilar las palabras de su hermana, volvió la vista hacia Inuyasha, quien de repente bajó la mirada, avergonzado. ¿Cómo había podido pensar de verdad que estaba equivocada con él? Inuyasha era de verdad la clase de monstruo que ella había imaginado esa misma mañana. No, era mucho peor incluso. Confió en él y la traicionó de la peor de las formas. ¡Qué estúpida! Nunca debió iniciar aquel macabro plan. El único resultado que obtuvo al final del juego fue sufrimiento para ella.

A su alrededor, su madre no paraba de chillar y de dar saltos de alegría junto a Kikio. Era lo único que se oía en aquella cocina. Seguro que su hermana estaba disfrutando de lo lindo de ver lo mucho que le había afectado su noticia. ¿Disfrutaba con aquello? ¿Cómo le sentaría saber que no estaba equivocada, que se acostó con su maldito prometido? ¿Se casaría aun así con él? Se sintió tentada de comprobarlo, de saber si la retaba, tal y como ella deseaba, o si perdonaba a Inuyasha como la estúpida que era. Así que al final, la victoria era de Kikio Higurashi. Debió imaginarlo. De una forma u otra, su hermana siempre se salía con la suya.

Se quedó completamente muda. Al otro lado de la mesa, Inuyasha tampoco decía una sola palabra, ni se había movido para recibir el abrazo de su suegra. No dejaba de mirarla, de estudiarla y de exigirle con la mirada algo que no alcanzaba a comprender. Él ya no tenía ningún derecho a nada, lo perdió. ¡No podía permanecer allí más tiempo! Furiosa con él y consigo misma, le dirigió una mirada cargada de auténtico odio femenino.

— Kagome, ¿no vas a felicitar a tu hermana?

Decir que sí e interpretar el papel de hermana feliz sería tan sencillo. Lamentablemente, a ella no le gustaba lo sencillo. Ver esa estúpida sonrisa de superioridad de la cara a su hermana era más de lo que estaba dispuesta a soportar. Kikio sabía cuánto le dolía su noticia, el daño que le estaba provocando. Sus dedos cosquilleaban ante la idea de estrangular a su hermana por diversión. En la punta de la lengua tenía el insulto perfecto preparado. Su madre se enfadaría tanto…

Su teléfono móvil sonó para suerte de todos. Hablar podría haberle costado un castigo y una pelea totalmente innecesaria que terminaría con un Inuyasha protegiendo de nuevo a la estúpida de Kikio. No necesitaba ver durante más tiempo cómo le entregaba su amor a la otra, a aquella que lo maltrataba.

— Con permiso.

Salió de la cocina al mismo tiempo que sacaba su teléfono móvil del bolsillo del pantalón para contestar.

— ¿Sí? – caminó por el corredor oscuro con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza contra el pecho.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo sería capaz de regresar a la cocina para ver la cara de felicidad de su madre y la victoria pintada en el rostro de su hermana?

— Buenas noches, princesa.

— ¡Papá!

No le podría haber venido mejor la llamada de su padre. Con todo el ajetreo olvidó que prometió llamarle en cuanto regresara a casa, tras el trabajo. Al menos, su padre no se había olvidado de ella.

— Princesa, he conseguido unas entradas para el nuevo parque de atracciones. — sonrió — ¿Te apetece que vayamos el sábado juntos?

Un día entero sola con su padre, hacía tiempo que eso no sucedía. Quizás eso la animara tras la fatídica noticia.

— ¿Kagome? ¿Estás bien, princesa?

Aún no le había contestado, empezaba a preocuparse.

— Sí, estoy bien, papá. — o eso intentaba — Me encantaría ir al parque de atracciones.

— Entonces, te recogeré el sábado con el coche a las diez, ¿vale?

— Sí, papá.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? Te noto rara la voz…

No, no estaba nada bien, pero no se atrevía a contarle a su padre el verdadero motivo. ¿Qué pensaría de ella? ¿Y de Inuyasha? ¿Y de Kikio? Tenía que volviera el rostro hacia otro lado avergonzado por su comportamiento. Temía que se encarara con Inuyasha y todo quedara descubierto ante su madre, quien ya estaba bastante decepcionada con su hija menor. Asimismo, temía más que nada en el mundo que él se pusiera de parte de su hermana.

— Solo estoy algo enferma, ¿recuerdas? — usó su excusa de la mañana — El sábado estaré completamente recuperada.

— Si necesitas cualquier cosa sabes que siempre estaré para ti. — le recordó — Felices sueños, princesa.

Colgó más tranquila. La llamada de su padre había logrado calmarla y ayudarla a recuperar fuerzas para el enfrentamiento con su hermana mayor. No tenía nada que temer, no tenía que esconderse de nada, ni de nadie. Kikio no iba a darse el gusto de verla sufrir por Inuyasha e Inuyasha… a él ya le daría su merecido en otro momento. Si pensaba que iba a poder casarse tan campante con su hermana tras haber hecho el amor con ella, lo llevaba claro.

Entró de nuevo en la cocina muy sonriente, y tomó asiento. A juzgar por cómo la miraron, todos estaban sorprendidos por su repentino cambio de actitud. La Kagome desilusionada, desbastada y hundida que minutos antes abandonó la cocina, había desaparecido para ser sustituida por una radiante de felicidad.

— Era papá. — se explicó — El sábado me va a llevar al parque de atracciones.

— ¡Qué bien, hija!

— ¿Le has dado mi noticia? — preguntó Kikio.

Si pretendía ganarse su favor después de lo que le había hecho, andaba lista. A partir de ese momento, no permitiría que volvieran a hacerle daño. Le tocaba a ella asestar el próximo golpe.

— Sí, — mintió — pero no ha parecido interesarle demasiado, ni siquiera quería hablar contigo. — disfrutó de su expresión — Ya sabes que a papá solo le importo yo.

— ¡Kagome! — le llamó la atención su madre.

— Es la verdad y lo sabes. — rechistó — Papá sabe que Kikio es una mala pécora. Por eso no la quiere.

— ¿Qué has dicho mocosa?

Ambas golpearon la mesa con las palmas de las manos abiertas y se quedaron mirando frente a frente. Siempre había estado claro el creciente odio entre las dos; a partir de entonces también su recién aparecida rivalidad entre hermanas. Nunca habían estado interesadas en las mismas cosas por lo que nunca hubo auténtica rivalidad, no hasta ese instante. Aunque a ella ya no le interesaba Inuyasha, solo lo que representaba para Kikio. Lo usaría como arma para vencerla si era necesario.

Sonomi hizo amago de querer detenerlas sin éxito. No se sentía capaz de interponerse entre sus dos hijas, y le suplicó a Inuyasha con la mirada que la ayudara. Este se levantó, se las apañó para que Kikio volviera a sentarse y le lanzó una dura mirada.

— ¡Ya basta! — miró a Kagome — Las dos.

Kagome lo miró furiosa al ver cómo apartaba delicadamente a Kikio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle después de ese gesto? ¿Se creía que era un trapo que podía usar y tirar a su antojo? ¡Menudo imbécil! Lamentaría haberse puesto de parte de Kikio, casarse con ella y haberla engañado para que le entregara lo más preciado que tenía.

Salió de la cocina sin más ceremonias, deseando que se acabara de una puñetera vez aquel maldito día. Para su desgracia, parecía que aún faltaba más. Alguien agarró su muñeca por detrás, tiró de ella y la estampó contra la pared de las escaleras. Se quedó sin aire durante unos instantes, entre asustada y dolorida por el golpe. ¿Quién la había movido con tanta facilidad? Ni siquiera había escuchado sus pasos a su espalda. Tampoco lograba ver nada en la oscuridad de la escalera. Debió encender las luces.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

Frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar gritarle con todas sus fuerzas. Debió suponer que solo él podría haberla empujado de esa forma tan brusca, y, al mismo tiempo, delicada. A pesar de su brusquedad, no le hizo daño sorprendentemente. No, no debía flaquear.

— ¿Podrías hacer el favor de dejarme en paz de una puñetera vez? — le exigió — ¡Ya me tienes harta!

Intentó abofetearlo sin éxito. Inuyasha, a pesar de la oscuridad, interceptó su muñeca con sorprendente facilidad, la agarró en un rápido movimiento, y se la sujetó contra la pared, sobre su cabeza. ¿Acaso era un vampiro? ¿O ella era tan terriblemente predecible que no necesitó verla para saber lo que planeaba? La verdad era que preferiría la primera opción puestos a elegir.

No entendía por qué Kagome estaba tan irascible. Bueno, en cierto modo sí. Después de lo que habían vivido la noche anterior, era de lo más normal su enfado. Primero, no la defendió como Dios manda ante su hermana. Luego, su visita en su dormitorio solo sirvió para acrecentar su enfado. Finalmente, la noticia de su matrimonio, algo con lo que por cierto no estaba de acuerdo porque solo serviría para liar más la manta, terminó por hacerle hervir la sangre. Se había comportado fatal, y él también. ¿Qué demonios podía hacer? Si Kikio cometía una estupidez como suicidarse por su culpa, jamás se lo perdonaría. ¿Había alguna forma de tener contentas a ambas hermanas sin acabar castrado, golpeado y dominado?

Si Kikio no le hubiera amenazado así, a esas horas, su relación ya habría terminado. Habría cortado con ella inmediatamente para intentar llevar adelante una relación con Kagome. No obstante, su amenaza le hizo pensarlo dos veces. Ese momento de debilidad había terminado por atraparlo en la planificación de su maldito boda. ¡No quería casarse, demonios! ¿Hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar para salvarle la vida a Kikio? Necesitaba hablar con un profesional que lo ayudara a cortar con ella sin consecuencias homicidas.

— ¡Suéltame! — le exigió — ¿Quién te has creído para…?

Al sentir sus labios contra los suyos, acallándolo, perdió todo vestigio de duda o enfado. Inuyasha la estaba besando tal y como lo hizo la noche anterior. ¿Por qué la besaba? ¿Por qué ella le correspondía? Sabía que su deber era apartarlo, gritar incluso y seguir con el plan inicial, pero no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, gemir, y corresponderle. De repente, ya no le parecía tan importante que se fuera a casar con su hermana.

— Kagome…

Inuyasha le soltó la muñeca para obligarle en silencio a que lo abrazara. En ese momento, en un instante de cordura, le asestó una bofetada que lo apartó de sus labios. Perder esa calidez le hizo sentir un profundo vacío que no se prolongó demasiado. Tras unos segundos de descanso por la impresión, Inuyasha regresó en su busca en un apasionado ataque al que ya no pudo resistirse. Lo necesitaba mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir en voz alta.

El apuesto hombre dueño de todos sus pensamientos acarició amorosamente su trasero bajo la falda. Después, se inclinó, la sujetó y la ayudó a impulsarse para sentarse a horcajadas contra sus caderas, suspendida en el aire entre sus brazos. A continuación, caminó escaleras arriba sin dejar de besarla, sin tropezarse una sola vez a pesar de la oscuridad y de la distracción de tenerla en brazo hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Entraron sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse, y, tras cerrar la puerta con cerrojo, se tiraron sobre la cama.

— Nos van a oír… — musitó acongojada ante la idea de que los interrumpieran.

— Entonces, te taparé la boca. — la besó — Confía en mí…

La verdad era que Inuyasha ya no le inspiraba demasiada confianza, mas, en ese momento, deseaba hacer el amor con él más que nada en el mundo. Por eso, decidió darle su confianza durante unos instantes mientras ellos hacían lo que tenían que hacer. Entonces, Inuyasha le levantó la camisa hasta el cuello, y dejó de pensar para solo sentir. Le arrancó el sujetador de un tirón, se inclinó sobre su pecho, y comenzó a masajear y a besar sus pezones, hambriento.

Kagome se llevó una mano a la boca y se mordió el dorso en un intento por reprimir los gemidos de placer. Deseando el mismo placer para él, bajó la mano hacia su miembro erecto, y lo acarició sobre los pantalones de lino que prácticamente le permitían sentirlo en su totalidad. Inuyasha siguió descendiendo por su cuerpo hasta encontrar el borde de la falda. La enrrolló en sus caderas, le bajó las bragas de un solo tirón, y le abrió las piernas por completo. Después, apartó sus propias prendas.

No tuvo tiempo ni de sentir timidez, pues el sonido de unos pasos en el pasillo logró sacarla de su estado de frenesí.

— Oigo pasos…

Inuyasha reaccionó ante sus palabras deteniéndose. Se quedó mirando la puerta preocupado mientras le acariciaba suavemente el inflamado clítoris.

— Mmm… — se mordió aún más el dorso de la mano — ¿Hay alguien?

— Me parece que es tu madre…

Alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Kagome, en respuesta, se incorporó sin ningún cuidado. Su sexo quedó pegado a la punta del miembro erecto de Inuyasha por la nueva postura. Ambos gimieron de placer, sintiendo con anticipación por lo que les esperaba.

— ¿Kagome?

¡Su madre! ¡Qué vergüenza! Si los descubría… No, habían echado el cerrojo. No fueron tan idiotas como para revolcarse a puerta abierta al menos.

— ¿Qué pasa mamá? — intentó disimular.

— ¿Estás bien, cielo?

— Quiero dormir…

De una rápida sacudida, Inuyasha le agarró el trasero y le introdujo su miembro de una sola embestida. ¡Dios, no lo esperaba en ese momento!

— Ahhhhhhhh…

No pudo reprimir el gemido.

— ¿Kagome?

— ¡Buenas noches, mamá!

Se mordió de nuevo el dorso de la mano mientras que Inuyasha la embestía, y no se atrevió a quitársela hasta que sintió que su madre bajaba las escaleras. Entonces, se aferró el cuello de Inuyasha con fuerza, ayudándole a realizar un movimiento tan antiguo como el tiempo. Tuvo que morder su hombro cuando llegó el momento de la culminación final, e incluso sonrió satisfecha antes de que él se retirara.

Estaba dispuesta a abrazarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que él no parecía tan satisfecho como ella; juraría que estaba enfadado. La miró un instante, tal y como se mira a un error, y salió de la habitación hacia la penumbra mientras se colocaba bien la ropa sin decir una sola palabra. Eso le dolió más que nada.

Muerta de la rabia, se puso las bragas y corrió hacia su escritorio. Estaba harta de sufrir por culpa de ese hombre tan idiota. Encendido la lámpara y cogió el cuaderno de los secretos para reportar las últimas noticias.

 _¡Volvemos al plan inicial!_

 _Si Inuyasha quiere guerra, la va a tener. Mi hermana, además, lamentará haber intentado mangonearme otra vez. Ambos se van a arrepentir de haber nacido. Primero, me ocuparé de Inuyasha. Volveré al plan inicial de seducirlo para luego descubrirnos y acusarlo de abusar de mí. Después, cuando Kikio descubra la clase de hombre con el que pretendía casarse y quede humillada públicamente por ser una cornuda, la pondré en su sitio._

Dejó caer el bolígrafo sobre la mesa, y se quedó mirando el tío vivo que le había regalado su padre. Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil como cuando era una niña jugando con su tío vivo.

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9:**

— ¡Papá!

Al ver a su padre saliendo de su vehículo de gama de lujo frente a la casa, Kagome gritó su nombre y corrió hacia el vestíbulo para marcharse. Cogió unas bailarinas color lila del armario de los zapatos y se las colocó a la pata coja mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Apenas se despidió de su familia con un grito de despedida antes de salir de la casa. Estaba demasiada contenta por ver a su padre después de tanto tiempo separados. Aunque acostumbraba a verlo poco más que en una ocasión al mes, lo echaba en falta. Se negaba a tomar por costumbre el hablar únicamente por teléfono.

El día era soleado para su suerte. En el parque de atracciones se lo pasarían de maravilla con tan buen clima. Le encantaban los parques de atracciones, más aún en tan buena compañía. Takeo Higurashi ejercía poco de padre, pero lo hacía maravillosamente cuando le tocaba. Con ella al menos siempre acertaba. Parques de atracciones, partidos de béisbol oficiales, la NBA, practicar deportes de riesgo. Él le aportaba todo aquello que no podía darle su madre, y le encantaba.

Se lanzó sobre su cuello en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance para abrazarlo. Hasta que su padre la abrazó ese día, no fue verdaderamente consciente de lo mucho que necesitaba que alguien la abrazara tiernamente, con cariño. Por un momento, creyó falsamente tener exactamente eso con Inuyasha. Ya no era tan tonta. Había aprendido la lección por las malas.

— Buenos días, princesa. — le dio un beso en la frente — ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

— Mucho mejor. — sonrió — ¿Vamos ya?

— Sí.

Kagome se subió en el asiento del copiloto del BMW negro de su padre de un rápido movimiento. No recordaba que ese fuera su coche la última vez que se vieron. ¿Era nuevo? El otro no parecía viejo. Sí que le iba bien a su padre, lo que enfurecería a su madre. La pensión… el tema de la pensión era un tema muy delicado a decir verdad. No quería intervenir, no quería pedir nada, ni decir nada, mas no lograba entender que un hombre con tanto dinero no mandara dinero a su madre para mantener a sus hijas.

Esperó a que su padre montara con la impaciencia de una niña. Estaba deseando llegar al parque, aunque su deseo provenía, sobre todo, de la necesidad imperiosa de alejarse que sentía su corazón desde que Kikio dio la "gran" noticia de su matrimonio. Echó un último vistazo a la casa para descubrir que Kikio e Inuyasha también montaban en el coche. ¿A dónde irían?

— ¡En marcha!

Dio un brinco en el asiento al escuchar a su padre exclamar aquello tan de repente. Se giró, ignorando por completo a Inuyasha, y miró a su padre de reojo mientras conducía. Para su edad, seguía teniendo muy buen porte. Alto, musculoso, sano, piel bronceada, ojos verdes, cabello azabache. No le extrañaba que su madre perdiera por completo la cabeza por él en el pasado. La verdad era que hacían una pareja maravillosa. En las fotografías parecían tan felices que cualquiera se preguntaría cómo un matrimonio así terminó en divorcio.

Se reclinó en el asiento, tratando de relajar la espalda, e involuntariamente desvió la mirada hacia el retrovisor. Juraría que su hermana e Inuyasha les estaban siguiendo.

Efectivamente. Media hora después, descubrió que, tal y como había imaginado, su hermana los estaba siguiendo hasta el parque de atracciones. ¿Cómo podía ser tan mala pécora? La estúpida Kikio le había pedido a su prometido que la llevara al parque de atracciones con el único propósito de fastidiarle el día con su padre. La conocía demasiado bien como para tragarse el cuento de que se les ocurrió a ellos solos. Además, su hermana odiaba a los niños, y ese lugar estaba infectado de ellos.

Enfadada y a punto de explotar, se apoyó contra el muro de la entrada mientras esperaba a que Kikio dejara de darle la murga a su padre para poder entrar. Una vez más, tan aburrida como furiosa, se llevó un dedo a los labios con la intención de morder la uña. Por suerte, pudo refrenarse a tiempo de no recuperar esa manía tan odiosa. Para colmo, hacía un calor infernal en aquel lugar, el sol le daba de pleno.

— Kagome…

Levantó la vista lentamente para pasar de ver unas playeras blancas de nike con modernos adornos azul marino, a un pantalón de Adidas negro, una camiseta de tirantes roja que no podía cubrir la perfección de la poderosa musculatura de Inuyasha que ella tan bien conocía, y, finalmente, el rostro del hombre causante de todos sus males.

— ¿Qué quieres, Inayasha?

Dejaría bien claros los términos desde el principio. Volvían a ser enemigos.

— Kagome, no empecemos otra vez con eso, por favor. — le suplicó — Pensé que habíamos enterrado el hacha de guerra…

— Tú lo has dicho, habíamos, en pasado… — le miró con rencor — Después de lo que me has hecho, no pienso perdonarte.

Estaba decidida a ser impasible con él. Odiaba cómo había jugado con ella, y se lo demostraría.

— Kagome, yo no pretendía…

— ¿El qué? — le replicó — ¿Montártelo con la hermana de tu novia? ¿Hacerme ilusiones con algo que no iba a ocurrir nunca? ¿Prometerte con ella?

— Las cosas no son así — prometió — Si me escucharas… tu hermana…

No podía decirle que Kikio le había amenazado con suicidarse, ¿o sí? Estaba hecho un lío. El lunes por la mañana tenía muy claro lo que tenía que hacer. De repente, con la amenaza de Kikio, todo se volvió un absoluto caos del que no sabía cómo escapar. No podía casarse con ella por pena o por miedo. Tampoco podía perder así a Kagome. Sabía que había algo por lo que merecía la pena luchar entre ellos. Quizás, si le explicaba la situación, lo entendería y se mostraría permisiva. Al fin y al cabo, a pesar de llevarse mal, eran hermanas; no creía que le deseara ningún mal a la otra.

Suspiró resignado por la encrucijada en la que se encontraba, dispuesto al diálogo para amistarse. Kagome, por el contrario, le dejó muy claro lo poco dispuesta que estaba para el diálogo al ignorarlo abiertamente para correr hacia su padre en busca de su atención paterna.

— Papá, ¿cuándo vamos a entrar? — le agarró el brazo — Aquí hace mucho calor.

— Tienes razón. — admitió — Kikio, nosotros nos vamos ya.

Kikio se quedó callada durante unos segundos sin saber qué contestar cuando su padre no la incluyó. Después, frunció el ceño, y le agarró su otro brazo libre con una falsa sonrisa.

— Pero no hace falta que nos separemos, ¿no? Podemos ir todos juntos.

— ¡No! — exclamaron Inuyasha y Kagome al unísono.

Sorprendidos por haber llamado tanto la atención en la única ocasión que se mostraron de acuerdo, ambos se sonrojaron, y miraron hacia otro lado tratando de ignorar las miradas que les enviaba Kikio. No lo dejaría pasar. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que su padre cayera también en sus garras. ¡Aquel era su día!

— ¡Papá, me prometiste que iríamos tú yo solos! — le reprochó.

— Tienes razón…

— ¿Y qué pasa conmigo, papá? — le peguntó Kikio.

Inuyasha se golpeó en la frente, sabiendo que Kikio ya había ganado, y le dirigió una mirada lastimosa al padre de Kagome. El pobre hombre se encontraba en una auténtica encrucijada entre sus dos hijas, quienes admitían abiertamente que no se soportaban, y exigían su atención al mismo tiempo. Solo tenía una opción que enfadaría y contentaría a ambas en igual medida.

El día estaba resultando más que horrible, o, al menos, a su parecer así era. Kikio eclipsaba toda la atención de su padre, y la de Inuyasha. Si no se tropezaba, quería que le comparan algo, si no le daba miedo montarse en una atracción o se sentía intimidada por supuestas miradas lujuriosas de algunos hombres. Le había estropeado su gran día para desconectar y olvidarse de la pesadilla de esa semana, y encontraría la manera de devolvérselo cuando llegaran a casa costara lo que costase. Estaba harta de que todo el mundo la ninguneara.

Dio una patada a una piedra que había en el suelo, y siguió su trayectoria hasta que chocó con el muro de un stand. Se acercó al lugar para curiosear. Todo estaba lleno de preciosos peluches para que el cliente escogiera. Solo había que pagar el ticket, probar suerte y obtener el puntaje para llevarse uno de esos muñecos. Lo intentaría de no ser porque no llevaba apenas dinero. Además, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, ese tipo de juegos con escopeta de aire comprimido se le daban fatal. Una lanzadora magnífica, pero una pistolera pésima.

Alguien escogió ese momento para aparecer por detrás. Saltó al sentir la presencia y casi gritó del susto. Era Inuyasha.

— Tranquila, soy yo.

— ¿Qué quieres, idiota?

— No te pongas así… — sacó la cartera — ¿Quieres que te consiga algún muñeco?

La mera imagen en su cabeza de Inuyasha derribando con una escopeta todos los patos para conseguirle el mejor peluche le calentó el pecho. Era algo tan romántico, tan de película. Desearía ser una de esas tontas chicas por un momento. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Olvidarse por completo de lo que Inuyasha le había hecho? ¿Perdonarlo? ¿Permitir que se casara con su hermana mientras se acostaba con ella? ¡Se negaba a ser la amante! ¡Se negaba a interpretar el papel de estúpida en esa historia!

— ¡Ja! — se mofó — Seguro que no podrías conseguirlo. Mejor ni te molestes.

Al ver el fuego en la mirada de Inuyasha, supo que había logrado desafiarlo. No pretendía que pusiera a prueba su hombría, pero… Parecía algo interesante de ver.

— ¿Cuál quieres? — bramó.

— ¡Ese!

Señaló a lo alto del stand un peluche enorme con forma de conejo blanco, muy mono. Ese conejo era el peluche que más valía puesto que había que derribar en una ronda quince patos. Lo escogió a propósito para verlo sufrir.

— Está bien. — aceptó el reto — Pero, si lo consigo, — sonrió — me das un buen beso.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó sorprendida — ¡Ni lo sueñes!

— Entonces, sabes que lo voy a conseguir, ¿no?

Apretó los puños en los costados y lo miró, desafiante. Inuyasha, entendiendo el silencioso mensaje, sonrió y pidió una escopeta. Kagome vio anonadada cómo se inclinaba apoyando la escopeta sobre su hombro en un movimiento que parecía más que experto, preparándose para disparar. Ese la puso en guardia. El primer y el segundo disparo los acertó, por lo que le atribuyó la suerte del principiante. Cuando ya había acertado doce tiros, y le quedaban cuatro cartuchos, con el margen de un fallo, supo que estaba perdida. Para conseguir ese peluche, solo se permitía un fallo que él aún no había cometido.

— Oye, Inuyasha… — intentó dialogar — No es necesario que te molestes en…

— Tarde, Kagome. — apuntó al siguiente pato — Quiero mi beso.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo que el corazón le latía desbocadamente contra el pecho y vio cómo Inuyasha acertaba al siguiente plato. Cada vez estaba más cerca de la victoria, y ella tendría que recompensarle, tal y como le había prometido. Se escuchó otro disparo por el que cayó un pato más. Ya solo faltaba un pato por derribar con un fallo de margen. Inuyasha cerró un ojo, concentrándose con el otro en su objetivo y apretó el gatillo.

Instantes después, el impresionado vendedor le daba a Inuyasha el peluche.

— Toma.

Kagome se quedó asombrada mirando el enorme conejo que Inuyasha le ofrecía. Lo tomó entre sus varazos y lo abrazó amorosamente, disfrutando de su textura suave y su cuerpo esponjoso. A continuación, consciente de las consecuencias de su apuesta, levantó la vista con los ojos entreabiertos dispuesta a cumplir su parte. Entonces, descubrió consternada que él ya no estaba allí. Sin entender, dio vueltas sobre sí misma hasta que al fin lo encontró junto a su padre y a Kiko, quienes habían presenciado a lo lejos el espectáculo y elogiaban su buena puntería. Aunque comprendía la situación, no podía dejar de pensar en su apuesta. ¿No iba a cobrarse el beso?

Regresaron a media tarde tras un día que curiosamente no terminó ni tan bien ni tan mal como predijo inicialmente. Otras predicciones, sin embargo, sí que se cumplieron. Por ejemplo, tal y como había imaginado, su madre fue incapaz de completar una sola frase al ver el enorme peluche. En vista de que no hubo rechazo debido a la impresión, aprovechó para llevarlo a su dormitorio encantada.

Sonrió triunfante cuando lo dejó sobre la cama y lo miró. ¿Por qué Inuyasha aún no se había cobrado la apuesta? Tuvo varias ocasiones a lo largo del día y, por más que odiara admitirlo, ella no le habría puesto ninguna traba.

— Idiota… — musitó decepcionada.

Permitiendo que una lágrima resbalara sobre su mejilla, se dirigió hacia el armario y abrió las puertas. Se desnudó exceptuando la ropa interior. Después, agarró un top verde y lo colocó sobre una estantería mientras se quitaba el sujetador. Acababa de desabrochar el broche del sujetador cuando le pareció escuchar un sonido extraño que le hizo detenerse durante un instante. Sería el viento. Dejó el sujetador sobre una balda bien doblado, y estaba a punto de coger el top para ponérselo cuando otro ruido la distrajo.

Estaba demasiado cerca de ella. ¡Eso no era el viento! Lentamente, giró la cabeza hacia la ventana de su dormitorio. Sintió pavor de pensar que alguien se estuviera colando en su dormitorio, que pretendiera… Todos esos aterradores pensamientos desaparecieron al ver a Inuyasha, de cuya presencia, en vista de sus antecedentes, debería haber sospechado en primer lugar en vez de divagar sobre violadores o ladrones.

El miedo se convirtió en rabia.

— Se puede saber, ¿qué demonios haces?

Se llevó las manos al pecho en un vano intento por cubrirse los senos y retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra la puerta al ver que Inuyasha se dirigía directamente hacia ella. Inuyasha, sin emitir una sola palabra, le agarró los hombros y la estampó contra su duro pecho en lo que fue un sorprendentemente tierno abrazo. Al principio, llevada por la tensión que le provocaban sus problemas, le costó relajarse, pero, cuando él comenzó a acariciarle la espalda de forma circular, cayó rendida en sus brazos.

Inuyasha agarró su mentón en cuanto percibió que ella se relajaba y le hizo levantar la cabeza. La miraba tan tiernamente que le hizo derretirse. Feliz y entregada, deslizó sus manos sobre su tórax hasta alcanzar su cuello en un estrecho abrazo. Cerró los ojos, preparada, y disfrutó al sentir la respiración de Inuyasha tan cerca. Segundos después se fundieron en un apasionado beso que podría haber abrasado incluso el mismísimo infierno. En mitad del beso, se apretó más contra él aplastando totalmente sus pechos desnudos contra su torso, y gimiendo por el placer que le brindaba saber que eso a él le gustaba.

De repente, Inuyasha rompió el beso y la magia. Le apartó las manos que mantenía alrededor de su cuello y se apartó. No lo entendía. ¿Por qué? Se suponía que todo marchaba bien.

— Ya he cobrado mi recompensa.

Con esas palabras, dio media vuelta y salió por donde había entrado sin volver la vista atrás.

— La apuesta…

Kagome se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y se llevó las manos a la cara para cubrirse mientras aún sollozaba. Él solo la había besado por esa ridícula apuesta. Se sentía tan humillada. Mentiría si dijera que no había deseado que se cobrase su beso desde que le regaló el peluche, pero le hacía sentir tan insignificante que resultase de esa forma. Supuso que era lo que sucedía cuando se jugaba con fuego. Bien, se había quemado. A la mañana siguiente, él se abrasaría.

A las siete de la mañana del domingo sonó el despertador, tal y como ella organizó previamente. Aun así, lo apagó de un manotazo y se levantó de mala gana, refunfuñando por lo bajo. Tendría que estar prohibido madrugar en domingo. En su caso, lo hacía voluntariamente para cumplir su misión de venganza. Inuyasha lamentaría haberla menospreciado de aquella forma. De solo recordarlo… ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle algo semejante?

Se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio y agudizó el oído al escuchar a Kikio salir de la habitación. Todos los domingos, Kikio salía de casa a esas horas de la mañana para correr por la ciudad, así que tendría vía libre. Si no se equivocaba, Inuyasha estaría aún durmiendo. Le iba a dar la sorpresa de su vida.

Sacó de su armario un picardías que le había obligado a comprar Yuka y se vistió. Lo compró obligada por su amiga, convencida de que nunca llegaría a usarlo. Ojalá la ocasión mereciera que se saltara de esa forma sus propios principios. Se acercó al tocador que se encontraba entre la ventana y el escritorio, y sacó el maquillaje y un cepillo. A continuación, se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta, dejando algunos mechones rizados sueltos alrededor de su rostro, y se maquilló como nunca lo había hecho: sombra de ojos color teja, rímel, colorete y pintalabios rojo ruso.

— Solo falta el toque final…

Sacó del cajón la caja negra de terciopelo que contenía el conjunto de Swarovsky que Inuyasha le regaló y la abrió. Sonriendo triunfante, se colocó entero el conjunto y salió de puntillas de su habitación hacia la de Kikio. El corredor estaba a oscuras, silencioso. La puerta del dormitorio de su madre entre abierta. Podía ver su silueta tumbada sobre la cama, dormitando. Cuando su madre silbaba, estaba bien dormida. Lentamente, giró el plomo de la puerta para que no chirriara. Entró en el dormitorio a oscuras y volvió a cerrar a su espalda. Tal y como había imaginado, Inuyasha estaba metido en la cama, roncando.

Avanzó hasta llegar a la cama aún de puntillas. No quería que él se despertara antes de tiempo. Se subió con mucho sumo cuidado sobre el colchón y se metió en el hueco que había entre la pared y él. Probablemente, Kikio había dormido junto al borde de la cama. Tenía toda la pinta a juzgar por el espacio tan grande que quedaba. La sola imagen de ellos dos durmiendo juntos la enfermó. Todos los hombres eran iguales: perros traidores. Lamentaría dormir tan apaciblemente con la mujer con la que iba a casarse mientras se veía a escondidas con su hermana pequeña.

Según se iba adaptando la vista al espacio poco iluminado en el que apenas entraban unos rayos de sol a través de las rendijas de la persiana, el rostro de Inuyasha se le antojó más nítido.

— ¡Qué guapo está! — lo acarició inconscientemente — ¿Acaso nunca se ve mal?

En seguida notó que Inuyasha tan solo llevaba un bóxer cuando se acurrucó a su lado bajo las mantas. Se sonrojó, pero por la furia de pensar que él dormía con Kikio de esa guisa. Debería ponerse algo menos indecoroso para dormir con esa zorra. Se lo tomó como algo personal. Aún furiosa, se abrazó contra su cuerpo y comenzó a frotarse sensualmente contra él, induciéndolo de esa manera a despertarse.

— Mmm… Kagome… — murmuró entre sueños.

— ¿Sueña conmigo?

Kikio le partiría la cara si dijera eso en sueños mientras dormían juntos. Quizás, fuera una solución mucho más rápida que la libraría a ella de mancharse las manos. No obstante, otro tipo de pensamientos pugnaban contra su raciocinio. Al fin y al cabo, él pensaba en ella, y eso le hacía muy feliz. Contenta consigo misma y, aguantando una risita femenina, comenzó a frotarse con más ímpetu hasta que Inuyasha abrió los ojos. La miró en la oscuridad durante unos instantes. A continuación, saltó de la cama como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Inuyasha corrió hacia interruptor de la luz y lo accionó para asegurarse de que Kagome realmente estaba allí, de que no era otro sueño más. No se lo había imaginado: Kagome estaba en su cama.

— No deberías estar aquí, Kikio…

— Kikio se acaba de ir a correr.

Kagome tiró las mantas a la parte inferior de la cama, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo favorecido por la elegancia y la sensualidad del picardías. Disfrutó increíblemente de la expresión de Inuyasha al verla. Comérsela con la mirada era poco para expresar lo que él le transmitía.

— ¿No te gusta mi atuendo? — estiró un tirante y lo volvió a soltar para que golpeara contra la piel — Pensé que sería de tu agrado…

Inuyasha se quedó embelesado ante la diosa que lo recompensaba a pesar de su falta de ética. Deseaba tanto hablar con ella y aclararle lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, ella tan solo llevaba unas bragas rojas de encaje diminutas y un diáfano camisón de tirantes hasta la mitad del muslo de color granate con escote pronunciado que se abría justo debajo de los pechos dejando a la vista la suavidad de su cremosa piel. ¿Quién podría hablar bajo esas circunstancias?

— A decir verdad… — decidió dejarse seducir — sí que me agrada…

Estiró el brazo hacia el interruptor y volvió a apagar la luz. Ella era suya, nadie se la podía negar, nadie podía quitársela, y él no renunciaría a su dulzura. ¡Era toda suya!

Caminó hacia la cama con aparente calma aunque estaba impaciente. No quería asustarla. A pesar de lo valiente que se mostraba Kagome al aparecer allí, sabía que por dentro debía sentirse de lo más insegura. No era tan atrevida por naturaleza. Tomó sus hombros temblorosos con delicadeza y la empujó suavemente para que se tumbara sobre la cama. No tenía nada que temer. Él jamás le haría daño.

— ¿Inuyasha?

No permitiría que lo temiera.

— ¿De dónde has sacado ese conjunto tan bonito?

— Una amiga me llevó a ese tipo de tienda… — musitó — Dijo que nunca estaba de más tener uno…

— ¿Y pretendes seducirme con él?

— Interprétalo como quieras…

El orgullo de Kagome era tan grande como el mismísimo Everest. Jamás admitiría que trataba de seducirlo, mucho menos después de como él la trató el día anterior. Era obvio que lo quería utilizar para seducirlo, no necesitaba que ella se lo confirmara para saberlo. Así que decidió no hacerle sufrir más con ese diálogo totalmente innecesario. Ese momento era de los dos, no lo desaprovecharían.

Media hora después, Kagome se puso en pie para colocarse las bragas. Agarró el picardías del suelo, se sentó en la cama y se lo puso. Mientras ataba lo lazos entre sus pechos para cubrirse, Inuyasha izó la persiana. La luz del sol le dio directamente en los ojos. Tuvo que darse la vuelta para continuar atándoselo sin quedarse ciega. Se sentía un poco incómoda. Inuyasha la abrazó al igual que en la otra ocasión después del coito, pero instantes después se levantó de la cama bruscamente sin dirigirle la palabra. Captó el mensaje cuando se puso la ropa interior. Su momento ya había terminado. No sería como aquella vez en su casa.

Inuyasha se apoyó en el marco de la ventana para contemplar el barrio. Respiró hondo, y meditó sobre lo que acababa de suceder. Lo que sentía por Kagome era muy fuerte, más que nada que hubiera sentido antes por ninguna otra mujer. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Todavía no sabía cómo abordar a Kikio, mucho menos a la impulsiva hermana menor. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicada? Romper el compromiso con una mujer para cambiarla por su hermana menor estaba feo. Hacerlo bajo la amenaza de un suicidio, más todavía.

Bostezó ruidosamente mientras estiraba los brazos sobre su cabeza. Justo entonces, escuchó el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse, como si alguien acabara de llegar a la casa.

— ¿No será…?

— ¿Hug?

¿Por qué Inuyasha estaba tan nervioso de repente? Se había puesto tenso, y miraba la puerta del dormitorio con horror.

— ¡Vuelve de prisa a tu habitación!

— ¿Por qué? — siguió sin moverse.

— Ha llegado Kikio.

Inuyasha no le dio tiempo ni de asimilar sus palabras. La cogió y la empujó hacia la puerta para echarla. No obstante, al abrirla dispuesto a echarla, vieron a Kikio llegando al final de las escaleras. No le daba tiempo a regresar a su dormitorio sin ser vista así vestida.

— ¡Mierda!

De un rápido tirón, la volvió a meter en la habitación y echó el cerrojo de la puerta.

— Tienes que ir por el balcón.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? — exclamó — ¿Y si me caigo?

— Lo he hecho antes, ¿recuerdas? No es nada difícil. — la animó — Yo te ayudaré…

— Pero los vecinos me verán así…

Kagome tenía razón. No podía saltar de un balcón al otro en bragas, a la vista de todo el barrio. Cualquiera podría verla desde otra casa o desde la calle, incluso fotografiarla o grabarla.

— Ponte esto. — le lanzó una sudadera.

— ¡Sí!

De repente, comenzó a girar el plomo de la puerta. Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia allí, aterrorizados. Por un momento, habían olvidado que echaron el cerrojo un instante antes para evitar la entrada de la otra.

— ¡Inuyasha! — se escuchó la voz de Kikio — ¿Estás ahí?

— ¡Rápido!

Salieron juntos al balcón. Con la ayuda de Inuyasha, Kagome se subió sobre la barandilla, y se preparó para saltar al otro balcón bajo la firme sujeción del hombre.

— ¿Por qué has cerrado?

— Dile algo… — le murmuró Kagome — Echará la puerta abajo si no respondes.

— ¡Estoy desnudo!

— Inuyasha, no hay nada que yo no haya visto.

La respuesta de Kikio sirvió para reavivar el fuego en el corazón de Kagome, la rabia. Sí, lo había visto desnudo, había hecho el amor con él, dormían juntos. Kikio lo tenía todo cuando ni siquiera lo amaba realmente. Le envió una mirada cargada de rencor a Inuyasha, quien perdió la firmeza en su sujeción sin entender qué le sucedía. Bien, si no la entendía, ella le daría todas las pistas que necesitaba. Apartó de un manotazo sus manos, y saltó hacia el otro balcón sin ninguna ayuda antes de que él pudiera protestar.

Inuyasha no se movió del balcón contiguo hasta asegurarse de que Kagome llegaba sana y salva al suyo. Entonces, corrió hacia la puerta del dormitorio para abrir. Kikio lo miró de arriba abajo sin entender. Luego, gruñó.

— ¿Tanto rollo para ponerte unos calzoncillos?

— Lo siento…

Kikio suspiró con fastidio y se dirigió hacia su armario para coger una toalla y ropa limpia. Mientras la estudiaba, Inuyasha se percató de que había demasiadas evidencias sobre lo que había ocurrido en esa habitación. Corrió hacia la cama y cubrió con el edredón las sábanas arrugadas. Gracias a que habían abierto la ventana, el aroma del sexo se iba evaporando.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — le preguntó Kikio — Estás raro…

— Estoy bien. — rió — Anda, ve a ducharte.

Si dudaba de él, no se lo dijo. Se limitó a lanzarle una mirada suspicaz y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. Un instante después, Kagome cruzó el pasillo vestida con un chándal que favorecía su figura. Le tiró la sudadera a la cara, dejando patente su enfado por cómo la había tratado previamente.

— ¡Tu sudadera!

En vez de guardársela, se la devolvió a la chica. A ella le quedaba tan bien que ya no sería capaz de volver a ponérsela.

— Quédatela, tengo muchas.

Al principio estaba enfadada, tenía la intención de cantarle las cuarenta, pero ese gesto la conmovió. Inuyasha le había regalado su sudadera favorita. Apretó la sudadera fuertemente contra su pecho, y, sin decir una palabra más, dio media vuelta para regresar a su propia habitación. Acababa de volver a encerrarse en su dormitorio cuando se percató de que no había cumplido su propósito. Inuyasha logró desestabilizarla por completo con una mísera sudadera.

— ¡Seré tonta!

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10:**

— ¿Qué hiciste qué?

— Como lo oyes. — sonrió triunfante — Me metí en su cama con el picardías que me obligaste a comprar.

— ¿Y qué pasó después?

— ¿Tú que crees?

Creía saber muy bien a qué se refería. Se enderezó y volvió la vista al frente con los músculos tensos y las mejillas sonrojadas. Semanas antes no habían hablado nunca de un chico si no era para criticarlo. De repente, hablaban de sexo, de su propia vida sexual. No pudo evitar evocar en su mente la imagen de ellos dos en la cama, desnudos, amándose. Al instante, sacudió la cabeza en una marcada negativa para sacárselo de la cabeza. No era su problema lo que ellos hicieran. Aunque debía admitir que Kagome la sorprendía más cada día. Y pensar que, hacía poco más de una semana, no quería dejar de ser virgen.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

— Voy a retomar el plan inicial. — sonrió con malicia — Kikio le dejará cuando sepa que se la está pegando conmigo.

— ¿O sea que lo prepararás todo para que la próxima vez os pille?

— Ajá. — sonrió — Inuyasha va a lamentar haberme utilizado de esa manera. — musitó.

Sí, también estaba al tanto de la canallada que Inuyasha había hecho con Kagome. Acostarse con ella siendo consciente de que era su primer hombre y dejarla tirada como a un trapo viejo. ¿Qué clase de hombre hacía algo semejante? No obstante, algo le olía a cuerno quemado en esa historia. Alguien mentía u ocultaba algo muy gordo. Sabía que Kagome no le había ocultado ni el más mínimo detalle, mas desconfiaba de su hermana mayor. Inuyasha era el mayor enigma de la ecuación, la incógnita. ¿Qué sucedería en la cabeza de Inuyasha?

Se sentía obligada a intervenir en favor del "cuñado" de Kagome. No iba a defenderlo a capa y espada, pero no le parecía mal tipo. No de la clase que se aprovecharía de una adolescente. Tenía que haber algo más, por lo que recomendaba cautela.

— Kagome, no hagas nada precipitado. — le suplicó — A lo mejor, Inuyasha no se atreve a decirte lo que siente o, simplemente, no sabe lo que siente…

— Deja de defenderlo, Yuka. — siguió adelante — No se lo merece.

Yuka se llevó una mano al pecho, sobre el corazón, y salió tras ella corriendo para amoldarse a su repentina veloz marcha. La cartera del instituto de Kagome se agitaba tan violentamente con su andar que podía escuchar el sonido de sus materiales escolares revolviéndose. Tenía blancos los nudillos de tanto apretar el asa de la cartera; probablemente, imaginando que se trataba del cuello de Inuyasha o de su hermana mayor. Se sintió horriblemente mal.

Como proyecto de ingreso a la facultad de psicología, Kagome era una fuente de oro, pero como lección moral todo un golpe. Solo había decidido utilizar de esa manera a Kagome para su proyecto con el fin de que ella acabara aceptando sus sentimientos y fuera feliz junto a ese hombre. En ningún momento imaginó que la situación pudiera llegar a torcerse hasta tal punto. Kagome sería capaz de guardarse todo ese amor bajo llave para destrozarle la vida a su hermana, al hombre al que amaba y a sí misma. Tenía que actuar y rápido.

* * *

Horas después, tras haber terminado las clases de ese día, Kagome se dirigía hacia la salida del instituto. Llovía a cántaros. Como no tenía pinta de que fuera a llover, se le había olvidado meter el paraguas plegable en la cartera. Compartiría paraguas con Yuka de no ser porque ella tenía clases extraescolares. Yuka formaba parte del club de literatura, así que solo tenía dos opciones: esperar a que dejase de llover o esperar a que Yuka terminara. Sabía por experiencia que su amiga tendía a alargarse en el club, pero también sabía que, a juzgar por el aspecto de esa lluvia, tardaría en amainar.

Cogió aire e hinchó los mofletes en una mueca de fastidio antes de sentarse contra la pared a la espera de que dejara de llover. El clima parecía llevarle la contraria, pues, lejos de detenerse, cada vez llovía más y hacía más frío. Dejó la cartera en el suelo y se abrazó a sí misma en un vano intento por calentarse los brazos temblorosos. Estaba helada. Eso por no hablar de sus piernas, las cuales debían parecer dos palitos de pescado congelados. Odiaba esa maldita falda que le obligaba a pasar un frío infernal.

Estaba a punto de sacar el libro de historia para aprovechar el tiempo cuando escuchó la bocina de un coche. ¡Qué afortunado aquel al que iban a buscar! La bocina insistió. Ella ya habría salido corriendo. Levantó la vista para descubrir que no había nadie más que ella esperando en el vestíbulo. ¿La llamaban a ella? Buscó con la mirada el coche hasta identificar el Mercedes rojo de Inuyasha. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, se abrió la puerta del piloto del automóvil y salió Inuyasha con un paraguas negro en mano.

Corrió hacia el vestíbulo, donde ella se encontraba. Sorprendida ante su llegada, no pudo evitar levantarse y mirarlo como si aquello se tratara de un acto heroico por su parte. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta?

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Al salir del trabajo, me acordé de que tú salías a la misma hora, así que vine a toda prisa. — sonrió — Casi atropello a una anciana.

Una media sonrisa por su comentario estuvo a punto de desviarla del tema. No tenía que dejarse convencer tan fácilmente. Odiaba ser una presa fácil.

— ¿Por qué has venido? — insistió.

— No quiero que te pongas enferma…

— ¿Solo eso?

— Kagome…

En lugar de continuar hablando, Inuyasha rompió la distancia entre los dos, y la abrazó a la vez que unía sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso. Un beso que no era exigente, ni indicio del acto sexual. Simplemente, era un dulce y tierno roce capaz de ablandarla, de hacerle creer que él…

— Nos puede ver alguien… — murmuró Kagome en un intento por conservar la poca cordura que le quedaba.

— No me importa.

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al escucharle decir aquello. Inuyasha se tenía que haberse vuelto loco para decir algo semejante. Si los veía alguien… él… ella… Kikio… ¡Era todo tan complicado! Sentía unas ganas locas de hacer exactamente lo mismo, olvidarse del resto y marcharse de allí con él. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Vámonos!

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza en respuesta sin el menor ápice de duda. La agarró muy pegada a él para evitar que se mojara en lo más mínimo, y atravesaron en esa guisa el patio hasta llegar al automóvil. Una vez allí, le abrió la puerta caballerosamente, y esperó a que se acomodara en el asiento de copiloto para volver a cerrarla. Luego, dio toda la vuelta al coche, y se sentó en el asiento de piloto.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? — metió la llave en el contacto — ¿O quieres ir a algún sitio en especial?

— ¿Podrías llevarme a esa cafetería que hay junto a tu casa? — sugirió.

— ¿En serio quieres ir allí?

— Me gustan mucho los pasteles que preparan. — sonrió.

* * *

Yuka lanzó el móvil contra la pared de la clase furiosa. ¿Por qué Kagome habría apagado el móvil? Siempre lo tenía encendido para ella. ¡Maldita sea! Tenía ganas de tirarse de los pelos de la cabeza, de golpear a alguien, de lanzar algo por los aires, cosa que, de hecho, ya hizo. Todo estaba mal. ¡Todo era su maldita culpa! Nunca debió llevar adelante su proyecto con Kagome e Inuyasha. No merecían ser tratados como meros experimentos. Aquella lección moral jamás la olvidaría.

Recogió el teléfono móvil al ver las caras de susto que ponían sus compañeros del club de literatura. Aquella era una Yuka muy distinta de la que ellos conocían. Era una chica con carácter, pero no estaba en su naturaleza ser violenta. Tomó el aparato sorprendida de descubrir que no estaba roto. Al parecer, aquella pieza tecnológica tenía más aguante que el corazón humano para algunas cosas.

— ¿Por qué no contestas? — miró el fondo de pantalla en el que aparecía una fotografía de ellas dos juntas — ¿Lo estás descubriendo? — se llevó el móvil al pecho — ¿En qué te he convertido?

Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, hecha un flan, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Sus compañeros dejaron de sentir terror al ver su repentino cambio de humor y corrieron a su lado para socorrerla, mas ninguno conseguiría calmarla. Solamente le calmaría saber que Kagome no estaba cometiendo el mayor error de su vida.

* * *

— ¡Mierda!

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Se me ha acabado la batería… — murmuró — Espero que Yuka no me esté llamando.

Volvió a guardar el móvil en la cartera disgustada. No solía olvidar recargar el móvil aunque, últimamente, estaba tan distraída que se olvidaría hasta de ponerse los zapatos antes de salir de casa. Miró a Inuyasha, el cual la había dejado para ordenar su pedido en la barra de la cafetería. No se sentía capaz de echarlo de su vida, como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada, de hacerle cargo de algo tan grave como lo era el abusar de una menor… Él no se merecía eso por más sufrimiento que le hubiera causado.

Algo debía estar mal en ella. Cualquier otra mujer no se habría dejado utilizar de esa forma tan fácilmente. Tampoco se habría enamorado perdidamente de un hombre que en realidad no tenía ni el más mínimo interés real en ella. Sin embargo, allí estaba ella, total y perdidamente enamorada del hombre que se iba a casar con su hermana, del hombre que se llevó su virginidad, del mismo hombre que acababa de invitarla a salir. ¿Acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco?

Intentó relajarse en el sofá, no parecer tan tensa para cuando él regresara. No tenía por qué saber hasta qué punto le afectaba. Entonces, escuchó un trueno a su espalda. El tiempo cada vez iba a peor.

— Parece que no mejora.

Era la voz de Inuyasha. Ya había regresado de la barra, y volvía con una bandeja con dos tazas de chocolate y varios pasteles de diferentes clases. Le sonrió mientras dejaba la bandeja repleta de dulces sobre la mesa. ¿Por qué había comprado tantos pasteles? Si solo eran dos…

— ¿No son muchos pasteles?

— Así puedes elegir el que más te guste, — le guiñó un ojo — y queda más romántico.

No esperaba semejante sorpresa, ni recibirla tan abiertamente con una sonrisa. Hiciera lo que hiciese, él siempre la tenía en el bote. No tenía remedio. Por lo tanto, lo mejor era dejarse llevar y descubrir qué le deparaba el futuro aunque el resultado pudiera ser malo. Estaba claro que resistirse era inútil, y, hacerle la guerra a su hermana, algo que solo los perjudicaría a todos. Permitiría, por un tiempo, que Inuyasha la guiara.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa para tomar su taza de chocolate de la bandeja, y escogió el que más le gustaba, una porción de pastel de fresa. Se llevó un pedazo a la boca y saboreó la dulzura natural de las fresas, su fruta favorita. De reojo observó como Inuyasha hacía lo suyo con su pastel de chocolate sin prestar demasiada atención a nada. Eso le molestó. Quería que Inuyasha estuviera pendiente de ella, que la mimara. Con femenina delicadez se deslizó sobre el sofá hasta tenerlo tan cerca que se rozaban. Entonces, apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

— ¿Estás cansada?

Sacudió la cabeza en una negativa.

— ¿Inuyasha?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Podemos ir a tu casa? — preguntó.

— ¿A mi casa?

Esa pregunta lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa.

— Sí, — asintió con la cabeza para dar énfasis a su petición — a tu cama…

Su deseo no tardó en cumplirse. En un instante estaban en la cafetería y, al siguiente, en la casa de Inuyasha, en su cama, desnudos.

— Aaahhhhhhh… mmm…Inu… yasha…

Kagome arqueó de nuevo la espalda mientras sentía el poder de las embestidas del hombre contra ella. Él le hizo estirar los brazos sobre la cabeza en respuesta, y le obligó a reacomodarse sobre el colchón. Entonces, unió sus manos con las suyas, se inclinó sobre ella sin cargar todo su peso y la besó tiernamente. Al instante, se produjo una maravillosa explosión entre los dos, y alcanzaron el clímax casi al mismo tiempo.

Les faltó el aliento durante unos instantes. Inuyasha se hizo a un lado para darle espacio para respirar aunque no tardó en arrastrarla a su lado. Terminó tumbada sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Dibujó círculos con los dedos sobre su pecho distraídamente hasta que le vino a la cabeza la gran pregunta.

— ¿Qué sientes por mí?

¡Dios! ¿Lo dijo en voz alta? No era su intención estropear el momento, no quería que pensara que… Aunque, por otra parte, ya que estaba hecho, tenía que aprovechar el momento antes de perder el valor. Inuyasha estaba obligado a contestarle. Alzó la cabeza y lo miró, interrogante.

Otra vez esa pregunta. Estaba claro que ella ardía en deseos por obtener una respuesta, la respuesta que deseaba. Entendía a la perfección su ansiedad, su deseo de que esa relación evolucionara. No obstante, no podía decirle lo que ella deseaba oír, no del todo al menos. ¿Por qué iba a decirle que la amaba cuando no podían estar juntos todavía? ¿Para qué ilusionarla con algo que perfectamente podría no cumplirse? No volverían a admitirlo en su casa, lo acusarían por corrupción de menores. Salir con cualquiera de las dos hermanas Higurashi era de lo más complicado.

Tenía que contestarle algo antes de que le rompiera la lámpara en la cabeza. Parecía harta de esperar.

— Kagome, yo…

— ¿Qué es ese ruido? — lo interrumpió.

Ambos se incorporaron sobre la cama, sorprendidos por tan oportuna interrupción. Se suponía que estaban solos. Agudizaron el oído a la espera de saber si el ruido procedía de su apartamento o de otro apartamento. En caso de provenir de su apartamento, encerraría a Kagome en el cuarto de baño y se enfrentaría a los asaltantes. Nadie le pondría un dedo encima a Kagome; mucho menos en su propia casa.

Se escucharon pasos que indudablemente procedían de su propio piso, del salón, y, luego, del pasillo que daba a los dormitorios. Alguien había entrado en su casa. ¿Quién tenía la llave de su casa? No parecía un asaltante por su comportamiento descuidado. Sus padres habrían llamado antes de aparecer por allí y no usarían su propio juego de llaves. Miroku no estaba en el país. Solo quedaba Kikio. Tal vez, lo peor que les podía pasar era ser encontrados por Kikio. Igual, en lugar de quitarse su propia vida, intentaba matarlos a ellos.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió sin ceremonias. No se distinguía bien la forma de la persona debido a la oscuridad, pero estaba claro que ese cuerpo era demasiado corpulento para pertenecer a una mujer. Tenía que ser un hombre. ¿Y si se equivocó y era demasiado tarde para ocultar a Kagome? ¡Dios, podría tener un arma en su poder! Aun así, la persona en cuestión continuaba comportándose como si no estuviera haciendo nada fuera de lo normal. Levantó el brazo con toda la calma de la que disponía y accionó el interruptor de la luz para iluminar el dormitorio.

El alivio que sintió fue tan inmenso al ver a su mejor amigo en la puerta de su dormitorio que suspiró.

— ¡Menudo par de tetas! — exclamó el hombre.

La reacción de Kagome y la suya propia fue inmediata. Ambos bajaron la vista para mirar su pecho, el cual, efectivamente, estaba desnudo. La sábana solo le cubría hasta la cintura. Kagome gritó mientras se ocultaba bajo la sábana.

El resto fue muy rápido. Inuyasha se levantó de la cama y se puso unos bóxer mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Agarró a su mejor amigo casi con violencia, le tapó los ojos para evitar que continuara intentando atisbar la piel cremosa de Kagome, y lo arrastró consigo fuera del dormitorio hecho una furia. Sin duda alguna, agradecía que se tratara de su mejor amigo, el cual había decidido visitarlo sin previo aviso, pero no le perdonaría haber visto desnuda a Kagome. Ese era un privilegio que solo le correspondía a él.

En el dormitorio, Kagome estuvo esperando durante unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos sin poder escuchar lo que decían en el salón. Sabía que estaban hablando, y juraría que Inuyasha estaba enfadado aunque no entendía lo que decía. Se hartó de esperar, así que lo llamó con un grito.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Inuyasha entró a toda prisa en la habitación.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — repitió con sarcasmo, irritada — Un hombre que no conozco de nada me acaba de ver medio desnuda, ¿y me preguntas eso?

— Lo siento. — se disculpó — Ese hombre es mi mejor amigo, Miroku. — se acercó a la cama — Aparte de mí, de mis padres y de Kikio, es la única persona que tiene una llave del piso. Vive fuera de la ciudad, pero ha venido de visita y ha decidido acercarse sin llamar para darme una sorpresa.

No escuchó la mitad de lo que le dijo. En cuanto le hizo saber que su hermana y ese hombre tenían una llave de su apartamento, no pudo pensar en ninguna otra cosa de lo molesta que estaba. ¿Por qué Kikio y ese hombre tenían una llave de su casa y no ella? También quería una, quería ser así de importante para él.

— Inuyasha, yo tam…

— Vístete. — subió su uniforme sobre la cama — Voy a tener que presentarte.

— Inu…

No le dejó ni terminar de hablar. Cogió sus pantalones y una camiseta, y salió como alma que llevaba el diablo del dormitorio mientras se vestía, ignorándola por completo. Furiosa y dispuesta a montarle el numerito aunque fuera delante de su amigo, agarró sus ropas, y comenzó a vestirse. Inuyasha la iba a oír. Primero le decía tan campante que tanta gente tenía llave de su piso menos ella, y, luego, se atrevía a ignorarla mientras intentaba hablarle. ¡No se lo consentiría!

Sin ponerse las medias, ni la chaqueta, salió de la habitación y anduvo por el pasillo hacia el salón. Su plan de iniciar una pataleta de lo más infantil y molesta quedó reducido a añicos cuando algo en la conversación entre los dos amigos llamó su atención. Hablaban de ella.

— ¿Te gusta esa chica?

— No digas tonterías, Miroku.

— Si no te gusta, ¿por qué te acuestas con ella?

Se produjo un largo silencio. Parecía que Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto a contestar a esa pregunta. ¿Eso era bueno o malo? ¡Diablos, ella también quería saber la respuesta! ¿Qué le habría contestado Inuyasha de no aparecer su misterioso amigo?

— ¿Quién es? — le preguntó Miroku para cambiar de tema — Me resulta familiar…

— Porque la has visto en fotografías. Es la hermana de Kikio.

— ¿La que tiene ocho años menos que tú? — el silencio lo dijo todo — ¡Te has lucido!

— ¡Cállate!

Miroku rió a carcajadas en respuesta. Diría que su risa retumbaba por todo el salón. A continuación, se escucharon unos pasos seguidos de un hondo jadeo por parte de Miroku. Juraría que acababa de sentarse.

— Esto es algo incómodo. No me gusta la decoración.

— Deja de restregármelo cada vez que vienes. — le advirtió Inuyasha — ¿Quieres algo para beber?

No hubo respuesta, pero sí escuchó a Inuyasha abriendo el mini bar, y el sonido de botellas y copas de cristal chocando entre ellas. Pocos instantes después, se escuchó el claro sonido del chocar de dos copas en un brindis. Unos segundos de silencio lo siguieron, y, luego, un hondo suspiro. Debían haber bebido.

— ¿Por qué te acuestas con la hermana de tu ahora prometida? — esa pregunta tampoco fue contestada — ¡Oh, por favor! ¿Acaso no vas a contestarme a nada? ¿Lo tendré que adivinar yo todo?

— ¡Miroku!

— ¿La amas?

Kagome se llevó las manos al pecho, sobre el corazón, al escuchar aquello. ¿Inuyasha contestaría a la pregunta? ¿Respondería lo que ella tanto deseaba oír? De ser así, se lanzaría a sus brazos, confesando al mismo tiempo lo que sentía por él. Abandonaría todo: su casa, su familia, sus estudios… Todo por él si contestaba que la amaba. Sin embargo, esperó impacientemente una respuesta que nunca llegó. Estaba claro que, al igual que no se lo había dicho a ella, no se lo iba a decir a Miroku.

— Callándote no vas a ganar nada, y lo sabes. — rió — Te leo como a un libro abierto y te aseguro que en tus ojos hay algo que no había visto nunca. — hubo una pausa — Ni siquiera cuando tonteabas con Kikio tenías esa mirada de enamorado.

— ¡No te metas, Miroku!

— ¿Por qué no le dices que la amas, cortas con Kikio, y asunto arreglado?

Otra vez silencio. Se escuchó el sonido de una copa que acababa de ser dejada sobre una mesa. Poco después, se escuchó como alguien más se sentaba sobre el aparatoso sofá.

— Tienes razón, es muy incómodo.

— No cambies de tema…

Miroku no se iba a dejar engañar. Nunca había visto a nadie presionar a Inuyasha con tanta maestría.

— Kikio me ha amenazado. — suspiró, rendido — Si la dejo, se suicidará.

Kagome dio un paso atrás al escuchar su confesión. ¿Kikio estaba tan desesperada por casarse con Inuyasha que estaba dispuesta a hacer algo como suicidarse si la rechazaba? No podía creerlo. Su hermana estaba planeando algo, o, tal vez, sabía lo que había sucedido entre ellos, y trataba de separarlos. De cualquier forma, Kikio se quería demasiado a sí misma como para plantearse siquiera el quitarse la vida. Algo le olía a cuerno quemado en esa historia, y no lo dejaría pasar. Fuera lo que fuese, averiguaría lo que se traía su hermana entre manos.

Mientras tanto, iba siendo hora de dar la cara. Agarró el pomo de la puerta que daba al salón, lo giró y se adentró en la habitación intentando no llamar demasiado la atención. Eso fue imposible. En cuanto la escucharan, ambas voces se callaron.

— Un placer conocerte, Kagome.

El amigo de Inuyasha se levantó del sofá y la abrazó tan estrechamente que casi la ahogó. Desde luego, era un hombre muy cariñoso. Iba a agradecerle su recibimiento cuando se dio cuenta de que no hacía más que estrujarle los senos contra su tórax de forma sugerente. Desapareció la sonrisa de agradecimiento de su rostro en un instante, y estaba dispuesta a golpearle cuando una mano indiscreta se posó sobre su trasero. ¡No podía ser verdad!

— ¡Qué suerte tienes Inuyasha! — exclamó feliz — ¡Tiene las tetas grandes y un buen culo!

Iba a pisarle y a darle una patada donde más le dolía aprovechando la distracción del pisotón, pero Inuyasha se adelantó. La apartó de él con delicadeza, y le mandó a su mejor amigo una mirada que perfectamente podría resultar mucho más dolorosa que una paliza. Era cierto que algunas mirabas mataban.

Inuyasha le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros y la guio hacia el sofá para que se sentaran juntos. Aún confusa, se sentó junto a él. Al otro lado, se situó Miroku con una radiante sonrisa en la cara.

— Disculpa que no me haya presentado adecuadamente, Kagome. — sonrió — Yo soy Miroku Ishida.

— Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome le ofreció su mano, tal y como se la estaba pidiendo Miroku, y se quedó asombrada al recibir un suave beso en el dorso. Ese hombre había resultado ser un pervertido y un caballero a la vez. ¿Cómo era posible?

— Tranquilos, os guardaré el secreto. — les guiñó un ojo.

— Más te vale. — le amenazó Inuyasha.

Miroku sonrió inocentemente y se levantó del sofá. Agarró su americana del respaldo de una silla y salió del apartamento despidiéndose con una mano. Era un hombre de lo más extraño o eso le pareció a Kagome. Nunca había conocido a nadie como él. No le pegaba en absoluto para ser amigo de Inuyasha. Aunque, a veces, los amigos podían ser justamente lo opuesto.

Inuyasha se levantó del sofá, y entró en el pasillo sin decirle una sola palabra. Parecía reflexivo, probablemente producto de su conversación con Miroku, así que decidió no molestarle por ese día. Sería mejor darle su espacio para que pudiera meditar cómodamente, sin presiones ni de ella, ni de la estúpida de su hermana. Solo de pensar en lo que había hecho, se ponía de muy mal humor. Ver a Inuyasha saliendo del pasillo con el resto de su uniforme solo sirvió para acrecentar su mal humor. Iba a darle su espacio, pero tampoco tenía que echarla de su casa, ¿no?

— ¿Me vas a llevar a casa tan pronto?

Intentó usar un tono lastimero para que se apiadara de ella.

— ¿No quieres irte todavía?

Inuyasha se sentó junto a ella y la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos en un poderoso abrazo. Instantes después, se unieron en un apasionado beso. Kagome, sintiendo la emoción correr por sus venas, se sentó sobre su regazo a horcajadas, rodeándole las caderas con los muslos mientras volvía a desabrocharle la camisa. Mientras tanto, Inuyasha metió las manos debajo de su falda, y acarició sus muslos de arriba abajo en una suave caricia.

El teléfono escogió ese momento para sonar. Gruñendo por la frustración de ser interrumpido en tan placentero momento, Inuyasha rompió el beso y agarró el teléfono inalámbrico que se encontraba en una mesilla junto al sofá.

— ¿Diga?

Kagome siguió besándole el cuello sin hacer caso del teléfono hasta que escuchó la voz de su hermana al otro lado de la línea. Gritaba tanto que era imposible no oírla. ¡Siempre les fastidiaba el momento! Inuyasha colgó y dejó el teléfono de mala gana sobre la mesilla. Su buen humor había desaparecido por completo.

— Tu hermana pregunta dónde estoy… — gruñó — y dónde estás tú…

— ¿Otra vez está celosa?

Inuyasha no contestó. La levantó de su regazo con delicadeza y la volvió a dejar sentada sobre el sofá. Después, cogió de la mesa sus medias y su chaqueta y se las entregó para que terminara de vestirse. Esa era la única respuesta que iba a recibir al parecer. Algo disgustada, Kagome se coló las medias y se puso la chaqueta. Odiaba tener que marcharse así, más aún en ese momento tan delicado. La interrupción de Miroku era bien recibida debido a que le había ayudado, pero la de Kikio se trataba de otro asunto…

Se mordió el labio inferior, fruto de los nervios y recordó el nuevo plan. Debía descubrir qué planeaba su hermana, para lo cual necesitaba la inestimable ayuda de Yuka.

— Como ya has oído, le he dicho a tu hermana que he ido a recogerte… que tú me llamaste porque llovía…

— ¿Y no se ha enfadado?

— Se acaba de comprar el traje de novia. — murmuró — No creo que hoy haya manera de enfadarla.

Se le desencajó la mandíbula al escucharlo, algo que, por suerte, él no vio al estar de espaldas. Si su hermana ya se había comprado el traje de novia, le quedaba menos tiempo del que ella esperaba. No tenía más remedio que acelerar los planes. Acababa de comenzar la misión para desenmascarar a Kikio.

Continuará…


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11:**

— ¿Crees en serio que tu hermana se trae algo entre manos? — le preguntó Yuka.

— No lo creo. ¡Estoy segura!

Si Kagome estaba tan convencida de que algo no cuadraba en la relación entre su hermana e Inuyasha, ella que la conocía mejor que nadie, debía saberlo. Además, en vista de la nueva información que le proporcionó sobre la supuesta amenaza de suicidio de su hermana mayor, se había vuelto menos confiable incluso que antes. Había leído algunos artículos sobre el suicidio y Kikio no parecía cumplir con los patrones de un posible suicida. Tal y como afirmaba Kagome, se quería demasiado a sí misma como para suicidarse.

— Entonces, ¿qué pretende conseguir casándose con Inuyasha? — insistió — Así, solo serán infelices los dos… bu-bueno, los tres… — la incluyó.

— No lo sé, pero pienso averiguarlo. — sonrió triunfante — Le abriré los ojos a Inuyasha, y él será libre para amarme.

— Pareces muy convencida.

— Tendrá que suplicar, y te aseguro que le haré sufrir en venganza por el mal rato que me está haciendo pasar.

Yuka suspiró, contenta de reconocer a su mejor amiga de siempre. Inteligente, activa, honrada y mucho más compasiva de lo que ella misma creía. No, no le haría sufrir ni un poquito porque le amaba. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, y aligeró el paso para alcanzar a Kagome, quien divagaba en voz alta mientras sus piernas alcanzaban la velocidad de su diatriba. Había preferido no contarle a Kagome lo mal que lo había pasado el día anterior pensando que estaba cometiendo el mayor error de su vida. Esa mañana, al verla y escuchar su último cotilleo, se había sentido terriblemente aliviada.

— ¿Vas a ayudarme?

Levantó la vista para mirarla. Kagome le estaba pidiendo ayuda con el corazón, y, después de que la había estado utilizando para su proyecto, no podía decirle que no. Además, ¿para qué estaban las amigas?

— Está bien. — aceptó — ¿Te parece si esta tarde vamos a tu casa?

— ¡Perfecto! — exclamó emocionada.

Horas más tarde, tras haber salido del instituto, se dirigieron dando un paseo hacia la casa de Kagome. Al llegar, Kagome sacó las llaves de casa de su cartera dispuesta a abrir la puerta. Al introducirla en la cerradura, no le hizo falta dar las vueltas que desbloquearían el resorte para abrir la puerta. Estaba abierta. Solo tuvo que girar ligeramente y empujar. Sorprendida, empujó la puerta, y pasó.

— Con permiso.

Eso sí que era extraño. Se suponía que ni su madre, ni Kikio estaban en casa. Su madre le dijo esa mañana que irían a comprar todos los complementos para el traje de novia. ¿Por qué demonios entonces estaba abierta? Nadie le contestaba. ¿Habría ladrones en la casa?

— Yuka, la puerta debería estar cerrada… — murmuró — Ahora, no hay nadie en casa.

— ¿Eh? — frunció el ceño — ¿Estás segura?

Asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. Instantes después, se escuchó un ruido procedente de la cocina, y ambas dieron un brinco. Efectivamente, había alguien en su casa. Alguien que ni se molestó en contestarle para no descubrir su presencia. Posiblemente, un ladrón o incluso algo peor. ¡No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados! Dispuesta a plantarle cara a quien fuera que se había colado en su casa, agarró su bate de béisbol guardado en el armario del vestíbulo, y fue hacia la cocina con Yuka a su espalda.

Había ruidos en la cocina. El sonido de la nevera abriéndose si no se equivocaba. El muy canalla se estaría dando un festín además. Se quedaron pegadas a la pared junto a la cocina, esperando a que el ladrón saliera con el bate en alto para dejarlo inconsciente. Sin embargo, el individuo salió por la puerta del salón.

— ¡Maldito!

La paciencia no era precisamente su mayor virtud. Salió corriendo hacia el salón, y, sin mirar tan siquiera al ruidoso y descuidado individuo, alzó el bate, y le golpeó en la cabeza. El hombre gimió de dolor. Fue un gemido que ella reconoció. ¿Inuyasha? Un vaso de cristal se hizo añicos al caer sobre el suelo; tras él, cayó de rodillas el hombre que lo había sujetado apenas unos instantes antes.

Le temblaron tanto las manos al ver su cabello plateado manchado de sangre que se le resbaló el bate de entre los dedos. ¡Dios, era Inuyasha! Vio horrorizada cómo se acariciaba la herida ensangrentada y gemía de dolor en respuesta. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió pensar en él? Inuyasha era otra opción muy posible. Tenía las llaves de la casa. Seguro que pensó que podrían estar un rato a solas aprovechando que su madre y Kikio salieron juntas. Estaría esperándola, y ella le atacó como a un vulgar ladrón.

Al fin Inuyasha alzó la cabeza, y la miró. Parecía enfadado.

— ¿Por qué demonios me has golpeado?

— ¡Dios mío!

Su estupor se convirtió en pura preocupación por el peliplateado. ¡Podría haberlo matado con un golpe como ese! Se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado y lo abrazó contra su pecho mientras examinaba la zona dañada. A pesar del bien justificado enfado inicial de Inuyasha, se dejó abrazar por ella sin queja alguna. No se merecía que la perdonara tan fácilmente. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle algo semejante? Ni siquiera sabía cómo curar su herida. ¿Debería llamar a un médico?

Yuka entró en el salón justo en ese instante como un ángel salvador. Seguro que ella sí sabía qué hacer en una situación como esa. Al verlos, corrió hacia ellos angustiada, y se arrodilló al otro lado de Inuyasha para ayudarle a sostenerlo. Entre las dos, lo empujaron para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. Incluso para ser dos personas, Inuyasha les pesaba demasiado. Si él hubiera estado inconsciente e incapaz de levantarse, no sabía si habrían sido capaces de levantarlo.

— Inuyasha, ¿estás bien? — le preguntó Yuka.

— No demasiado… — musitó con voz quejumbrosa.

— ¡No digas eso! — exclamó Kagome.

— Kagome, lo mejor será que le tumbemos.

Asintió con la cabeza, de acuerdo con su idea, y lo guio con la ayuda de Yuka hacia el sofá del salón. Entre las dos lo tumbaron, y lo acomodaron sobre los cojines. Después, fueron a la cocina en busca de hielo.

— Soy idiota… — lloriqueó — ¿Cómo he podido hacerle esto a Inuyasha?

— Las dos estábamos asustadas, Kagome. — intentó calmarla — Seguro que él te perdona.

— Pero…

— Ve ahora mismo al salón con el hielo, y cuídalo. — le dio la bolsa llena de hielo — Pídele perdón, y ya verás cómo te perdona.

— ¿Y tú?

— Buscaré unos apósitos en el botiquín del cuarto de baño.

Era lo mejor que se le ocurría a ella también. Tomó la bolsa con los hielos, y regresó al salón, donde Inuyasha la esperaba quejándose en el sofá. Lo ayudó a incorporarse para sentarse, y se sentó donde anteriormente estaba apoyada su cabeza para dejar que descansara sobre su regazo. Con sumo cuidado, le apretó la bolsa de hielo contra el lugar del golpe. Parecía que había dejado de sangrar. Además, la herida no era tan grande como ella imaginó en un principio, solo un tanto aparatosa.

— Lo siento, Inuyasha… — le acarició el rostro —  
Estábamos asustadas, pensábamos que había un ladrón… — sollozó — Yo no pretendía herirte…

Apenas podía terminar de decir una sola frase. Terminó por derrumbarse, angustiada y arrepentida.

— No llores, preciosa. — jadeó al sentir el hielo otra vez contra su herida — Ya suponía algo por el estilo… Aunque me he portado un poco mal contiguo últimamente, sé que no intentarías matarme. — sonrió — Mientras no se repita, no me importa…

— Te lo prometo.

Se inclinó sobre él con cuidado de no cargarse, y rozó los labios de Inuyasha con los suyos en un tierno beso.

— ¿Qué hacías en la cocina?

— Me moría de hambre…

Kagome sonrió aún contra sus labios, y le dio otro suave pico. Ese era su Inuyasha siempre glotón y descuidado.

— Esperaba tener una tarde romántica contigo… — murmuró Inuyasha — Pero tienes compañía… — se escucharon los pasos de Yuka — y no creo que ahora mismo pueda complacerte…

— Tranquilo. — le volvió a besar.

Yuka apareció con unos apósitos y un desinfectante, tal y como prometió. Entre las dos, limpiaron la herida de Inuyasha, y llevaron a cabo las curas pertinentes.

— Tú quédate aquí descansando. — sonrió — Yuka y yo tenemos que hacer una tarea, pero no tardaremos mucho. — le prometió — Estaré aquí en seguida.

— De acuerdo.

Lo tapó con una manta, temerosa de que cogiera de frío, y salió del salón junto con Yuka. A continuación, subieron las escaleras hacia el segundo piso para continuar con su plan. No disponían de tanto tiempo como habrían deseado debido al incidente, pero algo podían hacer antes de que ella tuviera que regresar a cuidar de Inuyasha. No le gustaba demasiado la idea de dejarlo solo en ese estado.

— ¿Cuál es la habitación de tu hermana?

— ¿Es necesario hurgar en sus cosas? — preguntó temerosa.

— Si quieres descubrir algo, sí.

— Espero que no se dé cuenta… — murmuró recordando sus disputas del pasado por colarse en su dormitorio.

Kagome guio a Yuka hacia la habitación de Kikio con la esperanza de que su hermana jamás se enterara de su intromisión. Como se veía oscuro debido a las nubes grises que cubrían el cielo, encendieron la luz, y empezaron a buscar en su escritorio. Yuka agarró una agenda de teléfonos para rebuscar entre sus contactos mientras que ella miraba algunos álbumes de fotografías. ¿Qué podrían encontrar allí?

— ¿Quién es Naraku? — preguntó Yuka.

— Hacía tiempo que no oía ese nombre… — Kagome comenzó a buscar en el álbum — Era el novio de mi hermana cuando yo tenía nueve o diez años… antes de Inuyasha… — se detuvo en una hoja — Es este.

Yuka miró la fotografía con interés. Era un hombre bastante atractivo de cabello largo castaño, ojos de un color granate tirando a rojo que parecía rubí, tez extremadamente clara, nariz aguileña y labios finos. A juzgar por la fotografía, era más alto que Kikio y fibroso. Ella solo lo vio en un par de ocasiones. Nunca le cayó bien. De hecho, le cayó mucho peor que Inuyasha durante los últimos cinco años. Había algo en él que nunca le gustó.

— Pues todavía está en contacto con él.

— ¡Eso es imposible!

— Lo tiene en la agenda, y es una agenda de este año. — le mostró la portada en la que ponía 2008 — Además, su nombre tiene un subrayado doble. Por eso me ha llamado la atención.

— Miremos su móvil.

Por suerte, Kikio había dejado su teléfono móvil cargando en casa, así que podía echarle un vistazo sin comprometerse. Entraron en el directorio de contactos ordenado alfabéticamente para buscar ese nombre. Se quedó boquiabierta al descubrir que Yuka tenía razón. ¿Por qué sino lo tendría en el móvil y como contacto habitual?

— Mira estas cartas. — Yuka sacó un taco de cartas de un cajón del escritorio — Todas tienen de remitente a Naraku.

Kagome le arrebató unas de las cartas que al parecer era de hacía dos años, y la abrió con cuidado para que Kikio no se diera cuenta. Una persona tan maniática podría tener un delicado sistema para guardar las cartas que delatara a una persona husmeando entre sus cosas. Desplegó el papel, y leyó en voz alta.

 _22/8/2006_

 _Acabo de volver de Estados Unidos mi amada Kikio. Por fin nos vamos a poder reencontrar después de estos tortuosos seis años sin vernos. Paso los días pensando en ti, y, aunque hablemos por teléfono y nos veamos gracias a las vídeo conferencias, no tengo suficiente de ti. ¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos en mi nueva casa?_

 _Podrás localizarme en Luxurius garden, número 7. Por cierto, ¿qué tal te va con ese ingenuo de Inuyasha, mi amor? Aún no me puedo explicar cómo el pobre desgraciado ha podido creer que una mujer como tú saldría con alguien tan inferior. Tranquila, no tendrás que soportarlo por mucho tiempo. Cada vez queda menos para el día de nuestra victoria._

 _Te amo._

La sangre le hirvió al terminar de leer la carta.

— ¿Qué coño significa esto?

— Parece que tu hermana ha estado engañando a Inuyasha durante mucho tiempo. — le quitó la carta y la plegó — Está claro que no le ama, así que no creo que se suicide por no casarse con él. — suspiró — Aun así, todavía creo que hay algo más…

— Por supuesto. — Kagome se cruzó de brazos intentando dejar la rabia de lado para pensar con claridad — Ellos planean hacer algo con Inuyasha… Hablan sobre su triunfo en la carta. ¿Qué triunfo?

— Inuyasha va a heredar todo un imperio de la tecnología, cientos de empresas. — Yuka guardó las cartas — Es posible que quieran sus empresas, que sean dos estafadores profesionales. Tendrían dinero suficiente para vivir el resto de sus días sin dar un palo al agua.

— Pero ese hombre dice que vive en luxurius garden. Tiene que estar forrado porque mi padre también vive allí. — se levantó — Además, mi hermana heredará la mitad del consorcio de mi padre. — frunció el ceño — No me cuadra que vayan detrás del dinero.

Lo único que estaba claro era que husmeando en el dormitorio de Kikio no iban a descubrir nada más. Colocaron todo lo que tocaron en su sitio, y estaban a punto de salir cuando sonó la melodía del móvil de Kikio. Intercambiaron miradas extrañadas, y se aproximaron de nuevo al escritorio para ver quién llamaba. En la pantalla aparecía el nombre de "Naraku".

— ¿A qué esperas para contestar?

— ¿Estás de coña, Yuka? — exclamó furiosa — Mi hermana sabrá que he estado aquí si contesto.

— Dile que escuchaste el teléfono desde tu dormitorio. ¡Esta es una oportunidad única!

— ¡No sé qué decir! — dio un paso hacia atrás — ¡Contesta tú!

— Es tu hermana. — le recordó — Sería extraño que contestara yo…

Yuka tenía razón. Era su hermana, tendría que contestar ella de hacerlo alguien. Preferiría no coger ese endemoniado teléfono y arriesgarse a que su hermana o el estúpido de su amante sospecharan de ella, pero Yuka estaba en lo cierto. Esa era una oportunidad única para corroborar ciertas cosas. Ojalá no se estuviera equivocando al tomar el teléfono y contestar.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Kikio?

Era su voz, la voz de un hombre que le resultaba familiar. Calma — se dijo — No puede hacerte daño desde el otro lado de la línea, ni verte. Bastaría con no balbucear. ¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil no hacerlo!

— No soy Kikio… — se aclaró la garganta — Soy su hermana…

— Kagome, ¿verdad? — rió — Hacía mucho que no escuchaba tu voz. ¿Sabes quién soy?

¿Todavía se acordaba de su nombre? Era escalofriante. No, seguro que Kikio en alguna ocasión le habló de su hermana pequeña para contarle lo fastidiosa que era. Sería por eso.

— ¿Naraku?

— Exacto. — sonrió — ¿No está tu hermana en casa?

— La verdad es que no. Ha salido a comprar los complementos para el vestido de novia con mi madre. — recordó en voz alta — ¿Quieres que le deje algún recado?

— No hace falta, con que le digas que la llamaré más tarde será suficiente.

— De acuerdo. — aceptó — Chao.

— Espera, Kagome. — la retuvo — ¿No quieres hablar conmigo?

— Yo…

No supo qué contestar. Apenas lo conocía de nada, ¿de qué iba a hablar con él? Lo único que le apetecía era decirle un par de cosas bien dichas por lo que estaban haciéndole a Inuyasha. No obstante, en vista de que se encontraba en el dormitorio de su hermana contestando a una llamada que no le correspondía responder, se sentía concesiva. Le daría el gusto para que su tapadera funcionara, y, ya de paso, para que su hermana no le echara en cara que fue borde con su "amigo".

Empezó a hablarle de aburridos y tediosos asuntos financieros que poco o nada le interesaban. Puso cara de aburrimiento para indicarle a Yuka que iba para largo, y se volvió hacia la ventana para entretenerse viendo la calle. De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y apareció Inuyasha.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Yuka corrió hacia él para explicarle su ya acordada mentira; ella aprovechó esa oportunidad para poner fin a la conversación.

— Naraku, lo siento, me están llamando. ¡Chao!

No esperó a que él se despidiera para cortar la comunicación. Con esa conversación tan aburrida, no se explicaba cómo podía tener as u hermana tan engatusada. ¡Menudo petardo de tío! A pesar de todo, Inuyasha escogió el peor momento para interrumpir. Para una mísera cosa interesante que le decía ese hombre. Le había escuchado decir algo de número rojos. Eso significaba que estaba arruinado, ¿no? Si tan solo Inuyasha hubiera llegado un minuto más tarde… Podría haberle pedido explicaciones, hacerse partícipe de su conversación y sonsacarle algo. ¡Maldita su suerte!

Cerró la tapa, y dejó el móvil sobre el escritorio para que siguiera cargando.

— ¿Quién era? — le preguntó Inuyasha.

— Un amigo de Kikio, quería felicitarla por la boda — mintió.

Inuyasha asintió dudoso, y dio media vuelta para regresar al salón mientras se apretaba la bolsa de hielo contra la cabeza. Había subido al piso de arriba al escuchar sonar el teléfono móvil de Kikio. A su "querida" prometida le molestaba perder una llamada. No esperaba encontrar a Kagome en su dormitorio, contestando. Tampoco era algo de lo que sorprenderse. Kagome era su hermana, era normal que contestara en un caso como aquel. Asimismo, era lo más lógico que llegara antes que él. Aun así, algo no le cuadraba en la cabeza. Kagome no le haría un favor a Kikio. No voluntariamente al menos, sin un plan.

Se tumbó sobren el sofá de nuevo mientras su mente no dejaba de divagar sobre la misma cuestión. ¿Estaría exagerando? Escuchó los pasos de Kagome y de Yuka bajando las escaleras. Se detuvieron en el vestíbulo, donde las escuchó despedirse. Poco después, la puerta de entrada se cerró y los pasos de una sola persona atravesaron el pasillo hacia el salón.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Entró sin ceremonias en el salón, y se dirigió directamente hacia el sofá.

— Ya no me duele tanto la cabeza.

— Lo siento.

— Deja de disculparte o me enfadaré de verdad.

Odiaba verla tan sumisa. Ella era un volcán, puro fuego. Aunque doliera, le agradaba saber que de ser necesario, sabría cómo defenderse. ¡Menudo golpe le había asestado!

La muchacha asintió en silencio y le ayudó a incorporarse para volver a sentarse en el sofá y sostener su cabeza sobre su regazo. Con esmerado cuidado y más que aparente cariño, sujetó la bolsa con los hielos sobre su herida, la cual iba dejando de doler por momentos. Gracias a los cuidados de Kagome, ni siquiera le saldría un chichón. Era agradable que una mujer lo cuidara de esa forma aunque fuera la principal culpable de que hubiera acabado así.

— Oye, Inuyasha, cuando estás en números rojos, ¿estás arruinado?

Mientras le apretaba los hielos contra la cabeza, recordó que Inuyasha era un licenciado en economía con honores y que tenía un máster de finanzas. Nadie mejor que él podría contestarle.

— No tiene por qué… puede ser simplemente una mala racha… — gimió al sentir de nuevo el frío tacto de los hielos — ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Ahora se estudia economía en secundaria?

— No, bueno… en la serie que seguimos los martes por la noche Yuka y yo ha aparecido algo así y tenía curiosidad…

Sin saber por qué, no terminaba de creer la excusa que le había puesto Kagome. Estaba muy rara, distante y constreñida. Por más que quisiera creerla, no podía. Estaba seguro de que le ocultaba algo, de que estaba tramando algo. El problema era que por más vueltas que le diera, no lograba averiguarlo. No era la primera vez que pensaba así de ella, a decir verdad. Hacía algún tiempo que notaba que se la estaba jugando de alguna manera. De ahí, surgieron sus peores pensamientos. ¿Pretendería delatarlo delante de su madre como su amante? O, peor aún, ¿lo acusaría de abusador de menores?

La miró y no tardó en arrepentirse de pensar algo tan mezquino de una persona con una mirada tan dulce. Kagome no era capaz de hacer algo tan cruel. Era la chica más dulce y tierna que había conocido en toda su vida aunque se esforzara por ocultar su lado más bondadoso. ¿Cómo una persona así iba a poder planear algo tan retorcido?

— ¿Te sientes peor? — Kagome le acarició el rostro — No tienes buena cara.

— Estoy mejor que nunca… — murmuró Inuyasha.

Kagome se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. Inuyasha sí que sabía sacarle los colores a una chica.

— Kagome, bésame.

Se mostró sorprendida por la petición debido a su débil estado, pero no lo rechazó. Jamás podría rechazar un beso de Inuyasha. Se inclinó con cuidado de no incomodarlo o provocarle un movimiento innecesario para su cabeza, y unió los labios con los suyos en un tierno beso. Eso era lo que pretendía: un beso lento, suave y dulce. Sin embargo, Inuyasha no se lo permitió. Incitó sus labios con sugerentes mordisquitos hasta que la joven no pudo evitar abrirlos para darle cuanto tenía que ofrecer. Entonces, él arrasó con ella.

— Inu… yasha… mmm… — lo apartó un poco — Tu cabeza…

— Mi cabeza está bien… — aseguró llevado por la pasión.

Volvió a apoderarse de sus labios sin compasión. Incluso se atrevió a acariciar sus senos sobre la americana del uniforme escolar. Si seguían así… Se escuchó un golpe.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Poco después, se escuchó el indudable sonido de la puerta de la entrada al cerrarse. Las voces de su madre y de su hermana llegaron hasta el salón.

— ¡Ya estamos aquí! — exclamó Kikio.

Kikio entró eufórica al salón o así se sentía hasta que vio a Inuyasha, su prometido, tumbado sobre el regazo de su hermana pequeña. Los miró a ambos durante unos instantes que se les hicieron eternos además de tensos. Su mirada cargada de celos no tardó en arremeter contra Kagome con toda su fuerza.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

— ¡Ha sido culpa mía! — decidió intervenir Kagome — Como no me dijisteis que Inuyasha se quedaría en casa, pensé que había un ladrón y golpeé a Inuyasha con mi bate de béisbol.

— ¿Cómo? — vociferó.

Kikio no tardó en correr hacia el sofá para montar el paripé de novia preocupada. Era una buena actriz, pero no tanto como ella creía. Un par de caricias heladas y unos arrumacos sin cariño no la convertirían en la novia perfecta que quería aparentar ser. Desearía tener las pruebas que necesitaba para delatarla en ese instante.

— ¿Estás bien, mi amor? — miró después a Kagome sin esperar una respuesta — ¡Me lo podrías haber dejado tonto!

— Lo siento…

— ¡Eso no es excusa! ¡Tú…!

— ¡Ya basta, Kikio! — Inuyasha se incorporó para interponerse entre las dos — Kagome lo ha hecho sin querer, ¿de acuerdo? Ha sido un accidente. Yo la perdono…

— Pero…

Sin hacerle el más mínimo caso, se levantó del sofá y fue al vestíbulo para ayudar a Sonomi con las bolsas de la compra. Preferiría que le dieran otro golpe en la cabeza antes que terminar inmerso en otra horrible discusión con Kikio. Solo quería paz. ¿Tan difícil era de entender?

Ahora bien, para las hermanas Higurashi, las intenciones o deseos de Inuyasha eran bien ajenos en ese instante. Por primera vez, se miraron siendo plenamente conscientes de la otra.

— ¿Qué pretendes Kagome? ¿Por qué intentas seducir a mi prometido?

— ¿Y qué buscáis tú y tu amante?

Todo estaba dicho. Al fin, ambas hermanas descubrieron todas sus cartas sobre la mesa. Las dos sabían que se habían comportado mal con Inuyasha y las dos lo querían. La diferencia entre ellas era que una amaba su dinero y la otra lo amaba a él. La verdadera competición acababa de comenzar. Ambas conocían los propósitos de la otra, ¿quién vencería?

Continuará…


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12:**

¿Cómo demonios había terminado con su madre en una tienda de ropa de boda probándose un vestido para la boda de Inuyasha y Kikio? ¡Era de locos! Quería detener esa maldita boda, no ser una invitada más. Intentó resistirse, mintió, gritó, pataleó. Todo fue inútil contra su madre. No hubo forma de evitar que la arrastraran hacia esa trampa mortal constituida por una tienda llena de preciosos vestidos que harían llorar a una princesa. Mentiría si dijera que no le encantaba el vestido que había escogido. ¡Cómo odiaba sentirse así!

Fuera del vestidor esperaban Inuyasha y Kikio para ver cómo le quedaba el vestido. Su madre, en cambio, entró con ella al probador para ayudarle a ajustarse el ajustado y enrevesado corpiño. No era nada fácil de poner. Tampoco era fácil callarse el secreto de su hermana. Tenía que encontrar la manera de que Inuyasha descubriera que Kikio solo lo quería por su dinero. No obstante, sin pruebas de su acusación no tenía nada que hacer. ¡Era tan frustrante!

— ¡Ya estás lista!

— Mamá…

Sin hacerle ningún caso, Sonomi abrió abrió las cortinas de un tirón, y la empujó para que caminara hacia el centro del vestidor rodeado de espejos, donde Inuyasha y Kikio la esperaban. A juzgar por el semblante de su hermana, no parecía estar de acuerdo con que llevara ese vestido, cosa que le resultó de lo más satisfactoria. Al final, iba a sacar algún beneficio de esa encerrona. Por otra parte, la expresión boquiabierta de Inuyasha le indicaba muy claramente que a él debía encantarle. Eso también la satisfacía.

Se subió sobre el pedestal destinado a corregir los asuntos de costura y se miró en los espejos desde todas las perspectivas. Sin duda alguna, tenía un gusto exquisito para escoger los vestidos. El corte de princesa nunca había sido su favorito, pero le favorecía mucho. Escogió el color lila porque era el color menos resplandeciente que encontró y porque su hermana lo odiaba. Nunca imaginó que le sentaría tan bien. El corpiño lleno de bordados plateados con escote de corazón favorecía su pecho y le daba un toque muy sensual. La falda de organza a la altura de las rodillas formando una cascada de volantes que hacía parecer que sus piernas eran más largas.

— Yo creo que le queda muy bien. —dijo al fin madre — ¿A vosotros qué os parece?

— Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo. — coincidió Inuyasha.

Ese comentario se ganó una sonrisa por su parte. Le encantaba saber que él la encontraba hermosa.

— A mí no me gusta. — bramó Kikio — Es demasiado atrevido para una chica de dieciséis años.

¿Demasiado atrevido? ¿Acaso no se había mirado nunca a un espejo cuando era una adolescente? Jamás había enseñado ni la mitad de carne que su hermana. De hecho, no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad de restregarle algo de lo que era más que culpable.

— ¿Hablamos de la ropa que te ponías tú a los dieciséis años? — protestó — Si mal no recuerdo, una vez, cuando salimos a cenar con papá, un hombre te preguntó cuál era el precio por una noche.

Juraría que Kikio estuvo a punto de saltarle encima al igual que un animal salvaje sobre su ingenua presa. De hecho, Inuyasha se interpuso entre ambas, como si hubiera predicho exactamente el mismo suceso para imponer la paz. Kikio no se conformó con eso; se enfadó más si era posible. Dio media vuelta, se dirigió hacia unas perchas de las que colgaban otros vestidos y empezó a rebuscar hasta que dio con algo que mejoró su humor.

— Creo que este te vendría mejor.

Sacó un vestido del montón para mostrárselo a los demás con una sonrisa triunfante. Tanto Kagome como Sonomi e Inuyasha se mostraron en desacuerdo con la nefasta elección de Kikio. Manga larga ceñida, carente del más mínimo escote, largo hasta el suelo, repleto de molestos volantes. En honor a la verdad, era la clase de vestido que hacía daño a la vista. No pensaba ponerse ese saco. Solo era un trapo de limpiar el polvo muy caro.

— Mamá, yo quiero este.

— ¡Mamá! — exclamó Kikio molesta.

Para su sorpresa, en esa ocasión, su madre intervino a su favor.

— Kikio, tú escoges tu traje de novia y Kagome escoge el vestido que se va a poner. — la regañó — Aunque tú seas la novia, no puedes escoger la ropa que se van a poner tus invitados.

— Pero es mi hermana y…

— ¡Kikio! — le volvió a llamar la atención — No quiero discutir. Kagome se lleva este vestido y punto.

La reacción de Kikio ante la regañina de su madre fue tan infantil que le dio la victoria absoluta ante cualquier nuevo intento de reclamar que se hiciera su voluntad. Le encantaba ganar las discusiones. No sucedía muy a menudo, pero era de lo más satisfactorio. Kikio saliendo de la tienda echa un basilisco era una escena que jamás olvidaría. Por una vez, ella no era la niña, sino su perfectamente adulta y madura hermana mayor. Estaba disfrutando tanto con aquello que debería estar prohibido. No imaginó que fuera a resultar así el día cuando la arrastraron hacia el centro comercial.

Se volvió hacia el espejo para colocar los volantes de la falda haciendo caso omiso al pueril comportamiento de su hermana. Su madre conversó durante unos instantes con Inuyasha para disculpar a su hija, y, después, salió de la tienda en su busca para intentar calmarla. Le deseaba suerte, la iba a necesitar. Kikio era mucho más testaruda de lo que su madre creía. Aunque claro, como era siempre la ganadora de todas las disputas, pocos eran los que conocían ese secreto.

— Estás preciosa.

Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba sola con Inuyasha en la tienda. Aunque agradecía su cumplido, le apetecía hacerle sudar. Si no podía decirle directamente lo que sabía, le obligaría a dejar a su hermana.

— ¿No estaría más guapa siendo yo la novia?

Inuyasha retrocedió en respuesta a su atrevida sugerencia. No esperaba que Kagome dijera algo así. Últimamente, sus indiscretas y siempre oportunas preguntas lo estaban colocando entre la espada y la pared. Además, el tono de voz que había empleado… No parecía estar de broma. ¡Claro que Kagome no bromeaba! Era joven, idealista, llena de esperanzas. Esperaba de él mucho más de lo que le estaba ofreciendo. Desearía poder dárselo todo sin reservas, pero aún quedaba un asunto por resolver. Ahora bien, no sabía cómo escapar del callejón en el que él mismo se había atrapado.

Si Kagome fuera la novia… Hacía ya algunas noches que le atormentaba el mismo sueño. Estaba en el altar junto a Kikio, el día de su boda. Cuando el cura preguntaba a la novia si lo aceptaba por esposo, escuchaba la voz de Kagome contestando a la pregunta. Al girarse, veía a Kagome vestida de novia mirándolo con tanto amor que, a su lado, la Julieta de Shakespeare no era más que una aficionada en asuntos del corazón. Podría ser una escena perfecta si tras ellos, en el banco donde se sentaba la familia, no se encontrara Kikio, muerta.

— Será mejor que te cambies. — cambió de tema.

La joven asintió sin atreverse a mirarlo tan siquiera. Tras no haber obtenido respuesta a tan embarazosa pregunta, se sentía ridícula. ¿Y si ella no le importaba tanto a Inuyasha como para hacerle ver que se estaba equivocando al casarse con Kikio? Se volvió inmersa en esos nefastos pensamientos para regresar al probador. Recordó al entrar al recinto que necesitaba ayuda para quitarse el corpiño.

— ¿Inuyasha?

— ¿Sí?

— Necesito ayuda…

Inuyasha se giró al escucharla y miró el tan ajustadísimo corpiño que parecía aumentarle una talla de pecho. Por muy obsceno que pudiera sonar, fue lo primero que le llamó la atención del vestido. Favorecía demasiado su exquisita figura. Estaba tan sexi que sentía ganas de darle un puñetazo a cualquier hombre que se cruzara en su camino. Nadie tenía derecho a regocijarse en su belleza. Nadie que no fuera él al menos.

Lo más correcto en esa situación era llamar a Sonomi. Sin embargo, a pesar del riesgo que suponía, quería ser él quien la ayudara. Por eso, echó un último vistazo a su espalda para asegurarse de que las otras mujeres no lo veían y entró en el probador junto a Kagome. Era un probador grande, pero, ahí adentro, junto a una mujer tan bella, el espacio se le hacía diminuto, asfixiante y tremendamente excitante. Por fin entendía por qué los hombres no debían acompañar a las mujeres en los probadores. Aquella era una prueba de fuego que muy pocos podían superar. Él no sabía si sería capaz.

Kagome se dio la vuelta y se apartó la melena para que no le molestara mientras trabajaba con las lazadas del corpiño. Con mucho cuidado de no romperlo, pues el tejido parecía de lo más frágil, Inuyasha desató una por una las lazadas. Luego, le ayudó a sacárselo por la cabeza sin percatarse hasta que fue demasiado tarde de que eso le dejaría el torso desnudo. Hizo lo más lógico al quitarse el sujetador colgado en una percha que de repente era visible para él. El sujetador habría estropeado el efecto del vestido. No obstante, él no estaba en absoluto preparado para verla medio desnuda. Nunca se cansaría de mirarla; nunca dejaría de excitarlo de esa forma.

Ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás. La abrazó desde atrás, la apretó contra su pecho y llenó sus manos con la plenitud de sus senos. Aquello tenía que ser el cielo, no podía haber nada mejor en ese mundo o en el otro. Hundió la cabeza en el hueco entre su cabeza y su hombro, y la besó en la zona más sensible. Kagome rió, y se arqueó encantada.

— Nos encontramos en la fuente dentro de media hora.

Asintió aún consternada por su propuesta y su radical cambio de actitud al soltarla. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Por qué debían encontrarse más tarde? Tendría que esperar para saber la respuesta puesto que Inuyasha salió del vestidor antes de que pudiera replicarle. Unos minutos más tarde, ella también salió del vestidor con su uniforme del instituto.

Su madre pagó el vestido poco después. Kikio esperaba fuera, más calmada, pero furiosa. Inuyasha ya no estaba. Sin poder evitarlo, preguntó en voz alta.

— ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

— Se ha ido. — contestó Kikio demostrando que no estaba nada de acuerdo con la partida de su prometido — Le han llamado del trabajo por algo urgente.

¿Le habrían llamado de verdad o la estaba esperando en el sitio en que la citó? En cinco años, Inuyasha jamás se había marchado una sola vez por motivos de trabajo. Tenía un horario que cumplía, y, en cuanto salía de la oficina, al parecer, no atendía ningún tipo de emergencia. Aun así, solo había una manera de saberlo con seguridad. Se despidió de su madre y de su hermana apresuradamente, y corrió hacia la fuente donde la citó. Estaba tan impaciente que bajó las escaleras mecánicas de dos en dos, sin preocuparse de tropezar.

Efectivamente, Inuyasha estaba apoyado en una columna frente a la fuente. No lo habían llamado por motivos de trabajo, no se había ido. Mintió para quedar con ella a solas.

— Ya tardabas. — sonrió — Me empezaba a aburrir.

— Lo siento. — sonrió — ¿Por qué me has citado aquí?

En respuesta, tomó su mano y tiró de ella para que caminaran juntos como cualquier otra pareja de aquel centro comercial. Era arriesgado, más aún cuando su madre y su hermana podrían seguir allí, pero no estropearía ese momento por nada del mundo.

* * *

— ¿Hay algo en especial que quiera mi preciosa novia?

Kikio se volvió hacia Naraku y sonrió a la vez que dejaba que le pasara un brazo sobre los hombros. Pasaba demasiado tiempo con Inuyasha debido a los preparativos de la boda. Desde hacía un mes, apenas había tenido tiempo para encontrarse con el único hombre al que en verdad amaba. Estaba deseando que todo ese paripé terminara cuanto antes para poder amarlo verdaderamente, frente a todos, sin ataduras. Lo sentía por Inuyasha y por la tonta de su hermanita pequeña. Sabía lo que era amar y perder, mas ese era su momento, no el de ellos. Nadie estropearía sus cinco años de sacrificio.

— No te molestes, querido. — sonrió — Tu economía no está ahora mismo como para malgastar dinero.

— Pero pronto nos haremos con la mayor parte del patrimonio de los Taisho.

— Sí… — musitó — Aunque Kagome me está dando más problemas de los que desearía admitir…

— No te preocupes, cariño. — le dio un suave pico — Probablemente, solo sea un calentón por parte de los dos. Ella es una adolescente y él es un hombre… Se le pasará. ¿Por qué iba a conformarse con la nata pudiendo tener toda la tarta, querida?

Las palabras de Naraku la animaron. Él tenía razón en todo. Kagome no era la clase de mujer con la que se casaría alguien como Inuyasha. Siempre había vivido a su sombra. En cuanto Inuyasha fuera verdaderamente consciente de lo insignificante que era, regresaría a sus brazos suplicando perdón. Sí, en su cabeza todo encajaba perfectamente y habría continuado así de no ser por lo que Naraku dijo a continuación.

— Ese hombre me suena y la mujer también…

Kikio siguió la misma dirección hacia donde él estaba mirando y se quedó helada. Aunque estaban de espaldas, reconocería en cualquier sitio a su prometido y a la lagarta de su hermana pequeña.

— ¡Son Inuyasha y Kagome!

— ¿Qué?

Naraku volvió a mirarlos, confuso. ¡Cabello plateado! No había mayor distintivo de los Taisho que el cabello plateado. La muchacha debía ser la niña que conoció tiempo atrás convertida en mujer. ¡Dios, caminaban de la mano en público! Se había equivocado en sus suposiciones. Estaba claro que Inuyasha tenía algo más que un calentón.

— Kikio, tendremos que acelerar los planes.

— Lo primero será deshacernos de Kagome. — meditó hasta que dio con una gran día — Creo que sé la manera ideal de conseguir que Inuyasha la deje para siempre.

* * *

Hacia el ocaso, entraron juntos en la casa. La madre de Kagome estaba en la cocina mientras que Kikio se encontraba en el salón, viendo la televisión. Se dieron un suave y arriesgado pico de despedida en la entrada y se separaron. Kagome subió al segundo piso para darse una ducha; Inuyasha se dirigió directamente al salón. Tenía que hablar muy seriamente con Kikio. Por fin había comprendido la única verdad. Estaba muy enamorado de Kagome, y no iba a destrozarles la vida a ambos por los estúpidos caprichos de Kikio. Si de verdad intentaba suicidarse, hablaría con Sonomi para llevarla a un buen psiquiatra.

— Kikio…

— ¡Ya has vuelto!

Kikio se levantó del sofá, lo rodeó entero y se lanzó a sus brazos muy sonriente. Eso era muy raro en ella. Jamás lo había recibido de esa forma.

— ¿Te ocurre algo?

— No, ¿por qué? — continuó sonriendo.

— No, por nada.

Kikio se abrazó a uno de sus brazos, y lo arrastró hacia el sofá. Se sentó muy pegada a él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Ese gesto le sorprendió aún más. No era nada normal en Kikio comportarse tan cariñosamente. Por otra parte, le venía bien que estuviera de buen humor para lo que tenía planeado.

— ¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde? — preguntó haciendo pucheros — Te llamé al trabajo, pero no me contestabas.

Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para decírselo. Solo tenía que decirle con quién había estado, explicarle qué tipo de relación mantenía con su hermana, cuáles eran sus intenciones. Lo más importante era que no pensara que se trataba de un calentón pasajero. Amaba a Kagome, la respetaba y la cuidaría. También quería a Kikio, no podía evitarlo tras tantos años juntos. Quería que tuviera muy claro que podría contar con él aunque lo suyo no hubiera funcionado.

— Verás…

— ¡Kikio!

Su suegra escogió el momento más oportuno para interrumpirles. No le quedó más remedio que ver a Kikio levantarse para acudir a la llamada de su madre en la cocina. Suspiró resignado por el momento, y le llamó la atención por primera vez un cuaderno sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué es ese cuaderno?

No tenía intención de preguntarlo en voz alta. Kikio se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta que daba a la cocina y lo miró inocentemente antes de contestar.

— Creo que es de Kagome, no estoy segura… — admitió — He preferido no leerlo por si acaso. Luego, le preguntaré.

Inuyasha asintió, y dejó que Kikio se marchara. ¡Qué extraño que no hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad de fisgar en un objeto personal de Kagome! La notaba demasiado diferente ese día. No era propio de ella pasar la oportunidad de inmiscuirse en la vida de su hermana pequeña para mal. De hecho, él mismo sentía un cosquilleo por las ganas de echarle un vistazo a ese cuaderno.

La curiosidad no tardó en vencerlo. Estiró el brazo y tomó el cuaderno. Al tenerlo entre las manos, se dio cuenta de que se trataba del cuaderno de los secretos. En alguna ocasión, había visto a Kagome y a Yuka murmurando acerca de ese mismo cuaderno. Intrigado por lo que un par de adolescentes pudieran escribir ahí, abrió el cuaderno y leyó las primeras páginas. No era nada del otro mundo. Típicas tonterías y preocupaciones de unas adolescentes.

Aburrido de su contenido, lanzó el cuaderno sobre la mesa con tan mala suerte que se deslizó sobre la madera pulida hasta caer al suelo. Inmediatamente, se inclinó para recogerlo, consciente de que no estuvo bien tratar de esa forma un objeto personal de Kagome. Sin embargo, algo escrito en mayúsculas en la página que se abrió le hizo cambiar de idea. Tomó el cuaderno y comenzó a leer, sin poder creerlo.

* * *

Nada más salir de la ducha, llamó a Yuka por teléfono. Estaba deseando contarle las últimas nuevas.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí. — exclamó Kagome — Ha sido una tarde maravillosa. — abrió las cortinas de su habitación — No te puedes ni imaginar lo encantador que ha sido Inuyasha. Parecía mi novio de verdad.

— ¡Se te ve tan feliz! — exclamó Yuka al otro lado del teléfono — ¿Habéis quedado ya para otro día?

— No, pero estoy segura de que Inuyasha me hará una visita esta noche.

— Entonces, te dejo sola para que te prepares.

Antes de que Kagome tuviera tiempo de responder, Yuka le había colgado. Por una vez, no se sintió molesta. Estaba demasiado feliz como para que una tontería como aquella le molestara.

* * *

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y sonrió satisfecha. La relación entre Inuyasha y Kagome iba viento en popa, lo que le hacía sentirse mejor que nunca. Volvió la vista hacia su escritorio y vio en una estantería su cuaderno. Aquel cuaderno que compró para escribir el proyecto de ingreso para la facultad de psicología. Lo había dejado cuando creyó que iba a cometer el mayor error de su vida delatando a Inuyasha. Como ya se había arreglado todo, ¿por qué no retomar el proyecto?

Se levantó de la cama, decidida, y tomó asiento frente a su escritorio. Lo abrió en la página en la que lo había dejado la última vez, y comenzó a escribir.

 _7/10/08_

 _La relación entre Inuyasha y Kagome mejora por momentos. Ambos han asumido completamente sus sentimientos, y se los han demostrado al otro, pero el problema ahora reside en Kikio. El próximo paso para que su relación se consolide depende de Kagome. Debe desenmascarar a esa perversa mujer ante Inuyasha para que él pueda tomar libremente la decisión correcta. Aun con todo, ¿será eso suficiente para que su relación se haga pública? ¿Surgirán nuevos impedimentos?_

Se relajó en la silla tras haber escrito su última entrada. Tenía que tener en cuenta todas las variables, pero ella deseaba que todo saliera a la perfección. Ya habían sufrido suficiente. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y miró por la ventana. Parecía que iba a haber tormenta.

* * *

 _Ya me da igual todo, solo quiero deshacerme de una maldita vez de Inuyasha. Lo odio con toda mi alma y no lo soporto ni un solo día más. Le seduciré, y me ocuparé de que tanto mi madre como Kikio nos descubran para que echen a ese parásito de nuestra casa. ¡Comienza el plan!_

Se quedó completamente helado leyendo aquello. No podía ser cierto, Kagome no podía estarle haciéndole algo tan cruel. Por otra parte, era indudable que aquella se trataba de su letra, de su forma de redactar, de sus expresiones. Aquel cuaderno y su contenido no eran falsos. Con los nervios a flor de piel, comenzó a pasar las hojas en busca de una señal de que se estaba equivocando. Sin embargo, por cada estrofa escrita por el puño y letra de Kagome que leía, descubría más y más a la cría rencorosa y mal intencionada que era realmente. Aquello era obra de una auténtica bruja. La verdad era que ambas hermanas tenían más en común de lo que creían.

Lo había llevado hasta el borde de la locura, enamorándolo hasta tal punto que se había llegado a plantear verdaderamente una vida juntos por la que lucharía. Mientras tanto, ella había estado jugando con sus sentimientos, como si se tratara de otro crío más de su clase. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerle aquello? ¿Cómo fue capaz de fingir amor? ¿De traicionar su confianza y destrozarle el corazón?

Aquello no iba a quedar así. Kagome se las iba a pagar costara lo que costase. Con esa idea en mente, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, dispuesto a enfrentarse a aquella que lo había tomado por estúpido con las pruebas. No continuaría bajo su yugo ni un solo instante más. ¡Maldita fuera! Aunque, por otra parte, debía serenarse primero o la estrangularía. No quería causarle ningún daño físico, ni llamar la atención de Sonomi y de Kikio.

Se detuvo frente a su puerta. Escuchaba ruido en el interior, así que ya debía aber terminado de ducharse. Bien, esa era el momento. Cerró el puño y golpeó tres veces. Kagome no tardó en abrirle la puerta apenas cubierta por una diminuta toalla. Ni esa distracción pudo quitarle de la cabeza lo que acababa de descubrir. No se ablandaría, no tan fácilmente.

— ¡Inuyasha!

Kagome sonrió tan abiertamente que sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. ¿Cuántas sonrisas falsas le habría regalado? ¿Cuántas mentiras? ¿Cuántas…? De repente, ella se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo. Ni siquiera pudo predecir el movimiento antes de que lo atrapara en su sensual abrazo.

— No esperaba que vinieras a verme tan pronto…

La muchacha se puso de puntillas y lo besó allí, en medio del pasillo. Sabía que era muy temerario besarle en mitad del pasillo de su casa, pero, claro, a ella no debía importarle en absoluto que los descubriera. Al fin y al cabo, ese era su plan. No podía quedarse allí parado permitiendo que hiciera de nuevo con él lo que quisiera. Era hora de dejarle bien claro a esa cría que no podía hacer cuanto se le antojase, que no estaba bajo su poder.

La levantó entre sus brazos sin romper el beso y sin corresponderlo, y entró en el dormitorio. Después, se volvió para cerrar la puerta del cerrojo. Era hora de que lo escuchara a él.

— Inuyasha…

Cuando Inuyasha se volvió en respuesta a su ruego, toda la dulzura y la ternura con la que lo había mirado anteriormente desaparecieron. ¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma? Parecía estar más que furioso. Cuando se separaron, apenas media hora antes, él estaba feliz. ¿Sería cosa de su hermana?

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Acaso Kikio…?

Se calló abruptamente cuando Inuyasha se llevó las manos a la espalda para coger algo que parecía un cuaderno. ¿Lo llevaría guardado en la cinturilla del pantalón? Al principio, lo miró sin entender de qué se trataba todo aquello, el porqué de esa mirada inquisidora. No obstante, al fijarse en la portada del cuaderno, se percató de que conocía ese cuaderno. De hecho, ese cuaderno era suyo. ¡El cuaderno de los secretos! ¿Cómo era posible…?

Volvió la cabeza hacia su escritorio, donde debería estar. ¡No estaba! Juraría que dejó el cuaderno en su dormitorio, no creía que Inuyasha hubiera entrado en su ausencia aunque sí se le ocurría una persona que podría haberlo cogido: Kikio. Aquello era juego sucio. Ese cuaderno era privado. Además, en él no estaba escrito todo, estaba descontextualizado, faltaban sus últimos pensamientos. No podía juzgarla por…

No podía quedarse callada. Inuyasha parecía una cafetera a punto de explotar. Desgraciadamente, no escogió la forma más adecuada de comenzar esa conversación.

— Inuyasha, ¿no la habrás leído? — se encogió de hombros — Eso es algo privado. Yuka se enfadará si…

— Y se te joderá el plan, ¿no?

— ¡No es lo que piensas! — exclamó — Deja que te explique…

— ¡No! — la interrumpió — Si te dejo hablar, te creeré, y no quiero volver a ser engañado.

¡No! Ella no lo engañaría, no de nuevo. Estaba enamorada de él, quería pasar el resto de su vida con él. ¡Tenía que escucharla!

— Pero…

— ¡Has estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo! — agarró sus brazos con fuerza para sacudirla — Me has utilizado con el único fin de librarte de mí para siempre, — apretó más aún el agarre sin importarle su gemido de dolor — pero no vas a obtener lo que quieras. ¡Me casaré con tu hermana, tendremos hijos y pasaré el resto de mi vida amargado por esto!

— Inu…

Él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se defendiera. La sacudió de nuevo y la estampó contra la puerta del armario sin aflojar su agarre. Un dolor punzante le atravesó la espalda, como si algo se hubiera clavado en su carne. No tuvo fuerzas ni para gemir de dolor cuando le llegó una oleada de latigazos desde su interior. Por un momento, se le nubló la vista y vio doble a Inuyasha. Él seguía hablando, decía algo que no era capaz de entender. Recordó entonces, en medio de la neblina, que en la puerta del armario había unos colgadores de plomo. ¡Se los había clavado en la espalda!

— ¡No eras más que una perra! — la forzó más contra la puerta — ¿Has disfrutado con todo esto?

— Inu… yasha… — trató de pedir ayuda.

— No te hagas la inocente, ya no funcionará. — la soltó — ¡Me das asco!

Esas últimas palabras, al fin nítidas para ella, le causaron el suficiente dolor psicológico como para poder ignorar el dolor físico en la espalda. Inuyasha debía estar odiándola en ese instante. Y pensar que apenas una hora antes paseaban de la mano como cualquier otra pareja. ¿Qué les había sucedido? ¿Por qué terminaron así? No podía aceptar que algo tan bonito terminara de esa forma.

Él ni siquiera la miró de nuevo. Salió del dormitorio sin volver la vista atrás ni un solo instante, como si no tuviera la menor importancia. Poco después, Kagome dio un precario paso adelante que le ayudó a desclavarse de la espalda los colgadores de plomo. Entonces, le flaquearon las rodillas y se cayó de bruces en el suelo.

— Te amo tanto… — sollozó.

Estaba dispuesta a salir a buscarlo, arrastrándose por el suelo si era necesario, pero no pudo hacer tan siquiera eso antes de que la vista se le oscureciera.

Continuará…


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13:**

Ya había pasado una hora desde que salió del dormitorio de Kagome, tras su discusión. Quizás, sería más acertado decir su monólogo. No le dejó decir ni una palabra para defenderse por temor a creerla y terminar perdonando algo que era imperdonable. En principio, se iba a marchar, no soportaba la idea de estar bajo el mismo techo que ella. Kikio no se lo permitió al arrastrarlo con ella al salón.

Una vez allí, trató de prestarle atención a la que iba a convertirse en su esposa irremediablemente, pero no se podía quitarse de la cabeza a Kagome. Cientos de recuerdos junto a ella lo acosaban: su primer beso bajo la lluvia, aquella ocasión cuando ella le ofreció firmar una tregua, el cómico momento dentro de la tienda de piercings, el partido de béisbol, el de baloncesto, su primera vez, el parque de atracciones, y, finalmente, el rato que habían pasado juntos esa misma tarde paseando. Luego, todo se volvía oscuro y confuso. Aparecía ese diabólico cuaderno y se repetía el horrible episodio de ruptura en su habitación.

Intentaba odiarla con todas sus fuerzas, despreciarla por cómo lo había utilizado durante todo ese tiempo, por lo mucho que debió divertirse a su costa. Sin embargo, no podía odiarla porque ella no se lo permitía. Por más que había persistido en no creerla, su mirada suplicante había podido con todo. No paraba de evocar en su mente aquella mirada suplicante y, tal vez, ¿agonizante? A lo mejor, le había hecho daño al empujarla contra el armario… No quiso ser violento.

Le llegó a la nariz el inconfundible olor del delicioso estofado de Sonomi Higurashi. Desgraciadamente, ni la perspectiva de tomar una comida que le encantaba, lo animaba a caminar hacia la mesa. Allí, volvería a encontrarse cara a cara con Kagome. Debió marcharse.

— La cena está lista. — sonrió — ¿Dónde está Kagome?

— Creo que sigue en su habitación. — contestó Kikio.

La miró de reojo sin poder creerlo. Tanta buena disposición hacia su hermana ese día le hacía sospechar de ella. En la tienda, estuvo insoportable, deseosa de que su hermana se vistiera con un saco de patatas. Al regresar, parecía estar de tan buen humor que algo no le cuadraba. En lo que respecta a Kagome, Kikio nunca se mostraba colaborativa. Algo muy raro estaba pasando.

Sonomi se comportó como si no sucediera nada en absoluto. Se acercó a la escalera y llamó a su hija menor. Esperó unos segundos, y, al ver que nadie le contestaba, se dirigió a Inuyasha y a Kikio.

— ¿Por qué no os vais sentado en la mesa? — sonrió — Voy a buscar a Kagome. Seguro que lleva puestos los auriculares.

No les quedó más remedio que obedecer. Entraron en la cocina y tomaron asiento en sus lugares habituales sin saber que ambos se estaban haciendo la misma pregunta. ¿Por qué Kagome no había contestado? No era propio de ella. Además, nunca le había visto usar los auriculares dentro de la casa. Quería pensar que se sentía triste por él, pero eso tampoco le cuadraba. Kagome era cabezota por naturaleza. Odiaba que los demás supieran cómo se sentía verdaderamente. Aunque estuviera muriéndose de dolor, jamás diría una palabra al respecto, ni haría nada que la delatase. Si estaba dolida por su pelea anterior, bajaría a cenar con su sonrisa más radiante para desafiarlo.

La cuestión era que no bajaba, que no contestó a la llamada de su madre. Empezaba a sentirse muy inquieto. De hecho, a su lado también notaba que Kikio ya no parecía tan calmada. ¿Estaría pensando lo mismo que él?

Estaba a punto de hablar con ella al respecto cuando el agudo grito de Sonomi llegó a sus oídos. ¡Algo le había sucedido a Kagome! Ambos se levantaron en cuanto escucharon el grito desgarrador de Sonomi, dejando que sus sillas cayeran al suelo por las prisas, y salieron de la cocina. Prácticamente subieron las escaleras de dos en dos hasta el segundo piso, sin dejar de correr un solo instante. Se detuvieron en seco en el corredor al ver a Sonomi de rodillas en el suelo, cubriéndose la boca para ahogar sus sollozos.

— ¿Qué pasa, mamá?

— Es Ka-Kagome… — balbuceó — Llamad a una ambulancia…

Ninguno de los dos obedeció a la primera su súplica. Necesitaban saber qué estaba sucediendo en ese dormitorio. Corrieron hacia la habitación, ignorando a la madre, y se detuvieron ante la inesperada escena. Kagome estaba tirada boca abajo en el suelo con tan solo una toalla muy fina cubriéndola y toda la espalda cubierta de sangre. Debía haber perdido bastante sangre, ya que en el suelo había un charco que le pareció enorme.

Entonces, Kikio también sollozó y se apresuró a sacar su teléfono móvil del bolsillo del pantalón para llamar al número de emergencias. Jamás había visto a Kikio tan afectada por algo que le hubiera sucedido a Kagome. Aunque aquello era muy diferente a sus constantes peleas. En esa ocasión, algo que jamás había esperado vivir acababa de suceder: la vida de Kagome estaba en peligro. Cualquier rivalidad entre hermanas desaparecería ante semejante amenaza. Él también estaba muy afectado. No debía suceder algo como aquello. ¡Eso no!

Fue el primero en aventurarse a entrar en el dormitorio donde una hora antes habían discutido. Se inclinó junto a ella y la movió con sumo cuidado para poder cargarla. Le dio media vuelta, y le apartó el cabello de la cara. ¡Dios, tenía los labios morados y la piel helada! ¿Cómo sucedió aquello? Estaba seguro de que Kagome no intentaría suicidarse. Ella no era esa clase de mujer, no se rendía ante la adversidad, no renunciaría a su vida. Y, aunque se le hubiera ocurrido algo semejante, tampoco lo habría podido hacer clavándose algo en un lugar tan fuera del alcance de sus manos. Además, no había ningún tipo de arma u objeto afilado cerca que pudiera darle una pista de lo que había sucedido.

Necesitaba saber qué había sucedido, si alguien entró por la ventana y la atacó, o se volvería loco. Por eso, examinó todo el dormitorio desde su posición, sin soltar a Kagome. No vio absolutamente nada capaz de causarle ese tipo de daño. Frustrado, la acunó entre sus brazos hasta que el sonido suave de una gota cayendo sobre el suelo le llamó la atención. No podía ser Kagome, ya estaba completamente seca. Buscó con la mirada hasta que dio con una gota de sangre junto al armario. Al mirar hacia arriba, encontró un par de colgadores de plomo.

— Inuyasha, ¿no la habrás leído? — se encogió de hombros — Eso es algo privado. Yuka se enfadará si…

— Y se te joderá el plan, ¿no?

— ¡No es lo que piensas! — exclamó — Deja que te explique…

— ¡No! — la interrumpió — Si te dejo hablar, te creeré, y no quiero volver a ser engañado.

— Pero…

— ¡Has estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo! — agarró sus brazos con fuerza para sacudirla — Me has utilizado con el único fin de librarte de mí para siempre, — apretó más aún el agarre sin importarle su gemido de dolor — pero no vas a obtener lo que quieras. ¡Me casaré con tu hermana, tendremos hijos y pasaré el resto de mi vida amargado por esto!

— Inu…

Él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se defendiera. La sacudió de nuevo y la estampó contra la puerta del armario sin aflojar su agarre.

— ¡No eras más que una perra! — la forzó más contra la puerta — ¿Has disfrutado con todo esto?

— Inu… yasha… — trató de pedir ayuda.

— No te hagas la inocente, ya no funcionará. — la soltó — ¡Me das asco!

Había sido su culpa. Él era quien la había herido al empujarla contra la puerta del armario. Kagome le estaba suplicando ayuda, lo miraba suplicante, y él la había ignorado y vapuleado. ¡Era un monstruo! Si Kagome moría, él sería el único responsable. Todo ese tiempo… Podrían haberla llevado al hospital inmediatamente si él la hubiera escuchado. De hecho, jamás debió empujarla. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando usó la fuerza contra ella? Kagome era tan pequeña y tan delicada. Si se moría…

Asustado ante ese fatídico desenlace, agarró su muñeca para tomarle el pulso. ¡Tenía pulso! No obstante, era muy débil, muy pausado. Necesitaba atención médica inmediatamente. Tenía que llevarla abajo para que la atendieran en cuanto llegaran. La tomó en brazos y se levantó sin perder el equilibrio con ella en brazos. Kagome hizo un mohín, sin despertar, fue como un quejido o una protesta. La apretó contra su pecho para intentar darle su calor y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— Kikio, ¿te han dicho cuánto van a tardar? — le preguntó Sonomi.

— Me dijeron que salían ahora mismo, que todo era cuestión de la distancia.

Escuchó tristemente el diálogo entre madre e hija, sin atreverse a proclamar su culpabilidad en voz alta. Estaba tan avergonzado. Jamás podría volver a mirar a la cara a Sonomi y a Kikio tras confesar que él hizo aquello. Asimismo, no sabía si podría enfrentarse a Kagome tras ese incidente. ¿Ella lo perdonaría? ¿Merecía ser perdonado?

Con esas preguntas en mente, abrió la puerta de la entrada con algo de dificultad, y se quedó allí parado, en el vestíbulo, esperando a la ambulancia con Kagome entre sus brazos. Parecía tan pura e inocente entre sus brazos mientras que él era tan canalla. No se merecía respirar el mismo aire que ella, vivir bajo el mismo techo, sentir su calidez… ¡No la merecía! Debió calmarse antes de subir a su dormitorio, hablar con ella civilizadamente, dialogar. Su primitivo comportamiento había provocado aquella desgracia.

El sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia llegó como la víspera de un milagro. Corrió hacia la verja de la casa y salió para recibirlos. Los técnicos sanitarios eran un hombre y una mujer. Bajaron rápidamente de la ambulancia y se ocuparon de depositar a Kagome en una camilla en el interior. Sonomi fue quien subió a la ambulancia con su hija, como era lógico. Él tendría que conducir con Kikio para llegar al hospital. No sabía si estaba capacitado para conducir ese día, le temblaban las manos.

Agachó la cabeza y oró en voz baja.

—No permitas que muera…

* * *

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue la blancura de un techo que no era el de su dormitorio. Se sentía muy mareada, débil y dolorida. Hacía ya mucho rato que intentaba abrir los ojos sin éxito, puesto que los párpados le pesaban demasiado. ¿Por qué estaba tan cansada? No recordaba haberse sentido nunca de esa forma. Debía tener un aspecto lamentable. Seguro que su madre, estuviera donde estuviese, estaría preocupadísima por ella. Kagome Higurashi no era de las que enfermaban fácilmente.

Lentamente, inició movimientos suaves con los dedos de las manos que le indicaron que poco a poco recuperaba la movilidad. Sin embargo, un doloroso tirón en el codo le indicó que era hora de dejar de ejercitarse. Entrañada por esa punción tan extraña, giró la cabeza para mirarse y descubrir una vía de sangre en su codo que conectaba mediante un cable con una bolsa de suero. ¿Estaba en el hospital? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué?

En la única ventana del dormitorio solo se veía el reflejo de las luces de la ciudad apareciendo y desapareciendo. Era de noche o entrada la noche. Entonces, vio a Kikio dormitando en una butaca. Se había abrazado las piernas contra el pecho para darse calor y, por primera vez, la vio despeinada. Era increíble. A Kikio jamás se le había descolocado un solo pelo. Además, tenía unas bolsas bajos los ojos enormes. Ni todo el maquillaje del mundo podría cubrir eso. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que verla de esa forma, lejos de provocarle deseos de regocijarse, la llenaba de ternura. Kikio estaba preocupada por ella.

— Kikio… — intentó llamarla sintiendo la boca muy seca.

Kikio se removió en la silla durante unos instantes, y, luego, abrió los ojos. No tardó demasiado en reaccionar al verla despierta. Se levantó y corrió hacia la camilla sin apartar la mirada de ella. Juraría que tenía lágrimas en los ojos; estaban muy brillantes. ¡Diablos, ella también sentía ganas de llorar!

Kagome no podía ni imaginar el flujo de emociones que estaba embargando a Kikio. La creyó muerta por unos instantes cuando la encontraron inconsciente en su habitación. Jamás lo había pasado tan mal como esa noche. Fue la noche más larga de su vida sentada en el corredor del hospital, esperando a que los médicos les dijeran algo. Al saber que no era nada grave, que ni siquiera estaba en estado crítico, lloró desconsoladamente. Se arrepentía de haber deseado que Kagome desapareciera. No quería que ella desapareciera. ¡Era su hermana! Y no deseaba vivir una vida sin ella.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — acarició su rostro con cariño — Pareces más cansada que cuando dormías… — señaló — ¿Qué te duele?

Le dolía el corazón, aunque eso no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar. Decidió decantarse por lo más práctico.

— Tengo sed…

— No puedo darte agua, lo siento. — se disculpó — El doctor dijo que si despertabas, no te diera nada de beber, ni de comer.

— ¡Qué cruel!

— Han pasado tres días desde que te trajeron al hospital.

Tres días en el hospital, eso era mucho tiempo. Tragó hondo saliva para llevarse la desagradable sorpresa de que le ardía la garganta, como si la tuviera en carne viva. Al tratar de moverse para reacomodarse, sintió un dolor atroz en la espalda. Era como si más de cien cuchillos se estuvieran clavando a la vez en su espalda, en la misma zona. ¿Por qué demonios le dolía tanto?

Kikio se inclinó al escucharle gemir, y le ayudó a acomodarse con mucho cuidado.

— No te muevas mucho… — sugirió — Aún no te han quitado los puntos…

— ¿Puntos?

— ¿No lo recuerdas? — preguntó apenada — Te clavaste en la espalda los colgadores del armario. — colocó bien las sábanas entorno a ella — No sé cómo lo hiciste…

Ella sí que lo sabía. Recordaba perfectamente aquel momento, aquella discusión, aquel Inuyasha furioso con ella al que tan siquiera reconocía. Inuyasha no era así, no era un hombre violento. Sabía perfectamente que él no lo había hecho a propósito, por lo que no lo culpaba de aquel accidente. No obstante, no podía evitar culparlo por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedía. ¿Tan furioso estaba que ni siquiera podía escucharla durante dos segundos? ¿Tan furioso estaba que ni se dio cuenta de que le había hecho daño? ¿Cómo pudo tratarla de esa forma?

— Es una pena que no hayas despertado antes. — le sonrió — Mamá se ha ido hace poco a casa. Mañana tiene que volver al trabajo, no le dan más días.

Asintió apenada de no poder ver a su madre, y se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana que daba muestra de la actividad de la ciudad. Le hubiera encantado poder ver a su madre, pero con ella sí que podía ser comprensiva. Les costaba mucho llegar a fin de mes, no necesitaban más deudas. De hecho, la factura del hospital les haría apretarse el cinturón ese mes. Desearía no haber terminado allí.

— Yo me tengo que ir ya, Kagome. — recogió su bolso — Mañana también tengo trabajo. — se puso el impermeable — Tranquila, no estarás sola. Inuyasha se quedará toda la noche contigo.

— ¿Cómo?

¿Inuyasha? ¿Tenía que quedarse sola con Inuyasha después de su último y lamentable encuentro?

— Él sí que se ha cogido unos días, y se está quedando contigo todas las noches, ¿sabes? — se dirigió hacia la puerta — Me siento celosa.

¿A qué venía ese tono jocoso? Los celos de Kikio eran de todo menos graciosos. ¿Por qué de repente se lo tomaba con tanta filosofía? No entendía nada.

— Kikio…

Kikio se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa en la cara que la dejó boquiabierta. ¿Desde cuándo era tan amable y considerada con ella? ¿Era cosa suya o el mundo se había vuelto del revés mientras estaba dormida? No tenía ningún sentido. Intentó hablar con ella, pedirle que esperara, evitar que Inuyasha se quedara con ella. Todo sin éxito. Kikio salió igualmente de la habitación para dar paso a Inuyasha.

Sintió ganas de hacerse la enferma o la dormida, cualquier cosa que evitara tener que hablar con él, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Inuyasha la había visto bien consciente y activa. Admitía que, en el fondo de su corazón, deseaba verlo más que nada en el mundo, pero no se sentía preparada para pasar toda una noche a su lado. Su discusión fue muy fuerte, él estaba muy enfadado y ella muy decepcionada. Era mejor que no se vieran. Preferiría quedarse sola a tener que enfrentarlo.

— Kagome…

Se sintió apenada al escuchar aquel tono de voz tan lastimero. No merecía que le hiciera sufrir. Seguro que debió sentirse fatal al descubrir lo que le había sucedido, que él fue responsable del accidente. Sin embargo, debía mantenerse firme o la tomaría por estúpida el resto de su vida.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Inuyasha cerró la puerta de la habitación a su espalda, y se acercó a su camilla con paso firme y seguro. Aquellos tres fatídicos días habían sido los tres peores días de su vida, y apostaba a que también fue así para Sonomi y para Kikio. Los tres habían estado pendientes de ella en todo momento y habían tratado de ayudar en todo lo que habían podido. Con Kagome al fin despierta y fuera totalmente de peligro, al fin podrían respirar en paz. Kikio y Sonomi, al menos, podrían. Él, por el contrario, aún tenía una cuenta pendiente con Kagome. Lo único que le faltaba para sentirse completamente aliviado era su perdón. ¡Se comportó como un completo idiota!

— ¿No puedes hablar? ¿Te duele la garganta?

El doctor les advirtió que eso sucedería, mas no podía darle nada que la aliviara. Sanaría con el tiempo.

— Sí que puedo hablar, — contestó al fin — pero no quiero hablarte.

— ¡Kagome!

— Aquel día ya dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir.

Aquello fue un golpe bajo, ambos lo sabían. Inuyasha apretó los labios conteniendo su genio, y se atrevió a volver a mirarla. Era normal que estuviera enfadada y confusa, debía ser paciente.

— Tienes que perdonarme, Kagome. — le suplicó — Yo no sabía que…

— ¿Solo quieres eso? ¿Solo buscas sentirte mejor por tu falta de atención? — soltó un bufido — Entonces, no me pidas nada. No me interesa eso…

— Pero Kagome, yo me siento fatal por…

— Te sientes fatal por el daño físico que me has infringido inconscientemente. — le recriminó — Pero no te sientes fatal por todo lo que me dijiste, ¿verdad? — replicó.

Inuyasha no contestó, no dijo ni una sola palabra para negar las suyas. Eso le dolió más de lo que podría haberle dolido oírle decirlo. Ni siquiera tenía el valor de dar la cara. Sería una noche muy larga y de lo más silenciosa. Jamás pensó que desearía tanto la compañía de Kikio como en ese instante. Su hermana, por una vez, parecía relajada y simpática. El recuerdo de una Kikio igual de sincera se le vino a la cabeza. Pensó que había desaparecido por completo tiempo atrás, pero, al parecer, seguía viviendo en su interior. Debería sacarla más a menudo.

Apartó la mirada de él, enojada. No le hablaría, no le escucharía y tampoco le miraría. Él también había jugado con ella al acostarse con ella para dar a continuación la noticia de su inminente enlace con su hermana mayor. ¿Acaso ella le montó un numerito semejante? ¡No tenía derecho a reclamarle nada! Ninguno de los dos estaba libre de culpa.

El sonido de una llamada en la puerta distrajo su atención. ¿Sería un médico? Volvió la cabeza interesada hacia la puerta, y vio a Inuyasha dirigiéndose hacia allí. Tras un ramo de tulipanes se encontraba una sonriente muchacha. ¡Esa era Yuka! Sintió envidia al verla como un pincel con sus botines, un vestido de lana con preciosos dibujos geométricos y un bolso con forma de tótem a un lado. Colgado de un brazo se encontraba su abrigo. Mientras tanto, ella estaba vestida con ese horrible camisón de hospital. Desearía tener su armario a su alcance.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Inuyasha se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar. No pudo evitar llamarla en cuanto puso un pie en la habitación.

— ¡Yuka!

— ¡Kagome! — exclamó sorprendida de verla despierta.

Yuka dejó el ramo de tulipanes sobre la mesilla junto a la cama y se inclinó sobre la camilla para abrazarla. Inuyasha aprovechó el momento para salir de la habitación. Supuso que necesitarían intimidad para hablar, y no quería que lo echaran más tarde.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — sollozó — ¿Te duele mucho?

— Lo normal, supongo… — murmuró débilmente — Gracias por venir y por las flores. — sonrió.

— ¿Cómo no iba a venir, Kagome? — se limpió las lágrimas — He venido todos los días a verte. Me preocupaba mucho que tardaras tanto en despertar.

Le tranquilizaba saber que Yuka también había estado allí. Solo lamentaba haberla preocupado.

— Kagome, ¿cómo te has hecho esto? — preguntó — Es una herida muy extraña en la espalda.

En Yuka podía confiar, y necesitaba alguien en quien confiar más que nunca para poder compartir lo peor que le había pasado nunca. Empezó contándole en condiciones lo que sucedió en la tienda cuando se compró el vestido para la boda y la cita con Inuyasha. Después, le explicó lo que hizo desde que llegó a casa hasta que Inuyasha la buscó hecho una furia en su dormitorio. Añadió que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo el cuaderno terminó en su poder. Juraría que estaba en su escritorio. Jamás dejaría al alcance de cualquiera un cuaderno tan valioso.

Yuka la escuchó atentamente, atónita ante cada detalle que añadía a la historia. Prácticamente le repitió palabra por palabra todas las cosas horribles que Inuyasha le había dicho, y dejó para el final la explicación de su accidente. No era que tratara de defenderlo, pero, en su narración, intentó por todos los medios restarle toda culpabilidad a Inuyasha. Al fin y al cabo, en verdad fue un accidente. Jamás se le ocurriría pensar que lo hizo a propósito.

— Fue sin querer. — concluyó — Él no sabía que los colgadores estaban ahí.

— Pues vaya… — musitó — Inuyasha debe sentirse fatal.

— Aun así, no lo perdonaré. — repitió con cabezonería.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque lo único que le importa es ser perdonado por haberme herido físicamente. No le importa en absoluto haberme partido el corazón.

— Kagome, piensa que él se debió sentir muy desgraciado al leer ese cuaderno… — intentó ser la voz pacificadora — Tienes que darle algo de tiempo para que lo asimile y reordene sus ideas. ¿No te molestó a ti que se comprometiera con tu hermana? Sabes muy bien lo que es sentirse traicionada, y lo mucho que cuesta volver a levantar cabeza.

* * *

Consultó por octava vez el reloj para descubrir que tan solo habían transcurrido dos minutos desde la última vez que lo revisó. Las dos adolescentes llevaban ahí dentro solas más de una hora, y, conociendo a la cabeza loca de Kagome, la creía capaz de estar planeando una fuga en toda regla del hospital para no quedarse a solas con él. Su fiel amiga la acompañaría hasta el final con sus extravagantes planes. Necesitaba asegurarse de alguna forma de que no hacían ninguna tontería.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, se levantó y miró la puerta de la habitación con decisión. Justo cuando se disponía a tomar el pomo de la puerta, la puerta se abrió para dar paso a Yuka, quien de repente parecía cabizbaja. ¿Habrían discutido?

— Yuka, ¿estás bien?

La negativa de Yuka no fue nada convincente. Le brillaban los ojos como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Algo no iba bien. En vista de que Kagome continuaba tumbada en la camilla, decidió cerrar la puerta y pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros a Yuka para acompañarla a la sala de espera, donde se sentaron. Allí, Yuka dio rienda suelta a su tristeza y empezó a llorar tan ruidosamente que le hizo avergonzarse. Se apresuró a sacar un pañuelo de tela del bolsillo de su camisa con el que le limpió las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Habéis discutido?

— No es con Kagome… bueno sí… — balbuceó — Pero quiero decir que no es de ahora… Verás, yo… vosotros… ¡Lo siento tanto!

No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Las adolescentes eran siempre tan elocuentes? Volvió a limpiarle las lágrimas con delicadeza y le apartó el cabello de la cara.

— ¿Por qué no empiezas desde el principio?

— Me siento mal porque he hecho algo horrible que os ha arrastrado a los dos.

Definitivamente, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en la cabeza de Yuka en ese momento. Era extraño porque la amiga de Kagome solía ser mucho más madura y práctica que la otra. Nunca la había visto tan fuera de onda.

— Estoy haciendo un proyecto para que me permitan entrar en la facultad de psicología de la universidad de Tokio, — explicó — y os he estado utilizando para ello.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — empezó a temer lo peor.

— Cuando Kagome me hablaba de ti, yo me daba cuenta de que no sentía odio sino que todo lo contrario. — sollozó — Kagome está enamorada de ti desde los once años…

— No puede ser…

¿Kagome estaba enamorada de él? ¿Desde niña? ¡Si tuvieron el peor de los comienzos! De hecho, cuando era niña temía incluso que le clavara un cuchillo. Dejó muy claro desde el primer día que haría cualquier cosa por echarlo. Le costaba tanto creer que ella lo amara desde entonces. Aunque, de repente, muchas cosas que en un primer momento le parecieron disparatadas empezaban a tener lógica. ¿Kagome lo amaba?

— ¡Sí! — exclamó Yuka — Aquella tarde cuando os vi besándoos bajo la lluvia, me di cuenta de que os atraíais físicamente y pensé que no estaría mal daros un empujón, hacer que descubrierais vuestros más profundos sentimientos.

No podía estar hablando en serio. Esa chica no podía haberse dado cuenta de tantas cosas con tan pocos datos. Parecía como si con un solo vistazo le fuera posible leer sus mentes y sus corazones.

— Necesitaba algo con garra para mi proyecto, así que decidí que seríais vosotros… — musitó débilmente — Fue ahí cuando comenzaron los problemas…

— ¿Qué problemas?

— Yo induje a Kagome a seducirte. Utilicé los celos y su furia reprimida para que mordiera el anzuelo… Ella pensaba que era muy rastrero e incluso no quería arriesgarse a perder su virginidad de aquella manera, pero yo la convencí utilizando toda clase de tretas. — se llevó las manos a la cara — ¡Soy un ser horrible!

Inuyasha la estrechó entre sus brazos, sintiendo pena por la joven. Al final, el plan se había vuelto en contra de su creador y le había dado de lleno. Estaba claro que le debía a Kagome mucho más que una disculpa. Tendría que retractarse de todas sus palabras para ganarse su perdón, aunque ganarse su confianza sería algo más difícil. La confianza era algo muy frágil, que él había roto. ¿Cómo podía compensarla?

— ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

— Ella te ama…

Asintió con la cabeza, contento de escucharlo, aunque no fuera de los labios de la propia Kagome, y volvió a abrazar a Yuka para consolarla. Si bien no le agradaba en absoluto que los hubiera utilizado de esa manera, estaba feliz. Yuka les había abierto los ojos a los dos para bien. Kagome lo amaba y él la amaba a ella. No la perdería. Pensaba luchar por su amor más que nunca.

* * *

— Llegas tarde.

— Mi hermana acaba de despertar. — sonrió.

Naraku se hizo a un lado y palmeó el sofá para que Kikio se sentara junto a él. Obedientemente, tomó asiento a su lado, como tantas otras veces. Pocos segundos después, Naraku la estrechaba entre sus brazos y le besaba el cuello.

— Naraku, creo que deberíamos dejar el plan…

— ¿Por qué? — se apartó consternado.

— Me siento mal. — admitió — Mi hermana…

— Siento mucho el incidente de tu hermana. — la interrumpió — Pero no podemos dejarlo ahora.

— Pero…

— Después del tiempo que llevamos con esta estafa, no podemos desvincularnos de ella como si nada. — le recordó — O llegamos hasta el final y lo conseguimos todo o vamos a la cárcel.

Kikio se mordió el labio, y miró hacia otro lado. Ya no le quedaba otra que terminar con el trabajo aunque eso terminara por destruir a su hermana. Era curioso darse cuenta de que ya no le importaba tan poco como creía. Desearía que hubiera otra forma de terminar con aquello sin que saliera perjudicada.

Continuará…


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14:**

Bajó muy ilusionada del coche. Por fin, después de dos eternas semanas, le habían dado el alta en el hospital. Estaba deseando regresar a su casa, a su dormitorio, con su familia. Tuvo visitas diarias en el hospital, pero nada era como estar en casa. Nunca imaginó que añoraría tanto su hogar.

La principal razón de que su estancia en el hospital se hiciera eterna era Inuyasha. Al parecer, el turno de noche debía ser exclusivo de Inuyasha porque no se separó de ella ni una sola noche. Entonces, las noches empezaron a hacerse más largas escuchando sus disculpas, sus lamentos y sus promesas. De repente, había cambiado de opinión sobre ella y le estaba pidiendo perdón por todo. Era por tanto su turno de decidir si perdonarlo o no por todo lo que le dijo. No era una decisión que deseara tomar a la ligera, ni siquiera sabía si estaba preparada para tomarla. ¿Qué confianza podía darle un hombre que seguía comprometido con su hermana?

Se estiró nada más bajar del coche, satisfecha de no sentir ni un solo tirón. Le habían retirado los puntos, y se sentía completamente recuperada. Aun así, su madre le agarró el brazo para guiarla al interior de la casa como si se tratara de una enferma. Ya no estaba enferma, no necesitaba tantos cuidados y atenciones. No obstante, sentía lástima de su madre, de lo mal que lo había pasado. No quería que se llevara un disgusto, por lo que decidió ser la buena enferma que ella deseaba que fuera.

Tras la cena, se despidió de su madre y de Kikio, ignoró a Inuyasha, tal y como solía hacer meses atrás, y subió a su dormitorio. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, estaba agotada. Le iba a costar volver a hacerse a su ritmo de vida habitual tras aquellas dos semanas tumbada en una camilla de hospital. ¡Diablos, estaba deseando jugar un partido! Le daba igual el deporte, solo quería jugar. Ojalá recuperara su forma por completo en seguida.

Llamó a Yuka tras haberse metido en la cama, tal y como prometió.

— ¡Kagome! — exclamó su mejor amiga al otro lado del teléfono — ¿Ya estás en casa?

— Sí. — sonrió — He llegado hace media hora.

— Me alegro mucho. ¿Has perdonado ya a Inuyasha?

¿Qué bicho le había picado a Yuka? En las últimas semanas, se había dedicado a hacer una campaña implacable para defender a Inuyasha.

— ¿Vas a preguntarme eso cada vez que me llames?

— Kagome, creo que deberías darle otra oportunidad.

No culpaba a Inuyasha por el accidente, pero no podía evitar pensar que, aunque le perdonara, ya nada volvería a ser igual. Algo se había roto entre ellos, y todo cambió. Inuyasha ya no era el mismo; y ella tampoco. No podía conformarse con menos que un hombre que estuviera solo con ella. De la misma forma que Inuyasha no pudo conformarse con una mujer que lo engañó. Ya sabía lo que quería; ya estaba claro. No se conformaría con menos. Nunca más.

— Kagome, me llaman… — se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la línea — Te llamo mañana, ¿vale?

— Sí.

Cerró la tapa del móvil y miró el cielo estrellado a través de la ventana, desde su cama. Nunca se había fijado en lo hermoso que era el brillo que desprendían las estrellas, como diamantes. ¿Ese era el mismo cielo que veía Inuyasha?

* * *

Cuando terminó de ayudar a su madre a recoger la mesa, Yuka regresó inmediatamente a su habitación. Aún no podía olvidar el instante en que le confesó a Inuyasha todo lo que había hecho. Se lo tomó bastante bien a decir verdad, pero todavía no había acabado. Le faltaba confesarle a Kagome que la usó como sujeto en su proyecto experimental. Temía su reacción mucho más que la de Inuyasha. Al fin y al cabo, ella era su mejor amiga.

Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y sacó el cuaderno del proyecto.

— Inuyasha me pidió que le diera un buen final al proyecto.

Tomó su bolígrafo sin estar al cien por cien segura de cómo continuar.

— _Voy a dejarlo, te lo juro. — se abrazó a él — Ya os he causado demasiado daño a los dos._

— _No puedes dejarlo Yuka._

— _¿Qué?_

 _Inuyasha la apartó de él lo suficiente como para que pudieran mirarse a los ojos. Luego, tomó sus pequeñas manos en comparación con las suyas y las calentó con cariño. No era de extrañar que Kagome se enamorara de él, era un hombre maravilloso._

— _No puedes dejarlo a medias Yuka. — le explicó — Tú comenzaste esta historia, y ahora tienes que terminarla._

— _¿Yo?_

— _Sí, tienes que darle un final feliz tanto para Kagome como para mí._

— _No sé si podré…_

 _Hasta entonces, todo cuanto hizo solo había servido para causarles dolor. En esos instantes, ambos estaban abatidos por los acontecimientos que ella desencadenó al meter sus narices en primer lugar donde no le llamaban. Quizás, habría sido muy diferente para ellos si hubiera dejado actuar al libre albedrío._

— _Claro que podrás. — le volvió a sonreír — Sigue actuando entre las sombras, como lo has hecho hasta ahora, y guíanos a ambos hacia el mismo camino, Yuka._

 _Como colofón final, Inuyasha le dio un tierno beso en la frente, y se levantó para regresar a la habitación de Kagome para cuidarla._

— Tengo que hacerlo por ellos. ¡Se lo debo!

 _25/10/08_

 _Kagome aún se rehúsa a perdonarlo aunque es lo que más desea hacer. El motivo de su rechazo, probablemente, sea el miedo a que aquel horrible episodio se vuelva a repetir. Además, he visto en sus ojos algo diferente. Sé que algo ha cambiado, y apostaría que Kagome acaba de madurar bruscamente. Me temo que no aceptará menos que un hombre entregado únicamente a ella. El verdaderoproblema es que no es verdaderamente consciente de que con un mero chasquido, Inuyasha dejará de lado su vida anterior para empezar una nueva vida con ella._

Lo que acababa de escribir le dio una idea.

* * *

Kikio se detuvo frente la casa en Luxurius Garden que tan bien conocía y entró con una llave que sacó de su bolsillo. Todos los fines de semana se vestía con ropa deportiva y decía que iba a correr, pero, en realidad, visitaba a su amante. Hasta entonces, nunca se había parado a pensarlo fríamente. Se enfadó con su hermana por un acto mil veces más inocente que el que ella misma llevaba maquinando los últimos cinco años. Kagome se enamoró. ¿Qué explicación tenía ella para querer destruir a alguien tan bueno como Inuyasha? También se enamoró, pero… Todo tenía un límite, ¿no? Por primera vez, empezaba a verlo nítidamente.

Entró en el amplio vestidor de la entrada y se quitó la ropa de chándal. Naraku odiaba esa ropa. Por eso, guardaba algunos vestidos de noche allí, sus favoritos. Tras ponerse un vestido negro de seda que le quedaba como un guante, se dirigió hacia el salón.

— Te estábamos esperando, querida.

Naraku se levantó para besarla a modo de saludo. Después, se sentaron juntos en el sofá. Esa mañana no estarían solos como tantas otras. Tenían una importante reunión sobre su futuro económico. Esa noche sería su fiesta de compromiso. La sola idea le provocaba nauseas. ¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciega? Lo que había entre Inuyasha y Kagome era amor verdadero; no podía pisotearlos de esa forma. Además, ella era su hermana. No quería perderla. Jamás había pasado tanto miedo como cuando la creyó muerta. Si se casaba con Inuyasha, la perdería para siempre.

— El plan marcha a la perfección. — le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros a Kikio — La boda se celebrará en tres meses, y, al mes del enlace, nuestra pequeña se divorciará, llevándose consigo la parte más jugosa del patrimonio de los Taisho.

— Yo sigo pensando que hubiera sido mejor engatusar al hermano mayor.

— Kagura, él es más difícil de conquistar. — sonrió — Nunca se habría dejado engañar. Es un hombre frío y calculador, como yo.

— ¡También puede arder si yo…! — intentó defenderse con la furia reflejada en el rostro.

— Ya tiene pareja y no parece dispuesto a cambiarla. — objetó otra voz femenina.

Una mujer muy menuda emergió de entre las sombras. Era bastante bajita, casi de la estatura de una niña aunque sabía que era adulta. Tenía una larga melena blanca y los ojos de color violeta con motas doradas. Vestía un sencillo vestido blanco muy holgado que resaltaba aún más su delgadez en vez de ocultarla.

Kagura perdió la compostura por completo ante la otra. Desde siempre era bien sabido que Kagura y Kanna nunca congeniaron. Kagura era puro fuego mientras que Kanna era hielo. Vivían para hacerse la vida imposible la una a la otra. Si Kagura decía sí, Kanna decía no. Si, por el contrario, Kagura decía no, Kanna decía sí. La diferencia la marcaba siempre su carácter. La excesiva soberbia de Kagura tendía a hacer más duro el golpe que Kanna le asestaba. La frialdad de Kanna la convertía en una rival casi invencible contra los ataques de Kagura, pero también la volvía invisible. En secreto, cada una envidiaba las facultades de la otra.

Ella no prestó demasiada atención a su disputa porque estaba reflexionando sobre lo último que dijo Naraku. Frío y calculador. ¿Él se consideraba de esa forma? Ella siempre lo vio de un modo muy distinto. ¿Qué clase de hombre podía verse a sí mismo de esa forma? ¿Quién era realmente? De repente, sentía que estaba sentada junto a un completo desconocido.

— ¿Qué sabes, Kanna? — Naraku dio por terminada la pelea con su intervención.

— Es una tal Rin Takeda. — mostró una carpeta — Es una chica corriente, bastante guapa y afortunada. No cualquiera consigue enamorar a Sesshomaru Taisho.

— ¡Yo lo habría conseguido! — clamó Kagura.

— Kagura, él solo quería sexo de ti. — le restregó cruelmente Naraku — Olvídalo ya.

No era ningún secreto para nadie que la hermosísima Kagura no Kaze había quedado totalmente prendada de Sesshomaru Taisho la primera vez que lo vio. Juntos habían vivido una pequeña aventura que terminó de forma tan rápida y brusca como comenzó. Su tórrido romance cambió por completo a Kagura y su ruptura la dejó hecha pedazos. No había vuelto a ser la misma desde entonces por más que intentara disimular. Algo se rompió en su interior cuando él la dejó sin volver la vista atrás. Ella nunca se enamoró de Inuyasha, pero, en vista del estado en el que se encontraban Kagura y Kagome, los hombres Taisho no debían ser fáciles de olvidar.

No lograba comprenderlo. Kagura era tan atractiva que lograría que un hombre se desmayara ante su belleza. Su cuerpo sinuoso, repleto de redondeadas y voluptuosas curvas era foco del deseo de cientos de hombres. En su hermoso rostro resaltaban especialmente unos carnosos labios rojizos y unos ojos color rubí capaces de hacer que los hombres se arrodillaran ante ella. Podría tener a cualquier hombre. Cualquiera menos Sesshomaru.

— Ahora solo queda un asunto por resolver.

Esas palabras captaron su atención por completo.

— ¿Cuál? —formuló la pregunta temiendo la respuesta.

— Tu hermana.

Se lo temía. Dejó la copa de champán sobre la mesa, y se levantó del sofá. Tras despedirse de sus cómplices cabizbaja, se dirigió hacia el vestidor del pasillo y volvió a ponerse la ropa deportiva para regresar a su casa. Estaba saliendo del vestidor cuando alguien la empujó dentro y la estampó contra la pared sin la menor delicadeza. Sin duda alguna, ese era Naraku. No necesitaba que encendiera la luz para verlo; sabía que estaría frunciendo el ceño, que tendría los dientes apretados y un párpado le temblaría.

— ¿Qué ocurre Kikio?

Agachó la cabeza, agradecida por la oscuridad, y suspiró. Ojalá fuera mejor actriz. A él no podía engañarlo por más que se esforzara.

— ¿No estarás pensando en traicionarnos?

— ¡Eso nunca! — afirmó — Nunca te traicionaría… no a ti, mi amor…

Aunque eso le costara su familia.

— Entonces, ¿qué ocurre?

— Es mi hermana… — se abrazó a él con lágrimas en los ojos — No quiero hacerle daño…

— No vamos a hacerle daño, Kikio. — correspondió a su brazo — ¿Acaso crees que voy a liquidarla o algo así? Solo queremos apartarla del camino. Sin daños físicos. Le dolerá un poquito al principio, pero es joven, se le pasará.

No sabía decir qué le preocupabas más. El saber que su hermana no recibiría daños físicos o el darse cuenta de que eso conllevaría que a su hermana se le quedara el corazón destrozado. Cuando eso sucediera, no podría ni mirarla a la cara sin sentir vergüenza. Terminaría por contárselo cuando todo estuviera echo y no pudiera soportar más verla infeliz. Entonces, Kagome la odiaría y renegaría de ella.

— ¿Sigues preocupada?

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — preguntó de nuevo — ¡Dímelo!

— No puedo decírtelo. — le acarició la espalda a modo de consuelo — Solo puedo adelantarte que será esta noche, en la fiesta de compromiso. Tu hermana lamentará haberse mezclado con Inuyasha.

* * *

— Kagome, no puedes estar toda la vida enfadada con Inuyasha. — le reprochó Yuka.

— ¡Ya verás como sí que puedo!

La frustración volvió a envolver a Yuka ante la tajante respuesta de su mejor amiga. Contempló su reflejo a través del espejo, y se maravilló de su aspecto. Aunque estaría mucho más guapa si dejara de fruncir el ceño. No era tonta, comprendía bien el motivo del enfado de Kagome, y era justificado. No obstante, Inuyasha también tenía buenas razones para enfadarse con ella. Fue culpa de los tres que se encontraran en esa situación. Lo más inteligente era empezar de cero, tal y como quería Inuyasha. ¡Si Kagome no fuera tan cabezota!

Tenía suerte de que estuviera a su espalda, peinándola; de estar cara a cara, le diría un par de cosas bien dichas con tono más autoritario. Desde su posición, se había producido una bajada de autoridad que de nada le servía. Ojalá pudiera lograr un acercamiento entre ellos antes de la fiesta de esa noche. Quisiera gritarle a Kagome que Inuyasha no se iba a casar con su hermana. No tenía un documento firmado ante notario que lo asegurara, pero su intuición se lo estaba gritando. Inuyasha, simplemente, no podía casarse con otra mujer que no fuera ella.

Agarró otro mechón de su cabello y lo enrolló alrededor del rizador de pelo para darle más forma a su ya rizado cabello azabache. Después, agarró el mechón y lo ajustó junto a los demás con unas horquillas para que cayera en cascada sobre sus hombros. Ojalá ella tuviera una melena tan larga como la de Kagome. Se arrepentía de haberse cortado el cada vez que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

Precisamente estaba a punto de comentarle a Kagome lo mucho que envidiaba su cabello para cambiar de tema cuando llamaron a la puerta. Segundos después, tras haber dado permiso para entrar, la puerta se abrió. Inuyasha se asomó tímidamente, plenamente consciente de su tensa relación con la adolescente. Estaba vestido con un pantalón de traje y una camisa blanca metida por dentro de la cinturilla. En la mano llevaba una corbata.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó Kagome, tajante.

— Kikio se ha ido ya con tu madre al recinto para terminar con los preparativos y necesito ayuda con la corbata.

— ¿No eres ya mayorcito para hacerte el nudo de la corbata tú solito?

En vista de su mal talante, lo más inteligente era que se interpusiera entre ambos para ayudar a Inuyasha. Soltó el rizo de Kagome que sostenía, y se disponía a dejar el rizador apoyado sobre el tocador cuando, para su sorpresa, Kagome se levantó. ¿Iba a echarlo a patadas? ¿Discutirían? Al parecer, nada de eso. Se detuvo frente a él y le hizo el nudo de la corbata con tanta elegancia que haría llorar de la emoción a un sastre.

Fue toda una sorpresa. ¿No estaba enfadada con él? Hacía un instante soltaba pestes sobre él, clamaba que jamás lo perdonaría, fruncía el ceño en vez de sonrojarse como una enamorada princesita de cuento. Sin embargo, acababa de tragarse todo su orgullo para socorrer a Inuyasha aunque se tratara de un asunto de mínima importancia. ¡Dios, estaba claro! Kagome necesitaba de actos, ¿cómo no se le ocurrió? Ella era una persona muy práctica, nada teórica, espontánea, natural. Las palabras se las llevaban el viento; los actos movían montañas.

— ¿Así está bien?

— Sí.

Tras esa pregunta, sus miradas se encontraron. En la última semana, había hecho todo lo posible para evitar la mirada de Inuyasha, hasta ese instante. Había olvidado lo arrasador que era el efecto que una sola mirada suya causaba en ella. Se sentía arder por dentro, el corazón palpitaba con fuerza contra su pecho, le faltaba el aliento. Él era tan especial, tan suyo. ¡No, no era suyo! Pero tampoco era de Kikio. No soportaba esa incertidumbre. Lo quería todo o nada. No se conformaría con la mitad de un hombre, ya no.

Cuando terminó de ajustar la corbata, continuó colocándole bien la camisa, tal y como lo haría una madre, aunque su verdadera intención era seguir a su lado el máximo de tiempo posible. Fue el flash de una cámara lo que la sacó de su trance.

— ¡Qué monos estáis!

Se giraron al mismo tiempo para mirar a Yuka, quien sostenía la cámara de fotográfica que acababa de retratarlos en aquella postura. Tardaron unos instantes en asimilarlo antes de apartarse el uno del otro, como si les quemara el contacto. Inuyasha se aclaró la garganta, avergonzado, le dio las gracias en un murmullo y salió de la habitación para permitir que continuaran con su sesión de peluquería.

— ¡Yuka eres tonta! — exclamó en cuanto Inuyasha salió.

Le respondió riéndose de su insulto. Después, la agarró y le obligó a sentarse de nuevo frente al espejo. Cogió el rizador de pelo y terminó con los últimos mechones, muy contenta. Mientras distribuía la laca sobre su cabello, anotó mentalmente que tenía que encontrarse con Inuyasha en privado antes de que partieran hacia la fiesta de compromiso. Ya tenía la clave; iba siendo hora de que ambos tuvieran su final feliz.

* * *

Miró la pantalla del teléfono móvil al escuchar su tono de llamada. Al descubrir que se trataba de Naraku, se apartó de su madre para hablar con él en privado.

— Ya estamos de camino. ¿Somos los primeros?

— No, casi todos los Taisho ya están aquí.

— Sí que son puntuales esos Taisho. — se quejó — ¿Has colocado a Kagome en la mesa de Sesshomaru, tal y como te pedí?

— Sí, pero no comprendo el propósito. Sesshomaru tiene novia y es muy frío con las demás mujeres. — le informó — No sé qué pretendes sacar de ahí.

— Mucho más de lo que tú imaginas.

Cortó la llamada preocupada antes de volver junto a su madre. Algo en su interior le gritaba que esa noche iba a acabar mal tanto para Kagome como para ella.

* * *

Terminó de atarse las tiras de las sandalias de tacón de aguja antes de salir de su habitación. Yuka se había ido hacía ya media hora e Inuyasha la estaba esperando abajo desde hacía casi diez minutos. Mentiría si dijera que no le estaba haciendo esperar más de la cuenta a propósito. No tenía ninguna gana de asistir a esa horrible fiesta que lo separaría aún más de ella. Asimismo, sentía unas ganas locas de venganza. Nada disparato o macabro; simplemente, pequeñas travesuras para poner su paciencia a prueba. Si lograba una reacción espontánea de Inuyasha, quizás se le revelaran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Se ajustó por última vez el descarado escote de aquel vestido ante el espejo, y sonrió. Ese vestido haría que se arrodillara un santo; por eso lo escogió. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró frente a frente con Inuyasha en el hall. No era por fardar, pero la mirada admirada de Inuyasha confirmaba con creces que estaba fantástica.

— ¿Qué tal me queda?

— Es-Estás increíble… — logró articular.

Se apartó para dejarle pasar con el corazón amenazando con un infarto. Estaba mucho más que hermosa. El vestido era tan moderno como atrevido resaltando la perfección de sus ya bien formadas curvas femeninas. Se ajustaba a ella como una segunda piel hasta las rodillas donde se abría en una elegante cola de sirena. La espalda estaba totalmente descubierta hasta casi la cadera y una enorme circunferencia en la zona del ombligo dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su vientre plano. El escote era vertiginoso, de esos que merecían una ovación. ¿Cómo iba a permitir que saliera a la calle así vestida?

Yuka tenía razón. No podía esperar ni un minuto más. Todos debían saber que Kagome era suya antes de que a ninguno se le ocurriera posar su mirada sobre su deslumbrante belleza.

— ¿Inuyasha?

Reaccionó al escuchar su voz, llamándolo. Estaba tan ensimismado que ni se había percatado de que ella ya había entrado en el coche. Mientras cerraba la puerta, se juró que Kagome no se iba a arrepentir de haber asistido a su fiesta de compromiso porque, más que eso, iba a ser su fiesta de liberación de Kikio. Esa noche comenzaba una nueva etapa junto a su hermosa Kagome. Si quería una demostración de amor, la iba a tener.

Desde luego, esa iba a ser una gran noche.

Continuará…


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15:**

Kagome tomó asiento en la mesa que le correspondía extrañada por su localización en el comedor. ¿Por qué no la habían puesto junto a su madre y su hermana en la mesa de la familia? Se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar allí. Sus padres, su familia, estaban todos juntos en la otra mesa. Era como si la hubiesen apartado junto al hermano de Inuyasha, su novia y otros cuatro desconocidos.

— ¡Qué extraño!

— ¿Tú también te has dado cuenta?

Al parecer, expresó en voz alta sus pensamientos.

— ¿Sesshomaru?

— Parece que somos los indeseables de la fiesta.

El hermano de Inuyasha, sin duda alguna, era tan impresionante como él. Alto, musculoso, con el cabello largo de color blanco, la tez medianamente bronceada, los ojos dorados menos cálidos que los de su hermano pequeño y los labios finos. Todos los hombres de la familia Taisho compartían esos rasgos tan característicos, y eran guapísimos.

No había asistido solo a la fiesta de compromiso. Su novia, Rin, lo acompañaba. Muchos dirían que era una chica corriente, sin nada que la hiciera destacar frente a otras. Estatura media, esbelta, bien proporcionada, el cabello largo y castaño y los ojos color miel. Sin embargo, a juzgar por cómo la miraba Sesshomaru, para él debía ser el ser más hermoso sobre la tierra. Envidiaba su relación. Se les veía tan perfectamente felices, tan en armonía, que no podía evitar imaginarse a sí misma con un hombre que la viera del mismo modo, con… con Inuyasha. No, era estúpido pensar algo así. Inuyasha había escogido le gustara a ella o no.

Respiró hondo para intentar despejarse, y se esforzó por seguir la conversación sin que se denotaran sus preocupaciones.

— ¿Por qué nos apartan? — le preguntó en esa ocasión a Sesshomaru — Nosotros deberíamos estar en la mesa de la familia más cercana.

— Cierto. — coincidió Sesshomaru — Aquí está pasando algo muy raro…

Asintió con la cabeza sin poder negarlo y se volvió hacia el solomillo a la plancha en su plato. La verdad era que no tenía demasiada hambre, pero tenía que disimular para no llamar la atención. Lentamente y sin pausa, comenzó a trocear el solomillo para luego comerlo poquito a poco. Nunca le había sabido tan mal un manjar como aquel. Era como comer cartón y la culpa de eso no la tenía el cocinero sino ella. ¿Podría volver a disfrutar alguna vez de pequeños placeres como aquel si Inuyasha se casaba con Kikio?

Nada más terminar el solomillo, el camarero le quitó el plato y le puso delante un pedazo de tarta. Desearía que su hermana la hubiera escogida de chocolate en vez de hojaldre. Necesitaba comer chocolate.

Unas mesas más allá, Inuyasha no dejaba de cuestionar la situación de los invitados, especialmente, la de Kagome.

— ¿Por qué tu hermana no está aquí con nosotros? — interrogó a Kikio — ¿Por qué mi hermano está allí con ella? — preguntó sintiendo una estúpida aunque verdadera punzada de celos — ¿Y qué hace ese tipo en su lugar? — señaló a Naraku lo más disimuladamente que pudo.

— Ha debido haber un error en el restaurante… — rió tontamente — Supongo que…

— No me gusta ese tío. Deberíamos haber solventado este error nada más ver los carteles.

— Ya no podemos hacer nada, sería una descortesía.

Estuvo a punto de decirle por dónde podía meterse la cortesía hacia ese tipejo cuando el camarero se interpuso entre ellos para dejarle un pedazo de la tarta. Sonrió a la camarera educadamente y se acomodó en su asiento. Al hacerlo, volvió a mirar al frente, hacia ese completo desconocido para él que debía ser invitado de Kikio. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero, cada vez que lo miraba, un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Buscó entre las demás mesas redondas hasta que dio con Kagome. Por lo menos, ella parecía estar divirtiéndose con Sesshomaru y con Rin. Los tres no dejaban de reír. Desearía estar allí, en vez de atrapado entre Kikio y su madre. Aquello no era más que teatro, un paripé. Todo terminaría esa noche. A partir de ese día, Kagome reiría junto a él.

— ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? — le preguntó Kikio de repente.

— Es tu hermana. — admitió — Al menos, ella se divierte.

Kikio siguió la dirección que él señalaba con curiosidad. Era verdad. Después de esas dos semanas de laxitud, Kagome sonreía por primera vez. Sabía que lo estaba pasando muy mal e Inuyasha también. Se odiaría a sí misma durante toda la vida por hacer desaparecer esa sonrisa de sus labios. ¿En qué se había convertido?

— ¿Acaso tú no te diviertes? — se atrevió a preguntar.

— La verdad es que no mucho… — murmuró Inuyasha — Esta fiesta es un rollo…

— Seguro que más tarde se anima. — comentó Naraku.

La intervención de Naraku no le hizo ninguna gracia. ¿Quién se creía que era ese desconocido para escuchar e intervenir en sus conversaciones? ¡Qué mal le caía! Necesitaba algo dulce para ahogar sus penas hasta el tan esperado momento. Volvió la vista hacia la tarta y refunfuñó decepcionado. ¿Hojaldre? Debió suponer que Kikio escogería la tarta de moda en lugar de una tarta con buen sabor. ¡Diablos, desearía un pedazo de tarta de chocolate!

* * *

Kagome se levantó al terminar de comer, deseosa de tomar un poco de aire fresco antes de sofocarse del todo. No soportaba mirar tan siquiera hacia le mesa en la que se sentaba Inuyasha junto a su hermana. Por eso, se dirigió hacia la terraza sin llamar la atención. Un par de primos de Inuyasha eran un tanto insistentes pidiéndole que bailara con ellos. Al principio, Sesshomaru se había mostrado divertido por sus esfuerzos e incluso se rió de ellos. Cuando volvieron por tercera vez, su buen humor y el de ella habían desaparecido, y terminó por echarlos de mala manera. La verdad era que el hermano de Inuyasha no tenía pelos en la lengua.

Apoyó las manos sobre el mármol de la pared al sentir un estremecimiento. No le gustaba permanecer en aquel lugar fingiendo que estaba feliz por la unión del hombre al que amaba con su hermana. Aquello no era humano, no era justo para ella. Si se lo hubiera contado a su madre… No, esa era la clase de preocupación que su madre no necesitaba. Guardarse sus sentimientos en una caja fuerte blindada era lo mejor para todos. Aunque algo había cambiado con Kikio. Ya no era tan arrogante y mandona. Por primera vez, sintió que había un vínculo entre ellas. ¿Estaba dispuesta a romperlo por un hombre que ni siquiera le había dicho lo que sentía por ella?

Se apartó del mármol de la pared y bajó las escaleras de la terraza, las cuales llevaban hacia un precioso jardín. No se sentía bien. Quiso abrazarse para quitarse el frío que la embargaba cuando algo le cayó sobre los hombros. Parecía la chaqueta del traje de algún hombre. Solo se le ocurrió una única posibilidad para aquello. ¡Inuyasha había ido a buscarla!

— Inu… — se giró — yasha…

No, no era Inuyasha.

— Siento decepcionarte, querida.

Era Sesshomaru el que estaba allí, quien le había prestado su chaqueta para resguardarse del frío. ¡Qué tonta!

— ¿Y Rin?

No quería que se mal interpretase aquella situación.

— Ella me ha pedido que venga. — volvió la vista hacia el cielo estrellado — No pareces encontrarte bien.

— La verdad es que no me encuentro nada bien. — admitió.

— Tú tampoco estás de acuerdo con esta boda, ¿verdad? — no esperó a que contestara antes de continuar — Nunca me he fiado de tu hermana. Hoy, cuando he visto a ese tipo, ese estafador de Naraku…

— ¿Estafador? — lo interrumpió — ¿Qué quieres decir?

¿Cómo que estafador? Su conversación telefónica con él sumada a las indicaciones económicas de Inuyasha le adelantó que bien de dinero no debía de irle. Sin embargo, hablar de "estafador" eran términos mayores.

— Ese hombre tiene prohibido entrar en Estados Unidos por la estafa que cometió hace tres años. — le informó — Parece ser íntimo de tu hermana.

No se lo podía creer. Entonces, ese hombre era un estafador de verdad; su hermana lo amaba y solo se casaba con Inuyasha por su patrimonio. ¡Todo era por el dinero! Kikio no amaba a Inuyasha de ninguna forma; era Naraku todo el tiempo. Tenía sus sospechas, por supuesto, aunque nunca tan fundamentadas. Robarle a su novio en ese caso no sería tan terrible, ¿no? De todas formas, estaba la pequeña pega de contárselo a Inuyasha. Él sufriría tanto. Cinco años juntos por una estafa, por un matrimonio completamente falso. Y, lo más frustrante de todo, ¿quería que Inuyasha corriera a sus brazos solo porque Kikio ya no era una opción?

— Yo tampoco se lo quiero decir a Inuyasha… — musitó Sesshomaru — Aunque tiene que haber alguna manera de que él solo lo descubra.

— No permitirás que se case con mi hermana, ¿verdad?

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, veía un rayo de esperanza.

— ¡Nunca! — exclamó Sesshomaru — Le doy la oportunidad de descubrirlo por sí mismo antes de la boda. Si no lo consigue, se lo contaré todo.

— Sesshomaru…

No quería que fuera muy rudo con él. Inuyasha podía ser mucho más sensible de lo que en realidad aparentaba.

— Hace frío. — le ofreció su brazo — ¿Volvemos adentro?

Asintió y agarró su brazo para dejarse guiar al interior del salón. Tenía que confiar en Sesshomaru.

Giró una vez más con Kikio entre sus brazos y continuó con la búsqueda de Kagome en el salón. La estaba buscando con la mirada desde que había empezado el vals, pero aún no había logrado dar con la muchacha, y eso que llamaba la atención. Una mujer tan impresionante no pasaba desapercibida para nadie. En la siguiente vuelta, cubrió con la mirada el terrero de la terraza, donde al fin la descubrió entrando junto a su hermano mayor. Ella se quitaba la chaqueta de Sesshomaru de los hombros y se la devolvía mientras le regalaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas de agradecimiento. Le hirvió la sangre.

Tan pronto como finalizó el vals, abandonó a la novia y se dirigió hacia Kagome, adelantándose a un par de primos suyos que no habían dejado respirar a la joven desde que la vieron.

— ¡Kagome!

Kagome se paró en seco, se despidió de Sesshomaru y esperó hasta que él llegó a su lado.

— Te estaba buscando… — se detuvo delante de ella — No sé por qué os han colocado a mi hermano y a ti tan lejos.

— Ajá.

No estaba de buen humor.

— ¿Estás enfadada?

— No realmente… — respiró hondo — Solo estoy algo triste.

No podría entender mejor que nadie más allí cómo se sentía Kagome. Él se sentía exactamente igual aunque la perspectiva de un nuevo futuro juntos le ayudaba a resistir la impaciencia hasta el momento adecuado. Quería anunciarlo justo antes del discurso de los familiares para evitarles tener que darlo inútilmente. Era plenamente consciente de que cuanto antes terminara aquel suplicio, mejor sería para ambos, mas no podía dejar simplemente tirada a Kikio. En las últimas semanas, había conocido una nueva Kikio que lo sorprendió. Le demostró tal sensibilidad y fragilidad que quería darle todas las explicaciones y disculpas que merecía.

Después de ese baile. Primero, necesitaba bailar con Kagome o iba a reventar. Era la primera vez que ella se mostraba tan receptiva desde el accidente. No podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad. En cuanto terminara esa canción, buscaría a Kikio para hablar con ella en privado. A continuación, podrían hablar con sus familias. Quizás se enfadara al principio, pero lo entendería. Kikio no era la misma de antes. El accidente de su hermana la cambió por completo. Seguro que entendería.

Le ofreció su mano a Kagome en una silenciosa invitación para bailar con él. Kagome dudó durante unos instantes que le hicieron replantearse si la había mal interpretado. Finalmente, para su tremendo alivio, colocó su mano sobre la de él y comenzaron a bailar junto a otras parejas. Así debió ser desde el principio. Ya no estaba enfadado, ni le reprochaba nada a Kagome. Los dos se habían equivocado desde el principio. Iba siendo hora de que dejaron el pasado atrás y empezaran desde cero. Kagome lo quería solo para él, pues lo tendría. Al fin y al cabo, él también la quería enterita solo para él.

Aún continuaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando Kagome dejó de bailar. Se detuvo creyendo que la melodía había finalizado. No obstante, la mirada de Kagome hacia el escenario le indicaba otra cosa. La imitó solo para descubrir a Naraku sobre el escenario con el micrófono en las manos.

— ¿Qué hace ese tipo ahí?

Aquello no le gustaba nada, tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

— Damas y caballeros, — comenzó Naraku — como todos sabréis, estamos aquí para celebrar la unión de mi gran amiga Kikio con Inuyasha Taisho. — festejó — Pero, antes… — sonrió con amargura — me gustaría hablaros de algo muy grave que está sucediendo. Se trata de la hermana pequeña de Kikio…

¿Kagome? ¿De qué hablaba ese tipo? Se volvió hacia Kagome al igual que muchas otras parejas para encontrarla tan consternada como él mismo. La muchacha tampoco tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Le daría tiempo a correr hacia el escenario para cerrarle la boca a puñetazos a ese tipejo?

— ¿Dónde se ha visto que una menor de edad se dedique a seducir al prometido de su hermana mayor?

¡No lo consentiría! Soltó a Kagome y avanzó entre los invitados dispuesto a darle su merecido a ese hombre. Sin embargo, las luces se apagaron a medio camino hacia el escenario, se encendió un proyector, y, en la pared tras Naraku, se vio una fotografía de ellos en la que Kagome le estaba abrazando. Él no hacía nada debido a que todavía no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar. Luego, la siguió otra fotografía de él montado en el coche y ella con medio cuerpo dentro, dispuesta a besarlo. En la siguiente fotografía apareció tumbado en la hierba del parque con Kagome sobre él besándolo.

El patrón común de todas esas fotografías era que ninguna lo acusaba directamente. En todas ellas parecía como si la estuviera rechazando cuando en realidad no había tenido tiempo suficiente para reaccionar. Tantas fotografías de días y situaciones diferentes y en las que él parecía inocente debían haber sido tomadas por un fotógrafo que los había perseguido. ¿Estaban siendo espiados? Todo ello, por supuesto, para damnificar la imagen de Kagome, pues cualquier que los hubiera seguido, sabría que él respondió a todos sus besos con total devoción. ¿Por qué le hicieron algo tan horrible a Kagome? ¿Era cosa de Kikio? ¿Ese era el resultado de sus celos?

La buscó entre los otros invitados hasta encontrarla abrazada a su padre en la pista, con quien debió haber bailado instantes antes. Parecía tan horrorizada que todas sus sospechas hacia ella se disiparon.

— Pero parece ser que esta trepadora no se conforma con el más pequeño de los Taisho, también quiere al mayor.

La última imagen en aparecer se correspondía a una fotografía tomada ese mismo día. Estaba junto a Sesshomaru tomando su brazo en la mesa y riendo. Él estaba medio cortado por lo que no se veía al otro lado a Rin, la cual debía estar también agarrando su brazo. Otra imagen de ellos dos solos en el jardín la siguió. Justo cuando Sesshomaru le pasó su chaqueta sobre los hombros. ¿Qué era toda esa mierda? Estuvo celoso porque Sesshomaru pudo disfrutar de su compañía. Ni por un momento se creería que flirtearon.

— Parece que la pequeña ya ha seducido al mayor. ¿Quién podría esperar que alguien tan amable y respetable como Kikio tenga una hermana así? Una hermana que solo busca el dinero.

Kikio no pudo soportarlo más. Se desasió del agarre de su padre con furiosas lágrimas en los ojos y buscó con la mirada a su hermana. ¿Cómo pudo hacer público algo como aquello? No creyó, ni se imaginó que aquel fuera el plan de Naraku. ¡Eso fue horrible! ¿Qué clase de monstruo era? ¡No! No podía perder el tiempo insultándolo. Primero debía encontrar a Kagome y aclarar las cosas con ella, con Inuyasha y con todo el mundo. Estaba cansada de toda esa mierda. Tenía un buen trabajo y gente que la quería de verdad; no necesitaba a Naraku. ¡A la mierda Naraku!

Tanto Sesshomaru como Rin se levantaron de sus sillas al mismo tiempo, sintiendo la furia por dentro al presenciar semejante calumnia. Los dos sabían que sus fotografías al menos estaban totalmente descontextualizadas, y no admitirían que nadie cuestionara la fidelidad del uno hacia el otro.

Por otra parte, Kagome se sintió más sola que nunca. Inuyasha había desaparecido tiempo antes; supuso que para detener a aquel tipo. No había nadie conocido cerca de ella. Todos aquellos desconocidos, familiares de Inuyasha o amigos de la pareja la miraban como si fuera una auténtica víbora. ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? Tal vez fuera mejor no verlos. ¿Cómo la juzgarían por aquella gran verdad? No quería leer la decepción en la mirada de su madre; no quería que su padre le consolara diciendo que no era para tanto, que él hacía esa clase de cosas cientos de veces. ¿Y Kikio? Sabía lo que sentía por Inuyasha, pero seguro que nunca imaginó que sus sentimientos habían llegado tan lejos. ¿Volvería a hablar después de eso?

De repente, notó que le faltaba el aire. Todas esas miradas despectivas a su alrededor, los cuchicheos, las risas por lo bajo, los comentarios sobre su atuendo, excesivamente atrevido teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en las que terminó envuelta. Necesitaba salir de allí o le daría un ataque de histeria. Así lo hizo. Empezó dando unos precarios pasos hacia atrás, tanteando el terreno. A continuación, cuando el estómago se le contrajo, dio media vuelta y echó a correr hacia la salida sin que nadie la detuviera.

Se acabó lo que se daba. Avanzó entre la multitud a empujones hasta llegar al escenario, donde Naraku se vanagloriaba observando el resultado de su estratagema. Le borraría esa sonrisa a base de golpes. Con ese propósito, se subió al escenario, y, antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula que le hizo tambalearse. Luego, aprovechando la conmoción, le dio otro puñetazo en el plexo solar que terminó por derrumbarlo en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. No era suficiente por lo que acababa de hacer. ¡Lo mataría!

Por suerte para Naraku, una dama lo necesitaba en ese momento. Cogió el micrófono, y lamentó no haber podido hablar con Kikio en privado antes de hacer el anuncio. De no ser por ese desgraciado, sus planes se habrían cumplido. No le quedaba más remedio que precipitarse.

— ¡Se cancela el compromiso!

Los cuchicheos acerca de Kagome cesaron ante el anuncio. Su comunicado fue seguido de unos instantes de silencio absoluto en el salón precedidos por otra oleada de cuchicheos.

Naraku intentó levantarse al escuchar aquella frase que destrozaría sus planes, pero el terrible dolor que sentía en el estómago y las costillas se lo impidió. Su presa le había atizado de lo lindo. Además, se había escapado de entre sus garras. ¡Diablos, la amaba de verdad! No esperaba ese resultado. Su temor era que la hermana menor estropeara los planes de cara a la familia si se descubría su romance. Nunca imaginó que Inuyasha la defendería de esa forma. Después de tanto tiempo callando y aguantando junto a Kikio, no parecía del tipo que se impusiera.

Antes de que sus padres lo alcanzaran, saltó del escenario y salió corriendo del salón en busca de Kagome. No veía a Kagome por ninguna parte. No estaba en el corredor, en el vestíbulo, en el recibidor, ni en la calle a la que daba el salón. No la veía por ninguna parte, ni escuchaba sus tacones. Estaba seguro de que por muy buena que fuera en los deportes, no podía ser tan rápida con tacones. A lo mejor no había llegado a salir; igual se había ido al cuarto de baño a llorar. Eso era lo que hacían las adolescentes, ¿no?

Suspiró indeciso y se rascó la cabeza en busca de una respuesta. Fue pura casualidad que se fijara en el aparcacoches. Quizás, él la había visto salir.

— ¡Disculpe!

— ¿Desea algo señor?

— ¿Ha visto salir de aquí a una chica de esta estatura? — midió hasta su hombro con una mano — Cabello azabache recogido, tez blanca, labios gruesos, ojos color chocolate. — la describió — Llevaba un vestido azul celeste.

— Sí, señor. — sonrió — Salió corriendo, y se montó en un taxi.

— ¡Gracias!

¿Había cogido un maldito taxi? Corrió hacia el puesto del aparcacoches para recuperar las llaves de su coche. El aparcacoches le seguía como si estuviera robando, pero él no tenía tiempo para aclaraciones. Tenía que encontrar a Kagome y se le ocurrían muy pocos sitios en los que podría estar.

Tras media hora de incesante búsqueda, Inuyasha aparcó delante de la casa de Yuka. Ya había estado en su apartamento, en la casa de Kagome y en el parque. Cuando se dirigía hacia el instituto, Kagome lo llamó o eso creyó él, al menos. Al coger, quien le habló fue Yuka para explicarle que Kagome había llegado a su casa. Respiró de puro alivio por esa llamada y se dirigió hacia su casa sin más dilación. Le había adelantado que no se encontraba nada bien, algo que él ya suponía. Menos mal que corrió a los brazos de su mejor amiga. Con lo preciosa que era, así vestida, a esas horas de la noche… podría haberle sucedido cualquier cosa.

Tocó el timbre impaciente. Yuka lo esperaba en el vestíbulo y le abrió la puerta. La siguió por las escaleras hacia su habitación, donde debía encontrarse Kagome. Entre abrió la puerta cuando llegaron. La habitación estaba a oscuras, apenas iluminada por la luz de una lámpara en el escritorio. Había un bulto envuelto en una manta sobre la cama.

— ¿Yuka?

— Shhhhhhhhh…

Volvió a cerrar la puerta.

— Se ha quedado dormida. — se encogió de hombros — Kagome me ha contado lo que ha pasado. Ese Naraku ha sido muy cruel…

— Lo sé. — se metió las manos en los bolsillos — Pero ya le he dado su merecido. — sonrió — ¿Estaba muy mal?

— Se ha dormido de tanto llorar…

Yuka se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo, fatigada. No esperaba ese desenlace. Inuyasha le aseguró que seguiría su consejo, que esa noche se declararía públicamente. Aquello no debió haber sucedido.

— Parece que llorar le ha sentado mejor… — intentó disipar su preocupación — ¿Vas a llevártela?

— La verdad es que me gustaría estar con ella y consolarla. ¿Puedo?

Asintió con la cabeza en respuesta, pero lo detuvo antes de que entrara en su dormitorio.

— No le hagas más daño, ni permitas que otros se lo hagan…

— He roto el compromiso.

— Entonces, termina en condiciones lo que has empezado.

Tenía que llevársela de allí. Se quitó su propia americana antes de entrar en el dormitorio y entró siguiendo los pasos de Yuka, de puntillas. Le quitó la manta de encima con sumo cuidado; en respuesta, Kagome se encogió con un temblor. La envolvió lo mejor que pudo con su americana y la levantó en volandas sin apenas esfuerzo. Kagome estaba más delgada desde su estancia en el hospital. Yuka se despidió dándole un beso en la frente a su dormida amiga.

Una vez en su coche, la instaló en el asiento de copiloto con la chaqueta cubriéndola. Estaba a punto de arrancar el motor cuando un ligero gemido de Kagome le hizo detenerse.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — preguntó somnolienta — ¿Yuka?

— Estás conmigo Kagome.

Kagome abrió completamente los ojos al escucharlo y giró la cabeza para regalarle una de esas preciosas y tiernas miradas que él tanto añoraba.

— Has venido a buscarme…

— Por supuesto que sí. No pienso volver a dejarte sola nunca.

* * *

— ¡Mierda!

Otro jarrón se rompió al colisionar contra la pared. No era suficiente. Naraku, furioso, agarró un florero que había sobre la mesa del comedor y lo hizo añicos tirándolo contra el suelo.

— Naraku, cálmate…

Kikio intentó agarrarle el brazo y detenerlo, pero él la golpeó en respuesta y la tiró al suelo. Habría querido devolvérselo. Estaba harta de que la golpeara, humillara y ninguneara a su gusto. ¡Se acabó esa relación venenosa! Eso era justamente lo que quería gritarle o lo que le habría gritado de no haberse cruzado con su violenta mirada. No era una estúpida suicida. Cuando estaba tan enfadado, era mejor no meter cizaña. Siempre podía cortar con él por teléfono.

— ¡No vuelvas a decirme que me calme maldita zorra! — tiró todos los planos que había sobre una mesa — ¡Todo esto es porque no has sabido hacer bien tu trabajo!

— Te recuerdo que has sido tú quien ha puesto a mi hermana como a una…

— ¡Cállate! — bramó — ¡Mi plan no habría logrado que Inuyasha rompiera su compromiso si no fuera porque está enamorado de esa pequeña perra! — exclamó — ¿Y por qué está enamorado de tu hermanita? — preguntó con exagerado sarcasmo — Quizás, porque cierta persona hizo mal su trabajo.

— Naraku, yo…

— No quiero escuchar más excusas, Kikio.

La despampanante Kagura no Kaze entró en el salón con total normalidad, ignorando por completo la violenta escena. Pasó de largo al lado de Kikio con una expresión de superioridad que le puso los pelos de punta. Después, ayudó a Naraku a acomodarse sobre uno de los sofás para darle un masaje en los hombros con la clara intención de relajarlo. Sus senos se pegaban descaradamente a la cabeza de él y la expresión de Naraku se había vuelto… De repente, comprendió.

— ¿Vosotros…?

— ¿Acaso creías que Naraku se iba a conformar con una ratita como tú? — le restregó Kagura — No eras más que un aperitivo para él…

No podía sentirse peor. Herida, traicionada, engañada, manipulada. Había hecho cosas realmente horribles por ese hombre, pero aquello era lo peor de todo. Nunca debió enredarse con un tipo así. Si no fuera por lo enamorada que estaba de él. ¡Qué estúpida! Nada fue verdad, nunca. ¡Un momento! ¿Había hablado de su "relación" en pasado? Se atragantó con su propia saliva. ¡Iban a matarla!

— Kikio, no te voy a dar otra oportunidad, ya no me sirves. — sacó una pistola del interior de su americana — Y, puesto que podrías irte de la lengua, — la apuntó — tendré que eliminarte.

Ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de llorar, asustarse o intentar suplicar. Naraku apretó el gatillo sin miramientos, ni falsa chulería, sin sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento por su supuesto amor. Sintió una quemazón bajo su pecho y cayó al suelo con una mano sobre la herida. Estaba en su costilla. Al menos, no era en el vientre o en el pecho. Podría sobrevivir si conseguía atención médica antes de desangrarse.

— Kagura, llama a Kageromaru. Puede enterrarla a las afueras de la ciudad, donde nadie la encuentre jamás.

— ¡Sí! — exclamó obedientemente Kagura — Kageromaru querrá saber si puede tocarla…

— Dile que es libre de hacer lo que quiera.

¡Kageromaru no! Si él era su verdugo, estaba acabada.

Continuará…


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16:**

Gimió de dolor al sentir aquella punzada en el costado izquierdo, en las costillas. Se removió sintiéndose incómoda en un diminuto espacio, que calificaría como claustrofóbico, sin éxito alguno. Aquello era muy pequeño y cada movimiento suyo solo contribuía a aumentar la quemazón en su costado. ¡Dios, nunca había sentido tanto dolor! Ni siquiera lograba recordar por qué le dolía, qué sucedió o dónde estaba.

Necesitaba orientarse, reflexionar para recordar y pensar un plan. Durante toda su vida había actuado siempre con la cabeza bien fría, no iba a ser una excepción. Dejó de removerse, relajó cuanto pudo los músculos y tomó aire. A continuación, tosió como si aquella bocanada de aire hubiera atacado directamente a sus pulmones. Cada convulsión con la tos le provocó un ramalazo de dolor que se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Bien, empezaba a asustarse de verdad. Aquello no era en absoluto normal. Tenía que pensar.

¿Qué era lo último que recordaba? ¡Su fiesta de compromiso! Fue un completo desastre. Kagome sufrió una humillación horrible delante de sus amigos y familiares para nada, ya que Inuyasha anunció sin miramientos que rompía el compromiso. No le sorprendía, y le aliviaba. Así, ellos podrían estar juntos, y ella dejaría de sentirse como la peor basura. Bien, hasta ahí recordaba todo. A partir de ese instante, sus recuerdos eran borrosos. Su padre intentó consolarla, su madre también, temerosos de que su ruptura con Inuyasha y la "traición" de su hermana pequeña la hubiera dejado en shock. Al mismo tiempo, buscaron a Kagome, asustados y furiosos por su recién descubierta relación amorosa con un hombre mayor que ella.

¿Cuándo terminó todo aquel suplicio? ¿Cómo acabó ella en esa situación? ¡La casa de Naraku! Después, en cuanto consiguió liberarse de las excesivas atenciones de sus padres, corrió a los brazos de su amado, llorosa y temblorosa. Él la rechazó. ¡Naraku era un monstruo! La engañó, la usó y la traicionó de todas las formas posibles. Todo ese tiempo, se estuvo acostando con Kagura, se rió de ella. La obligó a hacer cosas horribles a su propia familia por nada. Nunca hubo nada de verdad, y, para demostrar cuan poco le importaba, le disparó. ¡Eso era lo que le dolía!

Se llevó una mano a la zona inflamada y palpó entre sollozos la humedad. Por primera vez desde que recuperó la consciencia, abrió los ojos. Se encontró sumida en la oscuridad, una oscuridad asfixiante. Palpó como pudo dentro del pequeño cubículo, temiendo que la hubieran enterrado viva. ¿Dónde estaba? Desesperada, paseó las manos sobre el suelo bajo su cuerpo, un suelo que parecía cubierto por un felpudo o una alfombra bastante áspera, hasta encontrar un objeto con una forma muy familiar. Era un mechero.

Levantó un brazo para sostener el mechero sobre su cuerpo y lo accionó. Necesitó de tres intentos hasta que logró que la chispa se convirtiera en llama. Aquel lugar parecía el maletero de un coche. No estaba demasiado limpio, había muchos objetos, cajas oxidadas, mugre. De repente, comprendió por completo la situación. Estaba en el coche del mercenario de Naraku.

— Kageromaru… — musitó — ¡Maldita sea!

No podía permitir que le pusiera una sola mano encima. Comenzó a golpear la parte superior del maletero en un vano intento de abrirlo, desesperada. Conocía a ese tipo y sabía de muy buena tinta cómo trabajaba. La violaría y la torturaría hasta la muerte si la atrapaba. No era más que un pervertido sin escrúpulos al que no le importaba violar a una chica muerta o media muerta como lo estaba ella o a una niña de dos años. En verdad era buen siervo para su cruel amo. Nunca quiso acercarse demasiado a él, siempre fue precavida de no cruzarse con él, hasta ese momento.

Tenía que huir. Le quedaban pocas fuerzas, pero las utilizaría hasta el final para tratar de librarse de ese hijo de puta. Cuando el coche se detuvo bruscamente, supo que se acercaba el momento de luchar. En cuanto se abriera el maletero, tendría que golpearlo, sorprenderlo. Decirlo fue mucho más fácil que hacerlo. La luz del sol la cegó al abrirse el maletero y, antes de que sus ojos se acostumbraran, fue levantada y tirada sin ningún cuidado en el suelo.

Lanzó un quejido de protesta al caer sobre la tierra. La habría llevado a las afueras de la ciudad para no ser molestado, para asegurarse de que ella no tendría tiempo suficiente de escapar. ¡Bastardo! Se apoyó sobre las palmas de sus manos y levantó la cabeza para enviarle su más desafiante mirada. Encontraría la forma de librarse de él, tenía que hacerlo.

— Me lo vas a poner difícil, ¿verdad?

— Tenlo por seguro. — respondió con su tono de voz más convincente.

El juego por la supervivencia acababa de empezar.

* * *

Abrió los ojos perezosamente al sentir un cosquilleo cálido en los párpados que le obligaba a despertarse. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, donde se encontraba la ventana por la que se filtraban los rayos de sol a través de las cortinas. Aquella no era su habitación. La luz entraba desde arriba en su dormitorio, justo a su espalda. Además, aquella cama era mucho más grande, tenía otra textura. Aquella era indudablemente la cama de Inuyasha. ¿Por qué estaba en su cama?

Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior volvieron en forma de flashes a su cabeza, atacando cada terminación nerviosa hasta hacerle sudar. No fue un gran noche precisamente. De hecho, fue de lo más humillante. Aquel horrible hombre le hizo sentirse como una vulgar prostituta, como si ella hubiera tenido maldad. Nadie allí podía entender que todos esos momentos estaban cargados de fuertes emociones, de amor. Quizás, no se acercó a su "cuñado" por el motivo más acertado, pero lo que sentía por él siempre fue muy real.

Algo se movió a su espalda. Volvió a girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda sorprendida, aun cuando resultaba de lo más evidente que Inuyasha compartiría cama con ella. Allí estaba despierto, observándola. Tan atractivo como siempre, igual de dulce.

— Por fin abres los ojos bella durmiente. — le sonrió — Ya son las doce del mediodía.

— ¿Tanto he dormido?

Inuyasha asintió en respuesta y le sonrió. Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa como pudo y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no comenzar a llorar otra vez. No quería montar un espectáculo delante de Inuyasha, ni hacer que él se sintiera culpable por lo que hizo Naraku. Él no sabía nada, no podía predecirlo. A pesar de ello, notaba como se le humedecían los ojos y se le aceleraba la respiración. Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa o estallaría en llanto otra vez.

El cambio de tema que necesitaba llegó con su atuendo. Al intentar limpiarse la humedad de los ojos con una manga, descubrió que llevaba puesta una camisa de Inuyasha. Según su último recuerdo, lucía un provocativo vestido. No recordaba haberse cambiado de ropa en ningún momento; ni siquiera en casa de Yuka. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

— ¿Tú has…?

— Sí. — la interrumpió antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta — Yo soy el responsable de que tengas el cabello suelto, estés desmaquillada y vistas una camisa mía.

— Supongo que gracias…

Aquello era muy raro e incluso incómodo. Ya no estaban juntos, pero él le cambió de ropa mientras estaba profundamente dormida. ¡No llevaba sujetador puesto! Además, durmieron juntos. ¿Cómo podía interpretar aquello? Estaba segura de que no hicieron el amor, lo notaría. Solo durmieron. Seguía siendo extraño. La noche anterior era la fiesta de compromiso con su hermana. ¿Cómo demonios terminó así la noche?

— Estás más bonita con el cabello suelto. — agarró uno de sus mechones rizados — Y estarías mucho más hermosa aún si además me regalas una sonrisa.

Simplemente, no pudo evitar sonreír ante semejante comentario. Cuando quería, podía ser encantador. Tan encantador que la asustaba. Podría engatusarla de nuevo si permanecía a su lado por más tiempo. Se prometió a sí misma que no habría más revolcones a escondidas, que no se conformaría con medio hombre. Tenía que irse de allí antes de que su cuerpo la traicionara.

Se incorporó pesadamente, imponiéndose a sí misma con rudeza abandonar el cálido lecho. Aquello no podía durar.

— No debería estar aquí… — dijo al fin — Kikio…

— A Kikio ya no le molestará. — la interrumpió.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

¿De qué demonios hablaba Inuyasha? Nada pondría más furiosa a Kikio que aquello.

— Cancelé el compromiso.

— ¿Qué?

No podía creerlo. Tenía que ser un sueño, no podía ser real. Aunque Inuyasha no parecía estar hablando en broma. De hecho, nunca le había visto decir algo tan en serio. Tanto tiempo soñando con ese día, tantos lamentos, tantos sollozos… Había deseado aquello con toda su alma. Al fin había sucedido, mas no podía sentirse peor. ¿Qué iba a ser de Kikio? ¿Y de ellos? Kikio no quería volver a hablarle. Ellos serían los repudiados de sus familias tras el lamentable incidente de la noche anterior. Sus padres la juzgarían, los de Inuyasha intentarían que él se buscara a una mujer más adecuada. Seguro que les pondrían todos los obstáculos posibles en el camino.

Asimismo, nunca se había sentido tan feliz. Inuyasha estaba completamente soltero, sin compromisos; era totalmente libre para amar a quien él quisiera. Había roto el compromiso por ella. Lo sabía porque con quien estaba era con ella. ¡Estaba con ella!

— ¿Estás bien?

— No… —musitó dejando escapar un sollozo — No estoy bien…

En respuesta, Inuyasha la abrazó. La hizo rodar sobre él, capturó sus muslos entre los de él pasando una pierna por encima, apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro y le acarició la espalda sobre la camisa. Rompió a llorar. No había sabido hasta qué punto echaba de menos los abrazos de Inuyasha hasta ese momento. Al fin era suyo. Podía abrazarlo y besarlo cuanto quisiera en su casa o frente a todo el mundo. ¡El resto del mundo podía irse a la mierda! Aunque le doliera en el fondo de su corazón perder a su familia y alejar a Inuyasha de los suyos, no pensaba renunciar a él. ¡Jamás!

— Kagome, yo no… no sé qué decir… — admitió — Creí que te gustaría la noticia, que te haría feliz…

— No tienes por qué preocuparte… no quería decir que me sintiera mal, ni nada de eso… — soltó una carcajada ahogada entre sus sollozos — En realidad, estoy muy feliz…

Necesitó varios minutos para controlar el llanto. Después, permanecieron en silencio, simplemente, abrazándose durante un largo rato hasta que notó la dureza del miembro de Inuyasha empujando contra su cadera. Él hacía cuanto podía por ocultárselo, pero no podía ser más evidente su deseo sexual. A decir verdad, ella también empezaba a sentirse muy ansiosa. Había pasado mucho tiempo, lo amaba y eran libres para hacerlo sin remordimientos.

Lo besó para darle a entender que deseaba exactamente lo mismo. Justo cuando Inuyasha empezó a corresponderle, sonó el timbre de la casa. De eso nada. No quería familia o amigos molestando. Podrían ocuparse de ellos otro día. Aquel día les pertenecía solo a ellos.

— ¡No abras ahora! — le exigió.

No le costó demasiado convencerlo para que se quedara en la cama con ella. No obstante, el timbre no dejaba de sonar y la paciencia de Inuyasha empezaba a alcanzar su límite.

— ¡Maldita sea!

La apartó de él haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad y se levantó de un salto. Kagome soltó un bufido de protesta y le siguió. Lo llevaba claro si pensaba que iba a abrir solo la puerta. Ella lo acompañaría y se enfrentarían juntos a lo que fuera. Para demostrarlo, se agarró a su brazo firmemente en una silenciosa reclamación.

— Mejor que no te vean solo con una camisa… — intentó excusarla.

— ¿Y qué me dices tú de eso? — señaló su bóxer — Si encima todavía estás…

— ¡Está bien!

Inuyasha abrió la puerta sin prestar ninguna atención. A continuación, una mancha borrosa cayó al suelo a sus pies. Era una persona. Una mujer. Era…

— ¡Kikio!

Se arrodilló inmediatamente en el suelo junto a su hermana, aterrorizada. ¿Qué le había sucedido? No creía que hubiera intentado suicidarse, no podía ser eso. Tenían que darle la vuelta para averiguarlo. Con la ayuda de Inuyasha, logró girar a su hermana para ponerla boca arriba, tendida contra su cuerpo. Su vestido estaba lleno de sangre, de su propia sangre. ¿Cómo había sucedido aquello? ¿Era su culpa?

Le apartó el flequillo de la cara y tragó hondo al sentirla tan sudorosa y caliente, afiebrada. Su hermana siempre perfecta e impoluta por primera vez se veía indefensa entre sus brazos. De repente, al ver los hematomas morados e hinchados en la piel de sus brazos y cuello, se percató de que no había forma de que ella se hubiera provocado esos golpes. Alguien le había golpeado; alguien intentó estrangularla.

Inuyasha, a su lado, estiró el tejido del vestido para despegarlo de su piel y le echó una ojeada a la herida.

— Parece que la hemorragia se ha detenido.

— ¿Qué estás mirando? — le espetó Kagome — ¡Llama a una ambulancia!

De repente, ambos reaccionaron. No podían quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como la morena moría. Inuyasha iba a levantarse dispuesto a hacer esa llamada cuando Kikio le agarró el brazo y le impidió moverse.

— No llames a una ambulancia… — le suplicó — Él me encontrará si lo haces…

— ¿Quién? — exigió saber con un grito ahogado.

Temía la respuesta, y, al mismo tiempo, la conocía. Por eso, tal vez, ambas hermanas pronunciaron el nombre de ese hombre al mismo tiempo.

— Naraku…

En un lugar secreto de su corazón, una vocecita le gritó que en el fondo siempre supo que ese tal Naraku no quería a su hermana, que la traicionaría. Debió hacer caso a esa vocecita antes e intentar hablar con ella para evitar aquello.

— Morirás si no llamamos a una ambulancia… — intentó convencerla.

— Voy a morir de todas las maneras, Kagome… ¡Ya no me queda mucho! — tragó hondo — Naraku va a ir a por vosotros…

— ¡No digas eso! ¡No vas a morir! — le ordenó — ¡No permitiré que mueras!

— Tenemos que denunciarle. — añadió Inuyasha — Ese bastardo no puede seguir libre.

— Necesito beber agua…

Fue Inuyasha quien se levantó para traerle a Kikio su orden. Aprovechó ese momento para hacer algo que debía haber hecho en cuanto Kikio cayó dentro de su apartamento: llamar a una ambulancia. Ni siquiera haría falta que llamara a la policía. Aquello era una herida de bala clarísimamente y un intento de estrangulamiento. Los técnicos sanitarios se lo harían saber a las autoridades para que llevaran a cabo la pertinente investigación. Colaborara Kikio o no, buscarían a Naraku.

Tras explicar la urgencia de la situación por teléfono, dio su dirección, y cruzó los dedos para que no se demoraran demasiado. Después, tomó un vaso de cristal de la alacena y lo llenó de agua. Kagome lo esperaba con gesto impaciente y le arrebató el vaso de las manos tan bruscamente que derramó algunas gotas de agua. Kagome debía estar viviendo un auténtico infierno al ver a su hermana mayor en ese estado. Mucho más cuando ni siquiera habían podido hablar de lo sucedido entre ellos tres. Aunque le doliera decirlo, cabía la posibilidad de que Kikio no saliera con vida de esa.

La tos de Kikio al beber agua interrumpió sus pensamientos. No podía ser tan negativo. Tenía que pensar que se salvaría. Hubo momentos en su relación en los que en verdad la odió, en los que creyó que ella solo quería hacerle daño. Sin embargo, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza tan siquiera el desear que Kikio muriera. Por eso aguantó tanto a su lado ante su inminente amenaza de suicidio. Estaba enamorado de Kagome, pero también quería a Kikio. Eran muchos años juntos, muchos momentos. Para él, era una querida amiga.

— Lo siento mucho… — sollozó — Todo esto es mi culpa…

— Kikio… — musitó Kagome.

— ¡No! Déjame contártelo… — suplicó — Yo estaba enamorada de Naraku, y él se aprovechó de mí… no tienes ni idea de todo el mal que te he hecho…

— No me has hecho nada Kikio….

Se atrevería a decir que Kagome y Kikio se habían llevado como el perro y el gato durante los últimos cinco años al menos. Nunca diría que Kikio le hizo algún mal. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Aun con los insultos, los reproches y las miradas, su intención nunca parecía haber sido ir más allá de la mera rivalidad entre hermanas. Una rivalidad que él mismo vivía y sufría con su hermano mayor. Comprendía la situación de Kagome muy bien porque él también era el hermano menor.

— ¡Mentira! — exclamó la herida — Mamá no permite que papá entre en casa a vernos por lo que yo he hecho.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Él tampoco entendía nada. Simplemente, creyó que tuvieron un divorcio duro, problemático.

— Papá tiene tu custodia, Kagome.

Kagome se quedó helado al escuchar aquello. ¿Su padre tenía su custodia? ¿Desde cuándo? Ella siempre estuvo con su madre, nunca se fue a vivir con su padre, ni se propuso que se hiciera así. Su padre, de hecho, muchas veces se quejaba de no poder verla tanto como a él le gustaría. Si tenía su custodia, ella podría estar en su casa con él. No entendía nada.

— Cuando mamá y papá se divorciaron, cada uno consiguió la custodia de una de nosotras… — lloró silenciosamente — Mamá no podía soportar separarse de ninguna de nosotras, así que papá renunció a sus derechos para que te quedaras en casa…

No podía creerlo. Su padre había renunciado a tenerla junto a él para que su madre no sufriera. Lloró al darse cuenta por fin de que su padre amaba más que a nada en el mundo a su madre. Estaba claro que cualquier hombre profundamente enamorado habría hecho algo así con tal de hacerla feliz. Se sentía tan mal por haber tenido tan mal concepto de él respecto a sus amantes. No era en absoluto el libertino insensible que ella imaginó. Era mucho más, muchísimo más.

— Papá envía todos los meses doscientos mil jens para ti.

— Pero yo nunca he…

Nunca recibieron ninguna ayuda económica por parte de su padre, cosa que nunca le cuadró en la cabeza. Lo único que se le ocurrió era que su madre lo hubiera rechazado por puro orgullo.

— Claro que no lo has recibido. Por eso mamá está tan cabreada con él. — se apretó contra Kagome — Yo le di a papá el número de otra cuenta y él piensa que tú recibes ese dinero…

— ¿A dónde ha ido a parar todo ese dinero? — preguntó Inuyasha con suspicacia.

— Lo tiene todo Naraku… — admitió — Con ese dinero se ha pagado la casa…

Entonces, su padre le había estado transfiriendo un dinero que nunca recibió. Su madre se había estado matando a trabajar para pagarle los estudios cuando los podría haber tenido pagados hasta la universidad a esas alturas. Sus padres estaban muy enfadados entre ellos por un terrible mal entendido. Como su madre se negaba a hablar con su padre, ninguno de los dos había descubierto el engaño. Kikio lo planeó a la perfección.

— Kagome, ¿recuerdas cuando se rompió hace tres años tu tío vivo?

No dijo nada, pero asintió con la cabeza recordando aquel angustioso día.

 _Entró en la casa y se quitó los mocasines en la entrada. Ese año estaba por fin en séptimo. Un año más, e iría al instituto por fin. Estaba harta de los niños del colegio burlándose de su forma de hacer deporte, de las niñas siempre jugando con sus muñequitas. Quería ir al instituto para poder ser ella misma sin temor a ser juzgada. Allí, había equipos femeninos para varios deportes y se respetaba a las chicas que formaban parte de ellos._

 _Subió corriendo a su habitación, asustada por el futuro que le aguardaba aunque feliz. Ahora bien, toda su felicidad se esfumó en cuanto vio su objeto más preciado, roto. Las rodillas le flaquearon hasta caer de rodillas e hizo lo único que podía hacer: gritar._

— _¡Kagome!_

 _La madre de Kagome, Kikio e Inuyasha subieron las escaleras a toda prisa gritando su nombre, aterrorizados. Podría haberse colado alguien en la casa que estaba atacando a la más pequeña. Sin embargo, al llegar junto a la colegiala, no encontraron nada fuera de lugar así que la miraron interrogantes._

— _El tío vivo… — señaló al interior de la habitación._

 _Echaron un vistazo dentro del dormitorio para descubrir el maravilloso tío vivo que su padre le había regalado completamente destrozado._

— _Pero, ¿cómo…?_

— _¡Has sido tú! — Kagome interrumpió a su madre y arremetió Inuyasha — Estoy completamente segura. ¡Eres odioso!_

— _¡Kagome, ya basta! — le riñó su madre — Inuyasha acaba de llegar por si no lo sabías. — entró en la habitación y comenzó a recoger las piezas — A lo mejor se ha caído…_

— _¡No se rompería tan fácilmente! — sollozó — ¡Te odio! — le espetó a Inuyasha._

 _Se levantó del suelo y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Se calzó los mocasines y salió de la casa a toda prisa para no verle la cara a ese hombre nunca más. No quería ver cómo se regodeaba de su gran obra frente a ella. ¡El muy cerdo! Sabía cuánto amaba ese objeto, la importancia que tenía para ella. Ese hombre no tenía corazón. ¡Era un monstruo!_

 _No fue hasta casi medianoche cuando se dignó a aparecer de nuevo por la casa. Cuando se estaba quitando los mocasines, descubrió que había un haz luz en la cocina. Pensaba que, a esas alturas, estarían todos en la cama. Su madre la llamó al móvil para dejarle bien claro que no toleraría sus tonterías y que no la esperaría despierta. Ella no entendía. Como odiaba a su padre, seguro que estaba encantada de ver un regalo suyo destrozado._

 _Respiró hondo, preparándose para enfrentarse a su madre, quien evidentemente no pudo aguantar la tentación de esperarla despierta, y abrió la puerta de la cocina para llevarse la sorpresa de su vida. No era su madre quien la esperaba; tampoco su hermana. Era otra persona, quien ella menos esperaba ver. Inuyasha estaba sentado en la mesa con un destornillador y con el tío vivo casi completamente montado. Él lo estaba arreglando para ella después de lo mal que se había comportado._

— _¿Kagome?_

 _Kagome abrió completamente la puerta al escuchar que la llamaba y entró en la cocina con la cabeza gacha. No se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara tras haberle dicho todo aquello._

— _Toma._

 _Estiró los brazos y tomó entre sus manos el tío vivo que le ofrecía. Estaba perfecto, excepto por una cosa. Cuando accionó el botón para que girara, el tío vivo no se movió._

— _Lo siento. — se disculpó — No he conseguido que funcione por más que lo he intentado…_

— _No importa…— sollozó Kagome._

 _Dejó el tío vivo sobre la mesa, y abrazó a Inuyasha como si le fuera la vida en ello._

No había recuerdo más arrollador que ese para ella. Durante años había intentado bloquearlo para no rememorar las emociones que la embargaron esa noche, para no dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento.

— Fui yo… — dijo de repente Kikio, sacándola de su ensoñación.

Al ver a Inuyasha montando el tío vivo supo a ciencia cierta que fue él. Jamás sospechó de su madre o de su hermana. Simplemente, creyó que sucedió lo que sugirió su madre: se cayó.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque estaba celosa. Papá luchó tanto por tu custodia aunque luego renunciara a ella, te llamaba tanto… — confesó — Tardé demasiado en comprender que tú eras muy pequeña, que lo necesitabas más que yo…

— Kikio, papá nos quiere a las dos por igual…. — le aseguró.

— Ahora, lo sé. Pero aún hay más… — miró a Inuyasha; al parecer, era su turno — Comprenderé que no quieras perdonarme, Inuyasha…

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

No comprendía. Aunque su relación distaba mucho de haber sido perfecta, ella no le hizo nada.

— El plan que Naraku ideó era que yo me casara contigo para luego divorciarme y llevarme la mitad de tu patrimonio.

— Pero, ¿por qué ibas a necesitar hacer eso? — explotó Kagome para sorpresa de los tres — ¡Si tantos deseos tenías de complacer a ese asqueroso, haberle pedido a papá que te adelantara parte de la herencia!

— Eso sería imposible…

Apenas logró balbucear una respuesta ininteligible. ¿Imposible? ¿Cómo iba a ser imposible? No comprendía. Inuyasha, quien debió entender su estupor, se adelantó para explicárselo haciendo uso de sus conocimientos sobre la ley.

— Kagome, el que tu padre tenga tu custodia y tu madre la de Kikio, tiene más consecuencias de las que crees. La herencia de tu padre solo te pertenece a ti. Para ti lo de tu padre y para Kikio lo de tu madre.

Normal que Kikio le tuviera tanta envidia. Kikio heredaría una casa medio hipotecada y algún ahorrillo mientras que ella tendría una cuenta millonaria, bienes mobiliarios, un imperio empresarial y varias acciones en otras grandes compañías de éxito.

— De todas formas, — lloró — ese hombre solo te ha utilizado. ¡Debiste dejarlo hace mucho tiempo!

— Lo sé, pero me di cuenta tarde… — sollozó — Solo abrí los ojos cuando estuviste ingresada en el hospital. Con lo que ocurrió anoche no tuve nada que ver… — le juró — Ni siquiera sabía lo que planeaba…

— ¿Él te disparó porque yo cancelé el compromiso?

Esa era la pregunta del millón. No había que ser ningún genio para percatarse de que Inuyasha se sentía culpable de las heridas de Kikio. La mujer sollozó en un sonoro lamento, y asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. A continuación, se apoyó por completo sobre su hermana, sin ganas ni fuerzas para hacer más esfuerzos.

— No es tu culpa… — dijo al fin — Tú fuiste la víctima…

Ya había confesado todos sus pecados y se sentía bien por haberlo hecho por fin. No esperaba que la perdonaran, ni que intentaran ayudarla, ni que la quisieran un poquito. Solo quería que estuvieran advertidos, que buscaran un lugar seguro donde refugiarse hasta que alguien encerrara a ese canalla. Mientras tanto, ella era al fin libre gracias a su arrepentimiento. La pesadilla había terminado.

— Kikio, te perdono…

Abrió los ojos abruptamente al escuchar a su hermana pequeña. ¿De verdad era capaz de perdonarle todo lo que había hecho? Miró a Inuyasha y vio también reflejado en sus ojos el perdón. Siempre había sabido que su hermana era bondadosa, pero nunca imaginó que su bondad fuera semejante. Inuyasha también era bondadoso. Hacían tan buena pareja. Seguro que les iría muy bien en la vida a los dos, que serían muy felices. Justo lo que ellos merecían.

De repente, se escucharon las sirenas de una ambulancia en la calle. ¿Era para ella? Creía que al final no habían llamado…

— Llamé a la ambulancia cuando fui a buscar agua. — dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome le sonrió agradecida. A lo mejor, aún podían hacer algo por Kikio. Ella, al menos, deseaba mantener esa esperanza viva.

— Pero yo no…

— Shhhhhh… — Kagome la calló — Ahora solo descansa y…

Ni siquiera la escuchó terminar de hablar. Los párpados empezaron a pesarle hasta que no pudo evitar que se cerraran, y todo se quedó a oscuras.

Continuará…


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 17:**

Mientras la ambulancia había emprendido el camino hacia el hospital con Kikio, Inuyasha y Kagome se dirigieron hacia su casa para recoger a Sonomi. Prefirieron no llamar por teléfono para no ponerla nerviosa y decírselo en persona. Inuyasha se ocupó de dar todas las explicaciones; ella no era capaz ni de hilar una frase. Aprovechó que su madre escuchaba a Inuyasha para vestirse, y bajó corriendo, impaciente por partir hacia el hospital. Cuando llegó abajo, su madre se había llevado una mano a los labios para cubrir sus sollozos.

Estaba tan preocupada que ni siquiera preguntó por su ausencia, por las fotografías de la noche anterior o por qué estaba con Inuyasha. Simplemente, expresó su deseo de ir junto a su hija. Entonces, Inuyasha las llevó en su coche al hospital. En recepción les indicaron que Kikio estaba en quirófano en ese momento. Dio gracias al cielo en un suspiro por la prisa que se tomaron en atenderla. Todo lo que podían hacer por Kikio estaba hecho. Solo les quedaba sentarse y esperar.

Tomaron asiento en la sala de espera. Los tres permanecieron en silencio, tensos y distantes. Había muchas cosas por resolver entre los tres, pero no era el momento. Le cosquilleaban los dedos de las ganas que sentía de abrazarse a Inuyasha. Necesitaba consuelo, lo necesitaba a él. El momento en que su madre se levantó para ir al cuarto de baño le cayó como una bendición. Esperó a que saliera y, tan rápido como la vio desaparecer, se abrazó a Inuyasha con los ojos inundados por las lágrimas.

— Inuyasha, tenemos que parar a ese hombre.

Inuyasha no respondió. Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, la apretó contra su cuerpo y respiró hondo. No necesitaba que lo dijera. Sabía que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

— Deberíamos empezar por tu padre. — dijo al fin — Todavía debe seguir transfiriendo dinero a esa cuenta bancaria. Debemos pedirle que desvíe ese dinero a otra cuenta.

— Es cierto, mi padre sigue abasteciendo a ese bastardo. — gruñó — También deberíamos convencerlo para que denuncie, ¿no?

— Recuerda que fue Kikio quien ingenió lo de la cartilla, por lo que los cargos serán contra ella.

Entonces, denunciar no era una opción. No podía hacerle eso a Kikio y no lo haría. Su padre tampoco lo haría en cuanto se lo explicara. Seguro que él llegaba a la misma conclusión que Inuyasha. Querían meter a ese canalla en la cárcel, no a una de sus víctimas, a su hermana. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Sabía muy bien lo que era estar enamorada, las estupideces que podían llegar a cometerse. Por eso, comprendía lo que Kikio hizo. Lo importante era que se arrepintió, que se redimió. Ella la perdonaba.

Se quitó el chubasquero, angustiada por el calor pegajoso tan característico de los hospitales y volvió a abrazarse a su amado. Jamás lo soltaría.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer para que detengan a Naraku?

— No hay manera de demostrar nada… — musitó Inuyasha — Ese hombre nos tiene tan pillados como nosotros a él.

— Seguro que tiene más cómplices a parte de Kikio… — rompió el abrazo y se cruzó de brazos en una pose pensativa — Si pudiéramos volver a alguno en su contra… — la gran idea le llegó en ese instante — ¡Ya lo tengo!

Sintió miedo ante la proclamación de victoria de Kagome. Conocía perfectamente los descabellados planes de Kagome, y sabía que, probablemente, se le habría ocurrido alguna de sus enrevesadas estratagemas. A pesar de la congoja que le provocó, sintió curiosidad. Aunque sus planes tendían a irse de las manos, en sus orígenes solían ser bastante buenos.

— Sorpréndeme, preciosa.

Le ardieron las mejillas cuando él se refirió a ella con ese apelativo. Por un momento, se quedó en blanco por la impresión. Se sintió tan tonta por su silencio. No lograba recordar su magnífico plan por su culpa. Sacudió la cabeza para intentar sacárselo de la cabeza y respiró hondo. Su gran idea regresó.

— Podríamos infiltrarnos en su banda. — dijo al fin — Así, podremos descubrir todos sus delitos con pruebas y todo.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Kagome no podía estar hablando en serio, tenía que ser una broma. Infiltrarse en su banda era una idea horrible, la peor que podría haber tenido. Si Naraku los descubría, cosa que haría seguro, los mataría. Después de ver lo que hizo con Kikio, lo creía capaz de cualquier cosa. No pondrían en riesgo sus vidas para atraparlo. De hecho, conociendo sus planes como los conocían, empezaba a pensar que la mejor idea era alejarse de él, olvidarse tan siquiera de que existía. Buscarían un lugar para Kikio donde ella estuviera segura y esa sería la única medida que tomarían al respecto.

— Creo que lo mejor es olvidarnos de todo este asunto. — expresó en voz alta — Lo único que debe preocuparnos es la protección de Kikio. Por lo demás, ese tipo ya no puede hacernos daño.

— ¡No puedes hablar en serio! — bramó — ¡Ese malnacido debiera estar en la cárcel!

— No tenemos pruebas que no impliquen a tu hermana. Si quieres protegerla a ella, tienes que dejarlo libre a él también.

— ¡Pero mi plan…!

— Eso es demasiado arriesgado, pequeña.

— ¡No, es perfecto! — exclamó convencida — Solo hay que ganarse su confianza y…

— No cometas ninguna locura, Kagome.

Inuyasha la conocía mejor que nadie. Sabía que cuando algo le rondaba por la cabeza, sería muy difícil sino imposible lograr que cambiara de opinión. Le encantaba que se preocupara tanto, pero no era necesario. Sabía apañárselas muy bien ella solita y estaba decidida. Con o sin la ayuda de su amorcito iba a ejecutar su brillante plan para acabar de una vez por todas con ese bastardo. Decidida a hacerlo, apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, dando por zanjada aparentemente la discusión, y cerró los ojos, confiada.

Al volver a abrir los ojos, su madre estaba parada en la entrada de la sala de espera con unos refrescos sin abrir en las manos. Supo inmediatamente qué era lo que tanto la había sorprendido. En ese momento, ellos dos eran la prueba de que su romance era real e incluso recíproco. Aun así, se sintió avergonzada. Le dio un codazo a Inuyasha, quien parecía estar en la inopia en ese instante. Un instante después, Inuyasha la soltaba bruscamente y apartaba la cara hacia un lado mientras disimulaba una muy poco creíble tos.

— No hace falta que disimuléis. — Sonomi suspiró — Hace mucho que tengo sospechas de que sucede algo entre vosotros.

Ambos se sonrojaron ante su confesión. ¿Sospechaba que estaban juntos? ¿Por qué no dijo nada antes?

— ¿Tan obvio era? — preguntó Inuyasha.

Sonomi asintió, y, tras entregarles una coca cola a cada uno, se sentó junto a Kagome con tanta normalidad que los dejó de piedra. Tanto Inuyasha como Kagome se preguntaron al mismo tiempo si Sonomi los habría escuchado cuando hacían el amor o algo por el estilo. Los colores se les subieron a la cara y se encogieron en el asiento muertos de la vergüenza. Nunca imaginaron que aquella incómoda conversación se desarrollaría de esa forma. Esperaban gritos, reproches, insultos e incluso castigos. Nada remotamente parecido a la pasividad y falta de sorpresa de Sonomi.

— ¿Os pasa algo niños? — les preguntó dulcemente.

— Na-Nada… — dijeron al unísono.

Sonomi iba a insistir un poco más para su tremenda desgracia cuando las puertas del quirófano se abrieron como una salvación. Un par de celadores empujaban la camilla de Kikio. Apenas tardaron unos instantes en levantarse y correr hacia ella. Se detuvieron para que pudieran echarle un vistazo. Tenía una vía abierta en un brazo por la que le transmitían el suero, una mascarilla de oxígeno que le ayudaba a respirar y una máquina monitorizaba sus constantes. Cubierta como estaba con la sábana, no había ninguna otra señal a la vista de la operación.

Justo cuando el doctor salía del quirófano para darles su diagnóstico, Takeo Higurashi apareció a su lado sin aliento por la carrera. Por una vez, su madre no le lanzó una de sus miradas cargadas de rencor y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera besar a Kikio.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Takeo no entendía nada. La noche anterior resultó ser desastrosa para sus dos hijas, y, esa mañana, lo llamó el que ya no iba a ser su yerno para decirle que Kikio estaba siendo operada por una herida de bala. ¿Quién demonios disparó a su hija? ¿Por qué? Echó un rápido vistazo hacia su otra hija para asegurarse de que estuviera sana y salva. Ella parecía muy saludable a pesar del batacazo de la noche anterior. Respiró aliviado. No soportaría que sus dos hijas se encontraran en ese estado. De hecho, apenas se había recuperado del susto que les dio Kagome unas semanas antes.

El doctor se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de la familia y empezó a explicarles la situación.

— Ahora mismo, se encuentra estable. Es muy posible que sobreviva, tiene buenas constantes. — comenzó el doctor — Por suerte, no ha perdido tanta sangre como pensábamos y hemos podido hacerle una transfusión inmediata. Los golpes son muy superficiales. No tiene lesiones graves a excepción de un hematoma que tiene en el hombro derecho. — lo señaló — Estará dormida durante tres o cuatro días por la anestesia. Luego, tendrá que permanecer en rehabilitación durante cerca de un mes por lo menos.

— ¿Kikio tendrá algún problema después de esto? — preguntó Sonomi preocupada.

— Claro que no. — contestó con una sonrisa — Podrá llevar una vida normal sin ninguna restricción después de la rehabilitación. — ajustó el suero — Únicamente le quedará una cicatriz que puede hacer desaparecer con cirugía si así lo desea.

Sonomi se rompió a llorar, aliviada por las palabras del doctor. Inuyasha y ella respiraron hondo al mismo tiempo al descubrir que no se demoraron demasiado en llamar a la ambulancia. Por un momento, temieron que esos minutos iniciales perdidos resultaran clave para salvarle la vida de la mujer. Takeo se revolvió el pelo en claro signo de nerviosismo y se sacó de la americana un pañuelo de tela que le ofreció a su ex mujer. Sonomi lo miró dudosa unos instantes antes de tomarlo con unas susurradas palabras de agradecimiento.

* * *

— ¿A que no adivinas qué ha pasado?

— No estoy para adivinanzas, Kagura. — le advirtió — Mis planes se desbaratan.

— Entonces, esta noticia te va a caer como un balde de agua fría. — continuó la atractiva morena — Han encontrado a Kageromaru inconsciente en las afueras de la ciudad.

— ¿Cómo?

Naraku se levantó furioso del sillón y cerró los puños a los costados hasta clavarse las uñas en la piel. Ese inútil de Kageromaru le había fallado por primera y última vez. Estaba claro que la zorra de Kikio había acudido a su hermana o que, al menos, lo estaba intentando. Tenía que localizarla antes de que su bocaza los llevara a todos a la cárcel. Una mujer despechada podría sacrificar su propia libertad para verlo entre rejas.

— ¿Se sabe algo del paradero de Kikio?

— Hay unas manchas de sangre que salen a la carretera y, de repente, desaparecen. — abrió un abanico rojo con el que se dio aire — Es probable que alguien le haya llevado a la ciudad.

— ¡Maldita sea!

Cogió un vaso repleto de whisky de la mesa y lo lanzó contra la pared. El líquido se adhirió al papel de la pared en forma de mancha; el cristal se hizo añicos y se esparció peligrosamente por el suelo. Aquello no tendría que haber sucedido, no de esa forma. Le encargó a Kageromaru algo tan sencillo como deshacerse de una mujer gravemente herida. ¿Acaso tenía que hacerlo todo él mismo para que sus planes salieran adelante?

— Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que hable.

— Puede que el conductor del coche, al verla herida, la llevara al hospital. — sugirió Kagura — Buscaré todos los registros de los hospitales de esta madrugada.

* * *

Cogió el teléfono móvil de entre las prendas de Kikio lo más disimuladamente que pudo mientras su madre y su padre hablaban civilizadamente por una vez en mucho tiempo. Inuyasha esperaba fuera, alegando que aquello era un asunto familiar en el que no debía participar. Era una suerte que se apartara solo, pues él habría notado su pequeño hurto. Se disculpó con sus padres para entrar al cuarto de baño del dormitorio a sabiendas de que si salía de la habitación Inuyasha la tendría vigilada, y cerró con pestillo.

Se miró en el espejo, sorprendida por su mal aspecto. Parecía como si llevara dos días enteros sin dormir cuando esa noche durmió profundamente. Esa no era la clase de mujer sexi y sofisticada que a Naraku le gustaba. Tendría que ser otra persona, que creerse su papel. Respiró hondo y buscó su número en el directorio. No podía ser demasiado difícil. Solo debía hacerle creer que amaba el dinero tanto como él.

— Así que has decidido arrastrarte, Kikio.

— No soy Kikio. — intentó aparentar normalidad en su voz — Soy Kagome.

— ¿Kagome? — parecía desorientado — ¿Qué haces con su móvil? ¿Cómo…?

— Kikio se dejó el móvil en casa anoche, y, como todavía no ha regresado, me empecé a preocupar por ella. — mintió — ¿Está ahí?

Quizás, si no le decía que estaba en el hospital, Naraku no la encontraría.

— Creo que es obvio que no. — gruñó — ¿Por qué pensaste que estaba conmigo?

— No te hagas el tonto. — se relamió los labios — Ella me ha contado todo vuestro plan. Anoche nos jodiste a ambas.

La línea se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes. Naraku estaba muy sorprendido por su respuesta o no le creía. Esperaba que fuera lo primero.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Si Kikio no lo conseguía, lo hacía yo. Ibas a cobrar de todas formas. Ese era nuestro plan. — se inventó — Aunque, a lo mejor, aún puedo conseguir el patrimonio de Inuyasha.

— Te escucho.

Claro que lo hacía. El sonido del dinero para él era aliciente suficiente incluso para confiar en alguien a quien humilló de forma espantosa la noche anterior. Quizás, no era tan astuto como ella creyó en un principio.

— Solo tengo que conseguir que a Inuyasha se le pasen los celos. El pobre sigue algo enfadado por las fotografías que me sacaste con Sesshomaru. — se le ocurrió en ese instante — ¿Tengo que suplicarte o vas a trabajar conmigo?

— Ven esta tarde a Luxurius Garden. — dijo al fin — Una mujer llamada Kagura te esperará en la entrada para darte el pase de invitado y te guiará hasta mi casa. Una vez aquí, discutiremos apaciblemente acerca de tu maravilloso plan.

— Claro. — accedió.

— Por cierto, ponte guapa.

Sentía que estaba traicionando a Inuyasha en cierto modo. Él no quería que bajo ninguna circunstancia se infiltrase en la casa de Naraku para conseguir pruebas. Además, a juzgar por cómo le habló Naraku, estaba segura de que él esperaba de ella los favores de una mujer. No obtendría lo que deseaba de ella, por supuesto. Antes moriría que acostarse con ese sujeto. Sin embargo, sí que tendría que coquetear para no ser descubierta. ¿Se consideraba eso como una forma de serle infiel a Inuyasha?

Necesitaba encontrar una excusa para marcharse. Si faltaba a su cita con Naraku, seguro que perdería aquella oportunidad. Sus padres la vieron tan abatida que ellos mismos propusieron que se marchara. Al salir de la habitación, le tocó ser verdaderamente convincente con Inuyasha para que le dejara marchar. No parecía en absoluto dispuesto a dejarla sola. Tuvo que mentirle y manipularlo, algo que odió. Finalmente, Inuyasha cedió, y se quedó en el pasillo en su lugar para relevar a sus padres cuando lo necesitaran.

De camino a su casa para cambiarse de ropa, llamó a Yuka por teléfono para contarle su plan. Se opuso en rotundo, al igual que Inuyasha anteriormente. No obstante, a medida que le iba explicando y dejaba claro que no cambiaría de idea, Yuka terminó por ayudarla. Ya que no iba a ceder, prefería que al menos estuviera bien preparada. Le dio unas cuantas indicaciones y consejos, y le suplicó que tuviera muchísimo cuidado. También le advirtió de que si no la llamaba antes de la hora acordada, avisaría inmediatamente a Inuyasha. Le pareció buena idea. Si no podía llamar a Yuka, significaba que estaba en problemas.

Escogió para la ocasión unas botas de tacón de aguja de color ocre hasta las rodillas, una minifalda de piel negra muy ajustada y un top ajustado a juego con las botas. Aquel era uno de los conjuntos que compró en su día como una tonta para seducir a Inuyasha. Se estilizó los rizos con espuma y se maquilló. Ojalá no fuera excesivo. O eso deseó al menos mientras se dirigía en taxi hacia Luxurius Garden. Aquella era la primera vez que iba a ese barrio sin la intención de visitar a su padre.

Apenas acababa de pagar al taxista cuando le sonó el teléfono. ¡Maldición, era Inuyasha!

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Dónde te has metido? No estás ni en tu casa, ni con Yuka.

¿Yuka? ¿Había llamado a Yuka?

— Es que… mmm… — tendría que mentirle — Estoy en el instituto.

— ¿En el instituto? — parecía extrañado — No hay clase, es domingo.

— Lo sé… es que están preparando el baile de Halloween… — recordó — Como yo soy miembro del comité, tengo que organizarlo.

— Kagome, no es momento para…

— Ya, pero he faltado tanto a clase que mis notas están bajando y con este proyecto me las subirán. — se inventó — No quiero que mamá se sienta decepcionada.

— Está bien. — aceptó a regañadientes — Si quieres que te valla a recoger a alguna hora…

— ¡No! — fue demasiado rápida — Es decir… ya veré… — suspiró — Te llamaré si…

— Si acabas muy tarde. — la cortó — No quiero que vuelvas sola por la noche.

— Ok, chao.

— Te amo.

A Kagome se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Era la primera vez que Inuyasha le decía que la amaba. Tras decirle que rompió el compromiso, llegó a imaginar que así sería, pero escucharlo era otra cosa. Emocionada, le contestó lo que él también deseaba oír, y guardó el teléfono móvil en su bolso con una sonrisa de enamorada imposible de ocultar. ¡Inuyasha la amaba! Estaba tan feliz que en vez de caminar deseaba dar saltos. De hecho, lo habría hecho de no divisar una figura femenina en la entrada del barrio, tal y como le prometieron.

Esa mujer era preciosa, la dejó muy impresionada. ¿Cómo iba a dirigirse a ella? Ni siquiera se conocían. ¿Y si no se trataba de la persona que supuestamente le esperaba?

— Acompáñame, Kagome.

Ellos la conocían. Probablemente, sabían de ella desde hacía mucho tiempo mientras que ella se acaba de enterar tan siquiera de su existencia. Odiaba que jugaran con tanta ventaja sobre ella. Se dejó guiar a lo largo de aquella hermosa calle rodeada de casas de lujo con grandes jardines hasta que llegaron más o menos a la mitad. Justamente a la casa más descuidada de todas ellas. Supuso que a Naraku no le interesaría demasiado gastarse su dinero en el mantenimiento de la casa o del jardín.

Siguió a la mujer al interior de la casa con curiosidad. El interior parecía limpio al menos.

— Déjame colgar tu abrigo. — se puso tras ella para quitárselo — Naraku te espera en el salón, al final del pasillo. — lo señaló — Por cierto, me llamo Kagura.

— Yo soy Kagome.

— Lo sé. — sonrió.

Cogió aire, hinchando bien los pulmones, y se dirigió hacia la puerta del final del pasillo. Naraku estaba al otro lado, esperándola. No debía ponerse nerviosa. Giró el pomo de la puerta y la fue abriendo lentamente para encontrarse con un salón enorme apenas iluminado. Las cortinas negras estaban echadas, tapando la poca luz solar de últimos de octubre, por lo que la estancia solo estaba iluminada por el fuego procedente de la chimenea y algunas velas. Todo el salón estaba enmoquetado y había dos grandes sofás, uno frente al otro, separados por una mesa de madera de roble entre ellos. Un hombre al que reconoció en seguida estaba sentado en uno de los sofás.

— Adelante, Kagome.

Sintió repugnancia al darse cuenta de que el hombre prácticamente la estaba desnudando entera y se dirigió hacia los sofás. Inuyasha se enfadaría mucho de ver a un hombre comiéndosela con la mirada de esa forma. Quería sentarse en el sofá de enfrente, pero Naraku le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado. No le quedó otra que tomar asiento junto a él y soportar que le pasara un brazo sobre los hombros.

— ¿Sabías que tu hermana está en el hospital central de Tokio?

La verdadera pregunta era cómo demonios lo sabía él. No le quedaba otra que disimular o estropearía su interpretación.

— No… es que hoy no he estado mucho en casa… — se retorció las manos — A lo mejor mi madre lo sabe…

Naraku sonrió y bebió un trago de whisky. Después, le puso el vaso pegado a los labios, y, prácticamente, le obligó a beber. La garganta le ardió cuando se vio obligada a tragar ese líquido, tuvo que reprimir las ganas de toser y notó que se le humedecían los ojos. Definitivamente, no estaba hecha para beber.

— ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

— Porque espero sacar beneficio.

— Es curioso que la hermana que va a heredar todo el imperio de su padre se interese por algo así.

— Siempre he sido muy ambiciosa.

En realidad, sabía que ella heredaría todo eso desde esa mañana. La sola idea la aterraba.

— Y eso me gusta. — la apretó contra él — Tendremos que negociar cuánto se lleva cada uno, ¿no crees?

— Eso ya lo decidiremos. — sonrió — Pero tengo un gravísimo problema, ¿sabes?

— Cuéntame, muñeca.

No le gustaba nada que la llamara muñeca, pero no tuvo otra que aguantarse y lamerse los labios con coquetería. Sabía lo que le gustaba escuchar a esa clase de hombres. Si le daba lo que él quería, lo tendría en la palma de su mano.

— Yo no puedo manejar tantas empresas, y me preguntaba si alguien tan inteligente como tú… — jugueteó con un botón de su camisa.

— ¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio?

— Bueno, ¿no crees que nos beneficiaría a ambos? — sonrió — Tú tienes más dinero y yo puedo relajarme y vivir sin el estrés de tener que controlar todo eso.

— Has olvidado mencionar que nos llevaríamos muy bien en la cama.

Su reacción instintiva fue la de intentar apartarse. Naraku no se lo permitió. La estrechó contra él con más fuerza e inclinó la cabeza para mordisquearle la garganta desnuda. Kagome no pudo evitar poner cara de repugnancia al sentirlo y dio gracias a que él no podía verla. Aquello era insoportable, necesitaba apartarse sin que él se ofendiera. Con cierta sutileza, se movió para tratar de alejarse. Él la mal interpretó, y la echó sobre el sofá creyendo que intentaba tumbarse. De repente, ese hombre estaba sobre ella. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

— ¿No deberías ir más despacio…?

— No hay por qué ir más despacio…

Kagome tragó saliva y sintió de nuevo su boca sobre su cuello además de unas indiscretas manos inspeccionando sus senos. No aguantaba estar en manos de ese miserable como si solo fuera una muñeca. Entonces, Naraku le mordió y acarició sus muslos hasta llegar al borde de la falda. Inuyasha lo mataría por aquello. ¡Inuyasha! Claro, esa era su salvación.

— Naraku… Inuyasha se dará cuenta…

Naraku se detuvo y la miró interrogante.

— Se dará cuenta de que me ha tocado otro y seguirá celoso… — improvisó — No querrá volver conmigo.

Su explicación lo convenció. Por eso, se volvió a sentar, y permitió que ella lo imitara. Se había salvado por un pelo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te llevará conseguir que Inuyasha te lleve a un altar?

— ¿Eh?

— Kikio tardó cinco años para nada. — la miró a los ojos — No estoy dispuesto a volver a esperar tanto.

— Seré lo más rápida que pueda… se supone que él está enamorado de mí… — se sonrojó — Debería ser más fácil, ¿no?

— Eso espero. — bebió un trago de whisky — Si descubro que todo esto es una treta para…

— ¿Con quién crees que estás tratando? — intentó simular que estaba ofendida — Soy muy profesional. Inuyasha ni siquiera lo verá venir, y tú y yo seremos muy ricos.

Se tragó su interpretación o eso le hizo creer al menos. Mejor. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para encontrar algo que lo incriminara, alguna prueba. Luego, él acabaría en la cárcel, tal y como correspondía, y en verdad podrían olvidarse de su existencia.

Continuará…


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 18:**

Una mujer vendiendo rosas en la calle le hizo detenerse. Al principio, se dispuso a esquivarla, tal y como hacía siempre en ese tipo de situaciones, pero al ver la expresión de desdicha de la mujer cambió de opinión. Comprándole las rosas la ayudaría y, además, podía regalárselas a Kagome, a quien seguro que le encantarían. Contento con su idea, se decidió por comprarle todas las rosas de la cesta. Eso sumaría un ramo de unas cuarenta y siete rosas.

Pagó el doble de lo que valían las rosas. La mujer prácticamente se puso de rodillas para darle las gracias. Avergonzado por su gesto en mitad de una calle repleta de gente, cogió las rosas y se marchó con las mejillas sonrojadas. Al pasar junto al reloj de la plaza principal, se percató de que eran cerca de las ocho de la noche. ¿Por qué no le había llamado Kagome todavía? Disgustado, tomó su teléfono y la llamó. Ella le contestó al tercer tono.

— ¿Sí?

— Kagome, ya es muy tarde. — le reprochó — ¿A qué esperabas para llamarme? — escuchó el sonido del motor de un coche por la línea — ¿No estarás volviendo sola?

— Lo siento. — contestó con tono lastimero — Lo olvidé por completo, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha suspiró, recordando que con Kagome debía tener paciencia. A la muchacha le gustada actuar por su cuenta demasiado.

— Dime dónde estas y voy a recogerte.

— Estoy delante de tu casa ahora mismo.

No supo qué contestar. ¡Ella había ido a su casa en su busca! A lo mejor no actuaba tan por su cuenta como él imaginaba. Le encantaba saber que había ido a buscarlo. Más aún después de que le dijera, aunque fuera por teléfono, que lo amaba.

— No tardaré en llegar. — prometió.

Inuyasha colgó el móvil y corrió hacia su coche como un rayo mientras buscaba la llave. Quería llegar cuanto antes a su casa para estar con Kagome. Habían tenido un día horrible entre lo sucedido a Kikio y todo lo que habían descubierto acerca de ese desgraciado de Naraku. En ese momento, necesitaba abrazar a Kagome, pasar toda la noche con ella sin que nadie los molestara. Por ese día, ya había tenido suficiente acción para todo el mes.

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina, vio a Kagome de pies frente a su edificio, tal y como describió por teléfono. Marcó la intermitencia para indicar que se detendría, y moderó la velocidad hasta parar justo al lado de la joven. Esta se volvió al percatarse de la detención, y sonrió al reconocer el coche. Le hizo una seña para que entrara. Tenía que dejar el coche en el aparcamiento subterráneo del edificio, y no le gustaba nada la idea de dejarla sola en la calle.

Kagome abrió la puerta del copiloto para entrar, pero se detuvo abruptamente al ver el enorme ramo de rosas sobre el asiento.

— Son para ti.

— Gracias. — las tomó entre sus brazos — ¡Me encantan!

A él le encantaba mucho más saber que ella estaba contenta. Tomó la dirección hacia la entrada del aparcamiento y se apresuró a conducir hasta su plaza, donde dejó el automóvil perfectamente aparcado. Justo al sacar la llave del contacto se percató por primera vez de que Kagome llevaba una falda muy corta que revelaba sus estupendas piernas.

— ¿Por qué llevas tan poca ropa con este frío?

Sospechó inmediatamente. Antes de que Kagome le diera una de sus insatisfactorias respuestas, le abrió la chaqueta para echar un vistazo. El top que llevaba no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

— Creo que voy a ponerme celoso…

— ¿P-Por qué? — se encogió de hombros.

— Porque te has puesto así de guapa para tus compañeros del comité.

— ¡No digas tonterías! — le restó importancia con un ademán de muñeca.

Claro que eran tonterías. Seguro que ella se puso así de sexi para él, porque tenía planeado que se encontraran más tarde. Los idiotas de su comité de organización del baile ya podían mirar porque, sin duda alguna, no iban a tocar. Para eso ya estaba él. Iba a reír con ella por su ridícula muestra de celos cuando se fijó en una pequeña mancha en su cuello. Le apartó el cabello distraídamente para descubrir que no solo era más grande de lo que parecía sino que además no era una mancha. ¡Era un chupetón!

— ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? — bramó.

— ¿El qué?

En respuesta, movió el retrovisor para enfocar la marca. Kagome tuvo que contener el aire y mirar hacia otro lado para no delatarse. Si hubiera gesticulado como iba a hacerlo frente al espejo, él pensaría que le estaba engañando con otro. No era así. Solo le estaba haciendo creer que tenía posibilidades con ella al hombre que engañaba para conseguir pruebas con el fin de meterlo en la cárcel. Sin embargo, él no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad y ella estaba saliendo con Inuyasha. ¡Dios, era demasiado enrevesado!

— Aún no me has contestado.

— ¡Habrás sido tú, tonto!

Sí, la mejor opción era hacerle creer que él fue el responsable.

— Esta mañana no la tenías.

— Llevaba un jersey, tontito. — continuó simulando con toda la naturalidad de la que disponía.

— No recuerdo hacerlo hecho. — la escudriñó entera — Siempre tengo mucho cuidado de no dejarte marcas.

— Pues habrá sido un descuido, no te reocupes.

Inuyasha seguía dudando de ella y no le faltaban razones. Igualmente, le fastidiaba esa falta de confianza. Era cierto que ella estaba cometiendo una locura a sus espaldas, pero no podía evitar sentirse incómoda al darse cuenta de que él no la creía. Lo mejor sería cambiar de tema antes de que se iniciara una discusión que ella perdería.

— Me he vestido así para ti, — le mintió — para venir a tu casa después del instituto. — lo abrazó — ¿Quién más iba a hacerme esta marca? — hizo pucheros.

— Tienes razón.

Inuyasha le devolvió el abrazo con tanta ternura que estuvo a punto de confesarle su pecado. Afortunadamente, él se apartó antes de que cometiera esa estupidez. No le quitaría los ojos de encima si se lo confesaba y perderían esa oportunidad de meter entre rejas al hombre que atentó contra la vida de su hermana. Sentía en alma tener que mentirle, sobre todo en ese momento, cuando al fin estaban juntos, tal y como ella deseó. Inuyasha era solo de ella abierta y públicamente. Confiaría en que él la perdonara cuando se lo explicase.

Como de costumbre, subieron en silencio en el ascensor y entraron en el apartamento de Inuyasha. Kagome se sentó en el sofá del salón a la espera de que Inuyasha trajera de la cocina unos refrescos y algo de picar, tal y como prometió. El sofá seguía resultándole incómodo. Tan incómodo como permanecer en ese salón sacado directamente de un anuncio de lejía.

— Kagome, — entró en el salón — quería pedirte algo…

— Dime.

Se demoró bastante en continuar. Dejó una bandeja sobre la mesa con la comida prometida y se sentó a su lado. ¿Qué iba a pedirle? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto?

— Me gustaría que redecoraras mi casa. — se animó a decir.

— ¿Hug?

— Quiero que lo pongas a nuestro gusto.

Inuyasha pronunció aquellas palabras con las mejillas enrojecidas. Se quedó muda durante unos instantes ante tal petición. La verdad era que no lo esperaba. No sabía si era la persona más adecuada para esa labor. De todas formas, Inuyasha le había pedido algo muy importante, o, por lo menos, lo era para ella, y estaba más que dispuesta a asumir el reto. Le encantaría acomodar el piso para que lo compartieran.

— Está bien, — sonrió — lo haré.

La reacción de Inuyasha fue inmediata. Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, la apretó contra él y le dio un cariñoso beso en la coronilla. Aquel momento habría sido perfecto si su móvil no hubiera sonado.

— Lo siento.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la mesa de comedor al otro lado del salón para coger su móvil. Era un mensaje.

 _Date prisa en arrancarle una promesa de amor. La policía nos sigue la pista de cerca. Atte.: Naraku._

Eliminó el mensaje inmediatamente, temerosa de que alguien más pudiera leerlo. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio a Inuyasha disponiendo la comida sobre la mesa. Menos mal que él no lo había visto. Decidió apagar el teléfono para evitar más interrupciones desagradables como aquella. Eso no tendría que haber pasado. ¿Cómo habría conseguido Naraku su número? Ella contactó con él a través del número de Kikio. ¿La estaría espiando? Fuera como fuese, tendría que ser rápida. Sabía demasiado sobre ella, sobre cómo localizarla. ¿Y si intentaba hacerle daño a ella, a Inuyasha o a su madre?

* * *

Naraku le había ordenado que se dirigiera hacia su casa en cuanto terminara el instituto. Ni siquiera pudo cambiarse el uniforme por alguna otra prenda más adecuada. Esperaba no parecer poco sofisticada o, por el contrario, la perversión perfecta vestida colegiala. Lo único que le faltaba era enardecer a ese psicópata.

Colgó el abrigo por su cuenta en el mismo armario que vio utilizar a Kagura el día anterior. Desde el vestíbulo, podía escuchar las risas procedentes del salón. A paso decidido, se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba al salón y la abrió lentamente. No quería molestar si estaban en mitad de una reunión. Tampoco quería perdérselo, pues podrían detallar información relevante para su misión. Con esa idea en mente, hizo amago de adentrarse en la estancia. Ahora bien, la escena que se alzó ante sus ojos fue suficiente para dejarla paralizada en el umbral de la puerta.

Lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo de un hombre tirado en el suelo. Estaba cubierto de sangre. Naraku estaba sentado en el sofá, tomando su habitual copa de whisky sin que le afectara en absoluto la visión de ese hombre. Kagura se abanicaba en una esquina y sonreía. Otros dos hombres desconocidos para ella estaban de pies, situados tras el hombre moribundo.

Reprimió el grito de horror mordiéndose el labio por dentro. Le daba igual que quedara yaga. Lo verdaderamente importante era que estaban torturando hasta la muerte a ese hombre. Unas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, incitándole a dar unos pasos atrás para regresar al corredor. Dejó de ver al hombre para ver el traje de Naraku. Era él quien la estaba sacando del salón. ¿Cuán llegó a ponerse tras ella? Ni siquiera lo vio moverse de lo ensimismada que estaba en el hombre ensangrentado.

— Ese hombre…

— Tranquila. — cerró la puerta del salón a su espalda — No tienes por qué ver eso.

No podía mostrarse débil, no en ese momento. Respiró hondo y lo miró desafiante, demostrando de esa manera más fortaleza de la que tenía en esos momentos. Naraku sonrió complacido por su muestra de valor y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros para guiarla hacia otra puerta hasta entonces desconocida situada a la derecha en el pasillo. Aquella habitación debía de tratarse del despacho de Naraku. Había librerías en las paredes repletas de libros y archivadores, un escritorio caoba y un sofá de cuero a un lado.

— Siéntate, querida.

Obedeció silenciosamente.

— Tengo que ocuparme de algunos asuntos en el salón. — se disculpó — Volveré en seguida.

Naraku agarró su mano, y, tras darle un beso en el dorso, la dejó sola en aquel despacho. ¡Esa era su oportunidad! En cuanto escuchó que se cerraba la puerta del salón al otro lado del pasillo, saltó del sofá y empezó a rebuscar en los archivadores de las librerías. Alguno eran libros de contabilidad, información de cuentas corrientes, facturas, seguros. Sonrió al dar con una documentación que demostraba que se estaban quedando con su pensión mensual. Cogió esas hojas, las plegó y se las guardó en el sujetador. Aunque abultaban lo suyo, con la presión del sujetador apenas se notaba que las llevaba.

Siguió buscando entre los archivadores sin éxito. Allí no encontraría nada más. Se acercó al escritorio cubierto de papeles con interés. De repente, se detuvo al escuchar un grito que la atravesó por dentro. Era el hombre del salón, estaba segura.

— ¡Dios mío! — exclamó — ¿Qué le están haciendo?

La verdad era que no quería saber por qué, ni cómo estaban torturando a ese hombre. Lo único que le importaba y la carcomía era el hecho de que no podía hacer nada para ayudarle. Estaba a punto de dejar de lado el escritorio y acercarse a la pared para escuchar lo que hablaban cuando comenzó a sonar su teléfono móvil. Apurada, sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y contestó antes de que nadie más lo escuchara.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Dónde estás Kagome? — le preguntó Inuyasha — No me digas que en el comité porque me he pasado por allí.

¿Qué se había pasado por el comité? ¡Dios! ¿Sabría que también le mintió el día anterior? Instintivamente se llevó las uñas a los dientes, dispuesta a mordérselas. Al percatarse de su gesto de nerviosismo, las apartó bruscamente y cogió aire. Aquella era una oportunidad única, no podía marcharse con las manos vacías.

— Yo… mmm… yo… — balbuceó — Estoy en…

— ¿Dónde estás? — insistió.

Estaba muy enfadado, se lo notaba en la voz.

— Ahora no puedo hablar, Inuyasha — le espetó — En cuanto acabe vuelvo a casa.

No le dio tiempo a contestarle. Colgó en cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras. Si seguía hablando con él, le acabaría confesando la verdad, y se lo prohibiría. De hecho, sería capaz de presentarse allí para sacarla a rastras poniendo su vida en peligro. Después de lo que acababa de ver en el salón, no descartaba que Naraku les volara la cabeza a los dos si Inuyasha entraba como un toro por la puerta.

Haciendo caso omiso de que estaba sucediendo en el salón comenzó a rebuscar entre los papeles del escritorio hasta que dio con los planos de algo que le resultó familiar.

— ¿Aquí no está la empresa de telefonía de la familia Taisho? — se preguntó consultando la dirección — Aquí la empresa de programación. — cogió otro plano — Aquí también hay otra empresa… — miró otro plano — Y aquí…

Todos esos planos mostraban zonas en las que se encontraban empresas de los Taisho. ¿Estaba planeando quedarse con el terreno? ¿O pretendía venderlo? Lo mejor sería que Inuyasha viera esos planos, seguro que él entendía lo que a ella le fallaba. La cuestión era cómo iba a sacarlos de allí. Esa podría ser la prueba que necesitaba. Merecía la pena correr el riesgo si gracias a ello no necesitaba volver allí nunca más.

Cogió tres planos que estaban repetidos con la esperanza de que gracias a eso Naraku tardara más en notar su ausencia y los plegó en un cuadrado. Asomó la cabeza fuera del despacho, al corredor vacío. Todos debían continuar en el salón. Salió del despacho de puntillas, y, andando con mucha precaución, se dirigió hacia el armario donde estaba colgado su abrigo. Metió los planos en un bolsillo interior y se iba a poner el abrigo para marcharse cuando se abrió la puerta del salón.

— ¿A dónde vas, Kagome?

¡Maldición! Tenía que calmarse, aparentar normalidad. Si daba la más mínima muestra de nerviosismo, no saldría de allí, no con vida al menos.

— Como pareces muy ocupado, — asomó la cabeza para que la viera —pensé en dar una vuelta y volver más tarde.

— No hará falta, querida.

No pudo impedir que Naraku la guiara hacia el salón. El hombre a el que estaba torturando ya estaba muerto. Vio con pesar como dos hombres lo arrastraban para sacarlo del salón, y bebió un trago de whisky cuando Naraku la obligó. ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en obligarle a beber esa porquería?

— No te preocupes por ese hombre, Kagome. — sonrió — Era solo un inepto.

— Trabajaba para ti…

— Sí, ese era el hombre al que le encargué deshacerse de tu hermana. — bebió un trago— El muy estúpido no pudo ni con una mujer moribunda.

Kagome registró ese dato por si en algún momento le era de alguna utilidad. Al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar apretar los puños por la furia que la embargó ante esa noticia. Aquel muerto era el hombre que habría acabado con la vida de su hermana si ella no hubiera sido más lista que él.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— Kageromaru. — sonrió — ¿Verdad que te suena? — vio que asentía — Ha salido varias veces en el periódico por violación a menores y a chicas muertas…

Se tensó aún más al escucharle. Ese hombre podría haberle hecho cualquier cosa a su hermana. De repente, se sintió complacida de que lo hubieran matado. Lo merecía. Aunque, ¿quién era ella para juzgarlo?

— ¿Cómo te va con Inuyasha?

— Tal vez debería volver ya con él… — se excusó, deseosa de marcharse — Me llamó hace un momento. Parecía muy enfadado, sabía que le mentía.

Naraku no se interpuso en su camino. La dejó marchar con tanta facilidad que se atragantó con su propia saliva. ¿Sabía que le había robado documentación incriminatoria? ¿Estaría jugando con ella? Lo más importante era escapar y hacer llegar todo aquello a los Taisho para que ellos lo gestionaran. Haría justicia por Kikio.

* * *

— ¡Inuyasha!

Inuyasha se giró al escuchar la voz de Kagome llamándole, y dejó de golpear el suelo con la punta del zapato. Hacía más de una hora que la estaba esperando delante de su casa.

— ¡Has tardado mucho! — le reprochó — ¿Dónde estabas?

Kagome no le dio tiempo ni a protestar. Le agarró el brazo y lo guio al interior de la casa para poder hablar tranquilamente con él. Lo sentó en el sofá de un empujón y se sentó junto a él. Sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo, el cual lanzó de cualquier forma sobre un sillón los planos, e introdujo una mano por el escote de su camisa para sacar los documentos sobre la pensión. Inuyasha se pondría tan contento.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios está pasando? — exigió saber.

O se pondría contento si se le pasaba el disgusto. Lo había preocupado y con razón.

— Cuando veas estos papeles, lo entenderás.

Decidió entregárselos sin explicaciones, ni ceremonias para que los ojeara sin prejuicios, de forma más objetiva. Si ella estaba en lo cierto, en cuanto los viera él mismo, lo supondría todo. Inuyasha abrió con interés uno de los planos sin quitarle la mirada incriminatoria de encima. Seguía enfadado. Ahora bien, en cuanto reconoció la dirección, su mirada se tornó curiosa y lo examinó con detenimiento. Con increíble impaciencia, abrió los otros planos y miró las direcciones y las medidas.

— ¿De dónde has sacado esto?

— Estaban en el despacho de Naraku… — confesó — En su casa….

— ¿Cómo? — levantó el tono de voz — ¿Tienes idea de lo arriesgado que ha sido lo que has hecho?

Asintió con la cabeza acongojada, mas él no la creyó.

— Podrían haberte matado e incluso algo mucho peor… tú… ¡Eres una inconsciente! — gritó — ¡Te ordené expresamente que no lo hicieras!

Soltó los planos, y la abrazó tan estrechamente que la dejó sin aire. No le importaba perder todos sus bienes, su dinero y su poder. Lo que sí que no estaba dispuesto a perder era a Kagome. Ella había arriesgado su vida por algo que no la valía. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que entrara algo de cordura en esa cabecita suya? Tenía que impedir que volviera, especialmente después de haber robado esos planos. Seguro que la matarían si…

— No vuelvas a la casa de Naraku, nunca. — dejó los planos sobre la mesa — ¿Me has entendido?

Volvió a asentir con la cabeza, totalmente de acuerdo con su mandato. No volvería a esa casa ni aunque le pagasen por hacerlo. Ya había tenido más que suficiente de engaños, falsas apariencias, intentos de seducirla y asesinatos. Si tenía que volver a ver a Naraku, que fuera con unos barrotes de prisión entre los dos.

— Ahora, explícamelo todo.

Le contó todo su plan desde el principio. Inició la historia desde la génesis de la idea en el hospital, a la que él ya asistió y detalló cada paso dado aun a riesgo de que Inuyasha se pusiera furioso. Así fue. No le gustó en absoluto la actitud de Naraku hacia ella. Los dientes le rechinaron, se le arrugó la tela de los pantalones de tanto tensar los dedos contra ella, y juraría que se le hinchó una vena en el cuello. Ojalá él no cometiera otra locura semejante a la suya. No era el momento; no cuando por fin tenían cuanto necesitaban para encerrar a esa mala bestia.

Al terminar su relato, señaló los documentos que había extraído de la casa y le pidió explicaciones. A juzgar por el semblante de Inuyasha al ojearlos, entendía lo que significaban por completo. Ella simplemente pudo adivinar que esos terrenos pertenecían a su familia, pero no cuál era el propósito de esos planos.

— Naraku ha vendido el pato antes de cazarlo. — se limitó a decir.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

— Ese hombre está tan desesperado porque ya ha vendido los terrenos. — miró los planos — Si no le da a la otra parte los terrenos, va a estar en serios problemas.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

No había ningún documento adjunto de compra-venta; nada que le hiciera sospechar sobre una posible venta. ¿Por qué Inuyasha parecía tan seguro?

— Conozco a este hombre. — señaló la firma en los planos — No es la primera vez que intenta comprar nuestros terrenos, pero mi padre se niega a vender. Este hombre suele pagar por adelantado, pero los planos no se entregan hasta dar el terreno. — gruñó — Naraku solo le ha dejado firmarlos.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Inuyasha?

— Primero, le enseñaré esto a mi padre y a mi hermano. — continuó antes de que pudiera protestar — No diré nada de Kikio.

Sonrió por su respuesta. Inuyasha la conocía tan bien que prácticamente le leía la mente.

— Además, podemos denunciarlo por desfalco. — señaló el documento que exponía las transferencias de su padre — Por otra parte, si Kikio testifica, tenemos otros delitos como abuso, acoso, intento de homicidio… Nos aseguraremos de que nada pueda salpicarla si está dispuesta a testificar.

Eso sonaba muy bien. Iba a levantarse para preparar la cena, pero Inuyasha la detuvo agarrando su muñeca y obligándole a volver a sentarse. Al parecer, no había terminado de hablar.

— Quiero que metas toda la ropa que puedas en una maleta, y te vengas a mi casa. — enmarcó el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos — No quiero dejarte sola en tu casa. — la abrazó — Podrías estar en peligro hasta que se celebre el juicio.

En su interior, celebró la noticia con confeti y fuegos artificiales. Vivir con Inuyasha. Aunque se tratara de algo temporal, sonaba maravillosamente. ¿Qué dirían sus padres al respecto? Bueno, le daba igual porque lo haría igualmente. De solo pensarlo se ponía a sonreír como una tonta. Menos mal que tenía la cara oculta en el hombro de Inuyasha. Ya no le importaba Naraku, ni todo lo relacionado con él. En ese momento, lo único que le importaba era que iba a trasladarse a la casa de Inuyasha. Por fin se estaba arreglando todo.

Continuará…


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 19:**

No le había servido de nada la mudanza. Al día siguiente de haberse mudado al apartamento de Inuyasha haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de sus padres, pocos minutos después de que él se fuera a trabajar, la puerta de la entrada se desplomó sobre el suelo provocando un gran estruendo. Kagura entró acompañada por cinco hombres armados y cara de pocos amigos. Al parecer, ya sabían que tenía los planos y que les había traicionado. ¿Cómo demonios supieron que estaba en casa de Inuyasha?

Se la llevaron con ellos por la fuerza sin que nada ni nadie pudiera detenerlos. Le vendaron los ojos, la amordazaron, le ataron las manos y la lanzaron al interior de una furgoneta. No sabía dónde la llevaron tan siquiera o no exactamente. Ojalá fuera hacia la pista que le dejó a Inuyasha tan apresuradamente. Al llegar a su destino, la arrastraron hasta una habitación, donde le quitaron la mordaza y la venda que le cubría los ojos. Allí, la obligaron a sentarse y la ataron a la silla. Desde entonces, no volvió a saber nada de ellos. No hubo ruidos, luces, amenazas o golpes. Nada. Solo la oscuridad rodeándola, acosándola, llevándola a pensar en lo que Naraku tendría preparado para ella. No se equivocaría dos veces en un asesinato.

En respuesta a su incertidumbre, se encendió un foco de luz blanca sobre ella. Entrecerró los ojos, molesta por la iluminación tras haberse acostumbrado a la penumbra. Se escucharon unas pisadas al frente, el sonido de las bisagras de una puerta oxidadas al ser forzadas. Alguien había entrado. Ya no estaba sola.

— La verdad es que sospeché desde el principio de ti, — sonrió — solo jugaba contigo.

Fue demasiado fácil. Se lo había puesto en bandeja para probarla, y ella cayó como una tonta. Naraku confió en que no sería lo bastante tonta como para robarle tan descaradamente. Ella decidió que estaba harta de su nauseabunda casa.

— Pero tú has roto las reglas de ese juego, Kagome. — se arrodilló frente a ella — Has ido demasiado lejos al robar aquellos planos.

Le devolvió la mirada desafiante, tratando de ocultar el miedo que en realidad sentía. Y pensar que esa misma mañana había estado desnuda abrazando a Inuyasha, que se habían estado besando, diciéndose promesas de amor… ¿Se cumplirían esas promesas? Lograría salir de allí con vida para hacer cuanto soñaron.

— ¿Dónde están los planos?

No dijo nada, ni una palabra en respuesta. No pensaba decirle que los tenía Inuyasha, que en esos momentos se los estaba mostrando a su padre y a su hermano. Ya lo descubriría en cuanto la policía publicara la orden de busca y captura.

— Así que no te apetece hablar, ¿eh? — volvió a sonreír — Muy bien. — se irguió — Te doy tres horas. Si en tres horas no dices nada, empezaremos a arrancarte las muelas. Entonces, te daré una hora más, y, si sigues sin decir nada, te arrancaré los dientes. — rió — Después, solo te daré media hora. Si vuelves a decepcionarme, yo y todos mis subordinados te violaremos.

Kagome apretó los puños detrás de la silla, aguantándose las ganas de llorar que sentía. No debía aparentar debilidad, no podía mostrarle cuan aterrada estaba por sus amenazas. Si él la creía débil, se tornaría más cruel para sonsacarle la información. Volvió a agachar la cabeza a la espera de que la dejaran sola. No volvió a respirar hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se quedó sola. Instantes después, la luz también se apagó y regresó la penumbra.

* * *

Entró en el ascensor de su edificio junto a su padre y su hermano. Ya estaba hecho. Los planos entregados a la policía junto con la documentación sobre la pensión alimenticia de Kagome, sus sospechas reveladas y la existencia de testigos y víctimas de las fechorías de Naraku verificada. La orden de arresto no tardaría en llegar. Mientras tanto, su padre y su hermano habían exigido ver a Kagome para agradecerle personalmente lo que había hecho por su familia. Asimismo, querían asegurarle que no se creyeron nada del montaje de Naraku durante la fiesta de compromiso. Su familia siempre fue racional, sabía que no lo creyeron y así se lo expresó a Kagome, pero la azabache se adaptaría mejor a la familia si se lo aclaraban.

Esa era su intención cuando montó en el ascensor. Sin embargo, cuando las puertas se abrieron y salió al corredor, se le olvidó tan siquiera que estaba acompañado. La puerta de su casa no estaba en su lugar y los vecinos se congregaban frente a ella, hablando atropelladamente con unos agentes de la ley.

— ¡Señor Taisho! — lo llamó una vecina — ¡Ha sido horrible!

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — le preguntó Inuyasha asustado.

— Vino una mujer con unos hombres armados y se llevaron a su novia…

— ¡No!

Inuyasha apartó a toda la gente de un empellón, y se adentró en su casa aun bajo las advertencias de los policías sobre la escena del delito, saltando sobre los escombros de la puerta. Todo estaba roto y tirado por el suelo, y no había ni rastro de Kagome. Aunque su vecina le había dicho que se la habían llevado, él tenía la esperanza de que fuera mentira, una equivocación o cualquier otra cosa. Creyó que la encontraría al entrar.

— ¡Inuyasha!

Recordó que había subido acompañado repentinamente. Su padre y su hermano entraron en el apartamento y miraron impresionados el estropicio.

— Deben de estar buscando los planos. — dijo Sesshomaru — Pensarán que Kagome aún los tiene.

¡Malditos planos! Sabía que fue una jugada demasiado arriesgada robarlos aunque nada podría haber evitado que Kagome, quien actuó a espaldas de todos, se los llevara. ¿Qué podía hacer? Entonces, una mancha rosa entre los escombros de la puerta le llamó la atención. Empezó a rebuscar hasta dar con el móvil de Kagome con la tapa abierta. Lo movió para que se iluminara.

— Nº 24 de Luxurius Garder. — leyó.

— Debe ser la casa de Naraku, — habló su padre — es una chica lista.

— No le debió dar tiempo a enviarlo… — murmuró Inuyasha.

— Tenemos que llamar a la policía. — Sesshomaru sacó su móvil — Vamos a encerrarlo en su propia casa.

* * *

La puerta se volvió a abrir, y, en esa ocasión, se escucharon los pasos de más personas. El foco sobre ella se encendió y vio a Naraku junto a Kagura y otro hombre al que no conocía de nada. Se acercaba su hora.

— ¿Vas a hablar ahora?

Agachó la cabeza y apretó los labios en una línea casi perfectamente recta para hacerle saber que no diría ni una palabra. Definitivamente, era la respuesta equivocada.

— Sacadle una muela a ver si se anima.

Alguien le agarró el mentón tan rápidamente que no pudo ni intentar esquivarlo. Le echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando su garganta al descubierto de un tirón. No quería abrir la boca e hizo todo lo que pudo para no hacerlo, pero esa persona era mucho más fuerte. Presionó su mentón hasta que logró abrirle la mandíbula. Con lágrimas en los ojos, vio a Kagura con unas tenazas, acercándose a ella. Pudo ver vagamente cómo se las metía en la boca, y, entonces, sintió el dolor.

No pudo evitar llorar y sollozar cuando sintió que le arrancaban de cuajo la muela de la encía. La sangre le salía a borbotones debido a la falta de algodones para retenerla y se la tragaba sin querer. Kagura le enseñó la muela ensangrentada con una sonrisa de satisfacción y la dejó sobre una bandeja.

— ¿Ahora vas a hablar, Kagome?

Intentó mover la boca sin éxito debido a que su mentón estaba siendo agarrado. Naraku, al percatarse de su intención, ordenó que la soltaran.

— Me alegro de que hagas lo correcto por fin.

Le dio un poco de agua para que se enjaguara la boca llena de sangre, y, tras escupir el agua teñida de rojo, miró al hombre arrodillado frente a ella. A esas alturas, los Taisho ya debían haberlo arreglado todo. No merecía la pena que guardara el secreto por más tiempo.

— ¿Dónde están los planos, querida?

— Los tienen los Taisho. Ahora mismo debes de estar en busca y captura. — sonrió satisfecha — Prepárate, porque no van a parar hasta dar contigo miserable hijo de puta.

Naraku se levantó furioso por su respuesta y le dio una bofetada en la cara, justo en el lado del que acababan de arrancarle la muela. Gritó por el dolor y volvió a escupir sangre.

— Arrancadle todos los dientes, hasta el último y hacedlo despacio. — la miró una última vez — En un rato vendré a probar ese cuerpo que tanto le gusta a Inuyasha.

Le volvieron a agarrar el mentón y le obligaron de nuevo a abrir la boca, pero, en esa ocasión, no sintió ningún dolor; es más, ni siquiera llegaron a hacerle nada. Escuchó el ruido de una pequeña explosión muy cerca de ella, quizás en la puerta. Poco después, la habían soltado. De fondo, se escuchaban gritos y algunos disparos que indicaban que fuera estaba teniendo lugar un verdadero combate. ¿Qué estaría pasando?

Las cuerdas que la sujetaban a la silla comenzaron a aflojarse y alguien la cogió en brazos.

— ¿Kagome?... Kagome… ¡Kagome!

Esa era la voz que más deseaba escuchar en el mundo. Esa era la voz de Inuyasha. Sonrió como pudo aun con los ojos cerrados, y se abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a Inuyasha.

— Mi amor, ¿te han hecho algo? — besó su coronilla — ¿Estás bien?

— Mi muela…

Inuyasha le obligó a abrir la boca para poder ver con sus propios ojos la salvajada que le habían hecho. Juraría haber escuchado como una bomba nuclear explotaba en su interior al verle la boca. Habían enfadado a Inuyasha. Bueno, a ella también y mucho.

— Te llevaré al dentista, seguro que tiene arreglo, mi amor. — logró articular, reprimiendo su ira por ella — Te aseguro que esos bastardos van a lamentar lo que te han hecho.

De eso no le cabía la menor duda. Inuyasha removería cielo y tierra para hacer justicia en su nombre. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se acomodó entre sus brazos y se durmió, sintiéndose completamente segura.

La tumbó sobre una camilla en cuanto llegó a la ambulancia, y la cubrió con una manta. Los técnicos sanitarios se apresuraron a atender a su profundamente dormida novia. Le alegraba saber que ella podía dormir de esa forma tras aquella traumática experiencia porque él quería matar a alguien. Aún le temblaban las manos por la ira que había sentido instantes antes. Ningún policía pudo convencerlo de que no lo siguiera dentro de la casa. Tendrían que matarlo para que se quedara fuera esperando a que rescataran a su mujer.

Al ver a Kagome atada en esa silla medio inconsciente había perdido el control por completo. Ella parecía aterrorizada mientras sus agresores trataban de hacerle algo horrible. Se sacó del bolsillo la muela ensangrentada que había recogido en aquel cuarto, y se la entregó a una enfermera para que comprobara si tenía arreglo. No sabía cómo funcionaba lo de los implantes, pero, tal vez, podía ser insertada su propia muela. De no ser así, pagaría por una nueva.

Cualquier pensamiento coherente desapareció de su mente en cuanto vio a Naraku salir de la casa esposado. El juicio se le nubló y lo empujó a caminar hacia él, apartando las manos de su padre y su hermano, quienes trataban de hacerle entrar en razón. No comprendían que no había forma de evitar que se desquitara con ese tipo. Sus golpes de la noche del compromiso no debieron ser le suficientemente fuertes si había cometido tal estupidez al retarlo.

— Por fin nos vemos las caras, Naraku.

Naraku escupió sobre sus zapatos en respuesta. Muy bien, él también quería jugar por las malas, así que mejor para él. Cerró el puño hasta que le dolieron los nudillos y golpeó bajo el esternón, más o menos donde debía situarse la boca del estómago.

— Eso ha sido por Kikio.

Con el mismo puño aún incrustado entre sus costillas, alzó el otro brazo para golpearle en la cara, justo bajo la nariz. Se escuchó el sonido característico del hueso al romperse.

— ¡Esto por la muela de Kagome!

Se preparó para el golpe final antes de que la policía lo apartara de él.

— Y esto, ¡esto es por Kagome y por mí!

Su último gran golpe le cayó en la espalda cuando se dobló presa del dolor. Aprovechó el momento para levantar su pierna derecha, coger impulso y darle una patada en las lumbares que lo tiró al suelo, gimiendo de dolor. La policía lo apartó de él sin permitirle disfrutar de su gran obra. Lo alejaron e incluso lo esposaron. Estaba tan ensimismado en su propia venganza que no fue verdaderamente consciente de sus actos hasta que, tiempo después, escuchó la retórica de su padre para liberarlo. Nunca se había comportado de esa forma. Tampoco había tenido tanto miedo antes. El solo miedo de perder a Kagome lo cegó.

Lo primero que hizo en cuanto su padre logró que lo liberaran, fue correr hacia la ambulancia donde aún se encontraba Kagome sin agradecerle tan siquiera a su padre el esfuerzo. Su novia ya estaba despierta, más tranquila y esperaba menos dolorida.

— ¿Cómo estás?

Kagome giró la cabeza para mirarlo y le sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

— Ahora mejor… — le costó un poco hablar debido a la anestesia en la encía.

— Me alegro.

Se sentó junto a ella en la camilla y le acarició suavemente el cabello, evitando la zona afectada de su rostro. Aparte de la muela y el hematoma en la mejilla, no parecía haber sufrido otro tipo de daños más irremediables. Si la hubieran violado… ¡No, no quería ni pensarlo! Ella estaba a salvo, eso era lo que contaba. No debía torturarse por lo que no sucedió sino dar gracias porque ella estaba bien. Aquello le había servido para darse cuenta de que no se conformaba solo con vivir juntos o decir que eran novios. Aquello era mucho más. La eternidad se merecía un contrato vinculante entre ellos que los uniera públicamente.

Sí, era el momento de pedirlo. Al fin estaba preparado, había encontrado al amor de su vida y eran libres para estar juntos. Solo tenía que pedírselo.

— Kagome, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

* * *

Semanas después del rescate de Kagome y la encarcelación de Naraku, Inuyasha estaba más que decidido a conseguir que Kagome aceptara ser su esposa. Sabía que la muchacha aún era joven, por lo que habló con Sonomi y con Takeo para obtener su permiso. Sonomi fue la más concesiva de los dos. Takeo dejó bien claras sus preocupaciones sobre la libre elección de Kagome, el riesgo de un embarazo que estaban ocultando o los numeritos como el acontecido durante la fiesta de compromiso. Asimismo, se mostró muy disgustado con el hecho de que había sido novio de sus dos hijas. Las declaraciones de Kikio en ese aspecto fueron vitales para ganarse el padre, quien terminó por darle la ventaja de la duda.

Lo único que quedaba por solucionar era convencer a Kagome para que se casara con él. Lo rechazó sin miramientos y seguía haciéndolo a diario. No esperaba que se mostrara tan obstinada en una negativa. Creyó que ella también deseaba casarse con él. No entendía qué era lo que estaba fallando en su oferta para que la azabache se acurrucara contra él con todo el amor y la falta de pudor del mundo, pero rechazara ser su esposa.

— Habla más bajo, Yuka. No pretendo que todo el mundo se entere.

Ahí tenía su respuesta. ¡Yuka! Pegó la oreja contra la puerta del dormitorio de Kagome, y afinó el oído. Seguro que decía alguna cosa interesante.

— Solo quiero hacerme de rogar. Si insiste lo suficiente puede que le diga que sí.

¿Hacerse de rogar? ¡La mataría!

— Cuando cambie la fecha de la boda, por supuesto.

¿La fecha de la boda? ¿Qué sucedía con la fecha de la boda? Sería en un mes, estaba ya todo preparado gracias a que aprovecharían lo que organizó para casarse con Kikio. No podría ser más sencillo.

— No quiero casarme el día que ellos reservaron la iglesia. Yo no soy Kikio. Si nos casáramos ese día, sentiría que estoy usurpando su lugar.

Así que era eso. Si ella no quería casarse con él aquel día, solo tenía que decirlo. No era necesario que lo rechazara tan cruelmente. Aquellas últimas semanas intentando averiguar por qué lo rechazaba fueron horribles. Podría haberle dado alguna pista consistente. Aunque admitía que la joven tenía razón. Él solo pensó en su propia comodidad al proponerle que usaran las mismas fechas e intentar venderle cuanto habían organizado. Debió cancelarlo todo para organizar algo nuevo al gusto de los dos.

Se alejó de la puerta de puntillas para no ser descubierto y bajó las escaleras, decidido. Tenía que organizar una boda que cautivara a Kagome lo suficiente como para aceptarlo. La iba a dejar sin palabras, atónita. Ya podía prepararse.

* * *

Se estiró aun sentada en la silla de su escritorio pensando en su proyecto. Ya faltaba menos para acabarlo. Inuyasha le había llamado por teléfono para consultar algunas cuestiones con ella. El plan que había ideado para pedirle matrimonio a Kagome derrumbaría por completo las defensas de su mejor amiga, estaba completamente segura de ello. La verdad era que Inuyasha, cuando quería, lo hacía realmente bien. Ojalá ella también encontrara a un hombre como él. Bueno, se conformaría con que solo fuera igual de guapo. El resto podía pulirlo tras convertirse en una reputada psicóloga.

Aunque para realizar esa fantasía, primero necesitaba terminar el proyecto que tenía entre manos. Presentía que esa sería una de las últimas páginas de su estudio.

 _31/11/08_

 _Inuyasha le ha pedido el matrimonio a Kagome, pero ella lo ha rechazado por una cuestión de principios. Kagome no quiero ser la segunda, la que ocupa el lugar de su hermana. Desea que él cancele todo lo relacionado con su anterior planificación matrimonial para idear una nueva para ellos dos. Tras unas largas semanas de incertidumbre, Inuyasha ha captado la indirecta, y se ha puesto manos a la obra para la conquista. El plan parece infalible, listo para ser aplicado esa misma noche, durante el baile de Halloween._

Miró de reojo la percha de la que colgaba su disfraz de ángel. Su madre lo había confeccionado para ella. Deseó no parecer una niña buena. ¿Por qué no podía disfrazarse de bruja sexi como Kagome?

* * *

El traje de bruja le sentaba genial. No estaba del todo segura de ponerse botas altas de tacón de aguja negras hasta que se vio vestida. La falda suelta hecha jirones de colores ocres y grises combinaba a la perfección con el calzado. El corpiño púrpura de palabra de honor y escote pronunciado se ajustaba a la perfección a sus curvas. Se había alisado totalmente el cabello, de tal forma que descubrió que casi le llegaba hasta las rodillas y llevaba un puntiagudo sobrero negro en la cabeza. La capa negra y la escoba eran el toque final de su disfraz.

Tenía la vana esperanza de que Inuyasha se acercara para verla disfrazada o incluso a llevarla al baile, como su pareja. Ese día lo había notado distante. Ni siquiera se despidió de ella antes de marcharse. Seguro que estaba enfadado porque continuaba rechazándolo. No comprendía que ella necesitaba otra cosa. Después de todo lo que habían avanzado en su relación desde sus desastrosos inicios, creía que no estaba fuera de lugar exigir una boda original, propia y no lo que habría sido la boda de otra persona.

Estaba empezando a enfadarse, cosa que no era en absoluto recomendable para ir a una fiesta. A decir verdad, no tenía ganas de ir. Solo iba para estar con Yuka, pero se marcharía pronto. No se sentía cómoda en un ambiente festivo en esos momentos. O así se sentía al menos hasta que abrió la puerta de la entrada.

— ¡Dios mío!

Inuyasha estaba allí, disfrazado, dispuesto a llevarla al baile. Estaba guapísimo disfrazado de vampiro. Botas de cuero negras, pantalón de lino negro, camisa blanca, chaleco granate de seda y una larga capa negra. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta en la nuca y tenía la cara más pálida de lo normal además de maquillaje alrededor de los ojos para simular unas ojeras.

— Esperaba que no tuvieras pareja para el baile.

Sonrió y asintió muy emocionada. Al final, iba a tener un baile como el que ella deseaba.

— Te queda muy bien el disfraz de vampiro.

— No es un disfraz, soy un vampiro… — se acercó a ella — ¡Voy a morderte pequeña brujita!

Empezó a correr por el pasillo con Inuyasha a su espalda antes de que pudiera agarrarla. Sabía que la acabaría cogiendo tarde o temprano, pero le iba a dar guerra. Llegó al salón entrando por la puerta de la cocina, donde Inuyasha, quien había entrado por la otra puerta, ya la esperaba. Intentó rodear el sofá para que no pudiera cogerla, mas él la alcanzó. De un fluido movimiento, la levantó contra él pegando su espalda a su torso y acarició su cuello con sus dientes en una sensual caricia.

Inuyasha abrió la boca y empezó a darle mordiscos alrededor de todo el cuello. Normalmente, no le dejaba ninguna marca de sus besos. Esa noche, por el contrario, quería marcarla para que todos en el baile supieran que era suya.

— Inuyasha, para… — rió — ¡Me dejarás marca!

— Eso pretendo… mmm…

— ¿Y si alguien me pregunta? — intentó convencerlo.

— Les dices que te ha mordido un vampiro.

— ¡Muy agudo!

Media hora después, se colocaron en la cola de estudiantes que esperaba para entrar al fin en el gimnasio, donde se empezaban a escuchar las primeras canciones. Allí, antes de entrar, se reunieron con Yuka vestida de ángel, tal y como le había dicho.

— Te queda muy bien el disfraz, Yuka.

— ¡Yo también quiero parecer una chica mala! — se quejó.

Pues ella prefería que Yuka continuara siendo la buena de la historia. No sabía qué haría sin ella. De no ser por Yuka, Inuyasha y ella no estarían juntos, habría visto como su hermana se casaba con su antiguo peor enemigo, y Naraku habría dejado en la ruina a la familia Taisho. Le estaba tan agradecida por todo.

— ¿Ese vampiro de ahí es quien yo pienso?

— Sí.

Inuyasha, sin duda alguna, llamaba la atención de las mujeres con su halo de misterio y su atractivo natural. No era Yuka la única que se fijó en él aunque no estaba celosa. Podían mirar cuanto quisieran, ninguna era rival para ella.

Al entrar en el gimnasio, Inuyasha se situó gentilmente entre ambas amigas, y les ofreció el brazo a las dos. Se agarraron a él encantadas y entraron juntos en el baile que estaba teniendo lugar en el gimnasio. De no ser por la bola de cristal en el techo que lanzaba los destellos que reflejaba de los focos, el gimnasio estaría sumido en la penumbra. En el lado derecho había dos largas mesas en las que se encontraba el ponche y la comida. Ella misma ayudó a preparar los tentempiés horas antes. En el lado izquierdo estaban las gradas donde se sentaban las chicas sin pareja.

Hicieron lo que todo adolescente: tomar ponche, reunirse en pequeños grupos para bromear, recordar viejos tiempos y bailar. Inuyasha se adaptó tan bien al ambiente de instituto que muchos ni siquiera notaron que era mayor. Algunos chicos sí que lo reconocieron de cuando jugó el partido de béisbol y el de baloncesto, nada más. Al final iba a ser verdad eso de que los hombres tardaban mucho más en madurar que las mujeres.

* * *

Yuka consultó el reloj hacia las once, cuando no logró encontrar a Inuyasha y a Kagome por ninguna parte dentro del gimnasio. Supuso que estarían de camino a su futuro. Sonrió emocionada, deseosa de que la empresa de Inuyasha resultara exitosa. Les deseaba lo mejor.

* * *

Inuyasha aún no le decía a dónde se dirigían. Simplemente, la había cogido y la estaba arrastrando fuera del instituto. Llegaron a su coche y la hizo montar. Intentó preguntarle de nuevo sin obtener la respuesta que ella deseaba. Le pidió que confiara en él. Eso era muy fácil decirlo cuando no era su baile de Halloween el que se estaba perdiendo. Le haría pagar el haberla sacado de allí sin disfrutar de todos los entretenimientos, sin haber bailado hasta que dolieran las piernas y sin despedirse de Yuka.

El coche se adentró de un camino de tierra y piedras, y se detuvo entre los árboles. Inuyasha salió el primero, rodeó el coche y la sacó sin darle tiempo de inspeccionar la zona. Se adentraron en lo que parecía un bosque. No, quizás una arboleda, era muy pequeño. En seguida llegaron a un claro iluminado por la luz de la luna. Era un lugar precioso. Aunque Inuyasha le hizo atravesarlo hasta llegar a un mirador desde el cual se veía toda la ciudad antes de que tuviera tiempo de disfrutar de la mágica visión.

No obstante, la visión de la ciudad desde las alturas lo compensó con creces. Miró extasiada el juego de luces de diferentes colores que caracterizaba su ciudad. Luego alzó la cabeza para mirar el cielo, las estrellas. Los brazos de Inuyasha la rodearon desde atrás y su cabeza se apoyó sobre su hombro. No podía sentir frío con un hombre tan cálido abrazándola.

— Lee y contéstame.

— ¿Cómo?

No pudo preguntarle de qué estaba hablando porque se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y se empezaron a ver en el cielo las luces características de fuegos artificiales. A Kagome le encantaban los fuegos artificiales desde la primera vez que su padre la llevó a verlos. Se relajó en los brazos de Inuyasha, feliz y entregada hasta que lo vio. El cuerpo se le tensó de una sacudida. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¡Había un mensaje en el cielo para ella!

 _Kagome Higurashi, ¿quieres casarte conmigo ahora?_

— ¿Ahora? — repitió consternada.

Inuyasha sonrió, y, sin dejar que se diera la vuelta, sacó el anillo de compromiso que le había comprado. Un anillo sencillo y bonito con una elegancia que no tenían otros muchos más caros. Estaba adornado con un pequeño diamante blanco en el centro y una combinación de oro blanco y dorado en el aro. Le puso el anillo en el dedo corazón para reservar el anular para las alianzas que estaba a punto de sacar. Kagome casi se cayó por el mirador, sobre la ciudad, por la emoción. Por suerte, él la tenía bien agarrada. Jamás le dejaría caer.

— ¡Son preciosas!

Dos anillos de oro dorados con pequeños brillantes alrededor. Para muchos no sería nada del otro mundo. Para ella, eran perfectos, como su anillo de compromiso. Se mordió el labio reprimiendo un sollozo, y dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Ya no tenía ninguna excusa para rechazarlo. Lo había hecho. Eso era justamente lo que ella quería. Hacerse la difícil ya no tenía ningún sentido. Inuyasha se lo merecía como ningún hombre se lo merecería nunca.

— ¿Te casarás conmigo? — repitió.

— Sí.

Una hora después, se convirtió en la señora Taisho a sus dieciséis años de edad. Después de casarse apresuradamente en una pequeña y encantadora capilla, se dirigieron a la que sería su casa, la de ambos, a partir de ese instante. Estaba en el apartamento que a partir de entonces sería su casa, el apartamento que ella decoraría, tumbada en la cama que compartiría con su marido esperando su noche de bodas. Si alguien le hubiera dicho cuando conoció a Inuyasha hacía cinco años que iba a acabar así, le habría prendido fuego. Por aquel entonces, era una auténtica salvaje.

Sonrió para sus adentros y comenzó a quitarse las botas. Ya que no contaba con los famosos picardías que compró con Yuka, intentaría hacer algún arreglillo con el disfraz. Si se quedaba solo con el corpiño, las bragas y las ligas que sujetaban las medias, seguro que su marido babearía. O eso haría si regresaba de una buena vez. Bajó a comprar champan para celebrarlo.

— ¡Cuánto tarda!

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose instantes después le indicó el regreso de Inuyasha. Se tumbó sobre la cama y, en el tiempo que Inuyasha se tomó para descorchar la botella y llenar dos copas en la cocina, buscó una postura provocativa hasta encontrarla. Se decidió por tumbarse boca abajo moviendo las piernas en el aire para mirarlo sobre el hombro. Sí, eso resaltaría su trasero. Seguro que le gustaría.

— ¡Kagome, ya he vuelto!

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió mientras hablaba. Al verla, las dos copas de champán que llevaba consigo estuvieron a punto de caerse al suelo. Solo sus reflejos pudieron salvarlas. Bien, había conseguido el efecto deseado.

— Podemos dejar el champán para luego.

Dicho y hecho. Inuyasha dejó las copas sobre una cómoda y apagó las luces antes de lanzarse sobre su presa de esa noche y el resto de su vida. Kagome al fin era su esposa ante Dios y ante la ley. Ya nadie podría reclamarles nada. Se pertenecían el uno al otro para siempre. Se acabaron sus miedos y sus prejuicios, las críticas de sus familias, los celos, los mal entendidos y los enemigos. Estaban ellos dos solos.

— Te amo, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se apoyó en un codo y se inclinó para darle un suave beso en los labios, feliz de que Kagome estuviera en su vida.

— Yo a ti también mi pequeña seductora.

FIN

 **Aún falta el epílogo. Entonces, os comentaré futuros planes en cuanto a fanfics.**


	21. Epílogo

**Y otro fanfic que termina. A continuación, para este verano, publicaré un fanfic corto un tanto, digamos, místico. Espero empezar a publicar esta misma semana, y que este fanfic os haya gustado.**

 **Epílogo:**

Cortó la comunicación muy contenta al escuchar el mensaje de voz que le había dejado Yuka mientras estaba en el ginecólogo, y sintió ganas de dar saltos de alegría, pero su estado y una consulta llena de parejas la frenaron a tiempo. Necesitaba tomar aire e ir a un lugar donde pudiera expresarse libremente. Por eso, salió a toda prisa de la consulta, ignorando por completo a su marido, quien suponía que la seguiría.

Inuyasha le pisaba los talones sin saber por qué su mujer estaba tan nerviosa. Al salir del hospital, antes de que pudiera predecirlo, Kagome se lanzó a sus brazos. Apenas tuvo tiempo de sostenerla.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Kagome? — se preocupó — ¿Es el bebé? — llevó una mano a su vientre abultado — Estamos en el hospital todavía si…

— ¡Mira que eres tonto! — se rió — ¿No ves que estoy muy feliz?

Al fijarse mejor en el brillo de sus ojos y su sonrisa, se percató de que en realidad estaba rebosante de felicidad. Él se sentía exactamente igual tras haber abandonado la consulta. Les acababan de comunicar que iban a tener una hermosa niña en cuatro meses que además estaba demostrando un crecimiento muy sano. No había ningún problema, ninguna complicación. Nada por lo que preocuparse durante los próximos cuatro meses.

— Podríamos ir a comer a un restaurante a celebrarlo. — sugirió.

— Cierto. — aceptó inmediatamente su idea — Llamaré a Yuka.

— ¿Yuka?

No tuvo tiempo de pedir explicaciones porque Kagome se llevó el móvil al oído y empezó a hablar con su amiga. Adoraba a Yuka, les había hecho un gran favor a ambos al juntarlos dos años atrás, pero él esperaba una comida un poco más íntima con su esposa. De todas formas, no podía contradecir a Kagome. Si ella deseaba que Yuka celebrara junto a ellos su felicidad, nadie podría hacerle cambiar de opinión. Era tan obstinada. Quizás, esa era una de las cualidades que más apreciaba de su esposa aunque le llenara el camino de obstáculos en muchas ocasiones.

— Hemos quedado en el restaurante que está enfrente de casa en una hora.

— Te encanta ese restaurante, ¿eh?

Kagome se sonrojó, sintiéndose como una glotona frente a su marido, y agarró su brazo para caminar juntos en un agradable y largo paseo hacia el restaurante. Habían pasado dos años desde que se casaron, dos maravillosos años. Aún se reía cuando recordaba la cara que se les quedó a su hermana y a su madre al contarles lo de su boda al día siguiente. Aunque fue su padre quien se llevó la palma: necesitó que le ayudaran a sentarse. Tuvieron que organizar otra celebración pública, más ortodoxa, para satisfacer a sus familias, mas, para ellos, su única y auténtica boda, siempre sería aquella romántica e íntima ceremonia en una encantadora capilla disfrazados de bruja y vampiro.

— Debí traerte en coche.

— ¿Por qué?

— Lo sabes perfectamente.

Inuyasha le hizo pararse y le ofreció una botella de agua fría mientras le limpiaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo previamente humedecido. Ese día, al levantarse, se había sentido con fuerzas para ir andando al hospital. Tras mucho discutir, Inuyasha aceptó a regañadientes que dieran un paseo hasta el hospital. No comprendía su excesiva preocupación. Estaba embarazada, no enferma.

— Creo que voy a llamar a un taxi. — sacó su móvil — Entre el sol y el bebé te vas a desmayar.

Frunció el ceño en respuesta, disgustada por el excesivo celo de su marido. A continuación, le arrancó el móvil de las manos.

— Puedo seguir perfectamente. — le aseguró.

— Kagome, devuélveme el móvil ahora mismo.

Enfadada por el tono de voz que había empleado con ella, se metió el aparato por el escote del vestido, dentro del sujetador, atrayendo las miradas de muchos hombres que pasaban por la zona, y lo miró desafiante.

— Cógelo si te atreves. — lo desafió.

Inuyasha sabía que no podía responder al reto, no en la calle al menos. No le iba a arrebatar el móvil de esa manera en medio de la calle, pero, en cuanto la pillara a solas, se iba enterar su pequeña provocadora. Suspiró rendido por el momento, y se limitó a rezar para que el móvil no sonara. Sería muy cómico que cuando estuvieran en el restaurante, empezaran a vibrarle y a sonarle los pechos.

— Eres una cabezota.

Le pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura, en un intento por cargar con parte de su peso, y reiniciaron la marcha hacia el restaurante.

— Deberíamos cogerle algún regalo sorpresa a Yuka.

— ¿Por qué?

Se suponía que eran ellos los que tendrían el bebé. En su mundo, al menos, funcionaba al revés. Los amigos hacían regalos para el bebé.

— Es lo que se hace cuando se invita a alguien para celebrar su triunfo académico.

— ¿Triunfo académico? — frunció el ceño — Kagome, ¿por qué hemos quedado con Yuka para comer?

La sospecha lo atenazaba. Algo no había entendido.

— Porque gracias al trabajo sobre nosotros, la han admitido en la facultad de psicología. — afirmó — ¿Por qué si no?

— ¿Me estás diciendo en serio que hemos quedado para comer porque Yuka ha entrado en la facultad de psicología?

— Sí.

— Mira, Kagome, — suspiró — no es que no me alegre por Yuka, pero pensé que habíamos quedado para celebrar que vamos a tener una niña.

Kagome se llevó la mano al vientre; luego, lo miró extrañada.

— Bueno, si quieres también podemos celebrar esa tontería. — le quitó importancia con un ademán de muñeca — Pero lo primero es Yuka.

Tuvo auténticos deseos de estrangularla, algo inconcebible en su estado. Gruñó con frustración debido a su clara situación de desventaja en todas las disputas conyugales desde que se quedó embarazada, y la arrastró con él hacia delante, dispuesto a evitar la pelea. No se dio cuenta de que a ese paso apenas le podía seguir el ritmo en su estado.

— Inuyasha, no puedo seguirte… — se quejó a su espalda — ¡Inuyasha!

— ¿Qué?

Se detuvo bruscamente, preparado para encararla, pero se arrepintió al verla jadeando de cansancio con una mano en el vientre.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — le preguntó su esposa, totalmente ajena a su disgusto.

— Lo que me pasa es que no puedo creer que te de igual nuestra hija. — le espetó Inuyasha.

— No me da igual, pero no pensé que querrías celebrarlo. — se limpió el sudor con el pañuelo que había empleado Inuyasha instantes antes — Si llego a saber que eres tan sensible…

— Kagome, no me insultes. — sacó la botella de agua y le arrebató el pañuelo a Kagome — Simplemente, pensé que sería especial… — remojó el pañuelo con el agua — Es nuestra primera hija, — le humedeció tiernamente la cara — pero podemos retrasar esa celebración a la noche.

Sonrió al comprobar que él ya estaba completamente calmado y en paz.

— Entonces, le diré a Yuka que esta noche traiga…

— Kagome, — la interrumpió — yo estaba pensando en algo mucho más íntimo en lo que no puede participar Yuka.

Se sonrojó al entender lo que su marido quería decir, y se recostó contra él. De repente, una pamela le cayó sobre el cabello a la vez que Inuyasha pagaba al vendedor que los llevaba merodeando un rato como si fueran turistas.

— ¿Te ves con fuerzas para reiniciar la marcha, mi amor?

Por supuesto que tenía fuerzas para continuar caminando y para mucho más. Nunca imaginó que podría ser tan feliz con su peor enemigo.


End file.
